La Proposición
by Marce Cipriano Hale
Summary: Adaptación: En las semanas siguientes a la traición de Edward, Bella hizo todo lo posible para seguir adelante, no está segura de sí quiere ser recuperada. Edward no se va a ir sin luchar. Especialmente hasta que Bella le permita revelar el secreto de su pasado que causó su fobia al compromiso, en el proceso Bella conocerá a Vlad, ¿Que pasara? Leer antes La Fiesta y La Propuesta.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

_Nota: Antes de leer esta historia para que no se pierdan y estén en sintonía deben de leer #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, las encuentran en mi perfil_

* * *

**_Sinopsis_**

En las semanas siguientes a la traición de Edward, Bella hizo todo lo posible para seguir adelante. Haciendo caso omiso de sus innumerables mensajes de texto, mensajes de voz, y flores, no está segura de sí quiere ser recuperada. Pero Edward no se va sin luchar. Especialmente hasta que Bella le permita revelar el secreto de su pasado que causó su fobia al compromiso.

Pero el destino interviene cuando el parto prematuro fuerza a Bella a estar en estricto reposo durante dos semanas. Edward da un paso adelante con una propuesta impactante. Para demostrar su amor y compromiso hacia ella y su hijo por nacer, tomará una licencia para ausentarse de su trabajo para poder cuidar de ella durante todo el día. Con la promesa de proteger su corazón, Bella acepta a regañadientes.

Mientras que está emocionada por la atención de Edward y su cuidado amoroso y tierno, Bella está confusa por la atención amorosa del doctor de Emergencias, Vladimir "Vlad" Nadeen. Vlad es todo lo que Bella podría desear: exitoso, estable y listo para sentar cabeza, ser un esposo y padre. Vlad no quiere nada más que ganarse el corazón de Bella, pero ella no está segura de que sea capaz de darlo.

Su corazón aún puede pertenecer al mismo hombre que lo rompió, el que está tratando desesperadamente de ganarla de nuevo.

**_Prefacio_**

Edward intentó tranquilizar el rápido latido de su corazón mientras corría por el camino de entrada. Tropezando en los escalones del porche, se tambaleó hacia la puerta principal. Golpeó sus dos puños contra la madera lo más fuerte que pudo.

**― ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, abre! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!** ―gritó. Su mano se deslizó de la jamba a la puerta de entrada. Su dedo golpeó implacablemente como una llamada de emergencia en código Morse. Finalmente, sus desesperados intentos de atención fueron recompensados por la balanceante puerta delantera abierta. Ante la vista de cara manchada de lágrimas, su alma se retorció en agonía**―. ¡Por favor... por favor, solo déjame hablar contigo!**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**―No hay nada más que decir, Edward. Hemos estado en este camino muchas veces. He llegado a la conclusión de que tus acciones siempre dicen más que tus palabras.**

**―No, ayer por la noche no es lo que quiero. Es solo que me asusté con el bebé y todo lo que pasó entre nosotros en las últimas semanas.**

Cuando trató de pasar por delante de él por la puerta, se empujó a sí mismo frente a ella como un escudo.

**―Edward, muévete. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Nada de lo que tengas que decir va a cambiar lo que siento justo ahora.**

**― ¿No puedes verlo? Te amo, y quiero hacer lo correcto.** ―Se pasó una temblorosa mano por el ya despeinado cabello. Todavía estaba con la ropa arrugada que había usado el día anterior. No había dormido, no había comido, había pasado la noche consumido con la forma de recuperarla―. **No importa lo que pienses, te amo... y sí quiero al bebé.**

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Edward dio un paso atrás ante la rabia no adulterada que ardía en sus ojos.

**― ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! Sé cómo te sientes acerca de mí estando embarazada, la carga que es en tu vida. ¡En todo caso, es la razón por la que estabas follando a esa chica! ¡Porque cuando tienes miedo, siempre te las arreglas para meter la pata!**

Empujándolo fuera del camino, se apresuró por los escalones del porche. La siguió pisándole los talones.

**―Está bien, tienes razón. Era una carga, tal vez lo sigue siendo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo estaba siendo estúpido. Te amo, y quiero casarme contigo y criar a nuestro hijo.**

Ella se deslizó hasta detenerse. Sus hombros se hundieron antes de que poco a poco se diera la vuelta.

**―En este momento piensas que eso es lo que quieres. Pero te conozco demasiado bien. Antes de que nos casemos o antes de que nazca el bebé, te asustarás y me engañarás de nuevo.** ―Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza―. **Fui una estúpida al pensar que el estar embarazada te cambiaría. Que de alguna manera te haría ser fiel. Pero ni siquiera puedes serle fiel a tu bebé.**

Edward alargó la mano hacia ella, pero se apartó y corrió por la acera. Cuando por fin la alcanzó, se había encerrado en el auto. Golpeó su puño contra la ventana.

**―Por favor. ¡Por favor, no hagas esto!**

Arrojó el auto en marcha atrás y chilló fuera de la calzada. El motor rugió mientras aceleraba por la calle. Edward cerró los ojos por la derrota. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, tratando desesperadamente de dejar de hiperventilar. Entonces, el sonido de los neumáticos chirriando y el reventar del vidrio causó que el corazón de Edward se detuviera. Corrió hasta el borde de la calzada. Todo su mundo se desaceleró a un rastreo a la vista del montón de metal retorcido y destrozado en la distancia.

**― ¡TANYA!** ―gritó.

**Capitulo 1**

Edward se sacudió de su pesadilla para encontrarse boca abajo en la mesa de la cocina. El sudor bajando por su cara. Levantó una temblorosa mano para secarse. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que eran lágrimas, no sudor, lo que empapaba sus mejillas. No había tenido una pesadilla sobre el accidente de Tanya en años. Solo le tomó un segundo recordar que la había traído.

_Bella._

Todo lo que pensó sentir por Tanya estaba multiplicado por un millón de veces con Bella. Solo había pensado que sabía lo que era el amor. Sin siquiera intentarlo, se las había arreglado para poner sentimientos en él que nunca podría haber imaginado. Y ahora se había ido.

Un enojado chillido salió de sus labios.

**—Veo que estamos de regreso con las pesadillas, ¿eh?**

Edward saltó antes de dirigir la mirada sobre su hombro.

**—Hola, para ti también, Pa. ¿Cómo entraste?**

Carlisle le dio una sonrisa tensa.

**—Tengo una llave, hijo.**

Cuando giró en su silla, la cabeza de Edward dio vueltas, y tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa para estabilizarse.

**—Sí, bueno, ¿qué pasó con tocar?**

** —Lo hice, pero nunca viniste a abrir la puerta. Ahora puedo ver por qué.**

Edward levantó la mirada y vio dos imágenes borrosas del ceño fruncido de su padre. Una mirada de absoluto y total disgusto hubiera sido suficiente, pero maldita sea, en su estado de ebriedad, había dos. Carlisle se recargó contra la encimera, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

**—Hijo, ¡creo que estás como una cuba!**

Después de un bufido desdeñoso, la cara de Edward se golpeó con fuerza contra la mesa. Su pecho se hinchó con una risa ante el hecho de que en realidad su padre dijo la palabra cuba. Por supuesto su nivel de embriaguez lo hizo más divertido.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, exclamó:

**—De hecho, Pa, estaba como una cuba hace cinco cervezas y tres tragos de tequila. Creo que es seguro decir que estoy jodidamente borracho**

— ¿Así que aquí donde estamos de nuevo? —jadeó Carlisle.

Levantando su cabeza, Edward frunció el ceño.

**— ¿Qué quieres decir?**

La cara de Carlisle se ensombreció con enojo.

**—Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero. Estas comenzando con los mismos malditos patrones que tuviste hace nueve años, directo a la bebida como un alcohólico.**

**—Te llamé porque necesitaba tu ayuda, no un sermón. ¡Así que si solo viniste a gritarme puedes solo irte a la mierda!**

La siguiente cosa que Edward supo fue que Carlisle le jalaba el cabello y lo estaba mirando.

**— ¡Nunca me vuelvas a hablar así! Sigo siendo tu padre y, me mostrarás respeto. ¿Entendido?**

**— ¡Solo déjame solo!** —proclamó Edward, intentando zafarse.

Carlisle apretó su agarre en el cabello de Edward, causándole que hiciera una mueca de dolor.

**—Bien. Eso es todo. ¡Voy a tratarte justo como a un recluta en Las Fuerzas que ha metido la pata!**

Antes de que Edward pudiera protestar, Carlisle lo sacó de la silla de la cocina. Eso hizo un estruendoso ruido en el piso.

**—No sabía que todavía lo tenías, viejo. Eres muy ágil para alguien de setenta y dos años** —reflexionó Edward.

**— ¡Mejor te callas si sabes lo que te conviene!** —gruñó Carlisle arrastrando a Edward por el pasillo. Quizás se hubiera desmayado de nuevo, si Carlisle no hubiera tenido un agarre firme en su nuca con la hebilla del cinturón.

Cuando entraron en la habitación principal, Carlisle lo llevó al baño. Edward se dio la vuelta para ver a Carlisle cerrando la puerta. El temor se apoderó de él. Nerviosamente retrocedió mientras Carlisle se acercaba.

**—Mierda, Pa, no vas a golpear mi trasero otra vez como aquella vez en secundaria cuando descubriste ese alijo de marihuana debajo de mi cama, ¿verdad?**

Ignorándolo, Carlisle fue hacia la ducha. Después de abrir el agua, jaló el brazo de Edward y lo metió. Agua helada corría por su cuerpo. Incluso con la ropa, cada gotita se sentía como un cuchillo perforando su piel. Intentó salirse pero

Carlisle azotó la puerta para cerrarla.

**— ¡Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que estés sobrio y hables de lo sucedido como un hombre!**

Edward golpeó la puerta, pero Carlisle se mantuvo firme.

**—Soy demasiado viejo para esta mierda, hijo. Puede que no esté alrededor en nueve años cuando intentes tirar otro truco como este otra vez. ¡Por lo menos déjame morir en paz sabiendo que tienes una esposa y un hijo para amar!**

Las palabras de Carlisle congelaron a Edward más que el agua helada empapándolo. El solo pensamiento de haber herido a Bella envió punzadas de arrepentimiento por todo su cuerpo. En lugar de protestar más, se giró y permaneció bajo el chorro del agua, dejando que el agua lo golpeara como las tiras de un látigo. Levantando la cabeza, deseó que fueran latigazos. Se merecía ser golpeado por todo lo que le había dicho y hecho a Bella en las últimas semanas con respecto a su hijo. El castigo físico sería un bienvenido alivio para liberar el tormento emocional.

**— ¿Ya tuviste suficiente?** —preguntó Carlisle.

**—Sí, señor** —murmuró Edward bajo la caída del agua.

**—Bien. Voy a poner una olla de café. Te estaré esperando hasta que estés listo para hablar**.

Mordiendo su labio, Edward no pudo contener las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y chorreando en sus mejillas. Quería más que nada que su padre, de alguna manera, encontrara una forma de ayudarlo a recuperar a Bella.

**—Gracias, Pa** —dijo, su voz llena de emoción.

**—De nada.**

Edward se forzó a quedarse debajo del agua hasta que sus nebulosos pensamientos sin sentido se aclararan. Cuando pudo caminar sin tambalearse, salió de la ducha. Sus dientes castañeaban mientras se deshacía de sus ropas. Después de secarse a una velocidad récord, entró en el dormitorio y sacó un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta. Cuando llegó la cocina, Carlisle estaba sentado a la mesa. Una sonrisa tiró de las esquinas de sus labios.

**—Lo siento, tenía que ser todo un Marine contigo.**

Edward meneó la cabeza.

**—Me lo merecía. Francamente, debiste patearme el trasero.**

**— ¿Convirtiéndonos en un masoquista?**

Encogiéndose de hombros, Edward se sirvió una taza de café.

**—No me merezco nada menos. Lastimé a los que más me importan.**

Carlisle suspiró.

**—Eso no lo sé. Hay mucha bondad en ti, Edward. Desearía que pudieras ver eso.**

**—No debe haber suficiente bondad en mí si sigo jodiéndolo.**

**—Hablando de eso…** —Carlisle se recargó en la silla, descansando su brazo en el respaldo**—. Antes de ofrecerme a ayudar, tengo que saber una cosa.**

Edward arqueó sus cejas y tomó un sorbo de café. El abrasador líquido le quemó la lengua.

**— ¿Qué? —graznó.**

**— ¿Honestamente quieres a Bella de regreso porque la amas, o es porque te sientes culpable?**

**—No es como lo que pasó con Tanya** —protestó Edward.

**—Es una simple pregunta, hijo. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con Bella y tu hijo o no? Digo, la mayoría de los hombres que están enamorados no van e intentan dormir con otra mujer.**

Calientes y amargas lágrimas picaron los ojos de Edward.

**—Sí la amo, Pa. Esa es la honesta y verdad de Dios. **—Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus puños. Hundiéndose en una silla frente a Carlisle, le dio todos los detalles del día en el muelle—. **Aun cuando no se lo pude decir o aún esta noche cuando quería que lo hiciera, amo a Bella.**

**—Así que el año que intentaste recuperar a Tanya era todo por…**

Edward cerró los ojos con dolor.

—Culpa, no amor. Se las arregló para matar el amor que le tenía al engañarme. Pero por el bebé, me iba a quedar con ella.

**— ¿Bella sabe algo de esto?**

Abriendo los párpados, Edward respondió:

**—Solo le dije lo de la infidelidad, no creí que pudiera manejar el resto.**

**—Creo que necesitas decirle.**

Edward hizo una mueca.

**—Lo haré. Si alguna vez me vuelve a hablar.**

**—Tengo el presentimiento de que vendrá.**

**—No me digas que es por tu maldita intuición irlandesa** —dijo Edward, arqueando las cejas.

**—No, es porque Victoria consiguió detenerla esta noche cuando se iba de aquí.**

Gimiendo, Edward se pasó las manos por la cara.

**—Genial. ¡Estoy seguro de que estarán liderando la carga hacia aquí en cualquier momento para rociar mi virilidad y prenderle fuego!**

Carlisle rio.

**—No hables así de tu hermana. Ella y las chicas tal vez quieran castrarte por tus acciones pero te aman y quieren verte feliz.** —Se inclinó hacia adelante y palmeó la mano de Edward—. **Y saben cómo lo estropeaste en el pasado y saboteaste tu propia felicidad.**

Las fosas nasales de Edward se abrieron con enojo.

**—No saben toda la historia Pa. ¡No saben lo que hizo Tanya!**

**—Lo sé. Es un secreto que permanece firmemente entre, Tanya, tú y yo.**

Apretando los puños, Edward, dijo:

**— ¿Sabes cuántas veces quise gritarle a mamá cuando cantaba alabanzas a Tanya, lanzándome a la cara cómo estaba casada y feliz? Si solo hubiera sabido que fue Tanya quien me jodió la cabeza por cualquier otra mujer.**

**—Esa fue tu elección de no decirle, hijo. No me gustó escondérselo. Tu madre y yo teníamos muy pocos secretos, pero mantuve el tuyo.**

Edward suavizó su expresión furiosa.

**—Lo aprecio, Pa.**

Carlisle sonrió.

**—De nada.** —Se levantó y vació el resto de su café en el fregadero—. **Así que, ¿vas a ir a hablar con Bella y decirle la verdad sobre Tanya?**

**—Sí. Tan pronto como me está hablando conmigo.**

**—Bien. Estoy contento de escuchar eso.** —Carlisle miró su reloj—. **Bueno,**

**supongo que mejor me voy.**

El pecho de Edward se apretó ante la idea de estar solo.

**—Es terriblemente tarde para que conduzcas. Tal vez deberías quedarte a pasar la noche.**

Encontró la mirada de su padre. Con sus ojos, Edward intentó decir lo que estaba demasiado avergonzado para admitir: No quería estar solo.

Carlisle dio un pequeño asentimiento.

**—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿No te importa pasar la noche con tu viejo?**

Edward le dio una media sonrisa.

**—Estaría feliz de hacerlo.**

**ƸӜƷ**

**_(Dos Semanas Después)_**

**―Y trece** —zumbó la voz del anunciador de Bingo.

**— ¿Qué?**

Ella se rio.

**— ¿Qué ha dicho, querida?** —le preguntó la señora Cope a Bella, mirando abajo a su tarjeta.

Sabiendo que la señora Cope era prácticamente sorda, incluso con sus audífonos, Bella respiró hondo y gritó:

**— ¡Y TRECE!**

La Sra. Cope sonrió y meneó su cabeza gris. Cuando Carlisle se rio entre dientes a su lado, Bella arqueó las cejas.

**—Vamos, Bella, eres una mujer hermosa, joven y vibrante. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí en VGE¹ conmigo y un montón de otros viejos?**

**— ¿Es una broma? ¿Cómo iba a faltar al bingo del sábado? ¿Qué pasa con todos los fabulosos premios que podría ganar? Esa caja de tamaño grueso de Depends² está diciendo mi nombre.**

Cuando su pecho vibró con diversión, agitó un dedo hacia él.

**—Oye, no deberías reírte. Has tenido una esposa e hijas embarazadas.**

Sabes que la falta de control de la vejiga es un asunto serio. Sus ojos se abrieron.

**—Tal tarrito de descaro, ¿no es así? ¡Qué boca tienes para una chica tan supuestamente dulce!**

El corazón de Bella se quedó inmóvil al oír el eco de la profunda voz de Edward en sus oídos: "Esa boca tuya es un problema". Un dolor rabioso quemó a través de su pecho, y luchó para recuperar el aliento. Tratando de empujar los dolorosos recuerdos, negó con la cabeza.

**—Bueno, sabes que la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí es porque has estado teniendo mareos y no debes conducir.**

Él frunció el ceño.

**— ¡Victoria tomó ambos juegos de llaves de mi auto antes de que ella y Liz volaran a la ciudad!**

**—Son vacaciones de otoño para sus hijos, y solo van a estar en Disney World durante cuatro días. No es su culpa que se preocupen lo suficiente por ti para tomar sus llaves. Es tu propia culpa por permitir que la obstinación Cullen te impida ir al médico.**

**—Tengo una cita la próxima semana.** —Cuando Bella enarcó las cejas con escepticismo, Carlisle puso su dedo sobre su corazón y juró—. **Palabra de Explorador.**

**—Si tú lo dices. Debo insistir en llevarte para asegurarme de que vayas allí.**

Carlisle gimió.

**—Genial. Ahora tengo otra hija exageradamente preocupada sobre mi culo todo el tiempo.**

El corazón de Bella se calentó ante la noción de ser considerada como su hija. Independientemente de cómo se sentía acerca de Edward, nunca, nunca podría distanciarse de Carlisle y su amor. Después de que una mujer con un moño azul aplaudió locamente y gritó: _"¡Bingo!" _

Carlisle se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, con una expresión seria en su cara.

**— ¿Así que no vamos a hablar sobre el elefante blanco en la habitación?**

Bella enfocó sus ojos hacia él y le sonrió.

**— ¿Te refieres al hecho de que uno de los premios es una bolsa de enema?**

Cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, Carlisle resopló:

**—Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando, y tú lo sabes.**

Agachó la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo a su tarjeta de Bingo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante que jamás había visto.

**—Preferiría que no** —susurró.

**—Mira Bella, estoy seguro de que ya estás experimentando el intenso amor que un padre puede tener por su hijo. Edward es mi hijo, y lo amo con todo mi corazón.** —Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, él subió las manos en señal de rendición—. **Pero eso no significa que apruebo lo que te hizo. Confía en mí, quería** **infligirle daños físicos.** —Un destello de diversión brilló en sus ojos oscuros—. **Bueno, en cierto modo lo hice.**

Bella se quedó sin aliento.

**— ¿Qué hiciste?**

Él se rió entre dientes.

**—Confía en mí, no era nada que no merecía, ¡o que mi trasero de setenta y dos años de edad en realidad no lo pudiera hacer!**

**— ¡Eres terrible!** —respondió Bella, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

Carlisle tomó su mano entre las suyas.

**—Solo quiero que sepas que soy neutral en todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo y a mi nieto, al igual que a Edward.**

**—Gracias. Lo aprecio.** —Ella le apretó la mano—. **Y espero que sepas que nunca te pediría que tomaras partido o trataría de mantenerte lejos del bebé, por lo que sucedió con Edward.**

**—Ya lo sé, cariño. Desde el primer día que te conocí, supe qué clase de chica eras, y no hay un hueso malicioso en tu cuerpo.** —Hizo una pausa y entoncessacudió la cabeza—. **Pero si yo no digo lo que hay en mi corazón, voy a explotar.**

Royendo una de sus uñas ya mordisqueadas, Bella contuvo la respiración, preparándose para lo que Carlisle tenía que decir.

**—Estoy muy preocupado por Edward. Ya han pasado tres semanas y es miserable, Bella. No duerme, y apenas come.**

El lado rencoroso y vengativo de ella disfrutaba con los pensamientos sobre el sufrimiento de Edward. Le dio a Carlisle una mirada escéptica.

**—Tengo serias dudas de eso. Probablemente solo compite por tu simpatía y está tratando de ponerte en mi contra.**

**—No, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Ha estado viviendo conmigo porque no puede soportar estar solo.**

Bella abrió mucho los ojos mientras su corazón se encogía de dolor por Edward. Aunque una gran parte de ella se deleitaba ante la idea de él sufriendo tanto como ella, otra parte de ella se compadecía de él. Por mucho que quería despreciarlo, no podía. Cada momento de las últimas tres semanas, había tratado de enterrar sus sentimientos y aceptar el hecho de que Edward nunca estaría emocionalmente disponible por completo. Dejarlo entrar de nuevo en su vida sería caminar descalza sobre los pedazos de su corazón roto. Él la heriría de nuevo, era inevitable. Pero desde el fondo de su alma, todavía lo amaba. Había una parte de ella que temía que siempre lo haría, al igual que una parte de ella todavía amaba a Tayler. Se odiaba a sí misma por sentirse de esa manera.

**— ¿Puedes honestamente decir que nada de lo que ha hecho en las últimas semanas ha suavizado tu corazón hacia él** —preguntó Carlisle .

Un suspiro torturado escapó de sus labios. Cuando Victoria le había dicho que Edward intentaría ganarla de nuevo, no había estado bromeando. Ni siquiera haber sido prevenida la preparó para la andanada inicial de llamadas telefónicas, mensajes de texto y de correo electrónico. Incluso había intentado llegar a su oficina, pero ella le había pedido al guardia de seguridad que lo sacara. Había sido una escena con Edward forcejeando con el guardia para tratar de llegar a ella. Luego había sido advertido por su director de que nunca viniera a su piso de nuevo.

Entonces cambió de táctica. Su casa pronto pareció una floristería con todas las flores que él había comprado. Cada ramo y cada docena de rosas que envió tenían una tarjeta separada llena con sus divagaciones de remordimiento, de lo mucho que la echaba de menos, y lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y el bebé.

Dado que aún no había profesión de amor, ella le dio el tratamiento del silencio.

**— ¿Bella?** —preguntó Carlisle, sacudiéndola de sus pensamientos.

Ella retorció el dobladillo de su blusa en sus dedos.

**— ¿No sabes lo difícil que ha sido con mis sentimientos, junto con mis hormonas del embarazo, no hacerle caso?**

**—Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me impresionó con su tenacidad. Ni siquiera con Tanya hizo algo tan sincero como el poemario.**

Bella apretó los ojos. _¡Ese maldito libro!_ Casi había destrozado su resolución. Cuando abrió el paquete envuelto y encontró una edición antigua de poesía de amor por los Románticos, había llorado desconsoladamente durante una hora. La visión de John Keats, Percy Shelley y Lord Byron trajo pensamientos no solo de sus sobrinos, sino del evidente hecho que recordó que amaba su poesía. Y si bien se trataba de un libro lleno de sentimientos de amor, él todavía no había dicho las palabras por si mismo. Para Bella, eso significaba todo.

**—Siento de verdad que esté pasado por mucho. Pero estoy sufriendo, también** —dijo finalmente.

**—Sé que lo haces, cariño. Pero si te pido solo hablar con él durante unos minutos ¿Complacerías a un viejo?**

**—Oh Carlisle, ¿no ves? Tengo miedo.**

**— ¿De qué te vaya a engañar... otra vez?**

Ella inclinó su cabeza.

**—Con Tayler, nunca tuve que preocuparme por él siendo infiel. Fue totalmente devoto a mí desde el momento en que empezamos a salir. No he salido mucho o estado fuera en el mundo, así que no sé cómo estar con alguien como Edward y mantener mi cordura.**

Carlisle se frotó la barbilla. Bella se dio cuenta de que había algo que no estaba diciendo, algo que contenía un pedazo del rompecabezas de Edward.

**—No me gusta rogar, pero ¿Considerarías sentarte con él y tratar de escucharle? Sé que significaría el mundo para él, y creo que significaría mucho para ti, también.**

Un silbido de aire desinfló su pecho.

**—Supongo que podría intentarlo.**

**—Esa es mi chica** —dijo, su cara iluminándose—. **Bueno. Ahora que tengo eso fuera del camino, me vendría bien algo de postre. ¿Quieres algo?**

Como si fuera una señal, el estómago de Bella rugió, y sonrió.

**—A pesar de que no debería, ¿me traerías un poco más de ese bizcocho hecho en casa?**

Carlisle sonrió.

**—Una buena elección. Iba por un pedazo para mí.**

Ella agarró su manga.

**—Solo asegúrate de que no es el de la señora Mallory. Creo que accidentalmente puso sal en lugar de azúcar en esta ocasión.**

Él se rio entre dientes.

**—Oh Señor. Ya lo creo que tiene uno o dos tornillos sueltos.**

**—No deberías decir eso. Sabes que es dulce contigo** —bromeó Bella.

**—Y no creas que no voy a seguir huyendo de ella. Probablemente me mataría con una intoxicación alimenticia o algo.**

Bella se echó a reír.

**—No tienes que correr muy rápido. Ella es solo una de tus muchas admiradoras.**

**—Lo que sea** —refunfuñó.

Cuando se levantó de su silla, Carlisle hizo una mueca y se frotó el pecho.

**— ¿Estás bien?** —preguntó Bella.

**—Estoy bien** —murmuró. Pero cuando dio otro paso adelante en torno a la mesa, se quedó sin aliento y luego se desplomó en el suelo.

**— ¡Carlisle!** —exclamó Bella, saltando de la silla. Corrió hacia él y se arrodilló, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

**—Mi corazón** —se quejó.

**— ¡Que alguien llame al 911!** —gritó ella, tratando de luchar contra el pánico creciente que tamborileaba en su pecho.

**— ¡Yo lo haré!** —respondió el anunciador de bingo, llevando su teléfono a la oreja.

**—Aquí dale esto** —dijo una señora, empujando una aspirina frente a la cara de Bella. Ella la tomó de la dama y la llevó a los labios de Carlisle.

**—Traga esto.**

Él levantó la cabeza y le dejó poner la píldora en la boca.

**— ¿No tienes ningún otro medicamento contigo para tomar? ¿Cómo nitroglicerina?**

Carlisle hizo una mueca.

**—Lo dejé en mis otros pantalones** —jadeó. Ante lo que debió haber sido su expresión horrorizada, murmuró—: **Lo siento.**

**—No, no te disculpes. Está bien.**

**—Reza, ángel. **—Una mano temblorosa se acercó a tocar tiernamente su mejilla.

Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos.

**—Por supuesto, lo haré. Lo hago. ¡Y tú hazlo también! ¡Di el Ave María o lo que sea que los católicos hacen!**

Carlisle se rio y luego hizo una mueca.

**—No me hagas reír.**

**—Lo siento.** —Ella le apretó la mano con fuerza y trató de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**—Si esto no va bien…**

El cuerpo de Bella se puso tenso.

**— ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de esa manera!**

Cerró los ojos un instante antes de abrirlos.

**—Escúchame. Si no lo logro, prométeme que vas a darle otra oportunidad a Edward.**

**—Oh, Carlisle** —gimió.

**—Promételo** —instó.

La última cosa en el mundo que quería hacer era mentirle a un hombre potencialmente moribundo. De alguna manera encontró el valor para asentir con la cabeza.

**—Está bien, te lo prometo.**

**—Buena chica.**

Cuando los bomberos llegaron disparados a través de la puerta, Bella dio gracias a Dios de que la estación de bomberos estuviera al otro lado de la calle de la VGE. Dado que la mayoría de ellos tenían entrenamiento en técnicas de emergencia, sabía que podían ayudar a Carlisle hasta que llegara la ambulancia.

**—Discúlpenos señora **—dijo un joven.

A regañadientes Bella soltó la mano de Carlisle. Los dos bomberos pasaron junto a ella y se agacharon junto a Carlisle. Entrelazando los dedos, los llevó a sus labios que estaban murmurando oraciones. Ella observó cómo un hombre ponía una máscara de oxígeno sobre el rostro de Carlisle mientras que el otro tomaba el pulso. Perdida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera oyó la sirena de la ambulancia. Lo siguiente que supo, los técnicos de emergencia habían llegado y estaban poniendo a Carlisle en una camilla.

**— ¡Bella!** —Su grito de pánico llegó a través de su máscara.

**—Estoy aquí** —gritó, empujando a uno de los bomberos fuera del camino. A tientas a lo largo de la camilla, le agarró la mano—. **Estoy aquí. Vas a estar bien.**

La camilla rugió y se sacudió a lo largo del pavimento irregular, mientras la giraban a las puertas abiertas de la ambulancia. Bella tuvo que luchar para mantenerse al día con ellos, y se encontró sin aliento, mientras comenzaban a cargar a Carlisle al interior. Su rostro se arrugó cuando se vio obligada a dejar ir su mano.

**— ¡Todavía estoy aquí! **—gritó, luchando contra las lágrimas que escocían y le quemaban la garganta y los ojos.

Bella sintió una mano en su hombro. Un bombero joven con ojos amables le sonrió.

**— ¿Quiere ir con él?**

**— ¿Puedo, por favor?**

**—Claro que puede. Solo venga al frente conmigo.**

Bella se paró cerca de las puertas de la ambulancia.

**—Carlisle, estaré justo enfrente. No te voy a dejar. ¿De acuerdo? **—Él movió su cabeza**—. Te amo, y voy a estar justo enfrente** —gritó de nuevo, mientras elbombero la alejaba.

Caminaron alrededor de la ambulancia. Él abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero para ella.

**—Suba.**

Se sostuvo de la agarradera de la puerta e intentó subirse. Con su adrenalina reducida, estaba muy débil. Unas manos se agarraron a su cintura y la empujaron hacia arriba. Gimió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Una vez que se acomodó se giró.

El joven bombero se sonrojó.

**—Lo siento.**

**—No, está bien. Gracias por la ayuda.**

Él sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta. Bella se giró para ver al paramédico trabajar en Carlisle.

**—Ves, no te dejé** —dijo.

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia le causó un estremecimiento. Como una tormenta eléctrica en verano, grandes recuerdos enterrados llegaron a su mente. Aunque se agarró a los lados de su asiento, estaba a kilómetros del caos rodeándola.

**_(Inicio Flashback)_**

_Con su mano agarrada firmemente de la de su madre, entró a la estación de bomberos. Ante la visión de su padre, chilló y corrió hacia él._

**_— ¡Papi! ¡Papi!_**

**_—Hola, nena_**_ —dijo, levantándola entre sus brazos. Ella envolvió sus piernas a su alrededor mientras la apretaba fuertemente—. **Entonces finalmente viniste a conocer mi nueva estación, ¿eh?**_

_Bella asintió. No había siquiera entendido porqué habían dejado las montañas para venir a la ciudad. De hecho, había llorado enormes lágrimas desde la ventana trasera del auto cuando vio al abuelito y a abuelita decir adiós con la mano. Pero papi había intentado explicar que podría tener más dinero si trabajaba como bombero en Atlanta, en lugar de en Forks. Podrían tener cosas más bonitas. Incluso le había prometido un cachorro para mejorar las cosas._

**_— ¡Déjame usar tu casco! ¡Por favor, papi!_**

_Él rio._

**_—Claro que puedes_**_. —Cuando él puso el visor de bombero en su cabeza, el cuello de Bella se sintió tambalear y le ganó el peso. Él caminó hacia el reluciente camión rojo de bomberos—. **¿Quieres escuchar la sirena, ángel?**_

_Ella se retorció en sus brazos._

**_— ¡Oh, sí!_**

_Subió a la cabina y se sentó. Sus manos automáticamente fueron al volante, y ella le dio vuelta de un lado al otro, pretendiendo manejar. Él hizo sonar la bocina._

**_— ¡Otra vez, papi!_**_ —Él sonrió y tocó la bocina hasta que los otros bomberos estuvieron listos para estrangularlo._

**_(Fin de Flashback)_**

Como tenues sombras de bruma arremolinándose en los tejados y las líneas del cielo, la mente de Bella dejó escapar otro recuerdo de apenas un año después.

**_(Inicio Flashback)_**

_Se encontraba sentada en la sala de lectura. Absorta, escuchaba a su profesor leyendo de un libro sobre osos teniendo una fiesta de Halloween donde las palomitas rebosaban la casa. La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, y Bella miró sorprendida a su abuelito, parado en el marco de la puerta. Corrió hacia él, tomando felizmente su mano. Afuera en el pasillo, él la tomó en brazos y la cargó a la salida. Abuelita estaba en el auto abrazando a Nana, la madre de papi. Bella los acribilló con preguntas._

**_— ¿Qué pasó abuelito? ¿Por qué todos están aquí en Atlanta? ¿Dónde están mami y papi?_**

_Por primera vez desde que podría recordar, abuelito tenía lágrimas en sus oscuros ojos._

**_—Belly Bells, hubo un gran incendio, y tu papi estaba intentando salvar a esos niños. Los sacó a salvo, pero él…_**_ —Su voz se llenó de emoción—. **Nena, tu papi se fue a vivir con los ángeles.**_

_Esa declaración la puso a gritar y patear para zafarse del agarre._

**_—No, no, ¡no! ¡Papi no me dejaría! Me va a llevar al circo este fin de semana._**_ —Sus puños golpearon la panza del abuelito—. **¡Diles a los ángeles que me regresen a papi! **—gritó._

_El sonido de las puertas de la ambulancia abriéndose, le trajeron otro recuerdo a Bella. Una vez más agarraba la mano de su madre mientras se movían entre las tumbas del cementerio. Nunca había visto tanta gente en su vida. La gente seguía llamando héroe a su papi. Se hundieron en una de las sillas de terciopelo debajo de una carpa verde. Pegándose al lado de su madre, brincó con cada uno de los veintiún disparos de rifle. Luego un hombre se hincó al lado de su madre con una bandera doblada. Miró a Bella y le dio una sonrisa triste. Nunca olvidaría sus conmovedores ojos cafés_

**_(Fin de Flashback)_**

_._

**— ¿Señora?**

Bella fue sacudida de regreso al presente. Mirando sobre su hombro, vio que la camilla de Carlisle ya había sido sacada de la ambulancia. El paramédico, que los llevó al hospital, mantenía la puerta del pasajero abierta, haciéndole señas con la mano.

**—Aquí, déjeme ayudarla.**

**—Gracias** —murmuró. Después de bajar, la llevó a través de las puertas automáticas. Señalando el pasillo, dijo—: **Lo llevaron a la habitación dos.**

Asintió.

**—Gracias por todo.**

Bella se tambaleó por el azulejo blanco. Un olor a antiséptico asaltó sus fosas nasales. Hombres y mujeres de batas verdes se empujaban entre las habitaciones y los pacientes. Le dio una mirada fugaz a la estación de enfermeras antes de ir al lugar donde estaba Carlisle. Cuando Bella comenzó a ir por la puerta, una enfermera la bloqueó.

**—No, señora. No puede entrar. Tendrá que ir a la sala de espera.**

**— ¿Cómo está?**

**—No sabemos nada aún. Lo están examinando. **—La enfermera apretó el hombro de Bella. **—Si va a tomar asiento, alguien le…**

Bella negó con la cabeza rápidamente de lado a lado.

**—Por favor, déjeme quedarme aquí. No me interpondré en el camino, lo prometo. ¡No quería que lo dejara!**

La enfermera se quedó mirando el estómago hinchado de Bella, y su expresión se suavizó. Miró sobre su hombro y suspiró.

**—De acuerdo. ¿Hay alguien más a quien debería llamar?**

Bella había estado tan consumida por sus fantasmas del pasado alrededor de la condición de Carlisle, que ni siquiera había pensado en llamar a Edward o sus hermanas. Su mano voló a su boca.

**—Oh Dios, ¡no puedo creer que no llamé a sus hijos!**

**—Está bien, cariño. Estoy segura de que tienes mucho que procesar. ¿Por qué no te paras por allá? **—La enfermera señaló hacia una mesa con un brillanteteléfono negro encima de ella.

Bella asintió y se alejó de la puerta de Carlisle. Se sentó en la incómoda silla de plástico. Con Victoria y Liz en Disney World y Heidi fuera del estado, Edward y Bree eran los más cercanos en distancia para llegar al hospital. Intentó primero con Bree, esperando que ella pudiera llamar a Edward. Pero no contestó, así que Bella se vio forzada a dejarle un mensaje de voz pidiéndole que llamara tan pronto como pudiera.

Con dedos temblorosos, marcó el número de Edward. Contestó al tercer timbrazo.

**—Es Edward Cullen.**

El sonido de su profunda y vibrante voz en su oído hizo que su pecho se estrechara. Por unos momentos, no pudo procesar ideas, y ciertamente no podía hablar.

**— ¿Hola?** —solicitó.

**—Uhm, soy yo.**

Edward aspiró una profunda respiración del otro lado de la línea.

**—Bella…** —La forma en que lo dijo, le provocó un estremecimiento. Canturreó con una mezcla de placer y dolor—. **Dios, es tan bueno escuchar tu voz.** —Ella permaneció impasible, sin palabras y sin pestañear. Él la estaba paralizando solo con su voz**—. Por favor di algo. Por favor háblame, Bella** —rogó.

Sacúdete eso le gritó una voz desde adentro. Sacudió su cabeza.

**—No te llamo por eso. Es tu papá. Estamos en la sala de emergencias en Wellstar.**

Su tono cambió en un instante.

**—Espera, ¿Qué le pasó a Pa?**

**—Aún no lo sé. Tuvo dolores de pecho y colapsó en el VGE. Lo están examinando. Está consciente y respirando por su cuenta.**

**—Joder. Estoy como a una hora de Atlanta** —gruñó con frustración—. **Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda.**

**—De acuerdo** —contestó. Colgó el teléfono antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

Se giró para dar su atención hacia la puerta de Carlisle. Una lenta eternidad pareció pasar mientras Bella esperaba noticias. Se paseó adelante y atrás ahí afuera. Cada vez que un doctor o enfermera entraba, su corazón se estremecía hasta detenerse. Enredando sus manos, las oraciones le rondaban la mente constantemente.

Después de intentar sin éxito que dos enfermeras le dieran noticias, se acercó a la siguiente persona que salió de la puerta. Torciendo sus dedos en su abrigo blanco, esperaba por su querida vida mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

**— ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Tiene qué decirme qué está pasando!** —demandó.

**—Bella.**

Una sonrisa cálida pasó por su hermosa cara, una que en cualquier otra situación hubiera causado que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido o incluso una agitación debajo de su cintura. Su cabello negro azabache caía en ondas sobre su frente, y sus dientes blancos como perlas contrastaban contra su piel oscura.

**—Bella, soy el doctor Nadeen. Necesito que tomes una profunda respiración y te tranquilices, ¿de acuerdo?**

Sacudió la cabeza salvajemente.

**—Pero yo… él…**

**—El señor Cullen va a estar bien. Lo hemos estabilizado mientras le hacíamos algunos exámenes. Pero no parece haber nada que amenace su vida. Está en buenas manos, lo prometo.**

Las noticias le provocaron que sus piernas se doblaran, y se hubiera caído en el suelo de no ser porque el doctor Nadeen había envuelto sus brazos a su alrededor.

**—Caray, ahora.** —Él miró sobre su hombro—. **Ven conmigo**. —Con un firme agarre alrededor de su cintura, la llevó a la habitación del otro lado del pasillo de la de Carlisle.

**—No, necesito quedarme con él **—protestó mientras él la bajaba en la cama.

**—Puedes ver todo lo que pasa desde aquí.** —Se hincó enfrente de ella y puso sus dedos en su muñeca—. **Tu pulso está acelerado. Tienes que calmarte. ¿Puedo hacer que alguna de las enfermeras llame a tu esposo?**

Bella sonrió.

**—No tengo un esposo.** —Cuando él comenzó a abrir la boca, ella negó con la cabeza**—. O novio.**

**—Sé que estás preocupada, pero tienes que cuidar a tu pequeño.** —Su mirada cayó a su vientre—. **¿Cuánto tienes?**

**—Veintitrés semanas** —respondió Bella.

**—Ah, ¿y sabes qué vas a tener?**

**—Un niño.** —Su mano fue a su abdomen—. **Un niño muy activo por la forma en que está pateando justo ahora.**

**—Eso significa que es fuerte.**

Él rio.

Bella rodó sus ojos.

**—No sé si es muy fuerte o voluntarioso. Le gusta hacerme saber cuando cree que es momento de que comamos.**

Él abrió su boca pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera asomando la cabeza.

**—Doctor Nadeen, lo necesitamos en la habitación tres.**

Miró sobre su hombro y asintió. Entonces se volvió hacia Bella.

**—Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme.**

Sonrió.

**—Fue un gusto conocerlo, doctor Nadeen.**

**—No hay necesidad de ser tan formales. Soy Vladimir, pero puedes llamarme Vlad.** —Sonrió—. **Ahora quiero que te recuestes y subas los pies un rato. Solo cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?** —Señalando con el pulgar del otro lado del pasillo, Vlad dijo—: **Va a estar bien, y estoy seguro de que no querría que te preocuparas en tu condición. **

Bella no pudo evitar reír.

**— ¿Mi condición? Solo estoy embarazada.**

Agitó un dedo hacia ella.

**—En serio. No quiero verte de pie de nuevo hasta que regrese. ¿Entendido?**

**—Eres terriblemente mandón** —respondió mientras estiraba las piernas en la cama y las subía hacia arriba.

**—Nos lo enseñan en la escuela de medicina** —bromeó antes de salir.

Bella negó con la cabeza antes de sacar su teléfono de su bolso. Había un pequeño descanso entre enviar textos aquí y allá. Heidi, la segunda hermana mayor de Edward, estaba en camino de su viaje de Alabama mientras Victoria y Liz empacaban y acortaban su viaje a Disney.

Una enfermera asomó la cabeza e hizo que Bella saltara.

**—Lo siento. El doctor Nadeen dijo que debía…**

La enfermera sonrió.

**—Está bien, cariño. Solo me preguntaba por qué el doctor Nadeen había puesto que esta habitación estaba ocupada, pero no tenía registro**. —Con una mirada conocedora, contestó—: **Pero ahora puedo ver el por qué.**

**—Es muy amable.**

**—Es uno de los mejores que tenemos, el mejor doctor de cabecera.** —Le sonrió a Bella—. **Y por mucho el más atractivo.**

Con sus mejillas quemando Bella respondió:

**—Es lindo.**

**—Entonces, cuídate.**

**—Gracias.**

La enfermera no tenía mucho de haberse ido cuando Vlad apareció en la entrada. Bella rápidamente intentó ocultar su teléfono. Especialmente considerando la señal de advertencia de no usar celulares que estaba a su derecha.

Ella le dio una sonrisa adormilada.

**—Lo siento. Tenía que decirle a todos cómo estaba.**

Vlad rio.

**—Está bien, Bella. No te voy a echar encima a seguridad. Estoy contento de verte ahí y no paseando.** —Se acercó a la cama.

Torpemente, ella se sentó. Sus ojos apuntaron directamente a la bolsa de plástico en la mano de Vlad. Cuando le dio una mirada de perplejidad, él abrió la bolsa para mostrar una Coca-Cola, una botella de agua, un paquete de galletas de mantequilla de maní, y una bolsa de Doritos.

**— ¿Qué es todo eso?** —preguntó Bella.

**—Algo de comida de mi escondite secreto para alimentar a tu pequeño niño.**

Un infierno quemó por sus mejillas y cuello, causándole torcer el dobladillo de su blusa.

**—No tenías que hacer eso.**

**—Está hambriento, ¿no?**

**—Bueno, sí, pero…**

Vlad sonrió.

**—Entonces, toma. No me importa compartir.**

En lugar de dolores por hambre, su estómago revoloteó con mariposas mientras tomaba las galletas.

**—Ah, debes ser una admiradora de la mantequilla de maní, ¿eh? **—remarcó, mientras se sentaba en el taburete frente a ella.

**—Sí** —murmuró, mientras abría la bolsa. Mirándolo por entre las pestañas, dijo—: **Ciertamente espero no estarte distrayendo de tus pacientes.**

**—Tienes suerte. De hecho es un día tranquilo para nosotros, considerando que la mayoría de los pacientes de trauma están siendo llevados al centro.**

Bella arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, considerando todo el movimiento que vio antes en el pasillo.

**— ¿En serio?**

Asintió.

**—Además, puedes no haber sido admitida oficialmente, pero con tu casi desmayo y tu pulso, estoy preocupado. Por lo tanto, considero esto una consulta.**

La confusión la inundó ante la idea de que algún sentimiento amoroso se construyera entorno a los cuidados y consideración de Vlad. Después de una mordida de galleta, él sacó la Coca-Cola y el agua para que eligiera. Cuando tomó la Coca-Cola, él la alejó.

**—Ahora Bella, lo sabes mejor que eso. La cafeína no es buena para ti.**

**—No es justo** —contestó con una sonrisa.

Vlad le sonrió.

**—Tienes razón. No debí tentarte con tal sustancia tan provocadora.**

Las mejillas de Bella se colorearon de nuevo, así que tomó un trago de agua para intentar refrescarse.

**—¿Cómo está Carlisle?**

**—Mejor. Tan pronto como termines de comer, puedes ir a verlo.**

**— ¿En serio?** —preguntó en medio de un bocado de galleta.

Vlad asintió.

**—Ha estado preguntando por ti.**

**— ¿Lo ha hecho?** —Se llenó con otra galleta y se levantó. Una vez que la tragó, dijo—: **De acuerdo, vamos a verlo.**

Con un divertido movimiento de cabeza, Vlad dijo:

**—Debí haber sabido que no debía decirte nada hasta que terminaras de comer.**

**— ¿Qué hay si prometo terminar las galletas mientras estoy con Carlisle?**

**—Supongo que eso suena justo.**

Bella sonrió mientras salía por la puerta.

**—No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por la comida y por cuidar de mí… y por Anthony.**

Vlad metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio.

**—Ah, ¿así que nuestro fuerte pequeño se va a llamar Anthony?**

**—Sí.**

Él sonrió.

**—Es muy afortunado de tenerte como madre.**

Bella no pudo evitar el calor y el rosado en sus mejillas ante su cumplido.

**—Gracias. Voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda por él. Tuve un gran modelo a seguir por parte de mi fallecida madre.**

**— ¿Perdiste a tus dos padres?**

Asintió.

Él negó con la cabeza.

**—Demasiado dolor.** —Sus manos tocaron sus hombros—. **Pero solo por la mirada en tu rostro y el amor en tus ojos, puedo decir cuánto alegría te está dando este niño.**

**—Sí, lo hace **—murmuró. Ella estuvo casi sobrepasada por la sinceridad en su expresión y su voz.

**—Doctor Nadeen a sala de revisión cinco. Doctor Nadeen a sala de revisión cinco** —dijo una voz en los altavoces.

**—Supongo que mejor te vas** —dijo Bella.

Asintió.

**—No hay descanso para los cansados aquí.**

Ella sonrió.

**—Fue muy agradable conocerte.**

Vlad tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas, acariciando tentativamente su piel con sus yemas.

**—El placer fue todo mío.**

Tanto como lo intentó, no pudo ignorar el estremecimiento que pasó por su cuerpo ante el toque de su mano en su piel.

**—Adiós** —murmuró antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Carlisle.

**¹VGE:** _Los Veteranos de Guerras Extranjeras de los Estados Unidos (VFW) es una organización de veteranos de guerra en los Estados Unidos. Con sede en Kansas City, Missouri, VFW cuenta actualmente con 1,5 millones de miembros que pertenecen a 7.644 puestos de trabajo, y es la mayor organización estadounidense de veteranos de guerra._

**²Depends:** _Es una marca de ropa interior absorbente, desechable para adultos que sufren incontinencia urinaria o fecal. El producto fue introducido por primera vez en 1984. Es la marca dominante de prendas de incontinencia desechables en los Estados Unidos._

* * *

**_Bella ya tiene nuevo pretendiente! Como ven a Vladimir! Ahora le va a tocar a Edward Luchar por Bella! Se pondra muy celosito! Poor, se lo merece!_**

_**Bueno para que vean que soy muy buena, y que no las quize dejara con la intriga de ese pequeño final de #LaPropuesta, me dije:** **Mar no seas mala! Subeles el Capitulo Ya! Y he aqui.. **_

**Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva no tan nueva historia! De antemano Gracias a las que me leen y me dejan RR, como a las que no! Ahora no se cuando podre volver a actualizar, mi computador no esta en su mejor momento... Pero veremos!**

**Link del Grupo en mi perfil**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Leer antes #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, nadamas para que estén en sintonía (=**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Edward alargó su mano para detener a una enfermera que pasaba, pero el sonido de un canto lo detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo. Las notas de Danny Boy flotaron de regreso a él, la canción favorita de su padre. Como segunda generación Irlandesa, Carlisle había crecido con las canciones de la vieja patria como Danny Boy y The Fields of Athenry. Edward no podía recordar ni una vez en su vida, en la que su padre no estuviese tarareando una de ellas. Pero no era el canto de su padre. La dulce armonía de esta voz cortó a través del alma de Edward, haciendo que se estremeciera.

_Era Bella._

Su voz lo atrajo más y más cerca, como una sirena llevando a un hombre a su perdición. Sus pasos se desaceleraron mientras sus ojos se centraban en la puerta al final del pasillo. La última vez que la escuchó cantar fue en casa de sus abuelos en el Baile Campestre. La noche anterior a la que se diera cuenta de que estaba verdadera y completamente enamorado de ella… antes de que le rompiera el corazón. Haciendo una pausa frente a la puerta, Edward trató de desacelerar la rápida aceleración de su corazón. Su padre estaba reclinado hacia atrás con Bella posada junto a él en la cama del hospital. Ella le sostenía su mano que estaba atada a un soporte de IV. Aunque Carlisle tenía tubos de oxígeno en la nariz, parecía estar sintiéndose bien y estaba disfrutando de su improvisado concierto.

Cuando las últimas notas de la canción hicieron eco en las paredes grises, Carlisle aplaudió.

**— ¡Hermoso, Bella! ¡Absolutamente hermoso!**

A pesar de que bajó la cabeza, Edward pudo ver que su habitual rubor de vergüenza teñía sus mejillas.

**—De nada.**

**—Sin lugar a dudas, tienes la voz de un ángel, cariño.**

Bella se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla.

**—Sabes que no hay nada que no haría por ti, y eso incluye cantar una canción con imposibles notas altas, en el medio de la sala de emergencias.** —Una mano voló hacia su abdomen, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su cara—. **Anthony debe ser un verdadero Cullen irlandés. Está bailando locamente en este momento.**

Tomando la mano de Carlisle, la llevó hasta su vientre.

**— ¿Ves?**

Edward tomó aire y se tambaleó hacia atrás. _¿Qué demonios?_ Su hijo tenía un nombre, y ni siquiera había sido parte de ello. _¿Cómo iba a hacer algo tan_ _monumental como nombrar a su hijo sin preguntarle?_ No le tendría que importar que Bella le hubiera otorgado el nombre de su difunto padre a su hijo, pero lo hacía. La ira pulsaba por él. Acechando por la puerta, espetó:

**— ¿Perdón? ¿Anthony?**

Ambos, Carlisle y Bella se volvieron para mirarlo. La cara de Bella se enrojeció desde sus mejillas marfil hasta su cuello, mientras su mirada frenética se lanzaba por la habitación como si buscara una vía de escape. Bajándose de la cama, retrocedió tan lejos de él como pudo. Pese a que su atención debería haber estado en su padre enfermo, Edward no podía apartar sus ojos de Bella. Cualquier ira que sentía por ella se evaporó rápidamente, y su corazón se encogió de amor. Dios, la había echado de menos. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo hacía, hasta que estuvo de pie, justo en frente de él, como una visión. Podría haber sido una de las rosas de Carlisle. Sus pechos estaban más llenos, su estómago era más redondo, y sus caderas más amplias. Luchó para recuperar el aliento. Cuando Carlisle se aclaró la garganta, Edward miró rápidamente hacia él.

Carlisle sonrió.

**—Sí, Anthony como su padre ¿No crees que es un buen nombre para tu hijo?**

**—Sí, lo es** —murmuró Edward, mirando de regreso a Bella. Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirarlo, asintió con la cabeza—. **Anthony Cullen es un nombre muy bueno.**

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la insinuación de su apellido. Edward se preparó para que protestara, pero comenzó a ir hacia la puerta en su lugar.

**—Uhm, voy a ir a buscar algo de beber.**

**—Lo conseguiré por ti** —ofreció Edward.

**—No, no, estoy bien. Necesitas estar con tu padre.**

Cuando ella pasó al lado de él, Edward luchó por mantener sus brazos a sus lados así no los extendería y la agarraría. Su perfume llenó sus fosas nasales e invadió sus sentidos. Cerró sus ojos en agonía. Una vez que ella estuvo a salvo fuera de la puerta, sus hombros se hundieron con la derrota.

**—Ella realmente me odia** —dijo con voz ronca.

**—No, hijo, no lo hace.** —Cuando Edward resopló con auto desprecio, Carlisle negó con la cabeza—. **Por mucho que le encantaría odiarte, no puede. Solo** **está acobardada por ti justo ahora debido al estúpido movimiento que hiciste.**

**—En realidad, soy yo quien debería odiarla.** —Hizo una mueca—. **¡Actuar como si estuviera enfermo y nombrar a nuestro hijo sin mí!**

Carlisle gruñó.

**—Cuando hayas terminado con tu pequeña diatriba, ¿puedo recordarte que he estado hospitalizado?**

Edward abrió mucho los ojos.

**—Mierda, Pa, lo siento mucho. El ver de nuevo a Em me derribó el culo**—. Cerró la distancia entre ellos—. **Te ves bien pero, ¿lo estás? Quiero decir, ¿fue un ataque al corazón?**

Carlisle comenzó a abrir su boca cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Un doctor alto, con cabeza oscura les sonrió. Después de que sus ojos hicieron un barrido rápido sobre la sala, su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco.

**—Hola de nuevo, Sr. Cullen. Se ve mucho mejor ahora que cuando lo vi por primera vez hoy.**

**—Creo que tengo que agradecerle por eso, Dr. Nadeen.**

El Dr. Nadeen entró en la habitación.

**—Tenemos los resultados de su prueba. Parece que tiene dos arterias que están ochenta por ciento bloqueadas. He consultado con nuestro cardiólogo en jefe, y solo para estar seguros, sentimos que lo mejor es mantenerlo durante la noche y hacer una angioplastia por la mañana.**

Carlisle hizo una mueca.

**—No, ¿uno de esos de nuevo?**

Con una sonrisa, el Dr. Nadeen respondió:

**—Sí, me di cuenta por sus registros que se hizo el procedimiento antes.**

**—Por desgracia, sí.**

**—Va a tener que empezar a cuidar mejor de sí mismo y mantener una dieta saludable para el corazón, para que no esté de regreso aquí.**

Edward soltó un bufido.

**—Buena suerte con eso.**

Carlisle optó por ignorarlo.

**—Por lo menos no es algo importante como una cirugía a corazón abierto.**

El Dr. Nadeen asintió.

**—Estoy seguro que esta noticia hará que su nieta se sienta mejor.**

Las cejas de Carlisle se fruncieron.

**— ¿Mi nieta?**

El Dr. Nadeen agachó su cabeza, pero no antes de que Edward atrapara una leve sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en sus oscuros ojos.

**—Bella… la bella pelirroja que casi se desmayó porque estaba muy preocupada por usted.**

**— ¿Casi se desmayó?** —cuestionó Edward al mismo tiempo que Carlisle respondía―: **Oh, Dios la bendiga, estoy seguro que me odio por molestarla tanto.**

**—Está bien. La hice acostarse por un rato, y le conseguí a su pequeño… quiero decir, a ella, algo de comer.**

El pecho de Edward se apretó, no solo por la familiaridad del Dr. Nadeen con Bella, sino, por la mención de Anthony. Este tipo se le estaba metiendo bajo su piel y rápido. A pesar de que Edward era un chico, conocía a la competencia cuando la veía. No era solo el hecho de que el Dr. Nadeen tenía una mirada que hacía que las bragas de las mujeres se encendieran, sino que el hijo de puta era amable y considerado. Sumándole el hecho de que era médico, él era una triple amenaza.

Finalmente, Edward encontró su voz.

**—Eso fue muy amable de su parte. Aprecio que cuidara de ella** —dijo, tratando de hablar sin apretar sus dientes.

Una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Dr. Nadeen.

**—Estuve feliz de hacerlo por ella. Su hermana es de ese tipo de mujer joven, su espíritu brilla desde dentro.**

La boca de Edward se quedó abierta.

_¿Qué demonios? ¿Pensaba que Bella era su… hermana?_

**— ¿Acaba de decir...?** —farfulló Edward.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

**—Bella no es mi nieta, doctor.**

**—Oh, mis disculpas. Entonces, usted tiene una hija muy dulce.**

**—No, no, ni siquiera está emparentada conmigo.**

**—Ah, ya veo. Bueno, es muy afortunado de tener a alguien en su vida que se preocupa mucho por usted.**

Carlisle miró desde Edward al Dr. Nadeen.

**— ¿Escuché que la ha llamado hermosa?**

La expresión de Vlad fue de disculpa.

**—Lo siento. Eso fue totalmente demasiado directo de mi parte.**

**—Está bien, doctor.** —Frotándose las manos, Carlisle dijo―: **Uhm, no puedo dejar de hacer de casamentero mientras estoy aquí. ¿Estaría interesado en salir con Bella? Ella es soltera, ya sabe.**

Edward miró a su padre, lo que solo hizo que Carlisle ensanchara su sonrisa.

**— ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?** —siseó Edward.

**—Obligando a que actúes.** —Un brillo travieso ardió en sus ojos, y Edward sabía que no había nada que lo detuviera. No sabía cómo, después de todo lo que Carlisle había pasado ese día aún podía encontrar la energía para incitar a su propio hijo. Sabía que Bella era un punto sensible.

Por el momento, ella era más como un enorme agujero en su pecho.

**—Debes estar malditamente contento de que estés en la sala de emergencia en este momento** —murmuró en voz baja.

Carlisle no le hizo caso y centró su atención en Vlad que los estaba mirando extrañamente a los dos.

**— ¿Qué dice, doctor?**

**—Uh, bueno, normalmente no me levanto mujeres en la sala de emergencias, Sr. Cullen **—murmuró el Dr. Nadeen, moviéndose incómodamente en sus pies.

**—Oh, por favor. Esto no es levantarse a alguien. Esto es que te arreglen una cita con alguien. Eso es totalmente diferente** —sostuvo Carlisle.

**—Pa** —gruñó Edward.

Con una sonrisa vacilante, el Dr. Nadeen dijo:

**—Tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo.**

**— ¡Ella está embarazada de seis meses!** —argumentó Edward.

El Dr. Nadeen se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

**—Sí, estoy muy consciente de eso. Es lo que más me preocupaba cuando la conocí. No quería que estuviera preocupada en su condición.**

Edward gruñó, pero no discutió. Dejando caer su mirada al suelo, el Dr. Nadeen dijo:

**—Después de que me aseguró que no tenía marido ni novio a quién llamar, supuse que no estaba con nadie. Pido disculpas si mis suposiciones fueron erróneas.**

**—No se preocupe por mi hijo, doctor.** —Carlisle se quedó mirando fijamente a Edward—. **Ya no tiene ninguna reclamación sobre la felicidad de Bella… Nunca más.**

Un sentido de comprensión pareció pasar sobre la cara del Dr. Nadeen.

**—Oh, bueno, cuando vea a Bella otra vez, dile que me llame. **—Sacó una tarjeta del estuche de su iPad.

Edward soltó un bufido y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

**—Nunca va a suceder. Bella no es el tipo de chica que llama a un hombre. Está muy pasada de moda.** —Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon en los oscuros del , en silencio, burlándose de él por darle la tarjeta a Carlisle.

El Dr. Nadeen sonrió. Sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su abrigo. Luego volvió su atención a Carlisle.

**—Sr. Cullen, ¿tendría el número de Bella? Estaré feliz de llamarla yo mismo.** —Levantó una mano—. **Pero solo con el pretexto de preguntar por su salud después del incidente de hoy.**

Carlisle se rio entre dientes.

**—Claro que sí.**

Después de que el Dr. Nadeen hubo garabateado el número, le dio a Edward una fugaz mirada antes de mirar de regreso a Carlisle.

**—Gracias.**

**—De nada.**

Con una tímida sonrisa, el Dr. Nadeen dijo:

**—Ahora supongo que deberíamos volver a los negocios.** —Miró hacia abajo a su iPad—. **Si puede esperar por unos minutos, deberíamos estar preparados para transportarlo al piso de arriba. La cirugía está programada para...** —Desplazó algo en la pantalla antes de arrugar la nariz—. **Muy temprano, a las siete de la mañana.**

**—Pensé lo mismo.**

El Dr. Nadeen se rio.

**—Bueno, le deseo la mejor de las suertes, Sr. Cullen.** —Se inclinó y estrechó la mano de Carlisle.

Con un guiño, Carlisle respondió:

**—Lo mismo digo, doctor.**

Mirando a los ojos de Edward, el Dr. Nadeen dio una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando salió de la habitación, Edward le dirigió una mirada iracunda a Carlisle.

**—Después de las últimas tres semanas de experimentar mi puro y total infierno, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Pa?**

**—No te hice nada.**

Edward agarró los rieles de la cama del hospital y se inclinó más cerca.

**— ¿Dándole el número de Bella? ¿Dándosela en prenda?**

Carlisle sonrió.

**—Me alegra ver que estás luchando encolerizadamente en estos momentos.**

**—Oh, estoy muy lejos de encolerizado. ¡Estoy jodidamente lívido!**

**—Bien. Tienes que estarlo. Es importante que mantengas tu espíritu de lucha**.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

**— ¿En qué va a importar mi espíritu si ella...?** —Su corazón se estremeció al pensar en Bella siendo receptiva a los encantos del Dr. Nadeen. Después de todo, era un médico apuesto que ni siquiera había perdido el interés porque estuviera embarazada. Eso debería ser suficiente para hacer que cualquier mujer se desmayara.

**—No hay duda en mi mente de que Bella te ama, y mientras el interés del Dr. Nadeen podría ser halagador, solo sirve para un propósito.**

**—¿Y cuál es ese?** —preguntó Edward con voz ronca.

**—Para demostrarle que no hay nadie más en el mundo para ella que tú.**

Fueron interrumpidos por Heidi que entraba a través de la puerta con su esposo, Demetri. Mientras que Victoria, Bree, y Edward salieron a su madre, Heidi y Liz eran cómo Carlisle, cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Ella le dio a Edward un rápido abrazo antes de menear su dedo hacia Carlisle.

**— ¡Pa, no puedo creer que tuvieras que tener un colapso en VGE para que finalmente te hicieras un chequeo!**

Carlisle rodó los ojos.

**—Iba a ir al médico la próxima semana.**

**—Siempre tan terco** —respondió Heidi, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz**—. Estoy agradecida de que no estabas solo. Gracias a Dios, que Bella estaba allí, y que estaban tan cerca de la estación de bomberos.**

La mención del nombre de Bella agudizó los sentidos de Edward. Ella había estado fuera un tiempo terriblemente largo para ir a buscar una bebida.

**—Hablando de Bella, mejor que vaya a encontrarla.**

**—Haz eso, hijo.**

**—Ella estaba en el pasillo cuando llegamos** —respondió Heidi.

Cuando Edward se dio la vuelta, tropezó con sus pies, casi tirando a Demetri. Heidi lo agarró del brazo para sostenerlo.

**—Tranquilo, hermanito. No creo que esté huyendo. Aún.** —Entonces le dio un guiño a Edward.

**—Gracias, Heidi** —murmuró en voz baja. Cuando salió al pasillo, estiró el cuello hacia la izquierda y la derecha, pero no vio a Bella. Caminando a paso rápido, golpeó el botón de la única entrada de personal autorizado y entró en la sala de espera. Hundida en una de las sillas, los dedos de Bella escribían furiosamente en su teléfono.

**— ¿Bella?**

Ella saltó al oír su voz.

**—Yo, uh, pensé que tú y tu familia necesitaban un poco de espacio.**

**—Eso es dulce, pero nunca podrías molestar** —dijo.

Bella le sostuvo la mirada hasta que sus mejillas se tiñeron, y dejó caer la cabeza.

**—Solo estaba viendo si Rosalie o Emmett me podrían pasar a buscar para conseguir mi auto.**

**—Yo lo haré** —se ofreció.

Mordisqueando su labio inferior, podía decir que a Bella no le gustó su propuesta en absoluto.

**—Bueno, es sábado por la noche, y no puedo conseguir que ninguno de ellos conteste, así que...**

**—Bien. Entonces está decidido**. —Extendió su mano. Y ella lo miró con recelo—. **Vamos a decirle adiós a Pa.**

Vacilante, puso su mano en la suya. Electricidad surgió desde sus dedos hasta el final de su brazo. Por su expresión aturdida, no fue el único que lo experimentó. Se negó a dejarla ir hasta que sacara su agarre del suyo. No discutió con ella. En cambio, presionó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, conduciéndola a la habitación de Carlisle.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, se encontraron con que la habitación estaba vacía.

**—Oh, deben de haberlo llevado al piso de arriba.**

Las esquinas de la boca de Bella bajaron frunciéndose.

**—No llegué a decirle adiós.**

**—Le enviaré un mensaje a Heidi para que le diga que voy a llevarte a casa.**

Bella inclinó la cabeza en acuerdo. Cuando tomaron el pasillo, se volvió hacia ella.

**—Podría recogerte en la mañana, así lo puedes ver antes de la cirugía.**

**—Edward, yo…**

Él hizo una mueca.

**—Sí, supongo que soy la última persona en la tierra con la que deseas pasar el tiempo, ¿eh?**

Alargó su mano y lo tocó en el brazo. Una vez más, la electricidad latió a través de él, y luchó para recuperar el aliento.

**—Solo pensé que sería mejor que conduzca yo misma, por lo que no tendría que ser una carga y llevarme a casa mañana después de la cirugía de Carlisle.**

**—Confía en mí. Pa tendrá a mis hermanas adulándolo.** —Sacudió un mechón de cabello de su cara y lo puso detrás de su oreja—. **Además, nunca podrías** **ser una carga para mí.** ―Sus dedos pasaron por su cuello, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella se apartó.

**—Deberíamos irnos.** —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar muy rápido, de nuevo hacia la sala de espera. Edward casi tuvo que echar a correr para alcanzarla.

Cuando empezó a salir por la puerta, él la agarró del brazo.

**—Espera aquí. Voy a buscar el auto.**

**—Gracias** —respondió, agachando la cabeza.

Edward fanfarroneó a cada paso, a medida que caminaba por el estacionamiento. Tenía la oportunidad de estar con Bella de nuevo, e iba a hacer que viera la verdad aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

**ƸӜƷ**

Edward apenas había dejado el auto en el parque junto a la acera cuando saltó.

**— ¿Qué…?** —empezó a decir ella, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que iba a salir a abrirle la puerta. Ella no pudo evitar sino levantar las cejas hacia él—. **Vaya, vaya, esta noche somos todo un caballero, ¿no?**

Él le dedicó una sonrisa tensa.

**—Si realmente te detienes y lo piensas, siempre fui un caballero.** —Su cuerpo dio un ligero temblor cuando ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. **Bueno, en su mayor parte, por lo menos.**

**—Supongo **—respondió ella. Él le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Con el penetrante frío en el aire, con mucho gusto Bella se deslizó en los asientos de cuero calentados del auto de Edward.

Cerró la puerta y luego se apresuró hacia su lado.

**—Está terriblemente frío para ser octubre, ¿no? **—reflexionó.

Los escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Bella como riachuelos de lluvia. Inmediatamente pensó en su conversación en el estacionamiento después de que Edward le propusiera ir a Twiligth por primera vez. Él había estado nervioso entonces y habló del tráfico. Ahora sabía lo nervioso que estaba desde que había recurrido a hablar del clima. El recuerdo tocó un punto sensible, enviando un dolor de añoranza por su pasado a través de ella.

Para aliviar el frío de las emociones, se frotó las manos. Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y encendió la calefacción. Lo miró. Su corazón latía salvajemente ante su continua atención.

**—Gracias.**

**— ¿Quieres ir a cenar?** —preguntó.

**—No tengo hambre** —mintió.

Edward gruñó.

**—Supongo que el Dr. Nadeen te llenó, ¿eh?**

Bella se tensó ante la provocación.

**—Solo me trajo un bocadillo.**

**—Bueno, necesitas comer.** —Él apartó la mirada de la carretera para inmovilizarla con su mirada—. **Por el bien de Anthony, si no el tuyo.**

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

**—Soy muy consciente de Anthony, gracias.**

Él hizo una mueca.

**—Lo siento. No quise que sonara de esa manera.** —Él contuvo el aliento—**. Es solo que pensé que tenías que comer por él, aunque todavía estés molesta por** **lo que pasó hoy con Pa.**

La sinceridad en su voz, junto con su compasión, suavizó a Bella. Sus ojos se enfocaron en su cuerpo más delgado. Carlisle no había exagerado cuando dijo que Edward no había estado comiendo.

**—Por lo que parece, deberías comer también.**

Su mandíbula se tensó.

**—Tal vez si vas a comer conmigo, pueda.**

Bella sabía que la última cosa en el mundo que debía hacer era estar de acuerdo con la cena. Pero sintió su resolución desaparecer poco a poco cuando su traidor estómago gruñó. Hizo una mueca que causó que Edward le sonriera.

**—Uhm, ¿así que tienes hambre? ¿Era solo la compañía lo que querías rechazar?**

Ella retorció los dedos en el borde de su blusa.

**—No discutamos más, ¿de acuerdo?** —Ante su expresión esperanzada, suspiró—. **Llévame a cenar.**

Las esquinas de la boca de Edward se levantaron, y Bella pudo decir que estaba reprimiendo una radiante sonrisa. Cuando se detuvo en un estacionamiento familiar, ella no evitar jadear.

**— ¿Aquí?** —chilló ante el parpadeante signo verde y naranja neón de Twiligth.

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras apagaba el motor.

**—Fue el primer lugar que vi. Además a los dos nos gusta la comida y el ambiente de aquí, ¿no?**

Una oleada de dolorosos recuerdos se estrelló contra ella como las olas del mar en una turbulenta tormenta.

**—Supongo** —murmuró.

Siempre un caballero, mantuvo l puerta del restaurante abierta para ella. Por un momento, estuvo agradecida de no ver a Rachel en el puesto de anfitriona. A continuación, un penetrante chillido hizo que moviera la mirada hacia la barra.

**— ¡Bella!** —gritó Rachel. Su rostro se iluminó mientras saltaba de su taburete tan rápido que se estrelló contra el suelo.

Después de llegar saltando, Rachel echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Bella.

**— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No lo puedo creer!**

El calor llenó las mejillas de Bella, así como su corazón ante el entusiasmo de Rachel.

**—Es bueno verte, también.**

Rachel se apartó. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad mientras miraba la apariencia de Bella.

**— ¡Te ves absolutamente impresionante!** —Su mirada se centró en el prominente vientre de Bella—. **¡Hombre, espero verme tan caliente como tu cuando esté embarazada!**

Bella se rio y puso una mano sobre su estómago.

**—Gracias. No me siento exactamente caliente en este momento.**

**—Confía en mí, ¡te ves, sexy, mamá! Demonios, apenas te ves embarazada y tienes que tener, ¿cómo seis meses?**

Bella asintió.

**—Felicitaciones porque sea un niño.**

**—Gracias.**

Rachel volvió su atención a la anfitriona.

**— ¿Por qué no llevas a Edward atrás a una cabina? Quiero escuchar más sobre el bebé.**

Con un movimiento de cabeza, la anfitriona tomó dos menús y se dirigió hacia Edward. De mala gana, la siguió. Incluso lanzó algunas miradas cautelosas sobre su hombro hacia Bella. Rachel tomó las manos de Bella en las suyas. Su expresión jovial se desvaneció en una de preocupación.

**—Solo quiero que sepas lo preocupados que hemos estado por Edward. Esa primera semana mi padre tuvo que llevarlo a casa algunas noches.** —Brillantes lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos—. **Teníamos miedo de que pudiéramos perderlo.**

Bella contuvo el aliento. Antes de que pudiera responder, Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**—Mira, sé que él metió la pata. Traté de advertirle cuando tuvo la audacia de traer a esa prostituta aquí.**

**—Él… él la trajo...**

Rachel agachó la cabeza.

**—A veces desearía no haberle negado una mesa. Creo que tal vez si hubiera pensado en ello un poco más jamás la hubiera llevado a casa.**

Por encima del hombro de Rachel, Bella vio a Edward mirándola expectante.

**—Me tengo que ir.** —Empezó a retirar sus manos de las de ella, pero Rachel las apretó**—. No sé lo que haría en tu lugar. Espero y rezo para nunca tener que estarlo. Pero sí sé que nunca he visto a un hombre más miserable por meter la pata en toda mi vida. Ha estado tan consumido por la culpa y el remordimiento que teníamos miedo de que lo consumiera.**

Bella no supo qué decir, así que simplemente sacudió la cabeza en reconocimiento. Con las piernas temblorosas, se dirigió hacia Edward. Afortunadamente, la camarera no los había puesto en la misma sección donde habían estado antes. Edward ya había ordenado sus bebidas. Ya que ella no había tenido nada de cafeína hasta el momento, no pidió algo diferente a la Coca-Cola, que ya estaba en la mesa. Después de tomar un sorbo, comenzó a recorrer el menú. Al levantar la mirada, ella preguntó:

**— ¿Qué suena bien?**

Edward se encogió de hombros. Se dio cuenta por la forma en que torció el labio inferior de ida y vuelta entre sus dientes que estaba luchando con algo. Ella abrió la boca para preguntarle cuando su camarera regresó.

**— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?**

Bella miró el menú.

**—Uhm, se me hace difícil decidir.** —Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con los ojos atormentados de Edward. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para aliviar un poco la tensión—. **¿Pagarás?**

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

**—Puedo. ¿Por qué?**

Ella sonrió.

**—Bueno. Me debatía entre pedir algo más barato y luego algo más caro. Pero si vas a pagar, voy a controlarme**.

Cuando ella le hizo un guiño, una sonrisa lenta tiró de sus labios.

**—Pide todo el maldito menú. No me importa.**

**—Creo que voy a pedir el chuletón, bien hecho, con verduras al vapor. Y me gustaría una ensalada también con mostaza y miel al costado.**

Asintiendo, la camarera garabateó la orden. Ella se volvió hacia Edward.

**— ¿Y qué hay de usted?**

**—Solo la cerveza está bien para mí** —respondió Edward.

La camarera se dispuso a ir hacia la cocina, pero Bella golpeó su puño contra la mesa.

**— ¡Oh, no, no! No solo te sentarás y beberás como un pez. ¡Mejor pides algo y hazlo ahora mismo! Eso era parte del trato, ¿recuerdas?**

**—Bella, no quiero…**

Ella giró la mirada hostil de él a la camarera que había palidecido un poco ante la creciente tensión.

**—Tomará un filete Porterhouse, término medio, con una papa horneada. También le puede traer ajo a un lado de las patatas porque es adicto a los carbohidratos y las patatas. También una ensalada, pero César. ¿Y puede por favor traerle una hogaza de pan con mucha mantequilla, tan pronto como sea posible?—**Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia Edward—. **Le encanta el pan, tanto que podría solo comer eso.**

Él la miró en estado de shock. La pluma de la camarera se cernió sobre el block hasta que Edward asintió en acuerdo.

**—Está bien, entonces. Voy a hacer su pedido y traer el pan.**

**—Gracias** —contestó Bella, entregándole los menús. Después de tomar un sorbo de Coca-Cola, encontró a Edward mirándola—. **¿Qué?**

**—Recuerdas de lo que me gusta **—murmuró.

De golpe, colocó el vaso con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

—**Por supuesto que sí. Lo único predecible, además de tu indignante libido, es tu estómago.** **Ordenabas lo mismo cada vez que veníamos aquí.** —El fantasma de una sonrisa coqueta jugó en los labios de Edward**—. Si no limpio mi plato, ¿vas a pegarme, mami?**

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

**— ¡No, pero voy a forzarte a alimentarte yo misma como el maldito niño petulante como el que insistes en comportarte!**

Él se llevó una mano al pecho.

**— ¡Ay, Bella!**

**—No empieces conmigo, Edward. Te ves como el infierno, y necesitas más alimento que alcohol todo el tiempo.**

Él dejó caer los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante.

**—No parece justo, ¿verdad?**

**— ¿Qué?**

**—Que me veo como el infierno, pero tú te ves tan jodidamente hermosa.** —Un sonido de dolor salió de lo más profundo de su garganta mientras miraba sublusa de maternidad verde—. **Y está vestida de verde al igual que la primera noche que te vi. **—Una de sus manos alcanzó a rozar la suya—. **Dios, fuiste y sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.**

Ella dejó escapar una bocanada de aire frustrado.

**— ¡No quiero ni necesito ninguna de tus líneas de conquista o cumplidos, muchas gracias!**

Él le lanzó una mirada herida.

**— ¿No puedo decirle a la madre de mi hijo lo hermosa que se ve? ¿Cómo el embarazo te ha hecho florecer en una mujer aún más impresionante y sexy?**

El corazón de Bella se quedó quieto y se reinició ante sus palabras y la pasión en la que se las dijo. El brillo en sus ojos provocó una respuesta entre sus muslos también. Quería golpear a su traidor cuerpo, así como a las hormonas del embarazo bombeando a través de ella.

**—Lo que necesito más que elogios es que puedas ponerte en forma, Edward**—dijo, en voz baja.

**— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?** —exigió.

La camarera, armada con una cesta de pan, se cernió frente a la mesa.

**—Eh, aquí tienen.** —Prácticamente se los lanzó antes de alejarse.

Ignorando su pregunta, Bella cortó un pedazo de pan. Después lo embarró con suficiente mantequilla para elevar el nivel de colesterol de cualquiera, se lo extendió a Edward. Él no protestó. En su lugar, tomó el trozo de ella, dejando que sus dedos permanecieran en los de ella más de lo debido. Después de que él se tragara casi todo el pan, ella le sonrió triunfalmente.

**—Sabía que tenías hambre** —señaló, mientras le preparaba otra pieza.

**—Hambre de tu compañía** —respondió, con voz angustiada.

Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

**—Por favor, no lo hagas.**

**—Mírame** —le ordenó.

De mala gana, abrió los ojos para mirar sus ardientes ojos verdes.

**— ¡Es la verdad, maldita sea! ¡No sabes el infierno por el que he pasado por que no me hablarías! No me dejarías disculparme ni hablar de esto. Me callas jodidamente** —Se estremeció—. **He estado muerto por dentro las últimas tres semanas. Pero ahora que estoy contigo...**

**—Déjame adivinar. ¿Ahora qué estás de vuelta en mi presencia, eres como una mariposa que sale de un capullo?** —le espetó sarcásticamente.

**—Sígueme hablando de esa manera, y voy a dejar de comer.**

Apretó los dientes.

**—Me alegra ver que sigues siendo imposible.**

Le guiñó un ojo mientras terminaba su tercera pieza de pan. Ella retorció la servilleta con furia en su regazo.

**—Actúas como si fueras el único que ha estado sufriendo.**

El rostro de Edward se animó.

**— ¿Quieres decir que me has echado de menos?** —preguntó, su voz vibraba de emoción.

**— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntar una cosa así?**

Sus hombros se hundieron.

**—Sólo pensé, dado que no me hablabas, que tu odio podía más que cualquier otra cosa que sentías por mí.**

**—Mi odio hacia ti alimenta muchas de mis emociones.**

**—Tocado** —respondió, levantando su cerveza.

**— ¡De alguna manera olvidas que el que debería haber sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida fue pisoteado y escupido por el hombre que amaba y el padre de mi hijo!**

El tormento relució en los ojos de Edward mientras quitaba lentamente la botella de sus labios.

**—Jesús Bella** —murmuró.

Su expresión de dolor la abrumó, y su pecho subió y bajó con ásperos jadeos. Finalmente encontró su voz de nuevo.

**—Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Confía en mí, puedo lucir mucho mejor, pero no lo estoy. Soy un desastre en el interior. No puedo cerrarme este momento como cuando perdí a Tayler o a mi mamá. Tengo que pensar en Anthony.** —Una risa amarga retumbó de su pecho—. **¡Así que puedes pensar que las últimas tres semanas han sido un infierno para ti, pero puedes estar seguro de que han sido iguales para mí si no más! **—Arrebatando la servilleta de su regazo, se secó las lágrimas calientes que picaban en las comisuras de sus ojos.

La barbilla de Edward tembló.

**—Juro por Dios y todos los santos que me gustaría retroceder el tiempo**—susurró.

Extendió su mano para tocar la suya, pero Rachel apareció con sus ensaladas. Las emociones de Bella de repente cambiaron, y se sintió muy mal de que su animosidad hubiera asustado a la otra camarera. Durante unos minutos, no hablaron. Parecía ser que había ocurrido demasiado entre ellos para decir algo más.

En el momento en que Bella había cortado delicadamente su lechuga, rociado su aderezo, y dado un mordisco, Edward había devorado toda su ensalada. El tenedor de Bella se detuvo en medio del aire ante la vista de sus dedos sumergiéndose dentro y fuera de su boca. Su lengua lamió y succionó hasta la última gota de aderezo. Asaltada de recuerdos, su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar cómo se sentían sus dedos y lengua. Sintiéndose inflamada, intentó mirar en cualquier lugar excepto su deliciosa boca. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡La última cosa en la tierra en la que debes pensar es en sexo con Edward! La montaña rusa hormonal del embarazo en la que se hallaba parecía empeñada en llevarla en una loca carrera sexual.

Cuando se encontró con su mirada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

**—Lo siento. No era mi intención actuar como un hombre de las cavernas.**

**—No-no, está bien. Me alegro de verte comer tan bien. Obviamente estás muy hambriento.**

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella a través de sus largas pestañas.

**—Pero demasiado terco para admitirlo, ¿no?**

Ella tragó su bocado de ensalada.

**—Nunca puedes admitir lo que deberías** —dijo en voz baja.

**—Lo sé** —gruñó, mientras arrebataba el último trozo de pan.

Ella suspiró.

**—Quise decir lo que dije de que necesitas ponerte en forma. Tienes que cuidar de ti. No me gusta el exceso de bebidas… me preocupa tu salud y seguridad. Independientemente de lo que somos o no somos, todavía vas a ser padre. No puedo tener a un borracho en mí** —hizo una pausa—, **quiero decir, en la vida de nuestro bebé.**

Su mirada torturada sostuvo la suya mientras masticaba.

**— ¿Así que todavía puedo estar en la vida de Anthony, pero no en la tuya?**

Al no saber cómo responder, ella empujó un poco su ensalada con el tenedor.

**— ¿Bella?** —insistió Edward.

**—Nunca te mantendría alejado de Anthony si realmente quisieras ser parte de su vida.**

Rachel les interrumpió al traer sus platos.

**— ¿Todo bien hasta ahora?**

Bella esbozó una sonrisa forzada ante el sentido capcioso de la pregunta.

**—Está delicioso gracias.**

**—Me gustaría un poco más de pan** —dijo Edward.

Rachel asintió.

**—Me ocuparé de ello.**

Cayeron en silencio otra vez.

**—Tienes que comer tu ensalada** —dijo Edward finalmente.

**—Oh, ¿así que ahora me estás diciendo que coma?**

**—Se supone que debes estar comiendo un montón de verduras de hoja verde por el ácido fólico.**

Ella arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

**— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?**

A través de una boca llena de patata al horno, dijo:

**—Qué esperar mientras se está esperando.**

Su corazón tronó en su pecho tan fuerte que estaba segura de que podía oírlo.

**— ¿En realidad leíste el libro que te di?**

Él asintió mientras tomaba un bocado de carne.

—Leí algunos otros también —murmuró entre mascadas.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad. Cuando por fin la miró y no al plato, él sonrió.

**—Así que come tu ensalada.**

Frunciendo los labios, lo miró por un momento antes de levantar el tenedor. Una vez que se llenó la boca con un enorme bocado de lechuga, murmuró:

**— ¿Feliz?**

**—Uhm, uhm. Come tu carne también. Anthony necesita sus proteínas.**

Bella soltó un bufido exasperado pero hizo lo que le dijo. Cuando limpió su plato de ensalada, Edward la aplaudió. Ella se echó a reír a pesar de sí misma.

**—No creo que dos personas estuvieran alguna vez tan obsesionadas con**

**una sola comida** —reflexionó.

**—Creo que los dos nos beneficiamos de tener a alguien que cuide de nosotros.**

**—Tal vez** —murmuró.

Después de empujar el plato vacío a un lado, la expresión de Edward se puso seria.

**—Tengo que decirte la verdad sobre lo que pasó con Tanya.**

**—Ya lo sé.** —Al ver la expresión perpleja de Edward, ella respondió—: **Victoria me habló de cómo intentaste recuperarla durante un año. Cómo te** **convertiste en un alcohólico... tuviste que ir a terapia. En realidad no nos afecta.**

Edward se encogió.

**—Sí, bueno, esa es solo la mitad de la historia.**

Un escalofrío recorrió a Bella, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

**— ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**—Solo, Tanya, Pa, y yo sabemos la verdad real.** —Él bebió el resto de su cerveza y sacudió la botella hacia la camarera cuando pasaba.

**—Entonces dime** —pidió Bella.

**—Después de todos nuestros años juntos, Tanya estaba desesperada por que nos casáramos.** —Él tomó una respiración entrecortada—. **Estaba tan desesperada que fue tan lejos como para intentar atraparme para que me casara con ella.**

El mundo se inclinó y giró alrededor de Bella.

**— ¿Quieres decir que…?**

**—Sí, estaba embarazada.**

Se llevó la mano a la boca.

**—Oh, Dios mío.**

**—La segunda vez que nos volvimos a juntar no estábamos nadando competitivamente, así que empezamos a abordar el tema de no hacer doble anticoncepción ya. Después de un rato, finalmente me desgastó. Ella estaba en control de natalidad, por lo que pensé que era suficiente. Dejé de usar condones.**

Bella arqueó las cejas ante su admisión.

**—Me dijiste que yo era la primera mujer con la que había estado sin condón.**

Él frunció el ceño.

**—Sí, bueno, perdón si pensé que arruinaría totalmente el momento, al admitir que tras dejar los condones solo dos veces, mi ex novia quedó embarazada. **—Dio una risa ante el jadeo de Bella—. **Sí, soy bastante potente, ¿eh? Así es como sabía que iba a ser un buen candidato para embarazarte.**

**—Esa es una forma asquerosa de decirlo** —siseó Bella.

La expresión de Edward se suavizó.

**—Lo siento. No quise decirlo de esa manera.**

**—De todos modos, ¿por qué Tanya quedó embarazada en control de natalidad?**

Entonces una sonrisa amarga se retorció su rostro.

**—Oh, no. ¿Un embarazo accidental? Eso habría sido fácil perdonar. Después de todo, las malditas instrucciones de la caja incluso admiten que tienen solo el 98% de efectividad.** —Sus dedos arrancaron la etiqueta de su cerveza—.** Nop. Un año de estar juntos de nuevo y yo huyendo como el demonio de cualquier compromiso, y ella dejó de tomar control de natalidad sin mi conocimiento.**

**—Oh Edward** —murmuró Bella. No sabía qué más decir—. **¿Así que estás tratando de decirme que tienes un hijo en alguna parte?**

La expresión de enojo se drenó de su cara y fue sustituida por una de tristeza absoluta.

**—Desearía que ese fuera el caso.**

Bella no pudo evitar estirarse a través de la mesa y tomar su mano entre las suyas.

**— ¿Qué pasó?** —insistió.

La camarera regresó con su cerveza, y Edward tomó la mitad de ella, antes de hablar de nuevo.

**—Unas semanas antes de saber que estaba embarazada, Tanya y yo estuvimos de fiesta con algunos amigos y me emborraché. Esa noche, mientras buscaba en el botiquín algunos Advil, accidentalmente tiré su control de natalidad en el lavabo. Puedes imaginar mi sorpresa al verlas sin usar, por no hablar de que la receta no había sido rellenada en dos meses. Cuando me enfrenté a ella, admitió que había dejado de tomarlas, porque creía que un bebé podría solidificar nuestra relación.**

Edward se estremeció.

**—Estaba furioso. Empaqué mis cosas y me fui a casa de mis padres. Me negué a hablar con ella o verla.** —Se inclinó hacia adelante apoyándose en loscodos—. **Un poco como lo que has estado haciéndome.**

Bella rodó los ojos.

**—Termina la maldita historia, Edward.**

Él levantó las manos.

**—Bien entonces. Con el tiempo, llegó a mi oficina y me mostró la prueba de embarazo.** —Él le dio a Bella una sonrisa triste—. **El hecho de que la Tanya que creía conocer y amar me había traicionado para que nos casáramos fue terrible, pero la peor parte fue el hecho de que tenía miedo ante la perspectiva de ser padre a los veinticuatro años. **—Dio dos largos tragos a su cerveza—. **Estoy seguro que puedes imaginar lo que pasó después.**

Su estómago se revolvió ante la perspectiva.

**—Adelante** —indicó.

Él se burló de ella.

**— ¿En serio, quieres que te diga las palabras?**

**—Está bien. Ahí fue cuando Tanya te encontró follando con otra mujer.**

**—Sí** —dijo con voz ronca.

Bella entornó los ojos.

**—Guau, creo que tenemos mucho en común. Tal vez deberíamos conseguir camisetas que digan, ¡Las dos fuimos jodidas por Edward Cullen!**

**—Bella, por favor** —rogó.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

**—Está bien. Continua.**

**—Tanya me echó de la casa esa noche. A la mañana siguiente volví y traté de razonar con ella. Le dije que lo sentía, que la amaba, y que a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ella tratando de atraparme y yo follando a otra persona, todavía quería casarme con ella. No lo aceptó. Se metió en el auto y salió a toda velocidad.**

Las cejas de Bella se dispararon por la sorpresa ante las lágrimas corriendo de los ojos de Edward.

**—Ella se pasó una señal de alto en la subdivisión tratando de alejarse de mí. Un auto se estrelló contra el lado del conductor. Por suerte, resultó con unos pocos rasguños y moretones.** —Su pecho subía y bajaba con jadeos ásperos—. **Pero abortó más tarde ese mismo día.**

Involuntariamente, Bella extendió la mano y tomó la de Edward en la suya otra vez. Su expresión, sus lágrimas, y sus palabras le rompieron el corazón. Todas las piezas de su rompecabezas finalmente cayeron en su lugar.

**—Todos estos años te has sentido culpable por el bebé, ¿no?**

Él asintió, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

**—Nunca lo quise, y entonces lo... maté**. —Empezó a sollozar entonces.

Bella se mordió el labio y luchó consigo misma por levantarse e ir hacia él. Su mejor juicio perdió, y se encontró acunándolo en sus brazos. El viejo Edward que conocía nunca hubiera llorado, y mucho menos en público. Se hallaba absolutamente roto por los fantasmas del pasado y del presente.

Frotó amplios círculos sobre su espalda.

**—Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó con el bebé, Edward, no más que Tanya porque conducía demasiado rápido y se pasó la señal de alto. Los accidentes ocurren.**

Levantando su cabeza, él limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

**—Los accidentes pueden ocurrir, pero la gente nunca se olvida de ellos... o perdonan.**

Bella ignoró el doble significado de su declaración en cuanto a ella.

**—Estoy segura de que el tiempo ha ayudado a curar los malos sentimientos que Tanya sentía por ti. Estoy segura de que luchó con su propia culpa por lo que te hizo al tratar de atraparte.**

Él se encogió de hombros.

**—Eso espero. Ella sin duda me ayudó a meter la pata con todas las demás mujeres.** —Sus ojos verdes se centraron en los de ella—. **Tal vez soy yo el que no puede perdonar. Si no hubiera sido por ella, tal vez no hubiera jodido las cosas de manera épica contigo.**

**—Tal vez —**murmuró.

Sus dedos agarraron su barbilla. Inclinando su mirada para encontrarse con la suya, él negó con la cabeza.

**—En su mayor parte, nuestra proposición se trataba de mí teniendo la oportunidad de tener sexo contigo, e hice una promesa a mi difunta madre de un día tener hijos. Pero también estaba a punto de ser capaz de encontrar la redención conmigo mismo... y con Dios. Pensé que si podía ayudarte a traer un bebé al mundo, podría quitar el dolor del pasado.**

La boca de Bella se quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa. Por unos momentos, solo podía mirarlo fijamente en total y absoluto aturdimiento. Todo este tiempo él realmente había poseído un profundo y más admirable deseo por querer ser su donante de esperma.

**— ¿Me odias ahora debido a eso?**

Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente hacia atrás y adelante.

**—No, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?**

**—Es solo que me mirabas y no decías nada. Pensé que podrías sentirte utilizada o engañada.**

**—No es eso en absoluto. De hecho, estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste.**

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Me alegro que tener a Anthony sea una manera en la que sientas que puedes arrepentirte de lo que hiciste. Nunca es demasiado tarde para la redención, Edward.**

Una mirada de esperanza entró en sus ojos torturados.

**—Daría cualquier cosa y todo en este mundo para redimirme contigo. Solo por favor, por favor, dame la oportunidad.**

Bella no pudo mantener la intensidad de su mirada desesperada por más tiempo. Mirando hacia su regazo, luchó por respirar. Su mente volvió a tratar de procesar sus pensamientos fuera de control mientras su pecho se hinchaba de emoción. _¿Realmente quería que le diera la oportunidad de redimirse? ¿Podría realmente hacerse eso y a su corazón? Y si ella lo negaba, ¿cómo iba incluso a darle una parte de la vida de Anthony sin dejar que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en el camino?_

**—Por favor, Bella** —suplicó.

**—Supongo que puedo intentar **—respondió finalmente. Cuando lo miró sus ojos verdes brillaban con determinación—. **No voy a hacer ninguna promesa.**

Sonrió.

**—Puedo tomar eso, puedo tomar lo que estés dispuesta a darme.**

Rachel les interrumpió entregándoles su cuenta.

**— ¿Quieres algo de postre?**

Bella se echó a reír cuando parecía estar preguntándoselo más a ella que a Edward. Acarició su muy lleno vientre.

**—No, creo que estoy bien.**

Edward extendió su mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta por su cartera. Sin mirar siquiera la factura, metió un fajo de billetes en el sobre. Cuando Rachel comenzó a protestar por su generosidad, él negó con la cabeza.

**—Les debo mucho más que eso a ti y a tu padre por cuidar de mí en las últimas semanas.**

**—Nos sentimos felices de hacerlo.** —Rachel se inclinó y le dio un rápido abrazo a Edward—. **Solo promete cuidar de ti mismo, e incluso te llamaremos, ¿de** **acuerdo?**

Él asintió mientras sus ojos ardían en los de Bella.

**—Ya me estoy sintiendo como mi viejo yo de nuevo.**

Ella levantó cejas hacia él.

**—Esperemos que no en todos los aspectos de tu viejo tú** —dijo, levantándose del reservado.

**—Maldita sea, Bella, ¿siempre tienes que triturarme con esas malditas garras tuyas?** —se quejó mientras se levantaba.

Rachel lanzó una mirada de preocupación entre los dos antes de forzar una sonrisa en su cara.

**—Bueno, espero verlos pronto de nuevo.**

Bella le dio a Rachel una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**—Gracias a ti.** —Después de darle un rápido abrazo, comenzó a salir del bar. Edward se apresuró a alcanzarla. Él se puso delante de ella justo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

**—Gracias** —murmuró, tratando de ignorar la pequeña electricidad que sintió cuando su cuerpo tocó el de ella. Ella se apartó de él, mientras volvían a su auto.

El camino a VGE fue en silencio excepto por el sonido apagado de la radio tocando canciones de amor que eran como clavos para su corazón roto. Cuando se detuvieron en su auto abandonado, ella no quería dejarlo. Su cerebro gritó que moviera las manos y los pies y se pusiera en marcha. Por último, mientras su mano agarraba el pomo de la puerta, Edward agarró su hombro.

**— ¡Espera!** —chilló.

* * *

**Que susto nos pego Carlisle! Seguramente no le duele nada, ya vieron que anda de cupido! Pobre Edward lo hizo en su propia cara! Ya sabemos mas de la historia de Edward y Tanya. Haber que pasa ahora que Bella le va a dar una oportunidad a Edward, no creo que lo tenga tan fácil con Vlad en medio.. Veremos..**

**Gracias por los Review/Follow/Favoritos**

**Link del Grupo en mi Perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Leer antes #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, nadamas para que estén en sintonía (=**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

El pecho de Edward se apretó ante la perspectiva de dejar a Bella fuera de su vista por incluso solo un segundo. Habían llegado tan lejos en las últimas horas que tenía miedo de que todo desapareciera como un sueño si no estaban juntos. Estaba desesperado por hacer lo que fuera para mantenerla con él. Un par de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, y espetó:

**— ¿Puedo ver a Jake?** —Bella miró su regazo. Podía afirmar que estaba luchando consigo misma en dejarle o no entrar— **¿Por favor?** —presionó.

Sus hombros se hundieron, pero levanto su cabeza y sonrió.

**—Por supuesto, quiero decir, él te extraña.**

Edward soltó una carcajada.

**—Lo dudo. Me eligió sobre ti, ¿recuerdas?** —Entonces cayó en cuenta que sacó a la luz el doloroso recuerdo de aquella noche cuando Bella lo encontró con María. La vista de Jake corriendo tras Bella, acariciando su abultado estómago y quejándose para ir con ella, le dolió de la misma manera que le dolió esa noche. Estremeciéndose, forzó una sonrisa en su rostro**—. Estoy seguro que está bastante ocupado comiendo las sobras de la mesa y recostándose en tu sofá como para extrañarme.**

**—No, de verdad lo hace. Después de todo, fuiste su papi por dos años.**

**—Bien porque lo he extrañado.** —Inclino la palanca de cambios en dirección a ella—. **Lo he extrañado cada momento de cada día**. ―Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron ante su proximidad y el hecho que ya no hablaban de Jake.

La electricidad los envolvió a ambos.

**—Puedes seguirme a casa.**

**—Gracias.**

Esperó hasta que estuvo segura dentro de su auto y salió disparada antes que él lo hiciera. Camino a su casa, sus dedos tamborilearon ansiosamente el volante. A pesar que no fueron más de diez minutos, no parecía llegar lo más rápido posible allí. La esperanza lo inundó al pensar que ella podría perdonarlo y dejarlo llenar nuevamente su vida. Mientras comenzaba a estacionarse en la acera, un cartel llamó su atención. Buscando en la oscuridad, Shiobanó al reconocer el signo de bienes raíces. Las palabras En Venta sacudieron su corazón. El resentimiento sobrepasó los sentimientos buenos que había en él.

Chirrió hasta detenerse en el camino. Su sangre se elevó a sus orejas mientras salía del auto y estrellaba la puerta. Estuvo al lado de Bella antes de que incluso tuviera tiempo de cerrar su puerta.

**— ¿TE MUDAS?**

Sorprendida por su ira, se presionó contra su auto.

**—Sí** —susurró.

La vergüenza lo invadió por su reacción al haberla asustado.

**—Lamento gritarte, pero ¿cómo no pudiste decirme?**

**—Iba a hacerlo** —se defendió.

**— ¿Cuándo? ¿El día que el camión de mudanza llegase? ¡Cristo, Bella, estuvimos juntos toda la noche! Revelé mi corazón y mi alma, ¿y aun así no pudiste decirme ese pequeño detalle?**

**—Lo siento.**

Tenía miedo de hacer la siguiente pregunta porque, muy en el fondo, él ya sabía la respuesta.

**— ¿Y a donde te vas?**

**—Regresaré a casa… a Forks. Me voy a vivir con abuelita y abuelito por un tiempo hasta que la casa se venda, y luego podré encontrar una casa cerca de ellos. Están envejeciendo. Abuelito se cayó de una escalera hace una semana y tuvieron que hacerle una cirugía para acomodarle la cadera. Me necesitan, pero más importante, yo los necesito a ellos.**

Sacudió su cabeza.

**— ¡No dejaré que alejes a mi hijo de mí!**

Los ojos verdes se Bella se entrecerraron con enfado.

**— ¡No te atrevas a amenazarme así! Sabes que nunca te alejaría de Anthony. Solo porque no viva aquí, no significa que no puedas verlo.**

**— ¡Forks está casi 8 jodidas horas y media de aquí! ¿Cómo podré conseguir verlo si está tan lejos de mí? ¿Me pondrás algún tipo de horario de visita? ¿Cómo cada fin de semana o alguna mierda?**

Ella frotó sus sienes.

**—No sé qué voy a hacer. Simplemente no puedo quedarme más aquí. Sola.**

**—Maldita sea, Bella, no puedo creer que puedas ser tan fría.**

Levantando su barbilla lo miró tan duramente que él retrocedió un paso.

**— ¡Imbécil! ¡Cómo te atreves a acusarme de ser tan fría! ¡Yo no fui la que engañó y arruinó todo entre nosotros!**

**—No dormí con ella** —protestó.

Bella elevó sus manos.

**— ¡El hecho de que no pudiste hacerlo o que te interrumpí es irrelevante en este momento, Edward! ¡Llevaste a una extraña a tu casa con el pretexto de sacarme de tu cabeza y tu corazón!**

Hizo una mueca.

**— ¡He dicho un millón de veces y de un millón de diferentes maneras que lo siento!**

**—Sé que lo has hecho, pero tal como te dije en Twiligth, trabajaré en perdonarte, y eso toma un infierno de mucho tiempo. Así que no esperes que caiga en tus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Tenía una vida antes de ti, y tendré una después de ti!** —Se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

**— ¡Espera, Bella!** —Cuando Bella se detuvo, dijo—: **Está bien, ¿quieres gestos más grandes? Aquí hay otro.**

Se arrodilló en la acera; y cuando Bella volteó, sus ojos se ampliaron.

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Él miró a su alrededor.

**— ¿Qué demonios parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy arrodillado, completa y totalmente rogándote que me perdones.**

**— ¡Levántate!** —siseó cuando una pareja con su perro en la acera de enfrente los miraron.

**—No hasta que me perdones.**

Gruñó en frustración.

**—Dije que tomaría tiempo, deja de ser tan dramático.**

Encogiéndose de hombros, dijo:

**—Bien, llámame la Reina del Drama. ¡Llámame de cualquier maldita manera! Solo saca todo el enojo y odio de tu cuerpo, así puedes trabajar en perdonarme esta noche **—abrió sus brazos—.** Lo dije en cartas, en mensajes de texto, en mensajes de voz, e incluso en ese poemario que te envié. Pero ahora lo diré de frente en caso que sea la única oportunidad que tenga **—De repente en ese momento, Edward no se sintió seguro de sí mismo. Inhaló entrecortadamente.—**Lo siento, Bella. Siento romper tu corazón. Siento haber sido un completo cabrón y tener miedo de mis sentimientos por ti. Más que todo, siento arruinar la perfecta vida que teníamos al alejarte y engañarte **—El rostro de Bella enrojeció cuando la mujer en la calle Shiobanó. Edward se volvió hacia ella—. **Sí, así es. Soy uno de los innumerables imbéciles que rompen el corazón lo de las mujeres. No pude decirle a Bella que la amaba, y casi follé a otra mujer intentando alejarla**. —Golpeó su pecho fuertemente con sus palmas—. **¡Pero en el fondo de mi corazón y alma, lo siento muchísimo!**

**—Jesús, hermano, ¿has perdido todo tu orgullo?** —preguntó el hombre, lo cual causó que la mujer le diera un puñetazo en el brazo.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

**—Sí, lo hice. Porque estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para tenerla de vuelta** —dijo señalando a Bella y sonriéndole.

Cuando Bella se acercó dándole una mirada decidida, Edward sintió crecer su esperanza. Sin embargo, rápidamente se esfumó cuando lo tomó del cabello y levantó su cabeza.

**— ¡Levántate de mí acerca ahora, o llamaré a la policía! —**Sacudió su cabeza como una maniaca**—. ¡No puedo crees que acabas de avergonzarme así en frente de mis vecinos!**

**— ¿Pensé que querías un hombre que dijera lo que verdaderamente sentía?**

Rodó sus ojos.

**—Esto** —dijo señalándolo salvajemente—, **no es lo que tenía en mente.**

**—Bien** —dijo levantándose del pavimento. Se acercó más a ella y levantó sus cejas—. **Pero ¿puedes decir honestamente que no quedaste un poco** **impresionada por eso?**

Las esquinas de sus labios se elevaron, y podía asegurar que luchaba para no sonreír.

**—Tal vez un poco.**

**—Aja, ¡lo sabía!**

**—Vamos. Entremos antes que seas más que un waffle echado a perder esta noche.**

Soltó una carcajada.

**— ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?**

**—Es una de las palabras de Rosalie.**

**—Uhm, déjame adivinar. ¿Es probablemente una de las palabras de Rosalie para mí?**

Asintió mientras abría la puerta del frente.

**—Sí, pero con algunas groserías en ella.**

**—Pensé lo mismo.**

**—Toma asiento. Iré a sacar a Jake del sótano.**

Cuando Edward se dejó caer en el sillón, un recuerdo inundó su mente de él haciéndole el amor a Bella en ese mismo lugar justo antes de ir a conocer a sus abuelos por primera vez. Escuchó a Jake mucho antes de verlo doblando la esquina.

**— ¡Oye, chico!** —exclamó, levantándose del sofá.

Al ver a Edward, Jake entró en modo completamente loco con todo su cuerpo contoneándose mientras gimoteaba y lloraba. Salió disparado hacia Edward, dejándolo caer de espaldas en el sofá. Luego empezó a lamer la cara de Edward, las manos, y otras partes del cuerpo a donde podía llegar con su lengua.

Bella se echó a reír.

**—Ves, te dije que te extrañaba.**

Jake ladró un par de veces como si estuviera de acuerdo, y luego volvió a pasar su lengua por la cara de Edward.

**—Está bien, chico, te extrañé, también.** —Edward frotó la espalda de Jake y después le acarició la cabeza.

**—Ahora siéntate, Jake, y sé un buen chico** —instruyó Bella.

Para sorpresa de Edward, Jake obedientemente se deslizó hasta el suelo y se sentó inmóvil para que Edward lo acariciara.

**—Maldición, no puedo creer que hayas conseguido que te obedeciera.**

**—Tomó algo de tiempo.**

**— ¿Cuidaste a mami mientras yo no estaba?** —preguntó Edward, rascando las orejas de Jake. Cuando ella tomó una respiración profunda, él la miró y le guiño un ojo.

**—Ha sido una maravillosa compañía. Sobre todo en las noches** —contestó ella en voz baja.

**—Puedo imaginarlo. Las noches solitarias han sido un infierno para mí.**

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces de repente meneó su dedo hacia Jake.

**—Deja de lamerte, o voy a ponerte el cono de la vergüenza de nuevo.**

Edward se echó a reír mientras palmeaba la espalda de Jake.

**—No seas tan dura, Bella. Es solo un perro. Deja que se lama si es lo que quiere.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**—Si sigue lamiéndose así, va a causar una infección en los puntos de sutura de su cirugía.**

**— ¿Cirugía?** —repitió Edward débilmente—. **¿Qué le pasó?** —Cuando Bella no respondió, Edward levantó la mirada para ver su sonrojo y su cabeza agachada. _Oh no._ Ella no pudo haber ido ahí. Ella no lo habría hecho. Tomando a Jake por su cuello, le dio la vuelta lentamente. Al ver la pérdida de su virilidad, contuvo el aliento—. **¿Lo castraste?**

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

**—El veterinario lo sugirió. Dijo que eso lo mantendría más tranquilo y que iba a ser más fácil para él acostumbrarse cuando Anthony naciera.**

Edward se levantó del suelo.

**_— ¡Jesús, Bella, primero querías mis bolas en una plancha, y ahora tuviste que llevarte las mi perro!_**

**_— ¡Nunca quise tus…bolas!_ **—resopló en señal de protesta.

**—Simbólicamente lo hiciste.**

Ella puso los ojos.

**—Pero mira cómo está más tranquilo.**

Edward miró a Jake. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, estaba más relajado.

**—Sí, bueno, debiste consultarme primero. ¡Es mi perro! **—Ella hizo una mueca como si sintiera dolor. Dio unos pasos lentos antes de retroceder en la silla** —Caray, espera un minuto. No te vayas. No hemos terminado de discutir esto ¿Bella?** —Cuando ella no contestó, caminó alrededor de la silla. Se puso encuclillas en frente de ella. Su corazón se sacudió hasta detenerse y reiniciarse denuevo ante la expresión de angustia dibujada en su rostro—. **Bella, ¿qué pasa?**

**—Yo… tengo contracciones.** —Cerró los ojos, y su pecho subió y bajó con respiraciones pesadas—. **Duele mucho.**

El miedo se estrelló contra la cabeza de Edward.

**—Ven. Vamos a llevarte al hospital**. —Antes que pudiera protestar, tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse de la silla. Ella gimió y se agarró su abdomen—.**Te cargaré si lo necesitas** —dijo.

**—No, puedo hacerlo** —contestó.

Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla.

**—Quédate Jake **—dijo por encima de su hombro. Jake se quejó pero de mala gana, se sentó en el vestíbulo. Cuando empezaron a salir. Bella se congeló―. **Mi bolso.**

**—Lo traeré.** —Él se dio media vuelta y fue a agarrarlo desde su lugar en el suelo. Luego regresó al lado de Bella para ayudarla a salir y bajar las escaleras del porche—. **¿Quieres que tomemos tu auto ya que está más cerca? Puedo mover el mío.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**—No, no, el tuyo está bien.**

**— ¿Cómo va el dolor?**

**—Intenso** —Shiobanó.

**— ¿Estás sangrando o crees que rompiste fuente?**

**—No, son solo contracciones.**

Un pequeño destello de alivio lo llenó.

**—Todo va a estar bien, Bella. Vamos a llegar al hospital, y sea lo que sea, lo arreglaran.**

Su corazón se hizo añicos cuando ella lo miró con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

**—Eso espero.**

**—Ten fe.**

Abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudó a subir al asiento. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, corrió hacia el lado del conductor. Se subió y arrancó. Después de salir a la calle, miró a Bella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus cejas se fruncían mientras se mordía el labio. Soltando una de sus manos del volante, tomó una de las de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron, y lo miró.

**—Estoy aquí para ti, Bella.**

**—Gracias… me alegro.** —Ella le apretó la mano con fuerza. Negándose a dejarla ir y usó su otra mano para buscar su teléfono dentro de su bolso. Se lo dio a Edward—. **Llama a Rosalie **—murmuró.

Manteniendo una mano en el volante, usó la otra para desplazarse a través de los contactos de Bella. Se preparó mentalmente para la ira que venía mientras que con su dedo marcaba el número. Rosalie contestó al tercer tono.

**—Oye, Mamá Caliente, lo siento, no tuve oportunidad de regresarte la llamada** —dijo sin decir hola.

**—Uhm, soy Edward.**

Una larga pausa vino desde el otro lado de la línea.

**— ¿Qué diablos haces con el teléfono de Em? ¿Por favor no me digas que has hecho algo verdaderamente loco para conseguir tenerla de vuelta? ¡Porque si lo hiciste, me aseguraré de que vayas a la cárcel por un largo, largo tiempo donde un hombre grande y peludo pueda hacerte su perra!** —gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que incluso Bella escuchara.

**—Rosalie, escúchame. No he secuestrado a Bella. Vamos en camino a la sala de emergencias en Wellstar.**

Rosalie contuvo el aliento.

**—Oh Dios, ¿qué pasa?**

Edward miró a Bella que tenía los ojos otra vez cerrados mientras su mandíbula se apretaba por el dolor.

**—Tiene algunas contracciones.**

**—No está sangrando ¿cierto?**

**—No, solo las contracciones.**

Edward escuchó a quien asumió era Jasper hablando en el fondo.

**—Es una buena señal que no esté sangrando. Jasper cree que podrían ser contracciones pre-parto, pero estaremos allí tan pronto como podamos.**

**—Está bien. ¿Podrías llamar a Emmett, también?**

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe, y lo miró sorprendida. Edward pensó que estaba sorprendida de que hiciera las cosas sin que ella se las pidiera y que en realidad podía ser considerado con sus sentimientos.

**—Sí, claro.**

**—Adiós.**

Rosalie simplemente colgó el teléfono, por lo que Edward cortó la llamada.

**— ¿Quieres que llame a alguien más? ¿Athenodora?**

Bella negó con la cabeza.

**—No quiero preocupar a abuelita todavía en caso de que sea algo como contracciones pre-parto.**

**—Está bien, si así lo deseas.**

Hicieron el resto del viaje en un tenso silencio. Después de llegar al estacionamiento del hospital, Edward se estacionó cerca de la acera de la sala de emergencias y apagó el motor. Cuando salió y empezó a ir al lado de Bella, un guardia de seguridad se le acercó.

**—Señor, no puede estacionarse aquí.**

**—Mire mi…** —Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía de qué manera debía llamar a Bella. Ciertamente no era su esposa y el estado de su relación no la clasificaba como novia tampoco—. **Ella esta…** —finalmente enfatizó**—, teniendo** **contracciones antes de tiempo, por lo que la voy a llevarla adentro. ¡Si no le gusta,** **entonces remolque mi jodido auto!**

El guardia de seguridad levantó las manos.

**—Lo siento señor. Una vez que se registre, por favor regrese y mueva su auto. Un bonito Mercedes como ese sería golpeado hasta el infierno en el depósito municipal.**

Edward gruñó con frustración mientras le daba la mano a Bella.

**— ¡Bien, pero no regresaré hasta que sepa que ambos, tanto ella como mi hijo estén bien!** —Con su mano libre, sacó cien de su billetera—. **Vigílelo por mí,** **¿está bien?**

El guardia miró a la derecha luego a la izquierda antes de arrebatarle el dinero.

**—Sí, señor.**

Volviendo su atención hacia Bella, la ayudó a salir del auto. Ella hizo una mueca mientras se ponía de pie.

**—Apóyate en mí** —le instruyó mientras ella tomaba un paso tentativo hacia la acera.

Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Edward condujo a Bella a través de las puertas dobles mecanizadas y entraron al vestíbulo de la sala de emergencias. Ella apretó su mano más fuerte y por la expresión en su cara, podía decir que el dolor era peor.

**—Solo un poco más, Bella** —dijo.

En el mostrador de registro, la ayudó a sentarse en una silla. Cuando la recepcionista no vino inmediatamente, dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

**— ¡Disculpe, pero ella podría estar teniendo un parto prematuro aquí!**

La recepcionista asintió hacia una enfermera.

**—Vamos a ir adelante y regresaremos por ella.**

**—Gracias** —dijo Edward.

Una enfermera regresó abriendo las puertas con una silla de ruedas. Edward ayudó a Bella a levantarse y después a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Cuando comenzó a ir con ellas, la recepcionista lo llamó.

**—No se puede ir hasta que tengamos toda su información médica.**

**—Ya estoy registrada previamente aquí a través de mi obstetra-ginecólogo**―murmuró Bella, a través de sus dientes apretados por el dolor.

**—Entonces él tendrá que quedarse hasta que obtengamos la información del seguro.**

Edward se quedó mirando a Bella sin poder hacer nada mientras ella le entregaba su bolso.

**—Mis tarjetas están en mi billetera.**

Él hizo todo el papeleo con rapidez. La mayor parte la dejó en blanco, esperanzado en que ellos ya supieran lo que no sabía. La ironía no le causó gracia, Bella podía estar llevando a su hijo, pero no tenía idea si alguna vez había tenido una cirugía o una enfermedad en la infancia. Justo cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón para abrir las puertas, alguien se aclaró la garganta. Era el guardia de seguridad.

**— ¡Mierda!** —gritó Edward.

Varias personas en la sala de espera lo miraron. Sacando las llaves de su bolsillo, corrió a toda velocidad junto al guardia de seguridad hacia su auto. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando se movió alrededor de la entrada y retrocedió hasta el estacionamiento techado disponible. Cuando volvió adentro, pulsó el botón en la puerta de Solo Personal Autorizado. Su mirada giró desesperadamente por los alrededores del pasillo de habitaciones. Sintiendo una extraña sensación de déjà vu desde muy temprano ese día, estaba a punto de detener a una enfermera cuando el Dr. Nadeen apareció ante él, su rostro tenso por la preocupación.

**—Está en la habitación cinco** —dijo.

Aunque odiaba decirlo, Edward murmuró:

**—Gracias.**

Abrió la puerta para encontrar la cortina retirada. El sonido del corazón de un bebé hizo eco en las paredes.

**— ¿Bella?** —chilló.

**—Estoy aquí.**

Corrió hacia adelante, poniendo la cortina a un lado. Al ver a Bella en el estribo y al doctor entre sus piernas, se congeló.

**—Edward** —instó ella, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. El tono insistente en su voz hizo que se moviera rápidamente. Dio un paso al lado del doctor y fue a su lado. Sujetó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

**—Lo siento. Tuve que llenar todo el papeleo y luego mover mi auto.**

**—Está bien.**

Él negó con la cabeza.

**—No, no está bien. No debiste haber estado aquí sola. Me necesitabas. **—La miró—. **Necesitaba estar contigo.**

**—Estás aquí ahora. Eso es todo lo que importa.**

Edward no podía parar de inclinarse y besarla en su frente. Tendría que darle créditos al hospital. Habían estado allí apenas veinte minutos, y Bella ya estaba vestida con una bata de hospital y estaba siendo revisada por un doctor. No podía dejar de preguntarse si era por la gravedad de su condición o si el Dr. Nadeen ayudó a acelerar las cosas. El doctor, quien en su bata blanca tenía _"Dr. Black"_ bordado en azul, se levantó del taburete.

**—Puede salir de estos ahora.** —Bella bajó sus piernas de los estribos mientras el Dr. Black deslizaba la mesa hacia abajo para ella. Después de tirar sus guantes de látex en la basura, se volteó hacia ellos—. **Aunque experimentó trabajo de parto prematuro, no está dilatada, y su pared cervical está intacta —.**Ante lo que Edward asumió era su expresión en blanco, el Dr. Black dijo: **―Esos son buenos factores. Voy a pedirle a una enfermera que venga y le administre Turbutaline, lo cual detendrá las contracciones restantes que está experimentando. Volveré y haré un ultrasonido para ver cómo está el bebé. Su corazón, parece estar un poco agitado, pero eso podría ser por las paredes uterinas contrayéndose.** —Se volteó hacia la puerta—. **Ya que su condición ahora es estable, regresaré en un momento para revisarte.**

Las piernas de Edward se sentían como que ya no podían sostenerlo, por lo que colapsó en una silla al lado de la cama. El alivio se apoderó de él. Por el momento, parecía que Anthony iba a estar bien, y a su vez, Bella también.

**—Gracias a Dios** —murmuró Bella.

Una conmoción vino desde afuera de la puerta.

**— ¿Qué demo…**? —comenzó a decir Edward antes de que Rosalie y Emmett irrumpieran en la habitación.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**— ¡Bella!** —gritó Rosalie, corriendo hacia el lado de la cama. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Bella y la apretó firmemente—. **¿Cuál es el veredicto?**

**—Por ahora, estoy bien, y Anthony está bien. Algo de trabajo de parto prematuro, pero son capaces de detenerlo.**

Tanto Rosalie como Emmett exhalaron ruidosamente.

**—Gracias a Dios** —dijo Emmett.

Una enfermera interrumpió, al entrar para administrarle una inyección de Turbutaline. Nos miró a todos antes de sacudir la cabeza con desaprobación.

**—No debería tener una habitación tan llena de gente. Necesita descanso y relajación.**

**—Por favor, no les haga irse. Ellos son relajantes para mí** —protestó Bella.

Ella chasqueó la lengua antes de poner la aguja dentro de la IV de Bella.

**—Al Dr. Black no le va a gustar toda esta gente aquí, molestando, y está a punto de volver, para hacerle el ultrasonido.**

**—Vamos a salir por un rato** —dijo Rosalie diplomáticamente.

**—Sí, no queremos meterte en problemas** —estuvo de acuerdo Emmett.

Cuando Edward no se movió, Rosalie le lanzó una mirada.

**—Me quedo con Bella y mi hijo** —respondió lacónicamente.

**—Lo que sea** —le espetó antes de salir por la puerta. Ella y Emmett estaban a punto de salir cuando el Dr. Black entró. Se presionaron contra la pared del fondo. Sin un hola o una amonestación por la habitación llena de gente, procedió a realizar el ultrasonido. Bella se sintió un poco consolada al ver la forma de Anthony en la pantalla. Su ritmo cardíaco se había calmado por suerte.

**―Parece que está planeando permanecer en el interior durante un tiempo **—comentó el Dr. Black antes de apagar la má puso de pie—. **Mientras que todo parece estar mejorando, voy a insistir en un estricto reposo, en cama, durante al menos la próxima semana o dos. Puede estar acostada o sentada, pero tus pies solo van a tocar el suelo para usar el baño. También le aconsejo que uses un asiento en la ducha. ¿Queda claro?**

Bella se quedó sin aliento.

**—Pero mi trabajo…**

El Dr. Black levantó un dedo para hacerla callar.

**—Señora Swan, sé que parece que, ya que tenemos la situación bajo control en este momento, todo está bien, pero la estabilidad futura de su embarazo depende de la atención que le preste en los próximos diez días.**

**—Entiendo** —murmuró, tratando de calmar el creciente pánico que pinchaba como agujas su cuerpo.

**—En cuanto a su trabajo, voy a llenar el papeleo necesario para que tome un permiso de ausencia justificada. Lo más importante en este momento es descansar y limitar su nivel de estrés. No queremos ningún otro trabajo de parto prematuro.**

**— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme en el hospital?** —cuestionó Bella, con voz vacilante.

**—Quiero que pase la noche, y luego es libre de irse a casa. Déjeme ir a comprobar cómo va todo para llevarla arriba.**

Después de que el Dr. Black salió de la habitación, las emociones de Bella se salieron de control. Trató de pelear con todo su ser, para no romperse total y completamente, por la perspectiva de que la vida de Anthony aún podría estar en peligro. Era demasiado difícil de soportar, y no podía dejar que las puertas se abrieran. Un grito ahogado brotó de sus labios, enviando tanto a Rosalie como a Edward corriendo hacia adelante para consolarla. De alguna manera, Rosalie le dio un codazo a Edward para sacarlo del camino, bloqueándolo de llegar a ella. Un gruñido frustrado vino de Edward. Rosalie no le hizo caso y tomó la mano de Bella. Apretó con fuerza y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**—No llores, Bella. Va a estar bien. Hay muchas mujeres que tienen que guardar reposo en cama durante un tiempo, y luego el resto de su embarazo es completamente normal.**

Entre sollozos, respondió:

**—Eso espero.**

**—Yo sé que sí. Y mañana a primera hora te llevaré con abuelita y ella te ayudará a pasar por esto.**

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

**—No puedo ir con abuelita. El abuelito tuvo una cirugía de acomodo de cadera hace una semana, y ya está cansada de cuidar de él. No puedo poner más presión sobre ella a su edad.**

Edward se aclaró la garganta y esquivó a Rosalie para estar delante de Bella.

**―Vienes a casa conmigo. Voy a cuidar de ti.**

Un siseo brotó de Rosalie. Ella apartó la mano de Bella para pinchar con un dedo el pecho de Edward.

**— ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!**

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon.

**— ¿Disculpa?**

Las fosas nasales de Rosalie se ensancharon.

**— ¡Tienes que estar jodidamente loco! ¿Tú cuidando de ella? Tú eres la razón de que esté en esta condición.**

Él hizo una mueca.

**—Con el episodio de Pa, Bella ha tenido una gran cantidad de estrés hoy, así como en las últimas semanas.**

**— ¡No te atrevas a tratar de culpar a alguien más!**

**— ¡Mira, todos sabemos que lo jodí! Magníficamente. A pesar de que daría cualquier cosa por cambiarlo, no puedo. Pero puedo hacer lo correcto, y una manera de demostrarle a Bella lo mucho que me preocupo es cuidarla cuando más me necesita.**

Bella contuvo el aliento al oír las palabras de Edward. Estaba segura de que uno de los innumerables monitores a los que estaba conectada, estaba a punto de estropearse con los latidos de su acelerado corazón. El impacto reverberó a través de ella, no solo porque sugiriera cuidarla, sino, que en realidad quisiera decir que lo haría. Aunque profundamente conmovida, no podía imaginar cómo sus nervios deshilachados podrían permitirle estar tan cerca de él. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

**—No creo…** —empezó.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con una determinación de acero.

**—Esto no está en discusión.**

Rosalie resopló.

**— ¡Oh infiernos que sí es objeto de debate! ¡Si alguien va a cuidar de Bella, soy yo, idiotupido!**

El rostro de Edward se nubló con furia, y Bella temía que iba a perder realmente su temperamento. Apretó la mandíbula mientras se inclinaba más cerca de Rosalie.

**—Pareces olvidar que es mi hijo al que está llevando. Él es mi responsabilidad. Puedes estar segura de que nada es más importante para mí en este mundo que mi hijo.**

Mirando hacia él, Rosalie respondió:

**—Es una pena que no estabas pensando en Anthony cuando casi follaste a esa zorra.**

Ante el gruñido de Edward, Emmett se apretó entre ellos.

**—Bueno, ¡ya basta!** —Él negó con la cabeza—. **Maldita sea, ustedes dos se relajarán con lo del concurso de meadas por Bella. ¿Podrían parar por un minuto y pensar en lo mucho que la están molestando?**

Ambos, Edward y Rosalie quitaron su mirada de Emmett y miraron a Bella. Esa atención provocó que las mejillas y el cuello de ella se sonrojaran.

La expresión de Edward se suavizó.

**—Lo siento, Bella. No quiero molestarte. Solo quiero...** —Se pasó la mano por su cabello color arena—. **Solo quiero que me dejes cuidar de ti y de Anthony.**

La sinceridad en sus palabras mandó a su corazón a palpitar de nuevo, y se odió por ello. Después de mordisquear su labio, ella preguntó:

**— ¿Y qué hay de tu trabajo? Posiblemente no puedas viajar como antes y cuidar de mí.**

**—Tomaré un permiso de ausencia como tú.**

Bella no pudo evitar que sus ojos se ampliaran.

**— ¿Harías eso?**

**—Por supuesto que lo haría. Me necesitas **—dijo Edward, acercándose a la cama.

**—Pero con tu posición, ¿considerarían darte un permiso? Quiero decir, no es como si estuviéramos casados.**

Edward se encogió de hombros.

**—Si no lo hacen, entonces solamente renunciaré. Tú y Anthony significan más para mí que un trabajo**.

Rosalie cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en una rabieta.

**— ¿Y qué si tu libido se activa una noche después de ver a alguna zorra en falda corta? ¿Irás sobre ella otra vez?**

**—Rose** —suplicó Bella, al mismo tiempo que Edward gruñó:

**— ¡Maldita sea no vayas ahí!**

**—No puedo creer que honestamente estés considerando dejarlo hacer esto. ¡Él rompió tu corazón, Bella!** —gritó Rosalie, lanzando sus manos en frustración.

Bella suspiró.

**—Sí, estoy muy consciente de lo que hizo. Pero por el momento, no veo ninguna otra opción más que aceptar su propuesta.** —Luego volvió su mirada hacia Edward—. **Mi casa es una ruina con la mudanza. Tendría que quedarme contigo.**

Su radiante sonrisa se descongeló un poco del frío restante en su corazón.

**—Por supuesto que puedes. Te pondré en mi habitación dado que está en la planta baja y el baño está más cerca.**

**—Gracias. Necesitaré algunas de mis cosas. Rosalie, ¿puedes ir con Edward y ayudarlo a empacar lo que necesitaré?**

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron como si Bella le hubiera pedido que ayudara a Satanás a lograr la dominación del mundo.

**— ¡No puedo soportar estar en la misma habitación con él, y mucho menos** **ayudarle a manosear tus cosas!**

Bella puso los ojos.

**—Bien entonces, sé una estúpida inmadura respecto a esto. Estoy segura que Emmett estará encantado de hacerlo.**

**—Claro que sí, Belly Bells** —respondió Emmett, dando un paso adelante para golpear la espalda de Edward. Por la manera en que hizo una mueca, Bella estaba segura que Emmett lo golpeó un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

**—Aprecio eso Emmett** —respondió Bella. Mirando fijamente a Edward, dijo—: **Solo lo esencial. No me quedaré mucho tiempo.**

Las comisuras de los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**—Ya veremos.**

**—Eres imposible** —murmuró.

**—Bueno, entonces, supongo que será mejor irnos y comenzar. De esta manera todo estará listo para cuando salgas en la mañana** —dijo Emmett.

Edward asintió.

**—Suena bien.**

Después de un largo y prolongado suspiro, Rosalie dijo:

**—Está bien. Iré con ustedes.**

**— ¿En serio?** —dijeron Emmett y Edward al mismo tiempo.

**—Sí** —espetó.

Emmett levantó las manos.

**—Está bien. Es tu funeral.**

**—Seamos realistas. Teniendo en cuenta que soy la única de los tres que tiene vagina y sé lo que Bella querría, van a necesitarme.**

Con un bufido, Emmett dijo:

**—Sip, bueno, la conozco por más tiempo y…**

**— ¿Tú prácticamente tienes una vagina**? —bromeó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

**— ¡Haha, jodido, Haha!**

Bella se echó a reír.

**—¿Chicos pueden dejar eso y ponerse en marcha?**

**—Hombre, ya estás de mandona con nosotros** —dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa. Le dio un codazo a Edward—. **Estás listo para dos semanas de diversión,** **Chico Esclavo.**

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**—No me importa. Bella puede usarme y abusar de mí para tener contento a su corazón. Mientras esté feliz y saludable, haré lo que le plazca.**

Emmett se quedó mirando a Edward por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza.

**—Sip, estás muy enfermo de amor, amigo. Muy, muy enfermo.** —Se volteó hacia Bella y le guiñó un ojo—. **Nos vemos mañana, Belly Bells.** —Se inclinó y le dio un abrazo y un beso. Antes de apartarse, le susurró al oído—: **Hazlo trabajar mucho, Bella, pero dale una oportunidad también.**

**—Lo intentaré.**

Emmett intercambió lugar con Rosalie quien también le dio a Bella un gran abrazo.

**—Cuando haya terminado, volveré y pasaré la noche contigo **—dijo Rosalie.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

** —No, no, estaré bien. Es solo una noche. No es como si no hubiera pasado unas cuantas noches en el hospital. Solo que, usualmente estoy en el otro lado de la cama.**

**— ¿Estás segura? Jasper está poniéndose todo nocturno está noche, así que no me importa.**

**—Soy positiva. Puedes venir en la mañana o a la casa mañana.**

El cuerpo de Rosalie se tensó ante la perspectiva de la casa de Edward.

**—Ya veremos.**

Cuando Rosalie se volvió para irse, abrió su enorme bolso alrededor, clavando a Edward en las bolas. Con un gruñido, se dobló, exhalando unas cuantas respiraciones y luego inhalando. Una vez recuperado, levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron de furia.

Rosalie le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

**—Oh, lo siento mucho. Mi culpa.**

Edward murmuró en voz baja, pero no cuestionó a Rosalie.

**—Vamos** —dijo Emmett, tomando el brazo de Edward. Una vez que Edward y Emmett habían salido por la puerta, Bella dijo:

**— ¿Rose?**

Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, Rosalie dijo:

**— ¿Sí?**

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa tensa.

**—Sé amable con él, ¿por favor?**

Rosalie bufó un suspiro de frustración.

**— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Sabes lo que siento por ese... ¡idiotupido!**

**—Lo sé, pero hay más de lo que pasó de lo que tú entiendes. Así que dale un poco de descanso.**

Girando, Rosalie levantó las manos.

**—Maldita sea, Bella, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan agradable y perdonarlo?**

**—No dije lo estaba perdonando. Solo entiendo más ahora.** —Ante la expresión continuamente dudosa de Rosalie, Bella dijo—: **Solo confía en mí en esto.**

**—Está bien, voy a ser civilizada, pero no puedo ser amable.**

**— ¿Civilizada significa que no le vas a clavar las bolas de nuevo?**

Rosalie dio una sonrisa maligna.

**—Eso significa que lo intentaré.**

**—Esfuérzate, ¿de acuerdo?**

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

**—Gracias.**

Rosalie le lanzó un beso antes de salir por la puerta. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas, Bella dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. Su mano fue a su abdomen mientras continuaba mirando las baldosas del techo.

**—Por favor, Dios, por favor cuida de Anthony y no dejes que nada malo le pase. Nada más en el mundo importa tanto como entregarlo sano a este mundo en el momento adecuado.** —Cerrando sus ojos, la cara de Edward apareció ante ella, enviando sus ojos a estallar abiertos—.** Y si Edward es verdaderamente el indicado, suaviza mi corazón hacia él... o dame una señal de que debo seguir adelante.**

Sus oraciones fueron interrumpidas por una enfermera y un camillero.

**—Es hora de mudarse arriba.**

El camillero trajo la silla de ruedas, y Bella sacó sus piernas fuera de la cama. Después de que se sentó, se alisó la bata de hospital hacia abajo sobre sus piernas. Tomaron un viaje rápido por el ascensor hasta la tercera planta. No pudo evitar preguntarse en qué piso estaba Carlisle. Tomó nota de su número de habitación, así podría enviárselo por mensaje a Rosalie... y a Edward. Una enfermera de rostro dulce de mediana edad llegó justo cuando se estaba instalando en la cama.

**—Soy Maggie, y si necesita algo, hágamelo saber.**

Bella sonrió.

**—Gracias. Se lo agradezco.**

Una vez que Maggie y el camillero se fueron, Bella encendió la televisión para tratar de conseguir apagar las preocupaciones de su mente. Estaba disfrutando de unas viejas repeticiones de I Love Lucy cuando un suave golpe llamó a la puerta.

**— ¿Sí?** —dijo, frunciendo el ceño ante quien posiblemente estaría tocando.

Se entreabrió antes que Vlad asomara la cabeza por la puerta.

**—Hola.**

Bella gimió interiormente. Él era la última persona en la tierra que esperaba ver. Disparándose en la cama, se alisó el rizado cabello alborotado por la cama y esperaba que no tuviera restos de ojos de mapache por el llanto.

**—Ho-Hola.**

Moviendo su dedo, hizo un ruido de desaprobación mientras entraba en la habitación.

**—Simplemente no podías dejar quedarse atrás al Sr. Cullen, ¿eh?**

Bella se echó a reír.

**—No, supongo.**

Señalando la silla junto a la cama, Vlad preguntó:

**— ¿Puedo?**

**—Por supuesto.**

Su expresión jovial de repente se puso seria.

**—No te puedes imaginar cómo estaba de horrorizado al ver tu nombre a través de la pantalla de la computadora.** —Él negó con la cabeza—. **¿Así que estaba en lo cierto al pensar que necesitabas cuidar mejor de ti misma?**

**—Por desgracia, sí. Pero no solo hoy sin embargo.** —Bella miró la manta estándar del hospital—. **Las últimas tres semanas han pasado factura, supongo.**

**— ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu relación con el hijo del señor Cullen?**

Bella apartó la mirada de la manta hacia Vlad.

**—Es-Espera, ¿cómo lo...?**

Él le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

**—Es una larga historia.**

**—Así es la mía** —respondió, con una risa sin alegría. Ante la tensión en el aire, Bella trató desesperadamente de cambiar el tema—. **Pensé que te habías ido a casa por el día. Cuando me trajeron, esperaba que tú fueras mi médico. El trato con los pacientes del Dr. Black es bastante deficiente.**

**—Me disculpo por eso.**

**—No es tu culpa que él sea tan brusco.**

**—No, pero es mi culpa que tuvieras que verlo.**

**— ¿Qué?**

Una tímida sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

**—Fuiste asignada a mi número de casos, pero le pedí que te viera en mi lugar.**

Bella se quedó sin aliento.

**— ¿Pero, por qué?**

Agachando la cabeza, Vlad respondió:

**—Porque sabía que quería verte personalmente en el futuro, y que sería demasiado incómodo para los dos si tuviera que…** —Él tomó una respiración aguda mientras el rosa tenía sus mejillas color canela—. **Bueno, si tuviera que examinarte físicamente.**

La comprensión se estrelló sobre Bella mientras pensaba en cómo de a fondo la había examinado el Dr. Black.

**—Oh** —murmuró.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, con los ojos oscuros asumiendo un destello de súplica.

**—No quiero que pienses que soy horrible o algo así por querer llegar a conocerte mejor. Fue el señor Cullen quien abordó primero el tema.**

Bella abrió los ojos con horror.

**— ¿Realmente hizo eso? ¡Voy a demostrarle lo que pienso cuando ambos estemos mejor!** —Cuando sus hombros se hundieron en derrota, Bella se sintió muy mal de él pareciera insultado por sus palabras—. **Oh Vlad, lo siento mucho. No es que no me gustaría salir contigo.**

Sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron con esperanza.

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Sí. Simplemente no puedo creer que Carlisle haría una cosa así.**

**— ¿Debido a lo que hubo una vez entre tú y su hijo?**

**—Sí, eso y el hecho de que está en la sala de emergencia. No es el momento más oportuno para estar jugando al casamentero.**

**—Supongo que me planté cuando te llamé hermosa.**

Las mejillas de Bella se templaron por el cumplido.

**—Gracias.**

Mirando hacia abajo a sus manos, Vlad dijo:

**—Quiero que sepas que tome tu número de teléfono del Sr. Cullen, diciéndole que una total desconocida es hermosa… no es quién soy. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de mis colegas creería que hice tal cosa.**

**— ¿En serio?**

Vlad asintió.

**—La verdad es que no he reaccionado a una mujer como lo hice contigo en un largo, largo tiempo.**

**— ¿Oh?**

Él le echó un vistazo a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras. El dolor irradiaba de sus ojos.

**—Hace dieciocho meses perdí a mi esposa por una aneurisma.**

Bella se quedó sin aliento.

**—Lo siento mucho.**

**—No te puedes imaginar lo que es el sentimiento de impotencia de ser un médico, y no poder salvar a la mujer que más amas en el mundo.**

**—¿Cuántos años tenía?** —preguntó Bella tentativamente.

**—Solo treinta y cinco años.**

**—Eso es tan joven.**

Vlad asintió.

**—Shioban fue adoptada cuando tenía solo tres. Sus padres adoptivos no sabían nada acerca de su historial médico. Por lo que he podido reunir, podría haber sido evitable si hubiéramos sabido los signos y síntomas de qué buscar.**

Ante su expresión angustiada, Bella estiró su mano. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se deslizó en la suya.

**—Sé lo que se siente perder al amor de tu vida.**

Las cejas oscuras de Vlad se arquearon por la sorpresa.

**— ¿En serio?**

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

**—Hace cinco años mi prometido murió en un accidente automovilístico.**

**—Lo siento mucho.** —Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. Finalmente, Vlad dio una breve sacudida a su cabeza—. **Uhm, entre la perdida de tu prometido, tu ruptura, y yo siendo un viudo, supongo que podríamos hacer un par trágico, ¿no es así?**

**—La gente sigue adelante** —dijo ella suavemente. Pero cuando pronunció las palabras, ella estaba pensando más en Edward que en Tayler.

_¿Era Vlad la señal por la que había orado? ¿O es que todo lo que había sido echado ante ella en las últimas tres semanas solo la confundía demasiado?_

**—En los dieciocho meses desde que perdí a Shioban, nunca pude imaginar algún día querer salir con otra mujer**—. Él le sonrió—. **Hasta hoy.**

**—Pero, ¿por qué yo?**

**— ¿Por qué no?**

**— ¿Te das cuenta ¿ que tengo seis meses de embarazo?**

**—Te diré lo mismo que le dije al hijo del Sr. Cullen cuando lo mencionó.**

Las mejillas de Bella quemaron ante la mención de Edward. Ella no quería ni imaginar cómo había sido la conversación entre Carlisle, Edward y Vlad. Su mortificación fue interrumpida por Vlad apretándole la mano.

**—El hecho de que estés embarazada no tiene relación con lo hermosa que eres por fuera o la bondad que irradias de dentro de ti.**

Sin parpadear y sin respirar, lo miró con incredulidad. _¿Cómo era posible que un hombre guapo, exitoso y compasivo estuviera interesado en salir con ella cuando estaba embarazada de seis meses con el hijo de otro hombre?_

**—Vlad, estoy muy agradecida por tus piropos, pero mi vida es muy complicada en este momento.**

**— ¿Y no estoy ayudando con mis declaraciones amorosas?**

Ella le dio una sonrisa triste.

**—Has pasado por tanto, que te mereces la felicidad verdadera. Tengo que ser totalmente honesta cuando digo que solo no sé si tengo algo para darte en este momento.**

Vlad inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado en el pensamiento.

**— ¿Qué tal si simplemente tratamos de llegar a conocernos el uno al otro como amigos y ver a dónde va? Sé que no vas a ser capaz de salir mucho por ahí en las próximas semanas, así que yo podría ir a hacer visitas a domicilio. Ya sabes, revisar tus signos vitales.** —Momentáneamente hizo una mueca—. **Eso suena completamente acosador, ¿no es así?**

**—No, yo…**

**—Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que estuve en el juego de las citas. Estoy seguro de que estoy diciendo y haciendo todo lo que es un importante desvío.**

Bella miró su hermosa cara caída hasta la muerte y se preguntó cómo podría alejar a cualquier mujer.

**—Me encantaría que vinieras y comprobaras mis signos vitales.**

Sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa.

**— ¿En serio?**

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

**—Estoy segura que después de unos días atrapada en el interior, me encantaría la compañía, así como los conocimientos médicos.**

Una sonrisa de satisfacción irrumpió en el rostro de Vlad.

**—Me gustaría mucho.**

**—A mí también.**

El localizador en el cinturón del Vlad sonó

**—Supongo que eso significa que será mejor que me vaya. **—Él se levantó de la silla—. **Así que estoy ansioso por verte en algún momento de esta semana.**

**—Pero, ¿cómo vas a…?**

Vlad levantó la mano.

**—El Sr. Cullen ya se ha encargado de eso.**

Bella puso los ojos, pero sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

**— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?**

Él se echó a reír. Una vez más tomó su mano en la suya y luego la llevó a sus labios.

**—Será mejor que prometes cuidar muy bien de ti misma.**

Con dificultad para respirar, solo pudo murmurar:

**—Lo haré.**

Entonces se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo antes de que saliera, le dio un último adiós. Una vez que oyó que la puerta se cerraba, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra las almohadas. Sacudiendo su cabeza, no podía creer la locura de los acontecimientos del día. Si alguien le hubiera dicho el día anterior que un hombre magnífico estaría pidiéndole tener una cita con ella, les habría dicho que estaban locos. Lo mismo podría decirse de todo lo que había ocurrido en la cena con Edward a partir de su admisión sobre Tanya hasta su deseo porque ella lo perdonara.

Agotada por los acontecimientos del día, cerró los ojos y trató de bloquear todos sus pensamientos y temores fuera de control.

* * *

**Ow, Por una parte sigo diciendo que Jake es adorable y me encanta su lealtad hacia ambos Ed/Bella. Pero porque lo castra sin decirle a Edward... Jake es suyo! Que susto con lo que le paso a Bella, seguro Edward va a aprovechar bien cuando cuide de ellos. Ya vimos que Vlad y Bella tienen un pasado en comun... Se dara la relación entre ellos? **

**Gracias por sus Follow/Favoritos/ Review**

**Link del Grupo en mi perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Leer antes #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, nadamas para que estén en sintonía (=**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, la vejiga llena de Bella la despertó. Mientras balanceaba sus piernas fuera de la cama, se congeló. El calor se esparció por su pecho ante la vista de Edward dormido en la silla. En algún momento durante la noche había vuelto así ella no tendría que quedarse sola. Su pulso se aceleró por cuanto se preocupaba verdaderamente por ella. Cualquier pensamiento de Vlad se desvaneció de su mente mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama mirando a Edward.

Su cuello colgaba hacia adelante en un precario ángulo, y sabía que tendría un horrible calambre por ello. Se paró en sus tambaleantes piernas y se inclinó hacia él.

**—Edward** —murmuró, llevando su mano a su mejilla.

**— ¿Uhmm?**

**—Despierta.**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y se paró de un salto tan rápido que casi se lanzó contra ella.

**— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

Ella sonrió.

**—Estoy bien. Solo necesitaba ir al baño, y tú ibas a romperte el cuello durmiendo así.**

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, movió sus hombros.

**—Deberías hacer que una enfermera te traiga un cómodo y guardar reposo.**

Ella resopló.

**—No soy una inútil, muchas gracias.**

Diversión centelló en sus ojos.

**— ¿Quieres que te cargue?**

**— ¡Absolutamente no! Lo último que necesito es que mi futuro cuidador consiga una hernia tratando de levantarme.**

**—Bella, no harías que me salga una hernia** —contestó.

**—Lo que sea** —murmuró antes de caminar hacia el baño. Después de que terminó y se lavó las manos, salió y encontró a Edward dormido de nuevo y roncando levemente.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se deslizó de nuevo en la cama. Sentía que apenas había cerrado sus ojos cuando sintió la respiración de alguien calentando su mejilla.

**—Bella, despierta cariño.**

Parpadeando, vio a Edward cerniéndose sobre ella.

**— ¿Qué hora es?**

**—Son las seis. Quería decirte que subiré para estar con Pa antes de su cirugía.**

**—Está bien. Dile que lo amo, y que estoy orando por él.**

**—Lo haré.** —Dudó un momento antes de inclinarse para besar su coronilla—. **Odio dejarte.**

**—No, debes estar con tu papá.**

**—Volveré tan pronto como pueda.**

Bella asintió. Cuando él se volteó hacia la puerta, dijo:

**—Edward, espera.**

Él se dio la vuelta con sus cejas levantadas, esperando por su respuesta.

**—Solo quería agradecerte por quedarte conmigo anoche. Significa mucho para mí que no me dejaras sola**

Él sonrió.

**—Aunque no necesitas dar las gracias, son más que bienvenidas.**

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, Bella acostó su cabeza de nuevo en las almohadas. En cuestión de segundos estaba dormida de nuevo hasta que las bandejas del desayuno llegaron retumbando en sus carritos. Junto con la comida de la mañana llegó otra enferma para revisar sus signos vitales. Bella estaba tragando a la fuerza algo del gomoso tocino y recocidos huevos del hospital cuando su puerta del hospital se abrió.

**— ¡Buenos días, nena!** —dijo Rosalie, entrando.

**—Buenos días.**

**—Te traje algo cómodo para que vayas a casa... bueno, supongo que debería haber dicho para ir a la casa del idiotupido.**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

**— ¿Cómo te fue anoche?**

**—Bien. Logré no mutilarlo o desangrarlo.**

**—Me alegra escuchar que no le causaste más daño físico. ¿También lo perdonaste emocionalmente?**

Rosalie gruñó mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.

**—Probablemente me excedí diciéndole cinco palabras.** —Mirando alrededor de la habitación, preguntó. **—Hablando del él, ¿dónde está el idiotupido está mañana?**

Bella gruñó con frustración antes de contestar.

**—Está con sus hermanas esperando para ver cómo va la cirugía de Carlisle.**

**—Ah, ya veo.**

Había abierto su boca para contarle a Rosalie sobre Edward quedándose en la noche cuando Vlad entró a la habitación.

—Buenos días. Solo quería ver cómo te sentías antes de empezar mi turno.

Bella mordió su labio para evitar reírse de la expresión de Rosalie. Boca abierta y ojos como platos, Rosalie absorbió la apariencia de Vlad de cabeza a pies.

Cuando él la miró, estiró su mano.

**—Soy el Dr. Vladimir Nadeen.**

**—Ro-Rosalie Hale **—contestó.

**—Ella es mi mejor amiga **—le informó Bella mientras Rosalie seguía mirándolo.

**—Es un placer conocerte.** —Rodeando a Rosalie, se movió hacia el lado de Bella—. **Espero que no pienses que fue completamente inapropiado, pero le eché un vistazo a tu historia clínica esta mañana.**

**—Eres un completo acosador** —se burló.

Vlad sonrió, causando que aparecieran hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

**—Bueno, con eso dicho, todo luce bien. Creo que una vez que descanses por los próximos catorce días, estarás bien por el resto de tu embarazo.**

**—Eso espero.**

**—Ten fe. Todo va ir bien**. —Una vez más su localizador los interrumpió. Lo miró y frunció el ceño—**Supongo que mejor voy abajo.**

**—Gracias por venir.**

Él asintió.

**—Hablaremos mañana, y resolveremos nuestros planes para cenar.**

**— ¿Cenar?**

Él levantó sus oscuras cejas.

**—No pensaste que solo venía a revisar tus signos vitales y salir corriendo por la puerta, ¿verdad?**

Bella sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban ante la insinuación.

**—Bueno no, pero…**

Él levantó una mano y sonrió.

**—Hablaremos más tarde.** —Se volteó hacia Rosalie—. **Un placer conocerte.**

**—Sí, igualmente** —contestó, su mirada enfocada en su trasero mientras salía por la puerta. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, se giró hacia Bella—. **¡Santa mierda, Bella! ¡Tienes exactamente cinco segundos para informarme sobre quién** **diablos es el Dr. McDreamy de Bollywood!** —Bella se río y después procedió a contarle todo a Rosalie. Una vez que terminó, Rosalie sacudió su cabeza lentamente una y otra vez**—. Guau… quiero decir… guau.**

Con un suspiro fantasioso, Bella dijo:

**—Dímelo a mí.**

**— ¿Entonces vas a darle una oportunidad?**

Bella se encogió de hombros.

**—Tal vez.**

**—Creo que un hombre como ese promete algo más que un "tal vez".** — Rosalie miró con anhelo la puerta por la que Vlad acababa de salir—. **Quiero decir, aparte de que se ve increíblemente bien, el hombre es compasivo y atento… y completamente opuesto al hijo de puta con miedo al compromiso.**

**—Ya tengo mucho estrés, Rose. No puedo lanzar un potencial hombre nuevo a la mezcla ahora mismo.** —Cuando Rosalie empezó a protestar, Bella sacudió su cabeza—. **Además, todavía no estoy segura de sí estoy lista para dejar atrás a Edward.**

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

**— ¿En serio? ¿Vas a dejar que tus sentimientos por el idiotupido arruinen a tu potencialmente maravillosa alma gemela?**

**—Edward es el padre de mi hijo. Y siempre lo amaré por solo eso, pero todavía hay mucho entre nosotros.** —Ante la seria expresión de Rosalie, Belladijo—: **Esto no es blanco y negro, Rose. Es todo gris. Además de lo que todavía siento por él, sus acciones en las últimas veinticuatro horas son muy adorables. Él está arriesgando su trabajo para cuidar de mí. Volvió anoche así no estaría sola. Está rogando y suplicando por mi perdón. No puedo ignorar eso.**

Los hombros de Rosalie cayeron ante la derrota.

**—Solo no quiero verte herida.**

**—Sé que no. Y confía en mí, yo tampoco. Pero al menos tengo que dejarlo tratar y ver más allá de esto, o siempre me arrepentiré.**

Rosalie empezó a protestar pero fue interrumpida por el celular de Bella sonando. Ella bajó la mirada a él.

**—Edward está en camino.**

Rosalie arrugó su nariz.

**—Mejor me voy yendo, o llegaré tarde al trabajo.**

**—Vigila el fuerte mientras no estoy.**

Ella sonrió.

**—Lo haré. Asegúrate de cuidar mucho de ti y a Anthony, así podrás volver tan pronto como puedas.**

Bella sonrió.

**—Seguro que lo intentaré.**

Rosalie se inclinó y le dio a Bella un rápido abrazo y un beso.

**—Terminaré para verte pronto.**

**—Bien.**

Mientras Rosalie se dirigía a la puerta, Edward llegaba alegremente. Él se encogió de dolor y se alejó tanto como pudo de ella y su cartera.

**—Tranquilo Papá Oso, tus chicos están a salvo esta mañana.**

Él suspiró aliviado.

**—Me alegra oír eso. Todavía están un poco traumatizados por anoche.**

Lanzándole una mirada sobre su hombro, Rosalie le guiñó a Bella.

**—Adiós.**

Bella se despidió antes de mover su atención a Edward.

**— ¿Cómo está Carlisle?**

**—Bien** —contestó Edward.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

**—Gracias a Dios.**

**—Te alegrará saber que la primera cosa que hizo cuando volvió a su habitación fue preguntar por ti.**

Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Bella.

**— ¿En serio?**

Edward asintió.

**—Dijo que te diera su amor a ti y a Anthony, y que vendría a verte tan pronto como pueda salir.**

Bella se rio y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

**—Eso es tan dulce.**

**—Sí, la dulzura corre en el ADN Cullen, especialmente en los hombres **—meditó Edward.

Ella le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

**— ¿No es un poco temprano para que seas tan arrogante?**

Edward se río mientras una enfermera entraba al cuarto con los papeles de alta de Bella. Una vez que hubo firmado todo, Edward dijo:

**—Bueno eso significa que nos pongamos en marcha, ¿eh?**

Bella asintió y empezó a salir de la cama.

**—Tan pronto como me cambie de ropa y pase un cepillo por mi cabello.**

Edward frunció el ceño.

**—No estés parada por demasiado tiempo mientras te estás cambiado. Siéntate en el borde la tina o el asiento del inodoro.**

Bella resopló exasperada.

**— ¿Vas a ser así de sobreprotector cuando lleguemos a tu casa?**

Él movió de arriba a abajo su cabeza.

**—Sip, al menos hasta que sepa que tú y Anthony están fuera de peligro.**

Su frustración se evaporó un poco ante su sinceridad.

**—Está bien, está bien, me sentaré mientras me visto.**

Después caminó hacia el baño, alegremente se arrancó la bata del hospital y se puso unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta de manga larga que Rosalie le había traído. Después deslizó sus hinchados pies en unas zapatillas de tenis una talla más grande que recientemente tuvo que comprar. Puso su largo cabello hacia atrás en una cola de caballo. Cuando hubo terminado, salió para encontrar a la enfermera esperando con una silla de ruedas. Se sentó en ella mientras Edward agarraba la maleta que Rosalie había traído junto con su bolso. La enfermera entonces la rodó por el pasillo hasta el elevador.

**—Asegúrese de leer sus papeles de alta para saber qué si y que no hacer.**

También indica cuando tiene que volver a ver a su doctor. Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Edward contestó.

**—Me aseguraré de que lo haga.**

La enfermera le dio a Edward una gran sonrisa.

**—Apuesto que va a cuidar muy bien de ella.**

**—Sí, señora. Me aseguraré de darle mucho cariño, amor y cuidado.**

Cuando Bella inclinó su cabeza, él le guiñó. Una vez que llegaron al vestíbulo, la enfermera dijo.

**—Esperaremos aquí mientras su esposo va y trae el auto.**

Bella hizo un sonido ligeramente estrangulado mientras Edward se deslizaba hasta detenerse.

**—Uhm, está bien** —chilló finalmente.

Edward pasó sus ojos sobre ella antes de trotar hacia el estacionamiento. No le tomó mucho regresar con el auto.

**—Buena suerte** —dijo la enfermera antes de cerrar la puerta del auto.

**—Gracias** —respondió Bella. Rápidamente se abrochó el cinturón y se giró hacia Edward—. **Está bien entonces.**

Mientras salían del estacionamiento Edward dijo:

**—Hay alguien más que está muy ansioso por verte.**

**— ¿Oh?**

Quitó su mirada de la carretera y le sonrió.

**—Jake.**

Bella se rio.

**—Ojala lo hubieras llevado a casa anoche.**

**—¿Pensé que su casa era tu casa?**

**—Su casa original.**

**—Ah, entonces sí, lo hice. Por supuesta estuvo dando vueltas por todas las habitaciones buscándote.**

**—Pobre bebé.**

**—Estoy seguro que estará más que listo para compartir tu cama y tus sobras cuando estés allí.**

Ella sonrió.

**—Odio dormir sola, así que estaré encantada de tenerlo como mi compañero de cama otra vez.**

Edward abrió su boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró.

**— ¿Qué?** —preguntó ella.

**—Nada**

Como ella sintió que su comentario venía con el ofrecimiento de sus servicios como su compañero de cama, decidió dejarlo ir. Cuando giraron en la calle de Edward, el pecho de Bella se apretó, mientras era envuelta por una mezcla de recuerdos felices y dolorosos. Mientras se estacionaba en el camino de entrada, no pudo evitar el flashback de la noche que encontró su auto y el de alguien más.

Cuando apagó el motor, él la miró.

**— ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí mientras voy a abrir la puerta así no tienes que esperar?**

Ella le dio una mirada.

**—Edward, creo que puedo soportar estar parada por dos segundos mientras abres la puerta.**

**—Bien** —gruñó.

No podía creer como de extremo se estaba tomando su descanso en cama. Un minuto era exasperante y al otro se hacía querer. Esperaba que sus hormonas le permitieran apreciarlo más que reprenderlo verbalmente. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Edward se había movido como un rayo desde el auto y había entrado al garaje, así que para el momento en que ella se movió lentamente desde la entrada a la puerta, él ya la había abierto.

**—Lindo trabajo de piernas, Speedy** —comentó ella.

**—Bienvenida.**

Jake llegó ladrando a la cocina.

**—Oye chico, ¿me extrañaste? **—Él gimió y luego olió su vientre—. **Aw ambos estamos bien. Solo tengo que tomármelo con calma** —le informó.

**—Hablando de tomárselo con calma, vamos a ponerte en la cama.**

**—Eres tan mandón** —le respondió mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Cuando ella entró al cuarto de Edward se quedó sin aliento. La manta que abuelita le había hecho cuando era pequeña estaba doblada sobre la cama mientras que el antiguo marco de plata con las fotos de sus padres estaba en la mesita de noche. Su planeador y su otomana estaban en el lado derecho de la cama. Ella le dio la espalda para esconder su sorpresa.

**— ¿Rosalie sugirió esto?**

**—No** —murmuró.

El latido de su corazón comenzó una carrera salvaje.

**—Quieres decir que, ¿tú hiciste esto? ¿Por mí?**

**—Sí, lo hice**. —Edward rotó su cuello furiosamente cuando ella continuó mirándolo—. **Rosalie consiguió tus cosas esenciales y todo, pero pensé que** **necesitabas algunas cosas para sentirte como en casa aquí. Incluso si dices que no** **vas a quedarte mucho tiempo.**

Ella no podía respirar, mucho menos hablar. Oh Dios, _¿por qué tenía que ser tan asombroso_? Cada vez que hacía algo bueno y compasivo, rompía su corazón, en vez de calentarlo. Era como arrojarle a su cara otra vez que, a pesar del único espantoso error que había cometido, era un buen hombre… uno que merecía ganar su perdón. Bella dio unos pocos pasos vacilantes hacia él. De pie frente a él, se detuvo frente a sus interrogantes ojos verdes. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

**—Gracias, Edward. Esto significa mucho para mí.**

Rápidamente puso sus brazos alrededor suyo. Ella cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sentimiento de comodidad e incluso amor corriera por ella. Su cálido aliento hizo cosquillas en la piel de su oreja.

**—Me alegro que te guste. Quiero hacer todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz.**

**—Bueno, este fue un comienzo maravillosamente increíble.**

**—De nada.** —Podía escuchar el placer vibrando en su voz—. **Así que, ¿quieres descansar por un rato? O podría arreglar un almuerzo temprano para ti.**

**—En realidad, mataría por una ducha. Me siento bastante asquerosa.**

Edward asintió.

**—Conseguí el asiento de la tienda de suministros médicos. Déjame ir a dejarlo listo para ti.**

**—Genial, me voy a sentir de ochenta años** —se quejó entrando detrás de él al baño. Se detuvo en seco al ver su bata favorita colgada de la puerta, y sus artículos de tocador y maquillaje sobre el tocador.

Edward bajó la tapa del inodoro y le hizo señas para que se sentara.

**—No necesitas estar parada, ¿recuerdas?**

Con un suspiro, fue obligada a sentarse. No le tomó mucho a Edward poner el asiento. Después de que se giró a la ducha y ajustó la temperatura, sonrió sobre su hombro hacia ella.

**—Listo entonces, está todo puesto.**

**—Gracias.**

Cuando Bella no se movió, las cejas de Edward se arrugaron por la preocupación.

**— ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?**

La idea de él viéndola desnuda de nuevo envió una oleada de calor a sus mejillas. Negó con la cabeza furiosamente.

**—Puedo manejarlo.**

**—Está bien** —respondió.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Edward, los dedos de Bella fueron al dobladillo de su camiseta y se congelaron. Su mirada se trabó en el asiento de la ducha. Un flashback de los últimos días de la batalla contra el cáncer de su madre la asaltaron. La forma devastada de su madre tratando desesperadamente de entrar y salir de la ducha relampagueó en su mente. Y se estremeció.

Esa visión, junto con lo que había pasado en las pasadas veinticuatro horas envió sus emociones fuera de control. Por encima de todo, el miedo aún colgaba sobre ella. Fue como si hubiera silencioso fantasma en la habitación, burlándose de ella porque su sueño perfecto de tener un hijo se volvía realidad. El solo pensamiento de perder a Anthony envió un horrible escalofrío a través de ella. Poniendo su cabeza en sus manos, lloró desconsoladamente. A pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo, dejó que los sollozos la llenaran. Cuando la puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse se congeló.

**—Bella, ¿estás bien?**

**—Estoy bien** —respondió forzadamente, pero su voz vacilante la traicionó.

Edward entró. Trató de esconder el temblor de su cuerpo mientras el caminaba tentativamente por el suelo de baldosas. Echando un vistazo entre sus dedos, observó su preocupada expresión ante la vista de ella todavía sentada en el inodoro.

**— ¿Por qué no te estás bañando?**

**—Yo, uh…**

Arrodillándose frente a ella, tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos, levantando su cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

**—Bella, necesitas dejar de llorar. No es bueno para ti o para Anthony.**

**—Lo siento** —susurró con voz ronca.

El usó su otra mano para ahuecar su cara.

**—No necesitas disculparte. Estás aquí conmigo ahora, y todo va a estar bien.**

Ella negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

**—Pero, ¿no lo ves? ¡Todo no está bien!**

**—Lo sé, pero…**

**— ¡Es fácil estar ahí y decirme que no me enoje, pero no tienes ni la menor idea de qué estoy pasando en este momento!** —gritó.

El dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia abajo.

**—Me doy cuenta, Bella.**

Ella se secó las lágrimas con su mano.

**—Cada minuto, cada segundo no puedo evitar pensar en todo cayéndose a pedazos. Estoy tan asustada de que algo malo le pase a Anthony. He perdido a todo el que he amado, no puedo perderlo a él también.** —Su pecho se movió mientras otro sollozo salía de ella.

Sin dudarlo, Edward la atrajo hacia un fuerte abrazo. Ella debió haberse separado de él. Estar cerca de él cuando estaba tan emocionalmente rota era jugar con fuego. Pero estaba tan cansada de estar sola todo el tiempo y tener que soportar toda la carga por su cuenta. Edward tenía suficiente fuerza por ambos, y solo ser sostenida en sus brazos envió una sensación de consuelo a través de ella. Envolviéndose su espalda, tomó su camiseta y la arrugó entre sus manos, agarrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los labios de Edward calentaron contra su oreja, haciéndola estremecerse.

**—Shh, por favor, cariño. No llores** —canturreó en su oído—. **Estoy aquí para ti, y vamos a pasar por esto juntos.**

Sus palabras la tranquilizaron, por ambos, por él y por Anthony, trató de componerse a sí misma. Cuando su llanto se apagó, Edward la apartó y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

**—Escúchame. Tienes todo el derecho de tener miedo, pero quiero que me creas cuando digo que Anthony va a estar bien. Él está bendecido con unos genes tan fuertes como el infierno.** —Poniendo su mano en su vientre, sonrió—. **Es en parte Cullen y por generaciones, los hombres de mi familia han sido conocidos por ser fuertes luchadores con una voluntad de acero para sobrevivir.**

**— ¿De verdad? **—preguntó hipando.

Edward asintió.

**—Pero más importante que la luchadora sangre irlandesa Cullen bombeando a través de él, ha heredado el aún más asombroso ADN de su madre.**

Ella es la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Sus palabras, acompañadas por la sinceridad con la que las habló causaron un incendio forestal en su pecho.

**—Oh Edward** —murmuró.

Él le quitó el cabello de su cara.

**—Solamente tienes que seguir siendo fuerte, Bella. Ese fuego que arde tan profundo en tu interior… el que te hace ver a través de los tiempos oscuros… tienes que avivarlo para que brille más fuerte.**

**—Trataré.**

**—Bien, estoy feliz de oírlo.** —Se levantó del suelo—. **Ahora vamos. Toda el agua caliente se va a acabar antes de que estés limpia.**

Cuando se pasó su camisa por su cabeza, abrió mucho los ojos.

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**—Quitándome mi camisa. No quiero empaparla mientras te ayudo a tomar una ducha.**

Su cabeza se sacudió violentamente de un lado a otro.

**—No necesito tu ayuda.**

**—Estas exhausta, Bella. Solo déjame ayudarte, ¿sí?**

**—No creo que sea una buena idea.**

**—Y, ¿por qué no?**

El calor subió a sus mejillas.

**—Porque me verás…**

Una sonrisa juguetona curvó sus labios.

**— ¿Has olvidado que estoy bien familiarizado con cada parte de tu hermoso cuerpo?**

Ella se miró las manos en su regazo.

**—No, pero era diferente entonces. Éramos diferentes entonces.**

La sensación de su intensa mirada la hizo finalmente mirar arriba.

**—Y es diferente ahora porque no voy a devorarte cuando te vea desnuda. Voy a cuidarte. Hay más niveles de intimidad que solo sexo, Bella.**

**—Lo sé** —susurró.

**—Así que déjame ayudarte.**

Ella exhaló un derrotado aliento y asintió.

**— ¿Vas a dar la vuelta a la silla, así no estoy frente a ti?**

Un chispazo divertido brilló en sus ojos.

**—Sí, Señorita Modestia, puedo hacerlo.**

**—Para tu información, hay más de mí que la última vez que me viste **—argumentó mientras se ajustaba el asiento.

Él se dio la vuelta y se encogió de hombros.

**—Lo dudo. Además, sigues siendo tan hermosa como la primera vez que te vi.**

**—Siempre el coqueteo, ¿no es cierto? **—respondió con una sonrisa.

**—Solo enumerando los hechos, señora. **—Las manos de Edward encontraron el borde de su camiseta y la levantaron. En vez de protestar, lo dejó sacarla sobre su cabeza. Su mirada se cernió sobre su escote un poco más de lo que debería antes de tirar la camiseta al cesto de la ropa sucia—**.Levántate** —instruyó.

**—Eres tan mandón.**

**—Y tú eres tan malditamente terca** —respondió mientras bajaba sus pantalones.

Dejándola solo en ropa interior, se estremeció. Como si estuvieran en el campo de juego, los dedos de Edward fueron a su bragueta y se quitó sus pantalones también. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella mientras ella ponía sus manos en su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador. Luego de que cayó al piso, puso sus manos sobre su pecho.

**—Oh, Bella, ¿enserio? Deja de actuar como si fuera algún pervertido haciendo esto.**

Esa pequeña chispa de fuego infernal entró en ella ante su exasperación. Sus manos fueron entonces a al pretina de su ropa interior, y bajó sus bragas lo mejor que pudo con su vientre en el camino. Encontrando su mirada de sorpresa, entró a la ducha y se sentó en la silla.

**—Me gustaría mi jabón de vainilla por favor, y la esponja rosa. Gracias.**

Su risa resonó en las paredes del baño. Metiendo su mano en la ducha, le dio el jabón.

**—Puse tu shampoo ahí dentro.** —Cerró la puerta de la ducha detrás de él. Bella no se atrevió a mirar atrás para ver si se había sacado sus bóxers o no—. **¿Quieres que te lave el cabello?**

**— ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?**

**—Por supuesto. Además, no es como que vayas a dejarme lavar las partes buenas de todos modos.**

Una risita se escapó de sus labios.

**—Pensé que ibas a comportarte **—protestó.

**—Lo hago. Es por eso que quiero mantener mis manos ocupadas con tu cabello.**

**—Bien entonces.**

Tomando la boquilla de la ducha, la llevó a su cabeza, empapando su cabello. Una vez que estuvo completamente mojado, roció el champú con olor a melocotón en una mano y luego trabajó hasta formar espuma.

No pudo evitar gemir cuando sus dedos masajearon el cuero cabelludo.

**—Oh Dios, eso se siente muy bien.**

**—Me alegro de que te guste. Si termino siendo despedido por tomar este tiempo libre, tal vez tenga un futuro en la cosmetología.**

Bella se echó a reír.

**—No puedo verte lavando el cabello para ganarte la vida.**

**—Yo tampoco.**

**—Sabes, tú lavando mi cabello así me recuerda a Memorias de África cuando Robert Redford lava el cabello de Meryl Streep **—comentó Bella.

**—Mi mamá amaba esa película.**

**— ¿En serio?**

Edward se rio mientras empezaba a enjuagar su cabello.

**—Sí, amaba cualquier cosa con Robert Redford. Solía decir que le recordaba a una versión de cabello rubio de Pa.**

**— ¡Oh Dios mío, ahora que pienso en ello, Carlisle luce un poco como Robert Redford!**

**—No puedo creer que no te lo haya mencionado. Eso solía darle un aire de superioridad.**

**—Uhm, ¿un ego inflado? Suena como un rasgo de la familia Cullen.**

**—Ja, ja** —respondió. Cuando los dedos de Edward recorrieron la cresta de su cicatriz, se tensó—. **Bella, ¿qué es esto?**

La esponja con la que la había estado bañando cayó de sus manos al suelo de baldosas.

**—No es nada. Solo una vieja herida de guerra.**

**—No se siente como nada.** —La mano de Edward salió de su cabeza y se posó en su hombro—. **Dime.**

Abrazó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

**—Es un recuerdo de un momento muy doloroso en mi vida cuando hice algo muy estúpido. **—Cuando la mano de Edward se quedó congelado en su hombro, suspiró—. **Después de que mi madre murió, estaba tan sola. Mi dolor por Tayler estaba todavía muy fresco. No había esposo, ni padre, ni madre... no podía ver a través de las nubes oscuras que todavía tenía a abuelita y a mi abuelito **—Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo mientras dejaba a los esqueletos de su pasado bailar precariamente a su alrededor—. **Una noche, cuando estaba en las montañas, me levanté en medio de la noche y me metí en el auto. Empecé a volar sobre esos caminos con curvas, con la esperanza de que otro auto viniera a lo largo, y podría acabar con todo.**

**—Oh Dios **―murmuró Edward, sus manos apretaron sus hombros con fuerza.

Ella lo miró de vuelta.

**—Me estrellé contra un árbol en su lugar. Y a pesar de que el auto quedó destrozado y me hice esta horrible cicatriz, me fui.**

**— ¿Fue la única vez que intentaste...?** —Se dio cuenta que él no podía soportar la idea de decir las palabras.

Bella asintió rápidamente.

**—Después de esa noche, supe que estaba destinada a quedarme con vida… a tratar de vivir una vida feliz por mis padres y por Tayler. Encontré una muy buena terapeuta, y ella, junto con mi familia y mi fe, me ayudaron a pasar a través de eso.**

**—Gracias por compartir eso conmigo.** —Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza mojada—. **Eres la mujer más asombrosa que he conocido.**

**—No sé nada de eso.**

**—De verdad lo eres.**

**—Lo que hice fue realmente estúpido y egoísta y…**

Edward negó con la cabeza.

**—No voy a juzgarte, Em. Nunca he tenido que pasar por el infierno que tú pasaste. Me alegro de que estés aquí.**

**—Gracias.**

Cerró el grifo. Echando un vistazo hacia ella, le preguntó:

**— ¿Todo limpio?**

Ella se echó a reír.

**—Sí, todo limpio.**

Abrió la puerta de la ducha y se acercó a conseguirle una toalla y su bata. Ella se alegró de ver que todavía tenía en su ropa interior. Aunque con ella empapada, tenía una muy buena vista de la huella de su culo. Poniendo los ojos en sus hormonas fuera de control, volvió la mirada hacia la baldosa. Cuando él le entregó la toalla, comenzó a secarse sus brazos y piernas.

Se recogió el cabello y envolvió otra toalla alrededor de su cabeza.

**— ¿Estas poniéndote hambrienta?**

**—Umm, hmm** —murmuró mientras se deslizaba en su bata.

**— ¿Que suena bien?**

Ella arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

**— ¿Vas a preparar lo que sea que quiera?**

**—Sip. O salir a recogerlo.**

**— ¿Qué tal un poco de tus camarones rebozados?**

Edward asintió.

**—Mientras estás secándote el cabello, lo prepararé y traeré para ti**

**— ¿Vas a ponerlos en una bandeja plateada con un capullo de rosa en un jarrón de cristal?** —preguntó, con una sonrisa.

**—Siempre esa boca** —murmuró mientras salía del baño.

Bella se rio mientras sacaba su secador de cabello. Se sentó en el asiento del inodoro antes de que Edward pudiera ordenarle hacerlo. Una vez que su cabello estuvo seco, se deslizo en un par de pijamas y se metió en la cama. Jake felizmente se subió a su lado. Miró una pila de libros sobre la mesa de noche, antes de leer a través de los títulos. Eran predominantemente de no ficción, libros de autoayuda. Agarró uno de sus favoritos, Martes con Morrie, y comenzó a releer. Edward apareció poco después con una bandeja con dos platos y dos bebidas pero sin el jarrón de cristal y la rosa. Ella olfateó con aprecio.

**— ¡Oh Dios, eso huele tan bien!**

**—Gracias.**

Se acomodó en la cama y tomó la bandeja. Mientras Edward agarraba su plato, hizo un gesto a la mesilla de noche.

**— ¿Qué pasa con el material de lectura?** —preguntó.

El rosa tiñó sus mejillas.

**—Oh, uhm, bueno, fueron recomendados por mi terapeuta.**

Bella se atragantó con el bocado de camarones que había tomado. Una vez que se recuperó, le preguntó:

**— ¿Estas en terapia? **—Él asintió con la cabeza, girando la cabeza de su intensa mirada mientras se sentaba en el planeador**—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viendo a un terapeuta?**

Mirando fijamente su plato, movió un pedazo de camarón alrededor con el tenedor.

**— ¿Incluso tienes que preguntar?**

**—Sí** —susurró.

Él volvió la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

**—Hice una cita la mañana después de que épicamente arruiné mi vida y la tuya.**

**—Ya veo.**

**—Me gusta mucho la Dra. Platt. Realmente está ayudándome a trabajar en un montón de cosas.**

**— ¿Con qué frecuencia vas?**

**—Tres veces a la semana.**

Bella tragó saliva.

**—Es muy seguido.** —Incluso cuando estaba tratando con su inmenso dolor, solo fue dos veces a la semana.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

**—Pedí el programa más intenso porque quería prepararme tan rápido como pudiera... para ti y para Anthony.**

No podía tranquilizar el rápido latido de su corazón. Él quería ser un hombre mejor para ella… para enderezar todo lo malo que había hecho, y sobre todo ser todo lo que quería y necesitaba que fuera. Una parte de ella quería llegar encima y abrazarlo con fuerza… decirle que su corazón todavía le pertenecía a él y siempre lo haría. Pero no podía. Estaba demasiado acobardada.

**— ¿Quieres ver una película?** —preguntó de repente. Cuando ella le dio una mirada escéptica, sonrió—. **Tu elección, te lo prometo.**

Su mente giró con las posibilidades.

**—La Novicia Rebelde.**

Edward hizo una mueca.

**—Cristo, ¿realmente tenemos que ver un musical?**

**— ¡Dijiste que sería mi elección!** —respondió.

**—Bien, bien** —murmuró, cavando en la gigantesca caja de DVDs que había traído de su casa. Una vez que la encontró, la metió en el reproductor y luego agarró su plato. Se acomodó en la cama junto a ella en lugar de volver al planeador.

**— ¿Cómo están los camarones?**

**—Mmm, deliciosos.** —Le sonrió—. **Por supuesto, espero que hicieras más.**

Él se rio entre dientes.

**—En tu condición, pensé que lo mejor era doblar la receta.**

**—Oh mi héroe **—respondió.

**—Déjame adivinar. Tu héroe va a poner en marcha a su feliz culo de regreso a la cocina en un minuto para conseguirte otro plato.**

Ella pestañeó hacia él.

**—Sí, pero seré dulce y por lo menos esperaré hasta que termines de comer primero.**

**—Ángel de la misericordia** —murmuró con la boca llena de camarones.

Riendo, encendió el televisor. Mientras los créditos de apertura empezaban y Julie Andrews comenzaba a girar y cantar en la cima de la montaña, Bella se acurrucó la manta más cerca de ella y suspiró con satisfacción.

**—Realmente comprendes esta basura, ¿no?** —preguntó Edward.

Ella lo miró.

**— ¿Y si te dijera que interpreté a María en mi último año en la escuela secundaria?**

Edward tragó saliva.

**— ¿Quieres decir que usaste un disfraz de monja?**

**—Por supuesto que lo hice.**

Se lamió los labios.

**—Maldita sea, eso es caliente.**

Ella puso los ojos.

**—Eres imposible.**

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**—Lo siento nena, pero cada hombre tiene sus fantasías.**

**— ¿Fantaseas conmigo en traje de monja?**

**—En realidad, en cualquier cosa... o en nada** —respondió con un guiño.

**—Lo que sea** —murmuró mientras fijaba su mirada en la pantalla y no en él.

Después de otro plato de camarones, sus ojos se pusieron pesados. Cuando miró a Edward, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero no estaba segura si era por el cansancio o por ser obligado a ver un musical. Cabeceó justo antes que los Von Trapp escaparon a Suiza. Cuando se despertó, estaba oscuro afuera. Echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, Edward no estaba más a su lado. El sonido de la ducha abierta la alertó de a donde había ido. Echando un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche, eran solo pasadas las seis.

Bostezando, estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza antes de empujarse a sí misma en una posición sentada. Mover su cuerpo hizo gritar a su vejiga por su liberación. Mordisqueando su labio, miró a la puerta del baño cerrada. Había dos opciones: reventar en la ducha de Edward o ser una cobarde y bajar por el pasillo hasta el medio baño en el vestíbulo. Sacudió la cabeza ante la idea de caminar tan lejos. Con un pesado suspiro, se izó fuera de la cama. Jake se deslizó a su lado.

**—Se paciente, chico. No voy muy lejos.**

Él la ignoró y siguió a su lado mientras caminaba hacia el baño. El vapor la envolvió y momentáneamente nubló su visión. Justo cuando comenzaba a ir al inodoro, Edward, cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha en toda su gloria desnuda. Sus ojos encontraron sus ojos azul bebé conmocionados antes de que la mirada de ella cayera por debajo de su cintura. Sus hormonas del embarazo patearon a toda marcha ante la vista, y se lamió los labios.

**— ¿Has terminado de comerte mi paquete con los ojos?** —preguntó, la diversión vibrando en su voz.

A regañadientes volvió la mirada hacia él.

**—Espera, ¿qué?** —preguntó. Entonces la mortificación se disparó a través de ella, y rápidamente bajó la cabeza—. **Lo siento. Necesitaba hacer pis.** —Ella esquivó su forma desnuda y húmeda goteando y se dirigió al baño.

Edward se rio de su vergüenza. Agarró una toalla, pero en lugar de envolverla alrededor de él, se tomó su tiempo secando sus brazos y pecho. Bella no le hizo caso y se centró en aliviar su vejiga. Una vez que terminó, se acercó al lavabo para lavarse las manos. Puso los ojos cuando Edward todavía no se había cubierto.

**— ¿Que suena bien para la cena?** —le preguntó.

Manteniendo la vista en el tocador, dijo:

**—Lo que sea. Me muero de hambre.**

**— ¿En serio?**

Ella se echó a reír.

**—Será mejor que te acostumbres a alimentar a mí apetito fuera de control.**

**—Puedo intentarlo** —reflexionó mientras finalmente se ataba una toalla a la cintura—. **¿Cómo suena la pizza?**

**—Mmm, celestial.**

**—Entonces voy a pedir algunas pizzas.**

Ella se rio.

**—Sí, es mejor que sean grandes. ¡Ooh, y consigue un poco de pan de canela también!**

**—Está bien, entonces, lo haré.**

**— ¿Podemos ver más películas?**

Edward se estremeció.

**— ¿Más películas de chicas?**

Bella asomó su labio inferior.

**— ¿Por favor?**

Él rodó sus ojos.

**—Supongo que sí.**

**— ¡Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias!** —exclamó, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Con su boca a centímetros de la suya, rápidamente volvió la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla. Él se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento.

**—Muy bien. Basta ya de eso. ¡Vuelve a la cama y fuera de tus pies!**

**—Sí Sargento** —suspiró.

Mientras empezaba a salir del baño, le dio una palmada juguetona en el culo. Cuando volteó a verlo sobre su hombro, sacudió su cabeza.

**― ¡Siempre tú y esa boca!**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Bella se levantó un poco antes de la una, y después de usar el baño, se deslizo de regreso a la cama, Edward estaba muerto para el mundo, roncando ligeramente. Se acababa de cubrir de nuevo cuando su teléfono vibró en la mesa de noche. Se inclinó y lo recogió.

Era un mensaje de texto de Rosalie.

**_R: Solo checándote, Bella. Espero que estés descansando y sintiéndote bien. Llámame en la mañana._**

Bella sonrió ante la preocupación de Rosalie.

**_B: Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Como sea, ¿por qué estas despierta tan tarde?_**

**_R: Podría preguntarte lo mismo._**

**_B: Tenía que hacer pipi._**

**_R: Ah, comprendo. ¡Estoy esperando que Jasper llegue a casa y me folle!_**

Rodando los ojos Bella respondió:

**_B: ¡Pobre chico, no hay descanso para él con tu libido alrededor!_**

**_R: Me muero de risa. Cierto. Hablando de descansar ¿Dónde está el payadiota?_**

Bella soltó una risita mientras sus dedos volaban por el teclado

**_B: Está durmiendo junto a mí._**

**_R: PERO, ¿QUE DIABLOS? ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!_**

**_B: ¡Para de gritar! No es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo. Nos quedamos dormidos viendo películas._**

**_R: Espero que lo hayas castigado con algunas películas épicas de chicas._**

Miro hacia el cuerpo dormido de Edward y casi sintió culpa por lo que le había infringido. Casi.

**_B: Ja, Ja, digamos que le di una triple dosis de estrógenos con La Novicia Rebelde, Magnolias de Acero y Tomates Verdes Fritos, de hecho creo que lloro con Magnolias de Acero… pero ahora que lo pienso tal vez fue porque estaba atrapado viendo películas en vez del fútbol._**

**_R: No tenía que quedarse y verlas, Bella. Él quería estar contigo… el cabrón._**

Bella no pudo evitar sonreírle a la pantalla.

**_B: No importa si quiere estar conmigo, yo aún no estoy segura de querer estar con él._**

La culpa la llenó al momento en que termino de escribir, no estaba segura de que esa declaración fuera completamente cierta.

**_R: Uhm, ¿tu cambio de corazón, tiene algo que ver con el Dr. McDreamy de Bollywood?_**

Mordiendo su labio, Bella dudó antes de responder:

**_B: Tal vez… O tal vez no._**

**_R: ¿Cuándo es la caliente cita?_**

**_B: No es una cita, solo vendrá a checar mis signos vitales._**

**_R: Está llevando la cena Bella, es una cita._**

**_B: Lo que sea._**

Bella pudo imaginar a Rosalie rodando los ojos y resoplando mientras escribía:

**_R: Mira, no dejes al Dr. McDreamy de Bollywood fuera solo porque a Edward le creció una vagina y se volvió todo cuidadoso y considerado._**

**_B: ¡A Edward no le creció una vagina!_**

**_R: Pues si le creciera una no le haría daño, ¡tal vez pensaría menos con su polla!_**

**_B: Rose…_**

**_R: Está bien, está bien, renunciare a perseguir a ese idiotupido._**

**_B: Gracias._**

**_R: De hecho, pienso que deberías probar mi teoría sobre considerar que Edward tenga una vagina._**

**_B: ¡¿Qué?!_**

**_R: Necesitas mandarlo a conseguirte algo de comer. ¿Tienes antojo de algo?_**

Bella frunció sus labios pensándolo. Constantemente sus antojos eran de tocino y helado, incluso en el desayuno podría comer ambos al mismo tiempo.

**_B: Podría ir por una Tocinator de Wendy's y un helado._**

**_R: ¡Ha! Buena, ahí abren hasta las dos, mándalo lo más pronto posible._**

**_B: Rose, está muerto para el mundo,_**

**_R: ¡Oh por el maldito amor de Dios! ¡Despiértalo y muéstrale su reluciente vagina nueva!_**

Bella resopló frustrada.

**_B: Bien, hablamos luego._**

**_R: ¡Buenas noches! No creas que no checaré si en verdad lo hiciste._**

**_B: Eres malvada_**

**_R: ¡Pero me amas!_**

**_B: Si, lo hago._**

**_R: También te amo._**

Después de dejar su teléfono de vuelta en la mesita de noche, miro hacia Edward, Estaba en su posición no sexual favorita, sobre su estómago con sus brazos apretados alrededor de la almohada protegiéndose la cabeza. Con el rostro hacia ella, se veía tan tranquilo. Se sentía terrible por molestarlo, aun si estuviera realmente hambrienta y no fuera solo para probarle algo a Rosalie.

Con un suspiro, tocó su espalda.

**― ¿Edward?** ―Se movió un poco―. **Despierta.**

**― ¿Bella?** ―preguntó somnoliento.

**―Si uhm, odio molestarte pero tengo una especie de antojo.**

Con sus ojos aun cerrados, bostezó.

**― ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina?**

Ella se mordió su labio.

**―De hecho, quería algo de Wendy's.**

Sus parpados se abrieron rápidamente.

**― ¿En serio?**

Ella asintió.

**― ¿Qué hora es?**

**―La una.**

**― ¿Quieres que salga y te consiga algo de comer ahora?** ―pregunto incrédulo.

**― ¿Por favor?**

La miro por un momento sin parpadear y sin moverse. Solo podía imaginarlos pensamientos que corrían por su mente, y justo cuando pensaba que tal vez lediría que volviera a dormir, se sentó en la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos.

**― ¿Qué quieres?**

**―Una Tocinator doble, papas fritas y un helado de chocolate.**

**―Cristo, ¿a esta hora de la noche?**

**―Podría comer tocino y helado todo el día.**

**―Recuérdame comprar un poco en la tienda mañana** ―dijo mientras salía de la cama

**―Así que, ¿de verdad iras?**

Sacudió sus pantalones.

**―Claro que iré.**

**―Imagino que te está creciendo una vagina** ―murmuro.

Haciendo una pausa después de meter una pierna en sus pantalones Edward dijo:

**― ¿Disculpa?**

**―Oh, nada.**

Una vez que se subió la cremallera se inclinó hacia ella. Con la ligera luz que provenía del baño ella pudo ver la diversión en sus ojos.

**―Podría jurar que acabas de decir que me creció una vagina.**

**―No, dije que en realidad has crecido un montón, ya sabes, emocionalmente** ―mintió.

**―Uh-huh.**

Antes de que se alejara, se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

**―Ten cuidado y gracias.**

Él sonrió.

**―Lo tendré.** ―Cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio, se giró―. **Solo asegúrate de que Rosalie sepa que uso mi supuesta vagina con orgullo, no porque ella tomo mi hombría con ese propósito, sino porque quiero ser un mejor hombre para ti.**

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron.

**― ¿Cómo te en…?**

Soltó una risa ahogada.

**―Cuando comencé a reunir todas tus cosas personales aquí, Rosalie me dijo que me estaba creciendo una vagina, Así que imagino no que te enviarías mensajes de texto con nadie más que con ella a la una de la mañana.**

Sacudiendo la cabeza Bella dijo:

**―Lo que sea, solo consígueme mi comida por favor.**

**―Mi vagina y yo estaremos de vuelta en veinte minutos. Cuando mucho.**

Y con un guiño, se había ido.

* * *

**Bella y sus inseguridades! Me encanta que apesar de todo Edward la trate muy bien y la cuide y la concienta tanto! Haha, amo a Rosalie y sus palabras... **

**¿Review? **

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.. Como siempre aprecio sus comentarios, y los favoritos y follows hacia la historia!**

**Nos leemos poronto...O eso espero...**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Leer antes #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, nadamas para que estén en sintonía (=**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el estridente sonido de su teléfono celular en su oído. Entrecerrando un ojo en el reloj, gimió. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana, y sabía que solo una persona llamaba tan temprano. Hurgando por su teléfono, lo agarró y apretó el botón.

**—Buenos días, abuelita** —murmuró soñolienta.

**—Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**—Somnolienta.**

Abuelita se rio.

**—Lamento despertarte, pero ya sabes que el abuelito y yo creemos que dormir después de las cinco es demasiado tarde.**

**—Eso es una burla, cuando ustedes podrían quedarse durmiendo.**

**—Escucha cariño, ¿me preguntaba si Edward podría venir aquí hoy? Saqué algunas cosas del congelador que pensé que te gustarían, y estoy a punto de empezar a cocinar algunos guisos para él para calentar más tarde.**

**—Abuelita, deberías cuidar de ti misma y el abuelito, ¡no de mí!** —protestó Bella.

**—Oh, ¿Qué es un par de cacerolas? La mayor parte ya las había cocinado y guardado. Además, no puedo descansar si pienso que tú y el bebé no están recibiendo buena comida saludable.**

**—Edward en realidad es un muy buen cocinero, abuelita.**

Ella carraspeó en el teléfono.

**—No como yo.**

Bella se echó a reír.

**—Eso es verdad.**

**— ¿Así que crees que va a estar aquí dentro de un rato?**

Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, Bella se sorprendió al encontrar a Edward todavía en la cama junto a ella.

**—Le preguntaré cuando se despierte.**

Él abrió un ojo.

**—Estoy despierto** —murmuró.

**— ¿Eso significa que vas a ir a casa de abuelita para conseguirnos algo de comida?**

**— ¿Ella está cocinando?**

Bella asintió. Él sonrió.

**—Diablos, sí. Me vestiré en este momento.**

Con una carcajada, Bella respondió:

**—Él va a estar allí alrededor del mediodía.** —Ante el suspiro de la abuela Bella dijo—: **Tiene que prepararnos el desayuno primero y tomar una ducha.**

**—Muy bien, entonces. Te amo, niña.**

**—Te amo, también.**

Una vez que Bella colgó el teléfono, lo acunó contra su pecho. Quería más que nada sentir los brazos de abuelita a su alrededor. No importa lo que estuviera pasando en su vida, de alguna manera el solo estar en los brazos de abuelita lo hacía todo bien.

**—La echas de menos, ¿verdad?**

Ella apartó la mirada hacia Edward y luego asintió.

**— ¿Vas a darle un gran abrazo y un beso por mí cuando llegues allí? **—preguntó.

Edward se rio.

**—No creo que Athenodora me dejaría pasar la puerta del frente, sin abrazarme y besarme.**

Bella se rio.

**—Eso es verdad. Pero dale uno de todos modos, ¿de acuerdo?**

**—Lo haré. Y entonces me aseguraré de volver a casa y darte su amor también.**

**—Gracias.**

Recostándose contra las almohadas, Edward gruñó:

**—Jesús, mi primer día en que de verdad puedo descansar del trabajo, y estoy despierto a las siete y media.**

**—No tienes que levantarte ahora. Podemos tratar de volver a dormir.**

**— ¿Segura que no tienes hambre?**

Bella frunció la nariz.

**—No, todavía tengo un poco de náuseas por la mañana.**

**— ¿Vas a poner la alarma para las diez?**

Ella arqueó las cejas.

**—Realmente estás planeando dormitar hasta tarde, ¿eh?**

**—Mmm, mmm** —murmuró.

Cuando ella se echó hacia atrás bajo las sábanas, Edward se escabulló otra vez en la cama. Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de su cintura mientras se colocaba en posición de cuchara contra ella. Enterrando su rostro en su cuello, dijo:

**—Caliéntame.**

Su respiración se detuvo cuando lo miró por encima del hombro.

**— ¿Realmente tienes tanto frío?**

Abrió un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

**—Tal vez.**

**—Ajá, bueno, solo compórtese, señor.**

Ellos acababan de acostarse cuando Anthony empezó un frenesí de patadas.

**—Auch** —dijo Bella, echándose a la derecha.

**—En serio, Bella, ¡no estoy tratando de aprovecharme!**

Ella se rio.

**—Sé que no lo haces.** —Le tomó la mano y la llevó a su estómago, donde el pie de Anthony estaba golpeando.

Edward aspiró. Cuando ella lo miró, él tenía una expresión de puro asombro. La miró y sonrió.

**— ¿Siempre es tan activo en las mañanas?**

**—A veces. Por lo general, realmente se pone en marcha después de comer.**

**—Ah, ¿como si estuviera en un subidón de azúcar o algo así?**

**—Supongo que sí.**

Incluso después de que Anthony se calmó, Edward mantuvo su mano firme contra su vientre. Aunque Bella debería haber protestado, no lo hizo. Se sentía demasiado bien con su brazo alrededor de ella. Y en unos pocos momentos, cayó en un sueño satisfactorio.

**εїз**

Después de que la alarma sonó a las diez, Edward saltó de la cama. Mientras Bella se levantaba, pensó que se dirigía a la ducha, pero en su lugar, tomó su teléfono.

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**—Llamando a Victoria.**

**— ¿Por qué?**

**—Además de ir a casa de abuelita, tengo que ir a la tienda de comestibles y hacer algunos mandados. Podría tardar más de lo que espero y no quiero dejarte sola tanto tiempo.**

Ella le puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Creo que puedo hacerlo muy bien desde la cama hasta el baño, gracias.**

Él negó con la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación.

**—Hola hermana, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?** —Le oyó preguntar. No se había ido por mucho tiempo antes de que entrara de nuevo.

**—Victoria está viniendo.**

**—Fabuloso** —murmuró.

Las cejas de Edward se fruncieron con confusión.

**— ¿Pensé que te agradaba?**

**—Lo hace. De hecho, la quiero como a mi propia hermana. Es solo que me siento tan sobreprotegida por el momento, como si estuviera en una pecera.**

**—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, Bella.**

Su pecho se apretó por la expresión seria en su rostro. No sabía por qué tenía que luchar tanto contra él. Solo debería detenerse y disfrutar del hecho de que estaba siendo tan atento y cariñoso. Así que en vez de discutir, levantó las manos en derrota.

**—Está bien, está bien. Victoria puede venir a hacerme de niñera.**

Sonrió.

**—Bueno teniendo en cuenta que no tenías otra opción.**

**—Edward** —advirtió.

Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Después de que se apartó, sus labios se cernieron cerca de los suyos. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, vio el brillante anhelo ardiendo. Una parte de ella quería extender la mano y besarlo, pero la otra parte sabía que eso era una mina explosiva. Poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás.

**—Mejor vas a ducharte. Abuelita estará de cabeza y quemando las líneas de teléfono si no estás allí justo a las doce.**

Por un momento, el dolor brilló en sus ojos antes de que asintiera.

**—Está bien, entonces.**

El corazón de Bella se apretó mientras lo veía marcharse derrotado al cuarto de baño.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Edward hizo el largo viaje desde la ciudad hasta las montañas. Era apenas después del mediodía cuando se detuvo frente a la casa de Marcus y Athenodora. Respiró agitado mientras se dirigía hacia el frente. Acababa de empezar a subir los escalones del porche cuando Athenodora abrióla puerta delantera.

**— ¡Hola ahí, guapo! Es bueno verte de nuevo.**

Lo inundó el alivio al ver que al menos uno de los abuelos de Bella no le guardaba rencor. Por supuesto de los dos, él se había preocupado menos por abuelita. Lo peor que podía hacer era golpearlo con la sartén… Marcus era quien tenía los cuchillos y las armas.

Él sonrió.

**—Hola, Athenodora. Es bueno verte también.**

Justo como esperaba, envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y lo apretó con fuerza.

**—¿Cómo le está yendo a mi dulce niña?**

**—Ahora mismo está enojada como el infierno contigo ya que estás cocinándole y no tomando las cosas con calma** —contestó mientras ella se apartaba.

Athenodora inclinó su cabeza plateada, y él gruñó.

**—Aun cuando ella quiere que te diga que está bien, no puedo mentir.**

**—Me di cuenta.**

**—Físicamente, está bien, pero son las emociones las que la están matando… y a mí.** —Metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, Edward se meció en sustalones—. **Desearía saber que decir o hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. Odio verla llorar, y me mata verla asustada como lo ha estado.**

Athenodora frotó su brazo.

**—Oh, cariño, estoy segura de que estás haciendo un gran trabajo cuidándola. Estar embarazada es lo suficiente difícil sin añadir descanso en cama y entrar en parto prematuro a la mezcla.**

**— ¿Qué importa cuán bien la esté cuidando cuando es mi culpa que esté así?**

**—Ahora no puedes pensar así.**

**—Es la verdad, ¿no?**

**Athenodora sacudió su cabeza.**

**—No estoy aquí para juzgarte o castigarte por lo que pasó, Edward. Eso es entre tú, el buen Señor, y Bella. Y si conozco a mi niña como lo hago, el mayor estrés para ella vino con lo que le pasó a tu papi. Subir en esa ambulancia, escuchar esas sirenas, sé que trajo de nuevo todo lo que pasó con el papi de Bella.** —Acunó la barbilla de Edward—. **Así que no te desprestigies mucho, ¿está bien? Si tú estás deprimido, nadie va a estar ahí para alegrar a Bella.**

Una vacilante sonrisa jugó en sus labios.

**—Supongo.**

**—Bueno, yo lo sé. **—Le señaló la casa—. **Entremos y consigamos la comida. No quiero mantenerte lejos de Bella por mucho tiempo.**

**—No es que a ella le importara **—murmuró en voz baja.

Athenodora le lanzó una mirada cómplice sobre su hombro.

**—Le importa mucho más de lo que crees.**

El sentimiento hizo que el latido del corazón de Edward se acelerara y le dio un poco más de esperanza. Mientras entraba a la sala, cruzó miradas con Marcus quien estaba recostado en el sillón reclinable. Tragó y se preparó para el enfrentamiento.

**—Hola, Marcus.**

**—Hola, Edward** —dijo Marcus, silenciando la televisión.

**— ¿Cómo te sientes?**

Marcus se encogió de hombros.

**—Estoy moviéndome un poco mejor.**

Athenodora resopló frustrada.

**—Está tratando de hacer demasiado, y va a mandarse de nuevo al hospital.**

Él le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

**—Odio sentarme sobre mi trasero todo el día y con los demás haciendo todo por mí.**

**—Suenas como Bella **—meditó Edward.

**—Bendito sea el corazón de Belly Bells **—dijo Bella.

Mientras Athenodora pasaba cerca de Marcus, besó su mejilla.

**—Confía en mí, cariño, nadie quiere verte parado más de lo que yo lo hago.**

Marcus le sonrió.

**—Eres un ángel, Dora.**

Una risita casi de niña escapó de sus labios antes de que se volviera hacia Edward.

**—Cariño, toma asiento, iré a empacar todo.**

Edward miró inquietamente entre ella y Marcus.

**— ¿Estás segura de que no puedo ayudarte?**

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

**—Nop. Debo sacar la última cacerola del horno.**

Después de que se dirigió a la cocina, de mala gana Edward se sentó en el sofá. Tragó con fuerza cuando observó el gabinete de armas a solo a unos metros de distancia.

El sonido de la voz de Marcus hizo que saltara.

**— ¿Qué te pasa?**

**—Na-nada.** —Cuando las cejas de Marcus se dispararon hacia arriba de manera inquisitiva, Edward suspiró—. **En realidad estaba contemplando cuanta** **ventaja podría sacarte si fueras por el arma.**

La diversión brilló en los ojos de Marcus.

**—Hijo no voy a dispararte por lo que le hiciste a Belly Bells.**

**— ¿No?**

Él sacudió su cabeza.

**—Primero que todo, quiero que mi tataranieto tenga un papá, y si estuvieras lisiado o tres metros bajo tierra, no le harías mucho bien.**

Edward dio una temblorosa risita.

**—No, supongo que no.**

Marcus miró más allá de Edward a la cocina antes de regresar su atención a él.

**—Segundo, soy muchas cosas, pero hipócrita no es una de ellas.**

**— ¿Disculpa?**

Con un profundo suspiro, Marcus dijo:

**—Solo digamos que cuando era joven y estúpido, cometí un error como tú.**

Edward no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera por la sorpresa.

**—Entonces tú, uhm…**

Marcus rodó sus ojos.

**— ¿Cuán claro quieres que te lo diga? Era un arrogante bastardo de 25 años que solo porque Dora no podía darme más toda su atención debido a nuestros dos hijos, dejé que una prostituta barata casi arruinara mi matrimonio.**

**—Sí, eso es muy claro.**

**—Afortunadamente para mí, Athenodora me dio una segunda oportunidad, y he pasado los últimos cincuenta años compensándoselo.**

Inclinándose, Edward preguntó.

**— ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó perdonarte?**

**—Un largo, largo tiempo.**

Edward exhaló frustrado.

**—Solo espero que Bella sea así de indulgente.**

**—Depende de cuánto trabajo y esfuerzo pongas en ello.**

**— ¿En serio? Juro que estoy trabajando como el demonio.**

Marcus carraspeó.

**—Confía en mí, hasta que hayas cavado zanjas a treinta y dos grados para ganar dinero para comprarle a tu esposa las perlas que siempre ha querido, no puedes hablar.**

Con una mueca de dolor, Edward dijo:

**—Supongo que no.**

La voz se Athenodora hizo eco en la cocina.

**—Está bien, cariño, está listo.**

Cuando Edward se paró, Marcus levantó su mano.

**—Escucha, hijo, solo tienes que seguir tratando. Belly Bells viene de una larga línea de mujeres necias y tercas. Pero sí sé que está loca por ti, así que si realmente la quieres, entonces solo sigue intentando ganártela.**

Las reconfortantes palabras de Marcus enviaron una sonrisa estirándose por la cara de Edward.

**—Seguro que lo haré.**

Una vez que volvió a Atlanta, Edward hizo una parada en la tienda de comestibles y terminó unos mandados antes de dirigirse a casa. Cuando detuvo su auto en la entrada, su corazón se detuvo. El auto de Victoria no estaba. Su mente giraba con ideas fuera de control. _¿Y si Bella había empezado a tener contracciones de nuevo, y Victoria la había llevado al hospital?_ Saliendo disparado del auto, no se molestó en cerrar la puerta. En cambio, corrió por la puerta del garaje y derrapó dentro de la cocina.

**— ¡BELLA!** —gritó.

El sonido de armas de fuego y explosiones asaltó sus oídos. Estirando su cuello, vio a Riley y Mike sentados en el sofá cada uno con una consola de juegos en sus manos.

**— ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Dónde está su madre?** —demandó sin decir hola siquiera.

Riley levantó la mirada y rodó sus ojos antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo a su juego.

—Amigo, agarra tu saco de bolas. Llamaron a mamá para alguna reunión de emergencia del departamento de la universidad, así que estamos cuidando a Bella hasta que vuelva. Brady está en el cuarto con ella ahora viendo Buscando a Nemo u otra mierda. Las emociones de Edward estaban demasiado mezcladas para reprochar a Riley por su boca.

**—Oh, bueno, bien.** ―Señaló con su pulgar hacia el garaje—.** ¿Pueden venir y ayudarme a meter toda la comida y demás cosas de la abuela de Bella?**

**— ¿En serio? **—preguntó Riley.

Edward gruñó.

**—Sí, hablo en serio. Llámalo revancha por gorronear en mi piscina todo el verano.**

**— ¿Pensé que nos dejabas usar tu piscina porque somos tus sobrinos favoritos?** —preguntó Mike, levantándose obedientemente del sofá.

Edward se río y despeinó su cabello.

**—Supongo que es verdad. **—Cuando Riley todavía no se movía, Edward se estiró y le quitó su juego.

**— ¡Oye!** —empezó a protestar Riley.

**—Mueve tu trasero y puede que vivas para jugar de nuevo.**

Resoplando, Riley se levantó del sofá y caminó en silencio a través de la cocina. Edward y Mike caminaban detrás de él. Edward abrió el maletero y se inclinó para empezar a pasarles algunas bolsas a los chicos.

**— ¿Tío Edward? **—empezó Mike.

**— ¿Sí?**

**— ¿No crees que debes casarte con Bella?**

Edward levantó su cabeza, golpeándose contra la tapa del maletero.

**— ¡JODER!** —gritó mientras veía estrellas ante sus ojos. Unas palabrotas más escaparon de sus labios mientras el dolor se propagaba por su cráneo.

**—Linda boca la que tienes ahí** —lo reprendió Riley.

Apretando sus dientes, Edward frotó su doliente cabeza.

**—Le mencionas esto a tu mamá, y le diré sobre tu comentario del saco de bolas.**

Los ojos de Riley se abrieron como platos.

**— ¡Amigo, eso no es tan genial!**

**—Sí, bueno, supéralo.** —Edward empezó a volver a juntar las bolsas cuando notó que Mike lo miraba con expectación por una respuesta. Edward suspiró—. **Mike…**

Sus cejas se juntaron.

**— ¿No la amas?**

**—Oh, Cristo** —murmuró Edward, pasando su mano por su cabello. Se encogió del dolor una vez más disparándose por su cabeza—. **¿Tu mamá te incitó a esto o algo así?**

**—No. Cuando le hice la misma pregunta, solo dijo que eras un canalla. — **Mike se encogió de hombros—. **Ni siquiera sé que significa.**

**—Estoy bastante seguro que es un tipo que actúa como un idiota con las mujeres** —dijo Riley.

Edward miró con furia a Riley.

**— ¡No soy un canalla!**

Riley levantó sus manos.

**—Yo no lo dije. Lo hizo mamá.**

Mejor se lo dejaría a su hermana la profesora de inglés por recurrir a insultarlo como algo del siglo diecinueve. Le pasó a Mike una de las cajas de Marcus y Athenodora.

**—Mike, es complicado porque…**

**— ¿Eres un canalla?** —preguntó Riley.

Ignorándolo, Edward dijo:

**—Fui estúpido e hice algo que lastimó mucho los sentimientos de Bella. Va a tomarle algo de tiempo perdonarme y dejarme entrar de nuevo a su corazón.**

Mike cambió la caja así la estaba cargando sobre su cadera.

**—Vas a tener un bebé con Bella, entonces lo responsable por hacer sería casarte con ella** —dijo sensatamente.

Edward parpadeó unas veces.

**— ¿Me golpeé la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensé, o en realidad sonaste como un adulto maduro, en lugar de un niño?**

Mike se encogió de hombros.

**—Tal vez. Papá dice que soy un alma antigua.**

Edward se río.

**—Creo que acertó.** —Miró a Riley quien tenía una sonrisa de diversión—. **Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que digas tiene que sonar a años luz por encima de este **—dijo, señalando con su pulgar a Riley.

**—Lo que sea** —gruñó él.

Edward tomó una bolsa liviana y se la entregó a Riley.

**— ¿Qué es esto?** —preguntó, mirando el interior.

Edward rápidamente se la arrebató.

**— Eh, eso es para Bella.**

**—No parece de su talla** —reflexionó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

**—Eso es porque es para Anthony, listillo.** —Le hizo un gesto hacia el maletero—. **Ve y lleva esas adentro. Iré a ver a Bella.**

Riley tomó unas cuantas bolsas mientras que Edward y Mike entraban en la casa. Dejó a los chicos en la cocina y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. El sonido de la risa de Bella le calentó el corazón. Luego, en una voz cantarina, escuchó el llamado de Brady:

**_—Anthony... ¡Anthony! ¡Patea para mí, Anthony!_**

De pie en la puerta del dormitorio, Edward contempló la escena con una sonrisa. Bella sostenía una linterna apuntando a su panza. Al pasar cerca de ella, Brady miraba expectante el estómago de Bella como si esperara que algo que destrozara la tierra sucediera.

Bella miró hacia arriba para verlo y sonrió.

**—Oye. Estás de vuelta.**

**—Abuelita envía su amor y la promesa de que estará calmada en la semana.**

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

**— ¿Y el abuelito?** —preguntó tentativamente.

**—Todavía tiene un montón de dolor, pero lo está haciendo bastante bien. Y se las arregló para no amenazarme verbal o físicamente.**

Las cejas de Bella se alzaron en sorpresa.

**—Es una buena noticia.**

Hizo un gesto hacia ella y Brady.

**— ¿Qué están haciendo?**

**—Probando el truco de la linterna** —respondió Brady, sin apartar los ojos del vientre de Bella.

**— ¿El truco de la linterna?** —repitió, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Bella asintió.

**—Dado que los ojos de un bebé comienzan a abrirse en el sexto mes, supuestamente presionar una linterna en tu vientre hará que se mueva.** —Le sonrió a Brady—. **Nunca ha sentido una patada de bebé, así que quiere sentir a Anthony.**

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**— ¿Ha habido suerte?**

Los labios de Brady se torcieron en rechazo.

**—Nop.**

**—Está mostrando su verdadera terquedad Cullen y no está cooperando **—dijo Bella.

**—Oye ahora, creo que igualmente heredó algo de eso de ti también **—sostuvo Edward.

**— ¡Patea, Anthony!** —ordenó Brady.

Edward se rio de su determinación.

**— ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez lo estás haciendo enojar o algo así? ¿Te gustaría que alguien pegara una brillante linterna en ti y en tus ojos?** —Agarrandoa Brady por los tobillos, lo deslizó por la cama—. **Vamos a ver cómo te gusta, ¿eh?**

Brady se rio cuando Edward tomó su camisa y puso la linterna en su estómago.

**— ¡Basta ya, tío Edward!** —dijo, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

**― ¿Comenzó tu bebé a patear?** —preguntó Edward.

Brady acomodó su camisa hacia abajo.

**—No tengo un bebé en mi vientre, ¡tonto!**

**— ¿No?**

**—No, solo las mamis tienen bebés en sus vientres.**

**—Oh, ya veo.** ―Le hizo cosquillas a Brady en los costados con los dedos, lo que le hizo reír y retorcerse de nuevo.

**— ¡Rápido, Brady!** —chilló Bella.

Edward agarró la cintura de Brady y lo levantó de nuevo hasta Bella. Le tomó la mano y la llevó a su vientre. Sus ojos se abrieron.

**—Tío Edward, ¡Anthony está pateándome!**

Bella sonrió.

**—Le gusta más el sonido de tu risa, es por eso que lo hizo, no por la linterna.**

Brady dejó caer la mano para inclinarse y besar el lugar donde había estado sintiendo las patadas.

**— ¡Te amo, Anthony! **—Edward sonrió cuando las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos esmeralda de Bella. Él se estaba acostumbrando a su abastecimiento de agua hormonal que caía a la menor provocació , sin embargo, miró hacia arriba con sorpresa**—. ¿Por qué estás llorando, tía Bella?**

**—Porque eres un chico tan dulce** —respondió, atrayéndolo a sus brazos.

Besó la coronilla de la cabeza de Brady mientras lo abrazaba. No se le escapó a Edward como Brady había llamado a Bella "tía", y ella no había protestado.

**—Tengo que ir a hacer pipí** —dijo Brady, retorciéndose lejos de Bella y saltando fuera de la cama.

Cuando se precipitó hacia Edward, la mirada de Bella se centró en la bolsa a su lado.

**— ¿Qué es eso?**

**—Oh, uhm...** —Se frotó la mandíbula y se movió en sus pies. No sabía por qué estaba nervioso por darle el regalo. Era solo un estúpido mameluco―. **Es algo para Anthony. **

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron al instante.

**— ¿En serio?**

**—No es nada. Solo lo vi en la tienda y pensé en él... y en ti.**

Con una sonrisa como de un niño en la mañana de Navidad, le arrebató la bolsa de las manos. Clavó los dedos en el interior para sacar el mameluco. Lo desdobló y miró la escritura.

**—"Soy lindo, mami es linda, y papi es..."** —Apartó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

**—"Papi es afortunado"** —terminó por ella.

**—Oh Edward** —murmuró. Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo en sus ojos, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios por completo mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el mameluco. Inclinó la cabeza hacia él—. **Gracias. Esto es demasiado adorable y dulce. Y me encanta que el primer artículo de ropa que alguien le dé sea de su padre.**

**—Además de su vestido de bautizo** —le recordó Edward.

**—Oh, tienes razón. Pero aun así.**

**—Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner sentimental por esto, habría comprado algo mejor** —reflexionó.

**—No es solo el mameluco, Edward. Es lo que dice** —dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y el corazón de él saltó ante el amor que podía ver ardiendo en ella. Si pudiera embotellar momentos como estos, luego podría dárselos de nuevo cada vez que tratara de poner en duda su amor.

**— ¿Tía Bella?** —preguntó Brady, retorciéndose de nuevo en la cama.

**— ¿Qué pasa cariño?**

**—Solo estaba preguntándome, ¿cómo entró Anthony en tu vientre?**

**—Uhm, bueno...**

**—Mami dice que es el bebé de tío Edward, así que ¿él lo puso ahí?**

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron mientras miraba a Edward.

**—Uh, bueno...**

Entonces Riley y Mike aparecieron en la puerta.

**—Saben, yo también estoy un poco confundido sobre eso, así que tal vez nos lo puedan explicar a todos nosotros** —dijo Riley, con una sonrisa divertida.

Edward se volteó para fruncirle el ceño a Riley.

**—Brady** —comenzó—, **de dónde vienen los niños es realmente algo que necesitas preguntarle a tu mamá y a tu papá.**

Las rubias cejas de Brady se fruncieron.

**— ¿Por qué? ¿Es un secreto?**

**—No, es sólo que, uhm, bueno…** —Edward se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello mientras trataba de llegar a una respuesta. Finalmente, recordó lo que su madre le había dicho cuando era apenas un niño y su hermana Bree estaba embarazada—. **Es así. Cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho, el amor** **crece dentro de la mujer y hace un bebé.**

Frotándose la barbilla, Riley preguntó:

**—Así que supongo que eso significa que amas a Bella, ¿no?**

Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de volver su mirada hacia Brady. El asombro parpadeaba sobre su rostro con la explicación.

**—Es tan genial que me creé con el amor de mi mami y papi** —murmuró.

Cuando Edward se atrevió a mirar a Bella, ella lo miró con los ojos y la boca abierta. A pesar de que lo insinuaba todos los días, todavía no había logrado decir realmente las palabras. Tal vez ahora era el momento perfecto para decirlas y sellar el acuerdo entre ellos.

**—Oigan chicos, hay unos brownies Roseros de la abuelita de Bella en la cocina si quieren un poco.**

Brady se revolvió de la cama, mientras que Riley y Mike salían disparados por el pasillo. Una vez que estuvieron solos, le sonrió a Bella.

**— ¿Cómo fue mi explicación?**

Ella contuvo el aliento.

**—Bien... y dulce. Y totalmente se la compró.**

**― ¿Pero tú lo hiciste?**

**— ¿Qué quieres decir?** —susurró.

El latido de su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos. Esto era todo. Era ahora o nunca. Dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante y abrió la boca.

**—Edward Cullen, ¿qué haces dando a mis hijos chocolate antes de la cena?** —exigió Victoria desde la puerta, con una mano en la cadera. _¡Joder!_ Su momento había sido totalmente arruinado. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Victoria. Ella le lanzó una mirada divertida. **—Entre Riley y Mike, no estoy segura de que te quede algún brownie para Bella.**

Se pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró con resignación.

**—Hermana, lo siento. Me ayudaron a meter las bolsas de la tienda de comestibles, así que pensé que podrían tener algún aperitivo.**

Sonrió.

**—Supongo que estás perdonado entonces.** —Victoria volvió su atención a Bella—. **¿Todo bien mientras no estuve?**

Bella asintió.

**—Fueron los mejores niñeros que he tenido hasta ahora.**

Victoria se rio.

**—Creo que han sido los únicos además de mi hermano menor aquí.**

Con una sonrisa burlona hacia Edward, Bella dijo:

**—Oh, él es mucho más que un niñero.**

Él arqueó las cejas hacia ella.

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Mmm, mmm. Eres un cocinero, un ama de llaves, y un entretenimiento.**

Edward negó con la cabeza, pero se rio de sí mismo.

**—Sí, soy todas esas cosas.**

**—Bueno, supongo que mejor reúno a los chicos y salimos** —dijo Victoria. Se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso a Bella—. **Cuídate mucho, mamá.**

**—Lo haré... y Edward lo hará.**

Ante la expresión amorosa en el rostro de Bella, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

**—Por supuesto que lo haré.**

**—Hazlo trabajar duro entonces** —dijo Victoria. Le dio un codazo juguetón

Edward antes de besar su mejilla.

**—Puedes apostar que lo hará **—reflexionó.

**—Adiós entonces** —se despidió Victoria con un gesto.

Edward miró a Bella por un momento. _¿Debía seguir adelante y decirle ahora o esperar hasta un momento más oportuno?_ El teléfono de Bella sonó, lo que confirmó que bien podría esperar.

* * *

**Me encanta la relación de Edward con los abuelitos de Bella, y que tal la conversación con Marcus? Y el momento de Bella Edward y Brady... Aw ternura... :D**

**Gracias por los Follows/Favoritos/Review**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Leer antes #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, nadamas para que estén en sintonía (=**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Los siguientes pocos días pasaron en un ritmo monótono. No mucho después, Bella había completado su primera semana de reposo en cama. Leía, veía la televisión y películas, y era visitada por Rosalie y Emmett así como con las hermanas de Edward. Fiel a su palabra, la abuelita bajó para pasar el día, y ni Bella ni Edward lograron evitar que les cocinara una enorme comida junto con el postre. Bella disfrutó especialmente cuando Carlisle llegó. Se alegró tanto de verle sano y completamente opuesto a cuando le había visto por última vez. Ambos estaban en el camino de la recuperación, y ella estaba muy agradecida.

Afortunadamente, el permiso de ausencia de Edward se convirtió más en una situación de trabajo en casa. A Bella le gustaba el hecho de que estuviera ocupado para que no estuviera sobre ella las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana actuando como una mamá gallina desquiciada. No era que no disfrutara teniéndolo alrededor. Le encantaba el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa y todo lo que ella le pidiera. Era buena compañía con el hecho de que comía todas sus comidas con ella y generalmente se quedaba dormido viendo películas, lo que significaba que terminaba durmiendo a su lado. Cada día parecían volverse más y más cercanos. Pero la preocupación mordía profundamente en la boca de su estómago. Temía que sus hormonas y el corto plazo de su situación de reposo en cama la estuvieran cegando a las verdades del carácter de Edward. Después de todo, ya antes había sido engañada por él.

_¿Podría volver a confiar completamente en él otra vez? ¿Podría resistir emocionalmente construir una vida con él solo para que se destruyera si él la engañaba otra vez?_

Un lunes por la tarde, se acababa de instalar para ver un maratón de una de sus antiguas series favoritas, La Doctora Queen, cuando su teléfono vibró junto a ella. Ante el nombre de la pantalla, el latido de su corazón se aceleró tan rápido que amenazó con latir fuera de su pecho.

Era de Vlad.

**_V: ¿Sería presuntuoso por mi parte preguntar sobre ver cómo estás esta noche?_**

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras leía y releía su mensaje. No era solo que siempre sonaba tan diferente de los hombres que conocía, sino que era tan amable y atento. Ya había llamado dos veces para ver cómo estaba, pero aún tenía que abordar el tema de venir.

**_B: Seguro. Eso suena genial._**

**_V: Incluso he asegurado una máquina portátil de ultrasonido, así podemos checar cómo está el Hombrecito._**

Ante la mención de Anthony, el corazón de Bella se derritió.

**_B: Oh, muchas gracias._**

**_V: ¿A las cinco es demasiado temprano? Tengo que entrar a las nueve esta noche._**

**_B: Está bien._**

**_V: Maravilloso. ¿Te apetece comida hindú?_**

Bella jugó con su labio inferior antes de responder.

**_B: En realidad, nunca la he probado._**

**_V: ¿En serio?_**

**_B: Sip._**

**_V: Desearía que pudieras ver lo mucho que está colgando abierta mi boca ahora mismo._**

Con una risita, Bella tecleó:

**_B: Lo siento. Chica del del Sur criada en el fin del mundo._**

**_V: Tendremos que remediar eso. Te llevaré varios platos de mi restaurante hindú favorito._**

**_B: Eso suena maravilloso._**

**_V: Solo mándame la dirección, y te veré dentro de poco._**

Mientras sus dedos tecleaban el número de la calle de la casa Edward, el asco fluyó dentro de ella. _¿Iba en serio con traer a otro hombre a casa de Edward? ¿Un hombre cuya sola presencia tenía la habilidad de confundirla sobre la profundidad de sus sentimientos por Edward?_

**—Ugh, ¡eres una odiosa y horrible persona, Bella Swan!** —gimió, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás contra las almohadas.

_¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?_

Sabía lo que diría Rosalie. Se había vuelto complicado porque Edward casi se había follado a otra mujer y rompió su corazón y su confianza. Si no hubiera cometido tal error, ni siquiera estaría distraída con la idea de Vlad. Pero al mismo tiempo, Edward había tratado tan duro por ganarse su perdón, y no podía ignorar el hecho de que era el padre de su hijo.

**—Perra sin corazón** —murmuró mientras su monólogo interno trabajaba en agredirse a sí misma.

Pero con toda honestidad, no era como si estuviera invitando a Vlad para tener sexo con él. Él venía con una capacidad médica por amor de Dios. Solo porque resultaba que traía la cena no significaba que fuera una cita o algo especial. Le había dicho en el hospital que no estaba segura de sí tenía algo que darle, así que no era como si estuviera dándole esperanzas… o siéndole infiel a Edward. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar una forma de decirle a Edward que Vlad iba a venir. Su estómago se apretó ante la perspectiva. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar mucho. Él apareció en la entrada solo unos minutos después mientras ella todavía estaba sentada mirando a la pantalla de su teléfono.

**— ¿Necesitas algo?**

Forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

**—No, estoy bien.**

**—Escucha, sé que odias que esté encima y todo eso, así que ¿estaría bien si llevo algunas cosas a la oficina? No parecen entender toda esta cosa de "permiso de ausencia".**

**—No, no, está bien.**

**—Puede que vaya al gimnasio después de eso. No debería tardar más de dos horas. Puedo traer algo para cenar al regreso.**

**—Oh, uhm, eso no será necesario.**

Edward le dio una mirada divertida.

**— ¿No tendrás hambre entonces?**

**—En realidad, Vlad va a venir para una consulta a domicilio dentro de poco. Va a traer la cena con él.**

Bella aguantó la respiración cuando las cejas de Edward desaparecieron en su línea de cabello.

**— ¿Vas a tener una cita con Vlad esta noche?**

**— ¡No es una cita!** —protestó.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y contraatacó:

**—No va a pasar solo para tomarte el pulso, Bella. El hijo de puta va a traer la cena.**

Ella hizo una mueca.

**—No, no es así. Vlad sabe que no estoy buscando empezar algo ahora mismo. Solo viene a ver cómo estoy para ser amable. Ya sabes, amistoso y todo eso.**

**—Seguro como el infierno que no suena así para mí.**

Ante su tono áspero, Bella bajó la vista a su colcha.

**—Mira, esta es tu casa y me estoy imponiendo a tu hospitalidad. Así que si de verdad te sientes así de fuerte sobre Vlad, le diré que no venga.**

Cuando se atrevió a levantar la vista otra vez, la expresión de Edward se suavizó momentáneamente.

**— ¿Quieres decir qué harías eso? ¿Por mí?**

**—Claro que lo haría. Dame un poco de crédito por tener en cuenta tus sentimientos.**

Después de pasarse la mano por el cabello, Edward dio un gruñido frustrado.

**— ¿Y estás segura que no estás intentando empezar algo con él?**

**—La última cosa que necesito ahora es más estrés en mi vida, y una relación, especialmente una nueva, siempre es estresante.**

**— ¿Incluso conmigo?**

Inclinó su cabeza hacia él.

**—Yo no fui quien causó estrés en nuestra relación, ¿recuerdas?**

Edward se encogió.

**—Soy muy consciente de lo que hice ya que continuamente viene para morderme el culo. Como este extraño hijo de puta husmeando alrededor de ti.**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Tiene un nombre, y es Vlad. Si te tomaras el tiempo para conocerle, te darías cuenta de que no es el tipo de hombre que intenta aprovecharse de mí o meterse en mis bragas.**

**—No, es peor porque no lo es** —refunfuñó Edward.

**— ¿Qué?**

**—Preferiría que fuera algún idiota intentando meterse en tus bragas porque estarías totalmente asqueada por eso y le dirías a dónde se puede ir, justo como hiciste conmigo al principio.** —Edward hizo una mueca—. **Pero es peor porque es un tipo honorable a quien no le importa que estés embarazada con el hijo de otro hombre. Apesta a compromiso por el amor de Dios. ¡Demonios, probablemente estén comprometidos para cuando se vaya esta noche! **—Después de asimilar las palabras de Edward, Bella se quedó sin palabras. Cuando se miraron durante unos pocos agonizantes segundos, Edward suspiró**—. Está bien. Déjalo venir y que te registre.**

**—No va a registrarme. Va a checar mis signos vitales. Incluso tiene una máquina de ultrasonido portátil para ver a Anthony.**

**—Fabuloso** —murmuró Edward antes de empezar a ir hacia la puerta.

**—No estás siendo justo.**

Edward se dio la vuelta, fuego quemando en sus ojos.

**— ¿Disculpa?**

**— ¿Puedes identificarte con lo que estoy pasando? Toda esta confusión que siento por ti y por nosotros y toda la incertidumbre… tú también lo sientes, ¿no es así?**

**— ¿Estas insinuando que lo que estas atravesando ahora mismo es la misma cosa que hice acerca de comprometerme contigo?**

**―No, es solo…**

Edward alzó una mano.

**—He pensado y repensado en hacer comparaciones, Bella. Porque a la larga, mi confusión me llevó a arruinar lo más maravilloso que he tenido nunca.** ―Negó tristemente con la cabeza hacia ella—. **No quisiera que tengas que pasar por lo mismo.**

Su pecho se hundió ante sus palabras, y tuvo que inhalar unas cuantas respiraciones ásperas. _¿Edward tenía razón? ¿Estaba alejando la felicidad con ambas_ _manos a causa de su estúpida inseguridad?_

Su voz sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos.

**— ¿Cuánto tiempo debería irme esta noche?**

**—Edward, no tienes que irte. Puedes quedarte aquí y ver que no está pasando nada.**

**—Puede que sea masoquista pero solo hasta cierto punto**—respondió amargamente.

Bella suspiró.

**—Él viene a las cinco, y tiene que irse al trabajo a las nueve.**

Edward asintió en reconocimiento.

**—Voy a tener mi teléfono si me necesitas.**

Sin ninguna otra palabra, la dejó. Cuando la puerta trasera se cerró de un portazo, ella saltó. Jake vino al dormitorio y le dio una mirada de _¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?_ Ella rodó los ojos.

**—Sí, sí, todo es mi culpa, ¿verdad?**

Jake ladró y se acercó a la cama. Bella se sentó y se inclinó para rascarle las orejas.

**—Vamos. Necesito estar lista. Tendremos compañía esta tarde.**

Las orejas de Jake se levantaron ante la mención de compañía, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

**—Pero estoy segura que no te va a gustar mucho Vlad. Te volverás todo territorial, lo que significa que probablemente tenga que ponerte en el sótano.**

Se quejó y retrocedió, causando que Bella se riera.

**—Ahora no, tonto. Justo antes de que la compañía llegue.**

Luego estuvo ocupada preparándose para la llegada de Vlad. Después de que se duchó, se puso un poco de maquillaje. Para probarse a sí misma y a Edward que esto no era una cita, no se molestó en ponerse uno de sus mejores vestidos de maternidad o sus trajes. Mantuvo su usual vestimenta de pantalones ajustados y una camiseta de manga larga. Después de mandar a Jake al sótano, estaba descansando en el sofá con un libro cuando Vlad tocó el timbre.

**—Adelante** —llamó ella.

Vlad empujó la puerta. Su mirada escaneó el lugar buscándola. Cuando su mirada encontró la de ella, le dio una sonrisa radiante.

**—Hola. ¿No te ves maravillosa?**

Bella miró abajo hacia su ropa y luego de regreso a él.

**— ¿En serio?**

Él se rio burlonamente.

**—No me refiero a tu atuendo. Me refiero a que tu color se ve muy bien. Tu reposo en cama parece ir acorde contigo porque tienes un brillo saludable.**

**—Oh, bueno, gracias. Es bueno oírlo.**

**— ¿No estarás empezando a sentirte un poco loca, no es así?**

Ella sonrió.

**—Tal vez un poquito. Solo he salido de la casa una vez para ir al doctor.**

Nada interesante.

**—Bueno, hablando del doctor, déjame traer mi maletín y el monitor y revisaremos como te está yendo.**

**—Eso suena bien.**

Vlad desapareció por el porche durante un momento antes de volver con un maletín médica negra y una caja larga con un asa. Los dejo al lado del sofá. Luego echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala, fijándose en la decoración.

**—Tienes un lugar muy hermoso.**

**—Gracias, pero no puedo llevarme el crédito ya que esta no es mi casa.**

Él se acomodó en el sofá a un lado de ella.

**—Debí darme cuenta que estabas quedándote con alguien.**

Mordiéndose su labio, Bella respondió.

**—En realidad, esta es la casa de Edward.**

Vlad hizo una mueca.

**—Estoy a solas contigo en su casa.**

Las mejillas de Bella se calentaron.

**—Lo siento si esto te pone incómodo. Él es el único que podía cuidarme.**

**—Está bien.** —Colocó su mano sobre la de ella—. **Iré a cualquier lugar si eso significa que pasaré tiempo contigo.**

Ella encontró su intensa mirada.

**—Gracias** —murmuró. Todo lo que había discutido con Edward sobre estar interesada en Vlad pareció volar por la ventana cuando se fijó en sus conmovedores ojos marrones.

Él dio vuelta a su muñeca y comenzó a tomarle el pulso.

**—Un poco rápido, pero parece bien** —señaló.

Inclinándose, comenzó a indagar en el maletín médico. Mantuvo el estetoscopio en sus orejas y llevó el disco plateado sobre el pecho de ella. Su actitud fue toda profesional mientras la instruía.

**—Respira con normalidad.** —Mientras él cambiaba el disco plateado a través de su pecho, su brazo rozó sus pechos, y se puso rígida. Si Vlad notó su reacción, no lo reconoció. En su lugar, sus cejas se arrugaron mientras escuchaba su corazón y sus pulmones. La cercanía de Vlad causo que se le acelerara el corazón. Su olor amaderado, el calor de su cuerpo, el oscuro cabello despeinado que ella quería recorrer con sus dedos, la llevaban a la distracción. Respirar con normalidad como él le había pedido estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión. En su lugar, se las arregló para atraer varias partes ásperas de sus bragas. Los ojos oscuros de Vlad barrieron desde el estetoscopio hacia ella. Se sacó las olivas del estetoscopio y sonrió a sabiendas—. **O te estoy poniendo nerviosa, o necesitas regresar al hospital por tu respiración y pulso erráticos.**

Ella sintió un sonrojo arrastrarse por sus mejillas.

**—No, eres tú** —murmuró.

Él alzó sus cejas.

**— ¿Entonces lo que quieres decir es que sí el Dr. Black estuviera aquí tomándote los signos vitales no estarías reaccionando de esta manera?**

La risa estalló de sus labios.

**—Por supuesto que no.**

Moviendo su cuerpo, se inclinó más cerca de ella. Sus ojos oscuros penetraron los de ella.

**— ¿Por qué te pongo nerviosa, Bella?**

Su boca se secó y ella mojó sus labios.

**—Porque…** —Eres condenadamente guapo y tu fabuloso cuerpo empuja a mis hormonas de embarazada al límite, haciéndome pensar cosas de ti que normalmente no haría. Pero más que la lujuria, eres amable y compasivo, y si me dieras la oportunidad, podría verme enamorándome de ti. Bella exhaló la respiración que había estado aguantando**—. Le dije a Edward que no hay nada entre nosotros, y que sabías que yo no podía darte más. Pero ahora que estás frente a mí, mirándome…** —Tuvo un estremecimiento—. **Me confundes.**

**— ¿Te confundo?**

Mirando abajo hacia sus manos, dijo:

**—Edward aún me importa profundamente, pero cuando estoy contigo, me empiezo a sentir… diferente.**

**—Podría argumentar que eso es meramente biológico, y que tu cuerpo solo está buscando un compañero que los proteja a tu hijo y a ti.**

**—Si ese es el caso, entonces debería solo sentirlo por Edward, ¿cierto?**

La expresión de Vlad se volvió seria.

**— ¿Así que por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de cortejarte?**

**— ¿Cortejarme?**

Él se rio.

**— ¿No es una palabra que usualmente usarías?**

**—No exactamente.**

Él inclinó su cabeza pensativamente.

**—Hmm, ¿una oportunidad de convencerte mediante cortejarte? ¿Vino y cena para ti?**

Bella sonrió y señaló a su vientre.

**—No habrá nada de vino, y con mi reposo en cama, nuestra cena va a ser un poco limitada.**

**—Ah, pero ese es el por qué te traje comida.** —Se levantó del sofá—. **Déjame ir por ella y comenzaremos nuestro cortejo.**

Cuando él le guiño un ojo, ella se rio.

**—De acuerdo.**

Vlad se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta y se dio vuelta.

**—Siempre que tenga una oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón, Bella, tomaré lo que sea que puedas darme.**

Bella trató de no abrumarse con sus palabras. Todo lo que planeaba darle era su amistad y eso era todo, nada más y nada menos. A pesar de lo que su traidor cuerpo quería sentir eso era lo que iba a ser. Él trajo dos grandes bolsas de comida cuando volvió.

—Santo cielo. ¡Yo no como tanto, sabes! —bromeó Bella.

Vlad se rio.

**—Lo sé, pero quería que tuvieras buenos sabores de los diferentes platos y platillos hindúes.** —Echó un vistazo alrededor—.** ¿Debería llevarlos a la cocina?**

**—No, solo ponlos aquí en la mesa. Tendremos un picnic variado.**

**—Suena bien para mí.** —Una vez que bajó las bolsas, se dio la vuelta hacia ella. Frotándose sus manos, dijo—: **Antes de empezar a comer, chequeemos al Hombrecito.**

Bella sonrió por su entusiasmo.

**—De acuerdo.**

**—Es difícil creer como la tecnología ha avanzado tanto que en realidad tenemos máquinas de ultrasonido portátil.**

**—Es una locura.**

Vlad configuró el dispositivo y luego se volteó para levantarle la camiseta. Bella instintivamente golpeó su mano. Sus cejas se dispararon sorprendidas.

**—Lo siento. Yo solo…**

**—Lo sé. Estaba siendo ridícula.**

Entonces aflojó su top hacia arriba sobre su vientre y lamentó el hecho de que Vlad tuviera que verla así. Si se las arreglaba para ver su hinchado estómago y no parecía completamente repelido, tal vez realmente valía la pena darle una oportunidad románticamente. Rápidamente sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza cuando él roció el frío gel sobre su piel. Paso el transductor sobre su estómago, y la imagen granulosa de Anthony apareció en la pantalla.

**—Ahí está. Se ve bien también, debo añadir.**

Bella se centró en Anthony. Sus brazos y piernas se agitaban un poco ya que el transductor parecía perturbar su descanso. De hecho, dio dos entusiastas patadas para probar que quería que lo dejaran en paz.

**—Su ritmo cardiaco es normal, y todo parece bien con la placenta.** —Vlad levantó la vista del monitor para encontrar la mirada de Bella—. **¿No más contracciones o dolor?**

**—Nop. Todo ha estado bien.**

Él sonrió.

**—Que bendición escucharlo. Estoy seguro que una vez que termines el reposo en cama la próxima semana, puedes esperar un feliz y saludable embarazo, durante lo que queda de él.**

**—Eso es por lo que he estado esperando y rezando** —contestó Bella.

Vlad palmeó su mano tranquilizadoramente.

**—Solo créelo.** —Entonces quitó el transductor.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia su vientre pegajoso.

**— ¿Te importaría traerme una toalla de mano de la cocina?**

Desde su maletín, sacó una toalla.

**—Siempre vengo preparado.**

Ella se rio.

**—Bueno, gracias entonces.**

**—Mientras te limpias, iré a buscarnos unos platos y cubiertos.**

**—Suena bien.**

Mientras Bella se limpiaba el vientre, escuchó a Vlad abrir y cerrar gabinetes. Había empezado a caminar a la sala de estar cuando un estruendo en la puerta del sótano lo hizo saltar y casi deja caer todo. Sus ampliamente abiertos ojos se cruzaron con los de Bella mientras los arañazos y aullidos persistían en la puerta.

**— ¿Edward mantiene a alguien escondido en el sótano?**

Ella soltó una risita.

**—Ese sería nuestro… uhm, bueno, el muy mimado perro de Edward, Jake.**

Vlad asintió mientras colocaba los platos.

**— ¿Quieres que lo deje salir?**

**—Supongo. No estoy muy segura de como pueda reaccionar a ti.**

**—Los animales normalmente me aman, así que veremos si puedo ganármelo**. —Cuando Vlad abrió la puerta del sótano, Jake llegó saltando. Corrióhacia Bella y lamió su mano—. **Oye, buen chico.**

Luego sus orejas se alzaron, y se dio la vuelta para asimilar a Vlad. Un gruñido bajo estalló en su garganta.

**—No, no, Jake. Vlad es nuestro amigo —**dijo ella, agarrando su collar.

Vlad caminó lentamente hacia el sofá. Tentativamente, extendió la mano para que Jake lo oliera. Después de que Jake lo asimilara, siguió mirando con dureza a Vlad.

**—Casi me atrevería a pensar que Edward le había advertido acerca de mí antes de irse esta noche** —musitó él.

Bella se echó a reír.

**—Normalmente es muy bueno con los extraños, pero me temía que esto podía suceder con Edward fuera.**

**—Solo está siendo un buen perro territorial. Ya que no me conoce, te está protegiendo a ti y al bebe.** —Vlad inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. **Hmm, vamos a ver si puedo hacer amigos.** —Hundió la mano en una de las bolsas—. **Veamos si un pedazo de Samosa puede sellar el trato.** —Se acercó a Jake con un trozo de lo que parecía una tortilla.

Jake volvió a mirarla.

**—Está bien. Puedes tenerla.** —De mala gana, avanzo de a poco y le arrebató el pan de la mano a Vlad.

**— ¿Qué es exactamente eso?**

**—Es una envoltura de papas y especias.**

**—Oh cielos, entonces va a estar en el cielo. Ama las papas casi tanto como su papi lo hace.** —Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, no pudo lucharcontra el rubor llenando sus mejillas.

**—Así que mientras me pongo a desempacar, ¿quieres decirme lo que sucedió contigo y con Edward?**

Bella hizo una mueca.

**— ¿Tengo que hacerlo?**

**—No si va a molestarte. No quisiera causarte ningún dolor.**

Ella gimió.

—**No, supongo que es justo que sepas con lo que estas tratando.**

**— ¿O a lo que me estoy enfrentado?**

**—Supongo** —murmuró ella.

**—Entonces, ¿tú y Edward estaban saliendo, quedaste embarazada, y él no podía comprometerse?** —sugirió Vlad, mientras su mano se adentraba en una delas bolsas.

_Oh Dios. ¿Cómo podía estar más lejos de la verdad?_

**—No exactamente.**

Vlad quitó su atención de los envases que estaba tomando y miró a Bella.

**—Lo siento. No debería haber preguntado.**

**—No, es justo como en el hospital cuando dije que era una larga historia, no estaba bromeando. —**Después de tomar una respiración profunda, procedió acontarle a Vlad todo desde el principio de querer a Emmett para padre de su hijohasta la traición de Edward.

Cuando por fin termino, Vlad sacudió la cabeza.

**—Tienes razón. Esa fue una historia muy larga.** —Ante su tono burlesco, Bella golpeó su brazo juguetonamente, y él sonrió—. **Gracias por compartir eso** **conmigo. Sé que no puede haber sido fácil descargarte de todo ese dolor.**

Bella ladeó la cabeza hacia él.

**— ¿Siempre hablas tan formal… tan sofisticadamente?**

**—A mis padres les gusta decir que soy un alma vieja. Supongo que por eso sueno de la manera que lo hago.**

**— ¿Eras el mayor?**

Vlad asintió.

**—Sí, podrías decir que soy el clásico estereotipo del niño mayor. Mi hermano menor… bueno, él es toda una historia para otro día.**

Bella se echó a reír mientras Vlad servía un poco de sopa en un tazón. Ella olfateó apreciativamente hacia el tazón.

**—Hmm, ¿qué es esto?**

**—Rasam o sopa de tomate.**

Ella dio un bocado tentativo.

**—Eso es realmente bueno.**

**—Pensé que te gustaría. Es muy saludable también. Bueno para la digestión.**

Bella rio.

**—El restaurante debería contratarte para hacer las relaciones públicas para ellos.**

**— ¿Tú crees?**

Asintió.

**—Debería saberlo. Es decir, yo trabajo en publicidad.**

Después de tomar un par de cucharadas de la sopa, miró otro envase que Vlad estaba abriendo. Ante su recelo, él dijo:

**—Solo toma un bocado de Daal Makhani.** ―Cuando le dio a Vlad una mirada escéptica, él rio—. **Confía en mí. Es bueno para ti. Tiene muchas proteínas** **y fibras en él.**

En el momento en que metió la cuchara en su boca supo que había cometido un error.

**—Eso es picante.**

**— ¿En serio?**

Agachó la cabeza mientras agitaba la mano en frente de su boca.

**—Supongo que debería haber mencionado que soy un poco cobarde cuando se trata de alimentos picantes.**

**—Oh, bueno, entonces. ¿Por qué no te saltas eso y tomas el pollo a la mantequilla en su lugar?** —Vlad colocó un pollo de apariencia naranja en su plato.

**—Entonces, háblame de tu familia** —dijo Bella. Era difícil hablar considerando que su lengua todavía estaba inflamada.

**—Bueno, mi padre vino a América con sus padres cuando era apenas un adolecente. Quería dejar la India atrás y americanizarse.** —Vlad negó con la cabeza—. **Incluso cambió su nombre a Erick.**

**— ¿De verdad?**

Vlad sonrió.

**—Sí, nadie que yo sepa excepto mi madre y mis difuntos abuelos lo llamaban por su verdadero nombre.**

Bella empujó el tenedor alrededor del plato, sin saber que comer después.

**— ¿Qué hay de tu madre?**

**—Ella es la razón por la cual no soy completamente americanizado, o tengo un nombre como Bill o algo así.**

Bella soltó una risita.

**—No puedo verte como un "Bill"… un William quizás, pero definitivamente no Bill o Billy.**

**—Yo tampoco.** —Vlad limpió su boca con la servilleta—. **Ella vino a casarse con mi padre cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años. Se habían conocido desde niños, pero era mucho más que un matrimonio arreglado.**

**—Oh** —murmuro Bella. Dio un mordisco tentativo al menor de los males picantes—. ¿**Tu matrimonio fue arreglado?**

**—No. De hecho, Shioban fue la primera chica no hindú con la que he salido.**

**— ¿Tu mamá estaba enojada?**

Él meneó la cabeza.

**—Al principio. Pero Shioban tenía muchas ganas de aclimatarse a mi vida y mis costumbres. Durante los años que salimos, lentamente mi madre le fue tomando cariño.**

Le sonrió a Bella.

**—En cuanto a mi padre, el traidor de su cultura, la idea de una yerna rubia de ojos verdes ¡era un sueño hecho realidad!**

Bella se echó a reír.

**—Puedo imaginarlo.** —Cuando levantó la vista de su plato, vio que la expresión de Vlad se había vuelto seria—. **¿Qué?**

**—Solo puedo imaginar que estaría encantado con una belleza de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos chocolate.**

Su tenedor chocó ruidosamente con el suelo. Ella y Vlad se inclinaron para recuperarlo, y terminaron chocando las cabezas.

**—Auch** —murmuró Bella. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se frotó el nacimiento del cabello.

**—Siento haberte molestado** —dijo en voz baja Vlad.

**—No me moléstate. Es solo que…** —Se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo proceder.

**—Cuando dices cosas como esas, siento como que te estoy dando falsas esperanzas. No te quiero hacer daño.**

**—Bella, soy un hombre hecho y derecho. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo y mis sentimientos. También soy muy consciente de lo claras que has dejado tus intenciones hacia mí.**

Sacudió la cabeza.

**—Entonces ¿por qué molestarte en perder tu tiempo conmigo si no estoy disponible?**

**—Esa es la misma pregunta que podría plantearle a Edward. ¿Por qué se molesta en perseguirte después de lo que hizo y como todavía te sientes acerca de él?** —Le dio una sonrisa vacilante—. **Porque vale la pena luchar por ti.**

**—Oh Dios **—gimió. Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

**— ¿Dije algo malo?**

Desde detrás de sus manos, ella contestó.

**—Oh, no. Ese es el problema. Nunca dices algo equivocado. Todo lo que dices y haces es absolutamente maravilloso.**

Vlad se rio.

**—Siento confundirte, Bella. De verdad.**

Le echó un vistazo a través de sus dedos.

**— ¿De verdad?**

**—Bueno, podría mentir y decir que sí, pero la verdad es que me alegro de estar rompiendo de a poco tus paredes. Quiero que seas capaz de ver que cuando sea que estés lista y si realmente me quieres, estaré aquí.**

**—Tú dirías algo como eso** —refunfuño ella.

De pie, Vlad estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza.

**—Bien, creo que es tiempo para un cambio de conversación y para que limpie.**

**—Oh no, no tienes que hacer eso.**

**—No se me ocurriría sobrepasar tu hospitalidad dejando un desastre.**

**—Ahí vas otra vez con ese hablar sofisticado** —remarcó.

Él meneó el dedo hacia ella.

**—Está bien, así que hablo sofisticadamente. ¿Algo único acerca de ti?**

**—Hmm, bueno…**

**—Oh vamos. Sé que tiene que haber un montón de cosas únicas sobre ti.**

**—Bien, entonces, soy una cantante.**

Sus negras cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa.

**— ¿Lo eres?**

Asintió y luego le contó a Vlad todo acerca de crecer cantando en el bar de su primo.

**— ¿Cantaste en un bar llamado "Doc's"?** —preguntó Vlad, las comisuras de sus labios levantándose en diversión.

**—Sí, lo hice. Ese era el apodo de mi primo.**

**—Hmm, me gusta la ironía.**

Cuando Vlad le guiñó el ojo, negó con la cabeza.

**—Bien, así que soy una cantante. ¿Algo más único acerca de ti?**

Rascándose la barbilla, Vlad dijo:

**—Bueno, soy el dueño y vuelo mi propia avioneta.**

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Sip. En realidad, no es completamente mi avioneta. Mi padre y mi hermano del medio también tienen sus licencias de piloto.**

**—Guau, nunca he estado arriba de una avioneta antes.**

**—Entonces tendré que llevarte alguna vez.**

Los latidos del corazón de Bella revolotearon ante la insinuación. Como si leyera sus confusos pensamientos, Vlad sonrió.

**— ¿Segura que terminaste de comer?**

Considerado que su estómago ya estaba revolviéndose por la mezcla de especias y platillos, sabía que no podía comer otro bocado.

**—Estoy bien. Gracias.**

**— ¿No te importa si llevo las sobras para los otros médicos y enfermeras?**

**—No, no. Adelante.**

Vlad sonrió.

**—Así que no te vendí la comida hindú, ¿huh?**

Bella se echó a reír.

**—Creo que a partir de ahora será mejor mantenerme con un plato en lugar de probarlos todos.**

Vlad acababa de terminar de limpiar cuando su localizador sonó.

**— ¿En serio?** —se quejó.

**— ¿Qué pasa?**

**—Me necesitan un poco más temprano esta noche. La luna llena tiene a todos los locos saliendo supongo.**

**— ¿De verdad?**

Vlad la miró y sonrió.

**― ¿Qué parte? ¿Ellos necesitando que vaya o que una luna llena de verdad pone de manifiesto la locura de la gente?**

Soltó una risita.

**—Ambas supongo.**

**—Oh sí. Las noches de luna llena en Emergencias son algo sacado de una película de terror.**

**—Entonces te mantendré en mis oraciones.**

**—Por favor.** —Miró las bolsas a su alrededor—. **Creo que voy a tener que hacer dos viajes. Ya vuelvo. **—Agarro las bolsas de comida y su maletín y salió porla puerta. Jake comenzó a ir tras él.

**—No, chico. Ven aquí.**

Inmediatamente se acercó al lado de Bella. La mirada que él le dio trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Bella.

**—No, no voy a salir corriendo con él. Tú compañero de cama y proveedor de sobras de la mesa va quedarse donde está.**

Jake movió la cola ante su comentario. Cuando Vlad regresó por la puerta, Jake se puso rígido. Vlad lo miró mientras rodeaba el sofá para buscar la máquina de ultrasonido.

**—Hmm, supongo que la Samosa no cimentó nuestra amistad, ¿uh amigo?** —Jake procedió a saltar sobre el sofá y recostar su cabeza sobre el regazo de Bella. Vlad se rio de buena gana. Moviendo un dedo hacia Jake, dijo: **—Cuida bien de ella y del Hombrecito, ¿de acuerdo?**

Bella sonrió.

**—Lo hará.**

**—Gracias por dejarme venir esta noche. **

**—No, soy yo quien debería estar diciendo gracias por el hecho de que estabas dispuesto a ver como estaba y por traerme la cena.**

**—Fue un placer, y uno que espero repetir en el futuro. Pero creo que esperaré hasta que se termine tu reposo en cama para iniciar más de mi cortejo.**

**—Está bien, supongo que podemos hacer eso.**

Vlad se acarició el mentón pensativo.

**— ¿Te gusta la ópera?**

**—Oh, sí, la adoro. Soy una gran fan de las artes culturales.**

Después de sacar la billetera de su bolsillo, Vlad mostró varias entradas.

**—Estas son para la actuación de Aida para la próxima semana. Deberías estar fuera del reposo en cama para ese entonces. ¿Te gustaría ir?** —Ante su vacilación, Vlad dijo—: **Solo como amigos, Bella.**

Ella suspiró con alivio.

**—Gracias. Me encantaría eso.**

**—Entonces espero verte de nuevo la semana que viene para nuestra no cita para Aida.**

**—Yo también.**

Vlad agarró la máquina y luego se inclinó para besar tiernamente la mejilla de Bella. Jake levantó la cabeza y dio un gruñido bajo.

**— ¡Jake!** —amonestó Bella. Él agachó la cabeza y le dedico su mejor cara de perro triste.

**—Supongo que esa es mi señal para irme yendo.**

**—Lo siento por él.**

Vlad sacudió la cabeza.

**—No lo sientas por nada, Bella. Por Jake, por no disfrutar la cena… **—Su rostro se cernió a centímetros sobre ella—. **Por encima de todo, no lo sientas por lo que puedo haberte hecho sentir esta noche.**

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin parpadear y sin moverse.

**—No lo haré.**

**—Bien.** —Entonces se puso de pie, y con un gesto final, salió por la puerta.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Jake lloriqueó y se arrimó a ella.

**—Oh dame un descanso, ¿quieres? ¡No es fácil ser una gran y embarazada bola de hormonas!** —Entonces cayó sobre las almohadas y encendió la televisión.

* * *

**!Hormonas! Jake siempre taan leal a Edward! Creo que Bella me empieza a caer mal por ipocrita!**

**Gracias por los Review/Follow/Favoritos**

**Link del Grupo en mi Perfil...**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Leer antes #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, nadamas para que estén en sintonía (=**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Un poco después de las nueve, Jake levantó su cabeza y ladró gozosamente.

**—Mmm, ¿supongo que eso significa que papi está en casa?**

Moviendo su cola, Jake corrió a la cocina. El sonido de la alarma de la casa le advirtió que Edward venia por la puerta trasera.

**—Hola, chico. ¿Cuidaste el fuerte mientras estuve fuera?** —Edward entró a la sala de estar con Jake aun ladrando a su lado—. **Espero que no haya hecho nada vergonzoso como orinarte para marcar su territorio mientras tu cita estaba aquí.**

**—No, no lo hizo** —disparó Bella.

**—Hablando de eso, ¿cómo estuvo tu cita?** —preguntó Edward tirando sus llaves en la mesa.

**—No fue una cita** —murmuró.

**—Discúlpeme, Señorita Malhumorada** —inhaló profundamente—. **Ugh, ¿qué huele mal aquí?**

**—Vlad me compró comida hindú para probarla.** —El estómago de Bella dio un vuelco con el pensamiento de comer nuevamente, menos todo con especias—. **¿Dónde has estado?** —preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema.

**—Estuve en una cita caliente.**

Bella levantó de golpe su cabeza para mirarlo. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran con shock o su boca cayera abierta. _¿Había estado con otra mujer? ¿Después de todo lo que le había dicho antes que se fuera? _Sus nauseas se revolvieron aún más ante la idea, y luchó para bajar la bilis que se situó en su garganta.

**— ¿De-de verdad?**

Asintió y se apoyó en la mesa de café. Sus rodillas tocaron las de ella y esta luchó con la urgencia de alejarse de su cercanía. Él se inclinó sobre sus codos.

**—Imagínate esto. Pantalones cortos. De esos Daisy Duke con los cachetes del culo mostrándose…**

**— ¿Pequeños pantalones cortos? ¡Estamos a finales de Octubre!**

Edward levantó sus manos.

**—No he terminado.**

Cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho, dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

**—Bien.**

**—Como sea, entonces como estaba diciendo, ahí estaban los Daisy Duke, botas vaqueras y por si fuera poco estaba esa camiseta sin mangas con esa franja desnuda… **—Cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza—.** ¡Hombre, estaba tan bien!**

Sus ojos se abrieron y entonces le guiñó el ojo. Bella lo miró con desconfianza.

**―Ahí no había una chica usando eso… quieres decir que tú…**

Edward rio.

**—Te estaba tomando el pelo, Bella. Fui con Pa y vimos el juego. Seguro como el infierno que no estaba con otra mujer **—La idea de él en una cita real la invadió como una tormenta de fuego emocional que llegó con el alivio que sintió, además supo que se iba a enfermar. Tuvo un solo momento de pánico acerca de si lograría o no ir al baño antes que se inclinara y vomitara en el regazo de Edward. Bajó la mirada a su sucio pantalón y levantó su mirada a sus ojos—. **Demonios, Bella. Sé que mi broma fue mala, ¿pero de verdad tenías que vomitarme?**

Lágrimas de aflicción inundaron sus ojos.

**—Lo-lo siento.**

Su expresión se volvió de diversión a compasión cuando ella estalló en lágrimas. Se acercó y frotó su brazo.

**—Oye, no llores. No eres la primera en vomitarme. Pertenecí a una fraternidad. Nada es peor que un chico ebrio vomitado.**

**—No puedo creer que seas tan compasivo —**sollozó.

**—Bueno, no es como si lo hiciste a propósito**. —Alzó sus cejas hacia ella―. **¿Lo hiciste?**

**— ¡No, nunca haría eso!**

Frotó su pulgar en su mejilla.

**—Lo sé. Solo estaba tomándote el pelo de nuevo, Bella.**

**—No creo que la comida me haya sentado bien… muchas especias y salsas **—replicó, sonando su nariz con el reverso de su manga.

**—Hmm, creo que eso dice mucho de la compañía, ¿no crees?**

**—Edward **—le advirtió, su vergüenza convirtiéndose en enojo ante la notoria diversión de él.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella.

**—Me parece que Anthony está tratando de decirte algo. Estoy agradecido que el Hombrecito ya cubra la espalda de papá.**

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

**—Nunca antes he comido comida hindú. No tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos o los de Anthony. Es mi sistema digestivo hablando, muchas gracias **―gruñó.

Edward sonrió.

**—Ah, ahí están esos adorables cambios de humor del embarazo que tanto amo.**

Bufó con un suspiro frustrado.

**—Vamos, necesitas limpiarte, y yo necesito volver a la cama.**

Cuando Edward se puso de pie, el vómito se deslizó por su pantalón. Hizo una mueca.

**—Jesús, creo que seriamente tengo que activar mi reflejo nauseoso.** —Sus manos fueron a su botón, y se desabrochó su pantalón. Rápidamente se deshizo de ellos y los enrolló—.** Mejor los arrojo a la basura.**

Justo cuando Bella se inclinó para levantarse del sofá, Edward se volteó y su cara rozó su entrepierna. Ante su brusca inhalación, ella retrocedió.

**—Uh… lo siento** —susurró.

**—La noche solo se vuelve cada vez mejor y mejor** —gruñó. Antes que se dirigiera a la habitación, se volteó y le ofreció a Bella su mano. Su corazón dio un vuelco con su pequeño gesto.

**—Gracias.**

**—De nada. Escucha, tomaré mis cosas y me daré una ducha arriba así puedes tener la mía.**

Sus hormonas hicieron lo suyo.

**—Ay, eso es tan dulce** —susurró.

Edward le dio una sonrisa juguetona.

**—Demonios, nena, no toma demasiado trabajo impresionarte, ¿eh?**

Rodó sus ojos.

**—Discúlpame por estar agradecida por tu gentileza** —resopló antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Edward asomó su cabeza justo cuando se sacaba su camiseta. Se alarmó ante la vista de él.

**—Uh, ¿recuerdas que necesito sacar mi mierda de aquí, verdad?**

**—Sí, adelante.**

Solo en su sostén, Bella comenzó a lavar sus dientes. Una vez que Edward cargó con su shampoo y jabón, se inclinó para tomar su cepillo de dientes antes de rozar un beso en la desnuda espalda de Bella. El deseo dominó su cuerpo. Si Edward notó su reacción, no dijo nada.

**—Ahora no estés de pie mucho tiempo.**

Asintiendo, murmuró a través de su boca llena de pasta de dientes:

**―Sí, señor.**

Él sacudió su cabeza.

**—Siempre tú y esa boca.**

Le sonrió antes que desapareciera tras la puerta. Cuando Bella terminó de ducharse, Edward estaba todavía arriba. Cansada de la emocional montaña rusa del día, cayó en un inmediato sueño profundo. Pero no fue relajado. Los sueños la inundaron. Primero, tuvo uno donde Edward y Vlad peleaban por ella en un duelo hasta la muerte como en los viejos tiempos. Después soñó que cuando Anthony nacía, se parecía a Vlad en lugar de a Edward o a ella. Finalmente, su mente se dirigió a otro sueño… uno que era tan irreal desde que había pasado una vez.

Agua fría caía contra su cuello y hombros desnudos mientras pataleaba en el lago de abuelita y abuelito para mantenerse en equilibrio. Casi podía tocar el fondo si dejaba que la cascada cayera sobre su cabeza. Mientras caminaba por el agua, Edward nadó hasta ella con un destello pervertido en sus ojos. Un espasmo de anticipación corrió sobre ella.

**— ¿Tienes frio?** —preguntó Edward.

**—Un poco** —murmuró.

**—Entonces déjame calentarte.** —La atrajo entre sus brazos y situó sus labios contra los de ella—. **Mmm, sabes dulce… un poco más dulce de lo normal.**

Ella sonrió contra su boca.

**—Puede que haya hecho una parada por algo de pastel antes de venir a tu habitación.**

Edward soltó una carcajada.

**—Antojo de medianoche por comida y sexo, ¿eh?**

**—Sip.**

**—Creo que es momento de ocuparnos de tu segundo antojo, ¿no crees?**

**—Por favor.**

**—Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí, nena.**

Hizo lo que le pidió. Edward gruñó cuando comenzó a llevarlos fuera del agua hasta la orilla.

**— ¿Peso demasiado?**

**—No, para nada** —murmuró entre dientes.

Ella rio.

**—Edward, puedo hacerlo por mí misma. No necesitas cargarme.**

**—No es que peses demasiado. Es solo que es más difícil en el agua de lo que pensé que sería.**

**—¡Ay, pero ahora eres mi héroe!** —Entonces ella llevó sus labios a su mejilla. Besó un camino hasta su mandíbula antes de pellizcar y lamer su camino de vuelta a sus labios. Ella movió sus caderas contra su ingle.

**—Maldición, Bella** —murmuró aumentando la fuerza de su agarre contra su trasero.

**— ¿Estoy excitándote?**

**—Oh, demonios sí.**

**—Bien. ―**Ella llevó su lengua a su boca, buscando su calor. Dejó que su lengua jugara con la de ella. Entonces, como encender un interruptor, cambiaron desde burlarse entre sí a devorar la boca del otro.

Una vez que Edward salió a la orilla, sostuvo con fuerza a Bella mientras se arrodillaba, causando que ella chillase mientras caía sobre su espalda.

**— ¿Estás bien?** —preguntó. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él. La luna llena lanzaba un halo sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo parecer momentáneamente angelical.

**—Estoy bien ahora.** —Extendió sus piernas para permitirle situarse entre ellas—. Hazme el amor, Edward.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, y ella supo que el hecho de haber dicho hacer el amor no le había pasado desapercibido.

**—Lo que quieras, nena** —contestó con su arrogante sonrisa de siempre.

Cuando la penetró, gimió y el agarre de sus hombros se hizo más fuerte. Él se movía lentamente, con ternura en su interior. Su lengua reflejaba los movimientos de su meneo mientras sus manos ahuecaban uno de sus pechos, provocando que el pezón se endureciera aún más. Cuando ella estaba cerca de su orgasmo, cambió su ritmo y empezó a penetrarla más y más fuerte, haciendo que la arena y las ramas debajo de ella rasgasen su espalda. La sacudió en sus brazos.

**—No, no así. Se amable conmigo, Edward** —murmuró.

Lentamente fue sacada de hacer el amor en la orilla del lago de vuelta a la habitación de Edward. Alguien la sacudía. No, Edward la estaba sacudiendo.

**—Bella, despierta.**

Sus parpados se abrieron para encontrar preocupación en el rostro de Edward.

**— ¿Qué pasó?**

Sus manos abandonaron sus hombros para ahuecar sus mejillas.

**—Estabas gimiendo. Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla o algo.**

**—No, estaba a punto de venirme** —susurró somnolienta.

**— ¿Disculpa?**

De repente estaba completamente despierta. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro que llameaba con mortificación.

**—Oh, Dios.**

Edward rio junto a ella.

**—Bella, tu chica traviesa. ¿Estabas gimiendo porque tenías un sueño húmedo?**

Ignorándolo, se dio la vuelta. Esponjeó la almohada y se dejó caer en ella.

**—Espera un minuto. Cuando dijiste: "Se amable conmigo, Edward", no era porque te estaba despertando, ¿verdad?**

**—Volveré a dormir ahora.**

Empujó su hombro juguetonamente.

**—Oh vamos, Bella. Admítelo. Soñabas que tenías sexo conmigo.** —Su voz vibró con placer—. **Debí haber sido bueno si estabas apunto de venirte.**

Resopló con exasperación.

**—Me impresiona que incluso preguntes cuán bueno eras. ¿No piensas siempre que eres asombroso?**

Su mano se deslizó por su hombro, volteándola. Con un brazo en el otro lado de su cabeza, quedó atrapada bajo él y se vio obligada a mirarlo.

**—Eres la única mujer en el mundo con la que quiero ser asombroso en la cama o darle alucinante y múltiples orgasmos.** —Sacudió su cabeza—. **Con nadie más, lo juro.**

Mirando fijamente sus ojos, pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de él.

**—Tienes que afeitarte** —murmuró.

Edward arqueó sus cejas.

**— ¿No quieres que la deje crecer? ¿Quizás tener un rastrojo o una barba?**

**—No. Me gusta tal como es.**

**—Entonces me afeitaré. Por ti.**

Abrumada por los sentimientos ardientes por él y aun repasando su anterior sueño, Bella se inclinó y llevó sus labios a los suyos. Edward se congeló momentáneamente, y ella sintió que besaba a una estatua de mármol. Cuando su boca se abrió para deslizar su lengua contra sus labios, lentamente empezó a descongelarse. Su mano que había estado acariciando su mejilla se trasladó a su cabello. Corrió sus dedos por los sedosos mechones, tirando y empujando justo como sus dientes lo hacían con su labio inferior.

Edward gimió en lo bajo de su garganta mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de ella. Dios, había extrañado la sensación de su boca en la de ella… su lengua bailando tentadoramente a lo largo de la suya. El deseo se acumuló bajo su cintura, y ella supo que lo deseaba más que nunca. Él movió su mano de su hombro hasta su pecho, amasando y ahuecando la carne sensible a través de su camisón. Ella abrió sus piernas, permitiendo que sus caderas se sumergieran entre ellos.

Pero cuando él comenzó a levantar el dobladillo de su camisón, los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe cuando la realidad, en lugar de un sueño, la golpeó.

**— ¡Espera, Edward no!**

Sacando su cabeza de su cuello, la observó con ojos llenos y nublados de deseo.

**—Por favor dime que no es porque no quieres hacer esto, sino porque nos dimos cuenta que el doctor dijo que no lo hiciéramos.**

Ella asintió.

**—Se supone que no puedo tener un orgasmo porque causa contracciones.**

Le sonrió.

**—Entonces fue algo bueno que te despertase de tu sueño húmedo, ¿huh?**

Ruborizándose, soltó una media risa.

**—Supongo.** —Mientras se empujaba lejos de ella, dijo—: **Lo siento.**

**—No lo sientas. Ambos nos dejamos llevar.** —Le sonrió mientras se acurrucaba contra ella—. **Además, puede que no sea físicamente gratificante solo abrazarte toda la noche, pero no hay nada más que prefiera hacer.**

Bella gimió.

**— ¿Por qué tienes que decir cosas como esa?**

**— ¿Qué?**

Bajó su mirada.

**—Sigues diciendo y haciendo todas estas cosas maravillosas. Me confunde.**

**— ¿Quieres que sea un imbécil o algo?**

**—No, por supuesto que no.**

**—Oh, lo entiendo. Quieres que sea el viejo, egocéntrico Edward así es más fácil para ti no sentir lo que sientes.**

**—No dije eso.**

**—Pero, ¿no quieres que cambie?**

**—Me enamoré del viejo Edward, ¿recuerdas?**

Él gruñó con frustración.

**—Pero, ¿no quieres que sea un mejor hombre para ti y para Anthony?**

**—Por supuesto que sí.**

**—Entonces déjame hacer y decir lo que quiera.**

**—De acuerdo.**

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

**—Realmente nunca vas a perdonarme, ¿verdad?** —preguntó Edward.

**—Espera, ¿de dónde vino eso?**

Se levantó, sentándose en la cama.

**—Todo lo que hice por ti en los pasados ocho días, todo lo que dije, todas las disculpas, tratando de hacer lo correcto… no te han importado una mierda, ¿no?**

**—Eso no es cierto** —se defendió Bella.

**—Por supuesto que sí. Si estuvieras absolutamente dispuesta a que volvamos, no hubieras dejado que Vlad viniese incluso en términos médicos. Ya habrías dicho que querías quedarte conmigo.**

**—Dije que si te molestaba tanto, no dejaría que Vlad viniera, y habías sido más que bienvenido a quedarte… es tu casa por el amor de Dios. Podías haberte quedado y ver por ti mismo que nada romántico pasó entre Vlad y yo. Pero elegiste irte.**

**—Así que, ¿ahora estás tratando de actuar como que el irme así significa que francamente no me importa si Vlad trató de hacer un movimiento?**

**—No, no es así en lo absoluto.**

**—Una vez más, todo es mi culpa, ¿verdad?**

Bella se frotó las sienes.

**— ¿Podemos por favor no pelear por eso? Estoy cansada.**

**—Sí, bueno, también yo.** ―Quitando las colchas salió de la cama. Bella prefirió no preguntar a dónde iba. El golpeteo de sus zapatos en las escaleras le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Utilizando sus puños, suprimió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Maldición, _¿por qué no sabía lo que era lo correcto por hacer? ¿Por qué no podía ser claro que necesitaba estar con Edward, o necesitaba decirle adiós? ¿Por qué constantemente se sentía como si sus emociones fueran de ida y vuelta?_

Ante su llanto, Jake apareció y saltó a la cama con ella.

**—Oh, Jake** —sollozó, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Se quedó inmóvil, permitiéndole sacar todas sus emociones. Finalmente, cayó en un exhausto sueño.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

La atmósfera entre Bella y Edward estuvo tensa en los últimos días de su reposo en cama. Aunque, Edward traía todo lo que necesitaba y atendía todos sus caprichos, no era el mismo de antes. Ya no se quedaba y veía películas con ella. E incluso con Jake junto a ella, la cama estaba fría y vacía sin él por la noche. Edward la estaba presionando. Sentía que había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para que lo perdonara, y ahora él hacia un esfuerzo adicional. Lo que sea que pasara entre ellos ahora dependía de ella. Y estaba totalmente desorientada sobre cómo proceder.

Cuando fue a ver a su obstetra, la Dra. Senna, estaba convencida de que todo se veía muy bien, y Bella podía salir del reposo en cama y volver al trabajo la semana siguiente. A pesar de que debería haber estado más feliz, la incertidumbre seguía siendo muy grande. _¿Debería irse esa tarde y volver a su casa? ¿Quedarse y tratar de resolver las cosas con Edward? ¿O prepararse para mudarse a Forks con abuelita y el abuelito como había planeado?_ Después de que ella y Edward se metieron en el auto, un tenso silencio colgaba alrededor de ellos. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Edward suspiró.

**—Escucha, Bella, probablemente no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir, pero siento que necesito decirlo.**

**—Está bien** —respondió, vacilante.

**—Sé que oficialmente estás fuera del reposo en cama, pero no creo necesites hacer algo realmente extenuante para empezar. Así que si estás dispuesta, preferiría que mantuvieras tu estancia en mi casa... por lo menos un poco más de tiempo.**

Cuando se volteó para mirar a Edward, vio su mandíbula apretarse y desapretarse. Él estaba tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Sabía que eso significaba que él realmente quería que se quedara. Ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido.

**— ¿Seguro que no te importaría?**

Edward arrancó su mirada lejos de la carretera para fijarla en ella.

**—Por supuesto que no. Quédate un par de días más o semanas.** —Entonces en voz baja murmuró—: **Quédate para siempre.**

Su respiración se detuvo ante su alusión al compromiso, pero decidió no presionarlo.

**—Si estás realmente seguro, entonces me encantaría quedarme.**

Ella le dio una sonrisa brillante, lo que provocó que una sonrisa se curvara en sus labios.

**—Bueno. Me alegro de oír eso. Ahora, ¿por qué no celebramos dejándome invitarte a cenar?**

**—No, no, éste tiene que ser mi regalo. Ya has hecho lo suficiente.**

**—Hmm, no creo que jamás haya dejado a una mujer pagar por la cena **—musitó Edward.

**—Bueno. Puedes aprender que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.**

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**—Muy bien, Bella. Dado que la cena va por tu cuenta, ¡déjame encontrar el lugar más caro posible!**

**εїз**

La siguiente noche, Bella se preparó para su no-cita a la ópera con Vlad. Después de poner los toques finales a su cabello, dio un paso atrás del espejo del baño y se vio. Con su corte imperio y tirantes delgados, el vestido de cóctel de color violeta llegaba justo debajo de sus rodillas. Su nariz se arrugó un poco por la forma en que su apretado escote de embarazo quería derramarse fuera de la parte superior. Parecía que había subido una talla de copa en los últimos días. Se aseguraría cuando no usara su abrigo para tapar su caída.

No se había arreglado en mucho tiempo, y había comprado originalmente el vestido para llevarlo a la cena de ensayo de Rosalie y Jasper, ya que prometía ser un asunto elegante. Pero se alegró de conseguir usarlo aparte en la ópera.

Al sonido de los toques en la puerta, se encogió.

**— ¿Bella?** —llamó la voz de Edward.

**—Estoy en el baño.** —Como una verdadera cobarde, aún tenía que hablarle de sus planes de salir con Vlad. Sabía que causaría problemas innecesarios.

Esperaba ser capaz de escaparse de Edward antes de que llegara a casa. Dejar atrás una nota o un mensaje de texto de que iba a estar fuera habría sido mucho más fácil que tener que enfrentarse a él. Pero Edward no era capaz de ver en su cabeza que no había nada entre ella y Vlad, y al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, él aun no decía las tres palabras mágicas que estaba anhelando oír.

Mientras que en su mente se dijo que sus planes de ópera eran inocentes, su corazón rugía con furia contra ella. En el fondo, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a Edward, y que, independientemente de lo que él había hecho, esto la hacía una persona horrible. Tendría que haberle dicho que no a Vlad la primera vez que tocó el tema de asistir a la ópera, pero en cambio, fue en contra de su mejor juicio y aceptó.

Se despertó de sus pensamientos con el sonido de Edward arrastrando los pies por el pasillo.

**—Pasé por un poco de comida China en el camino. Pensé que si te sentías bien, podríamos ir al encuentro de natación de Mike esta noche. Él realmente quiere que vayamos. Te lo juro, me ha llamado como cinco veces.**

Bella hizo una mueca ante el hecho de que no solo decepcionaría a Mike sino a Edward también. Él apareció en la puerta del baño con un rollo de huevo a medio comer en la mano. Le echó una mirada, y su boca se abrió.

**—Creo que vas un poco demasiado arreglada para la Asociación Cristiana de Jóvenes.**

El calor inundó sus mejillas.

**—En realidad, voy a la ópera esta noche.**

El rostro de Edward cayó.

**— ¿Con Vlad?**

Ella se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

**—Él me preguntó la semana pasada porque tenía una entrada extra. Otra pareja estará allí, así que no es como si fuéramos a estar solos. Es una manera de celebrar que estoy fuera del reposo en cama.** —Ante el dolor que irradiaban los ojos de Edward, rápidamente añadió—: **Es solo en el centro en el Fox. No estaré** **fuera hasta tarde, y me comprometo a desocuparme lo más pronto que pueda.**

Su silencio cavó en su pecho. Sabía que tenía que alejarse de él. Cuando empezó a cepillarse delante de él en la puerta, se dio cuenta de una migaja del rollo de huevo en su rostro. Alcanzándola, pasó su pulgar sobre la comisura de sus labios, quitándosela.

Él la agarró del brazo, sus ojos verdes parpadeando con desesperación.

**—Bella, no vayas. Por favor.**

Esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de cómo había empezado a temblar.

**—Edward, ya le he dicho a Vlad que iría, y estoy vestida. Además, no es una cita. Lo prometo.**

Él le frunció el ceño.

**—Por supuesto, es una cita. Tú puedes pensar que es solo como amigos, pero estoy seguro que él no. O, al menos, quiere que creas esa mentira, ¡mientras que se está moviendo a matar!**

Bella se quedó mirando los azulejos del baño.

**—Sí, es cierto que a Vlad le gustaría que seamos más, pero le dije que no sabía lo que quería.**

**—Eso no es cierto. Nos quieres juntos. Sé que lo haces.** —Cuando se negó a mirarlo, la mano de Edward le apretó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo—. **¿Por qué sigues luchando con esto? ¿Luchando contra nosotros?**

Trató de alejarse, pero él apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

**—No estoy luchando contra nosotros. En realidad no hay más un nosotros, ¿verdad? ¡Te aseguraste malditamente de eso cuando no pudiste decirme que me amabas y trataste de follar a otra mujer!**

Él entrecerró los ojos en ella.

**—Oh, ¡infiernos sí que lo hay! Lo había antes, y todavía lo hay.**

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos.

**— ¿Alguna vez lo conseguirás? ¡Me rompiste el corazón, Edward! Me rompiste en pedazos irregulares los cuales no estoy segura jamás pueda completar de nuevo contigo o con cualquier otro hombre.**

Su rostro se contrajo por la agonía.

**—Y dije que lo siento. Rogué y supliqué que me perdones. Incluso he tratado de demostrártelo en todas las formas cuanto lo siento. Porque en los últimos diez días, lo que tenemos es incluso más fuerte ahora, pero maldita sea, ¡sigues en contra de esto porque tienes miedo de que la vuelva a joder!**

Las mejillas de Bella se calentaron de ira.

**— ¿Y cómo sé que no lo harás? Dijiste que querías más conmigo la última vez y mira a dónde nos llevó. ¿Cómo sé que no vas a ponerme un anillo en el dedo y luego enloquecer y joder alrededor de mí?** —preguntó.

**—Porque no lo haré. ¡Lo juro por Dios y todo lo que es sagrado que no lo haré!**

**—No puedes hacer una promesa de ese tipo. No puedes estar seguro de lo que vas a hacer mañana o en cinco años en el camino.**

**— ¡Estoy seguro! Sé en mi corazón que nunca me he sentido por nadie como me he sentido por ti. ¡Todo lo que quiero es a ti!**

**—Edward…**

Su respuesta fue aplastar sus labios en los de ella. Esa familiar electricidad apareció y crujió a su alrededor. Necesidad física, junto con amor, latían en ella, y pensó que iba a morir si no conseguía estar más cerca de él. Quería tocarlo y probar cada centímetro de él. Edward dio un gemido de agonía cuando su lengua rozó sus labios. Abrió su boca, aceptando su lengua y sus burlas. Casi por instinto, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como cuando él fue alrededor de su cintura. Se movieron frenéticamente uno contra el otro.

Cuando empezó a alejarse, ella dio un grito de protesta.

**—Siéntenos, Bella. Está justo aquí, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es aceptarlo** —murmuró contra sus labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y lo miró.

**—Bella, te a…**

El sonido del timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió y la sacó de su hechizo.

**—Oh Dios** —gimió. Sus manos cayeron de su cuello para empujar contra su pecho—. **Déjame ir.** —Cuando todavía la sostenía con fuerza, puso su mirada de pánico contra la agonizante de él—. **Por favor, Edward.**

Sus brazos se alejaron sin fuerzas de ella, y sus hombros cayeron en derrota.

**—Está bien. Ve con él. Espero que te pueda dar lo que obviamente no quieres de mí. Pero no creo ni por un minuto que no estés haciendo lo mismo que yo hice. Estás huyendo de la felicidad y tratando de calmar tus miedos con alguien más.**

Entonces se volteó y la dejó sola en el baño. Sintiéndose aturdida, se aferró al tocador. Las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, pero luchó por mantener la compostura. Escuchó a Edward abrir la puerta del frente e invitar a Vlad al interior. Se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca. Su beso con Edward le había arruinado el lápiz de labios.

**— ¡Solo un segundo!** —gritó.

**—Tómate tu tiempo** —respondió Vlad con buen humor. Bella estaba segura de que estaba siendo educado teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Edward estaba allí.

Una vez que terminó de ajustar su maquillaje, agarró su bolso y corrió por el pasillo. Vlad se quedó en el vestíbulo, de espaldas a ella. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos jugando nerviosamente con sus llaves, mientras Edward estaba ahora a la vista. Se aclaró la garganta.

**—Lo siento mucho por tardarme.**

Se dio la vuelta y entonces bebió su apariencia. Una sonrisa brillante se curvó en su rostro.

**—Te ves tan absolutamente hermosa que cualquier hombre sería un tonto si no te perdonará instantáneamente.**

**—Gracias** —respondió. No pudo evitar notar lo guapo que se veía en su abrigo que ocultaba el traje y la corbata que usaba debajo. Una bufanda de color crema estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

**—Te ves muy bien también.**

**—Gracias. Te lo agradezco.** —Él miró a su alrededor en el vestíbulo—. **¿Dónde está tu abrigo?**

**—Oh, solo un segundo**. —Comenzó a ir al armario cuando desde la cocina apareció Edward, agarrando su abrigo en sus manos—. **No quieres olvidarte de esto. Estamos a -4° grados esta noche. No quiero que tú o Anthony tengan un resfriado** — dijo.

Comenzó a ir para tomarlo, pero él se ofreció a ponérselo. Dándole la espalda, quedó frente a Vlad. La mandíbula de él se apretó mientras observaba a Edward deslizarle el abrigo a lo largo de los brazos y los hombros.

**—Gracias.**

**—No hay de qué.** —Los dedos de Edward se detuvieron en ella hasta que finalmente se alejó de él.

**—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. No queremos perder nuestras reservas para la cena** —le dijo Bella a Vlad.

**—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Edward. Dile a tu padre que espero que esté cuidándose.**

**—Sí, lo mismo para ti. Le diré a Pa que** dijiste hola.

Bella no podía creer que Edward estaba prácticamente siendo cordial. Pero cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, él dijo:

**—Cuida de mi chica.**

La mano de Vlad se congeló en el picaporte.

**—Uhm, lo haré** —murmuró antes de abrir la puerta para Bella. Una vez que se cerró detrás de él, Vlad exhaló ruidosamente.

**—Lo siento mucho por eso** —comenzó Bella cuando empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

**—Está bien. Probablemente habría reaccionado de la misma manera.**

**— ¿En serio?**

Vlad asintió mientras mantenía abierta la puerta de su Jaguar.

**—Si alguien estuviera tratando de pasar los límites con la mujer que amaba, probablemente sería menos civilizado.**

**—Pero no los estás pasando. Sabe que solo somos amigos. —**Bella no pudo evitar notar que Vlad se estremeció al oír la palabra amigos—. **Todavía somos amigos, ¿no es así, Vlad?**

Una sonrisa se abrió camino en sus labios.

**—Por supuesto que lo somos** —La inquietud se deslizó en la boca de su estómago. Su expresión debió haber alertado a Vlad de sus sentimientos porque dijo: **—Bella, si no te sientes cómoda acerca de esta noche o por dejar a Edward, no tenemos que hacer esto. Nunca haría nada que te haga sentir incómoda.**

La sinceridad en su voz hizo que Bella sacudiera la cabeza.

**—No, estoy bien. Vamos.** —Pero la verdad era que estaba lejos de estar bien. Sus emociones zumbaban y vibraban como un enjambre de langostas listas para superarla en cualquier momento.

Él asintió, y después de que se sentara, cerró la puerta para ella. Una vez que hizo su camino alrededor del auto, se deslizó dentro y encendió el motor. Se volteó hacia ella y sonrió.

**—Me alegro de que hayas consentido venir conmigo esta noche. Mi hermana y mi cuñado se unirán a nosotros.**

**—Oh** —murmuró ante la insinuación de una cita doble.

**—Pero Kachiri es consciente de que no estamos comprometidos el uno con el otro, así que no tienes que preocuparte de que sea extraño.**

_Sí, estoy segura de que piensa que hay mucho más entre nosotros de lo que le dices, ¡al igual que Victoria lo hizo!_ Bella pensó, pero apretó sus labios fuertemente. Sus dedos fueron hasta el dobladillo de su abrigo, y lo retorcieron con nerviosismo.

Vlad trató de llenar el incómodo silencio con conversación acerca de su hermana y su cuñado. Bella podía decir que era muy cercano a Kachiri, y ella sonaba como una mujer increíble.

**— ¿Dónde comeremos?**

**—En un restaurante hindú cerca de Fox.**

El estómago de Bella se revolvió ante la perspectiva, pero antes de que pudiera tratar de poner cara de póquer, Vlad se echó a reír.

**—Solo te estoy tomando el pelo.**

Una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios.

**— ¿En serio?**

Momentáneamente apartó la vista de la carretera para darle una sonrisa radiante.

**—Hice reservas en The Livingston, así que estaríamos justo cruzando la calle y tendremos un montón de tiempo para comer y relajarnos.**

**—Oh, siempre he querido a comer allí. Está en un hermoso y viejo edificio en el Hotel Georgian Terrace.**

**—Estoy contento de haber hecho una buena elección.**

Bella sonrió.

**—Creo que un día, cuando no esté embarazada, conseguiré valor para probar la comida hindú de nuevo.**

**— ¿De verdad lo crees?** —Cuando ella inclinó la cabeza, Vlad dijo—: **Ahora eso es a lo que yo llamo coraje.**

**—En realidad, no sabes toda la historia, ¡y lo cierta que es esta declaración!**

**—Oh, ¿qué pasó?**

Ella hizo una mueca antes de relatar la historia de vomitar sobre Edward. Por supuesto, se las arregló para dejar de lado una gran cantidad de detalles acerca de lo que pasó entre ellos esa noche.

La expresión de Vlad se puso seria.

**—No me gusta escuchar que te enfermaste. Debí haberme dado cuenta que mezclar todos esos condimentos no sería bueno para ti, especialmente si tienes un paladar tan delicado.**

**—Está bien. Cosas como esas pasan** —dijo Bella mientras fácilmente estacionaban en el estacionamiento al otro lado del The Livingston.

Después de apagar el auto, Vlad se volteó hacia ella.

**—Así que estaremos en la búsqueda de la comida más sosa posible esta noche para asegurar que no saldrás corriendo al baño, o ¿vomitarás a la orquesta?**

Bella se echó a reír.

**—No soy tan sensible.**

**—Uf, es bueno escucharlo.** —Entonces dio la vuelta no solo para abrirle la puerta del auto, sino para tomarla de la mano para ayudarla a salir del auto.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

**—Sabes, no estoy tan enorme aún para tener problemas de movilidad.**

Le guiñó un ojo.

**—Lo sé. Acabo de utilizarlo como táctica para sostener tu mano.**

Bella no pudo evitar reírse ante la sonrisa traviesa que se formó en sus mejillas.

**— ¿Puedo seguir escoltándote hasta el restaurante?**

**—Supongo que sí.**

**—No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando.**

**—Me aseguraré de hacértelo saber si sucede.**

Cuando la señal de paso de peatones cambió, se apresuraron a través de la calle y dentro del restaurante. Una vez que llegaron al puesto de la anfitriona, Vlad soltó su mano.

**—Reservación para Nadeen** —dijo.

La anfitriona echó un vistazo a su libro.

**—Sí, dos de los invitados ya están aquí. Por favor, síganme.**

Vlad le hizo un gesto a Bella para que fuera primero, y ella cayó en el paso detrás de la anfitriona. Cuando se detuvieron delante de la mesa donde se sentaba una atractiva pareja de hindús, Bella respiró profundamente.

**—Kachiri, Nahuel, esta es mi amiga, Bella Swan** —presentó Vlad.

Bella extendió la mano hacia Kachiri.

**—Encantada de conocerlos.**

Kachiri la recompensó con una amplia sonrisa mientras sacudía la mano de Bella.

**—El placer es nuestro, Sra. Swan. Por favor, siéntese.**

Bella dio la mano a Nahuel antes de mirar un asiento vacío. Después de ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo, Vlad sacó su silla y luego la acercó a la mesa. Una vez que ordenaron sus bebidas, Kachiri se volteó hacia Bella.

**—Así que, ¿entiendo que eres una gran fan de la ópera? **

**—Oh, sí. Mi madre solía llevarme al Fox cuando era más joven. Solo tenía trece años cuando vi Aida por primera vez.**

**—Nahuel y yo hemos tenido entradas para la temporada desde que nos casamos. Con su horario de locos, no hemos podido incluir a Vladimir tanto como a él le gustaría —dijo Kachiri.**

**—Estoy muy agradecida de que me permitieran acompañarlos esta noche.**

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Kachiri dijo:

**—Oh no, estamos encantados de contar contigo.**

Bella se movió en su asiento y trató de enfocar su atención en su menú y no en la creciente tensión en la mesa sobre lo que ella y Vlad eran o no eran. El resto de la cena transcurrió sin problemas, y realmente disfrutaba estar con Kachiri y Nahuel. Por supuesto, Vlad estaba en su propio encanto habitual, y no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño aleteo en su pecho cada vez que lo sorprendió mirándola o cada vez que él le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, caminaron por la calle bajo las luces del anuncio iluminado del Teatro Fox. Cuando el acomodador los llevó a la tercera fila cerca de la orquesta, Bella se volvió hacia Vlad con los ojos muy abiertos.

**— ¡Estos asientos son increíbles!**

Él sonrió mientras tomaba su abrigo.

**—Me alegro que te gusten.**

**— ¿Gustarme? No creo jamás haber estado tan cerca. Siento que estoy de vuelta en el escenario. Bueno, no como si alguna vez hubiera estado en un escenario como este.**

**— ¿Estuviste involucrada en el teatro?** —preguntó Vlad mientras se acomodaban en los asientos de terciopelo de felpa.

**—Oh, sí.** —Entonces Bella pasó el tiempo restante antes de que las luces se apagaran deleitando a Vlad sobre sus papeles musicales.

Desde el momento en que el telón se levantó, Bella se sentó hipnotizada en su asiento. El vestuario, la partitura, las actuaciones… eran impresionantes y mucho mejores de lo que recordaba. Cuando el elenco salió cuando bajaron el telón, aplaudió hasta que sus palmas picaron y se pusieron rojas. Mientras empezaban a ir por el pasillo, Bella sintió la mano de Vlad en su espalda, guiándola de ser zarandeada entre la multitud. El furioso aire frío se reunió con ellos mientras empujaban a través de las puertas del vestíbulo y bajo el toldo.

**—Fue muy agradable conocerte** —dijo Nahuel.

**—Lo mismo digo** —respondió Bella respondió, estrechando su mano de nuevo.

Kachiri se inclinó para susurrar al oído de Bella:

**—Esperamos volver a verte pronto. No he visto a Vlad tan feliz en mucho tiempo.**

Ante la insinuación, el pecho de Bella se contrajo, y le resultaba difícil respirar. _¿Cómo podía explicarle a Kachiri que no correspondería a los sentimientos de Vlad, y que no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara o no, solo iba a hacerle daño al final? ¿O solo se estaba mintiendo a sí misma al ignorar los pequeños aleteos que se construían dentro de ella cada vez que Vlad le sonreía o hacía algo dulce o reflexivo?_ Con Vlad, nunca tendría que preocuparse acerca de la infidelidad o no ser capaz de decir lo que sentía. Llevaba el corazón en la mano, y estaba tan chapado a la antigua, que nunca se le ocurriría engañarla.

Finalmente, murmuró:

**—Gracias.**

A medida que ondeaban un adiós a Nahuel y Kachiri, Vlad unió su brazo con el de ella.

**—Así que, ¿disfrutaste de Aida de nuevo?**

**— ¡Oh, la adoré! Es una hermosa historia de amor, incluso en las partes tristes.**

**—Me tenías preocupado con todo el sorber por la nariz.**

Bella sonrió.

**—No pude evitarlo. Es una mezcla de mí siendo una bola de papilla hormonal así como también el hecho de que siempre lloro en las partes emocionales de las películas, los libros o el teatro.**

Estaban a punto de doblar la esquina hacia el estacionamiento cuando Vlad se detuvo.

**— ¿Qué pasa?** —preguntó Bella.

Vlad señaló al carruaje tirado por caballos en la acera.

**— ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?**

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, ante el sentimiento romántico y la posibilidad de entrar en el carruaje.

**—Me encantaría, pero...**

**— ¿Tienes miedo de que no conseguir subir allí?**

Frunció el ceño.

**— ¿Cómo lo...?**

Él se echó a reír.

**—Suerte, supongo. Pero no tengas miedo. Estoy bastante seguro de que podemos manejarlo.** —Le tomó la mano y la puso a un lado del carruaje―. **Ahora pon tu pie en el estribo.** —Sus manos fueron a su cintura y la levantó con ternura.

Ella empujó su pierna arriba y luego se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento.

**―Auch** —murmuró, mientras trataba de acomodar su vestido.

**— ¿Estás bien?**

**—Estoy bien.**

**—Muy bien, estamos listos** —le dijo Vlad al conductor.

**—Sí, señor Nadeen. —**Con un chasquido a las riendas, el carruaje se tambaleó hacia delante, lo que envío a Bella a colapsar contra el pecho de Vlad. Cuando se empujó lejos de él, Bella le preguntó:

**— ¿Cómo sabe tu nombre?**

**—Si quieres un paseo en carruaje después de las diez, tienes que contratar uno.**

**— ¿Contrataste un paseo en carruaje para nosotros?** —cuestionó Bella con incredulidad.

**—Sí, bueno, en ese momento, me pareció una buena idea, otra forma para atraerte a mí. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que te recogiera y experimentara toda la escena con Edward.**

Bella bajó la cabeza.

**—Lo siento mucho.**

Los dedos de Vlad tiernamente tomaron su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

**—Por favor, no te disculpes. Estoy feliz de haber tenido esta agradable velada contigo.**

Ante su expresión seria, Bella sonrió.

**—Yo también. Y gracias por ser tan comprensivo. **

**—Un pacer.**

Tomaron las vistas y puntos de referencia, mientras que el tráfico y la gente se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Para combatir el frío, se acurrucó más cerca de Vlad. Él se tensó por un momento antes de envolverla en sus brazos. Aunque se odiaba a sí misma por ello, no podía dejar de notar cómo se sentía completamente diferente a Edward. Era más alto, más musculoso. Se sentía casi diminuta envuelta en su abrazo, incluso con su vientre cada vez más amplio.

**—Bella** —susurró.

Levantó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo. El intenso anhelo ardiendo en sus ojos la tomó con la guardia baja y envió un pequeño parpadeo en su interior a iniciar un chisporroteo en construcción. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, se inclinó hacia adelante, dando a Vlad la invitación que buscaba.

Sus cálidos labios rozaron tentativamente contra los de ella. Cuando Bella no se apartó, los apretó con más fuerza. Siempre caballeroso, no trató de profundizar el beso, buscando la entrada de su lengua. En cambio, se apartó para mirarla a los ojos. El parpadeo había enviado llamas que salían por debajo de su cintura, y ella llevó sus labios a los de él. Esta vez, deslizó la lengua a través de los labios de él. Vlad dio un gemido en su garganta antes de lanzar su lengua contra la de ella.

En ese instante, Bella no pudo acercarse lo suficiente o tener suficiente de él. Tenía las manos en su cabello mientras se desplazaba hasta casi sentarse en su regazo. Gimió de frustración cuando las manos de Vlad alcanzaron sus hombros para empujar su espalda.

**—Bella, no.**

**— ¿Qué?** ―murmuró a través de su bruma.

Él negó con la cabeza.

**—Esta no eres tú. Son tus hormonas.**

**—Espera, no. No es eso en absoluto. **—Lo miró—. **Confía en mí cuando digo, que eres un muy, muy bueno besando.**

Vlad se rio entre dientes.

**—Y en cinco minutos, vas a odiarte a ti misma y a mí, al igual que yo en estos momentos.**

**— ¿Por qué?**

**—Porque me siento como un gigantesco idiota por incluso hacer los movimientos contigo teniendo en cuenta que acabas de salir del reposo en cama, apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro, y tus emociones están con alguien más.**

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, tomando de sus palabras. Luego, sus manos volaron para cubrir su rostro.

**—Oh Dios, me comporté como una completa y total puta, ¿no?** —gimió Bella.

**—No, no lo hiciste.** —Cuando lo miró fijamente, Vlad le dirigió una tímida sonrisa—. **Además, tú tienes a tus hormonas del embarazo para culparlas. Yo** **debería haberlo sabido mejor.**

Ella extendió la mano para tomar su mano entre las suyas.

**—No son solo las hormonas las que me hacen desearte, Vlad. Eres un hombre guapo, increíble, fuerte, compasivo, dándote a ti mismo y tu corazón. Cualquier mujer en mi lugar estaría dispuesta a abandonar sus bragas por ti, aunque por lo general tengan moral.**

Se echó a reír.

**—Todo este tiempo y quién diría que soy tal fundidor de bragas.**

Bella sonrió.

**—Necesitas salir más de la sala de emergencias.**

**—Si tuviera más noches como esta esperándome, entonces tal vez lo haría.**

Ante su insinuación, Bella se quedó mirando su regazo. Un ruido frustrado salió de la parte posterior de la garganta de Vlad. Desenvolviéndose a sí mismo de ella, se deslizó hacia el otro asiento y llamó al conductor.

**—Jenks, creo que es hora de que des marcha atrás y nos lleves. Es un poco demasiado frío para que Bella esté afuera tanto tiempo.**

**—Sí, señor.**

Durante el resto de su viaje, se sentó frente a ella, y hablaron de Atlanta, no de lo que estaba o no pasando entre ellos. Bella se sintió congelarse para el momento en que llegaron de nuevo al auto. Metió las manos enfrente del calentador mientras cambiaba a disfrutar de los asientos de cuero con calefacción.

**—Siento que tengas tanto frío. Debería haberme dado cuenta que el clima no estaba cooperando para un paseo en carruaje.**

Frotándose las manos, se volteó para sonreírle.

**—No, me gustó mucho. Todo lo de esta noche ha sido tan maravilloso.**

**—Hmm, ¿debería tomarlo como un verdadero elogio teniendo en cuenta que has estado encerrado durante dos semanas?**

Bella se echó a reír.

**—Sí, deberías hacerlo. Aunque probablemente podrías haberme llevado a algo que odio como un evento deportivo, y podría haberme gustado mucho.**

**—No muchos deportes, ¿eh?**

Arrugando la nariz, Bella dijo:

**—Mi corazón está con el teatro y las artes.**

Vlad sonrió.

**—Voy a tener que recordar eso.**

Apenas se habían metido en la interestatal cuando el agotamiento la golpeó. El calor del auto y el hecho de que no había hecho mucho en las últimas semanas la mantuvo en la lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se durmiera. El auto deteniéndose la sacudió hasta despertarse. Sus párpados se abrieron para ver la calzada de Edward. Bostezando, se volteó hacia Vlad.

**—Soy una compañía bastante desagradable, ¿verdad?**

Él negó con la cabeza

**—Me sorprende que lo lograras dado el tiempo que tenía que no lo hacías.**

Ha sido un gran día.

**—Sí, así es.**

**—Ven, deja que te acompañe hasta la puerta.**

Mientras Vlad comenzaba a rodear el auto, Bella tomó su bolso. La casa estaba a oscuras cuando empezó a salir del auto. Edward no había dejado encendida la luz en el pórtico para ella. Respiró temblorosa ante la idea de estar cara a cara con él de nuevo. Cuando llegaron al porche, Bella se volvió hacia Vlad.

**—Quiero darte las gracias otra vez por la encantadora noche.**

Vlad sonrió.

**—Ha sido un placer. Espero que sea algo que podamos volver a hacer.**

Bella asintió.

**—Yo también.** —Se inclinó para besar a Vlad castamente en la mejilla.

Cuando empezó a alejarse, Vlad rápidamente le dio un beso en los labios. Y entonces antes de que se diera cuenta, sus labios estaban moviéndose contra los de ella. Con un segundo de estar unidos, su lengua se hundió en su boca, y Bella supo que todo había terminado. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, atrayéndola contra él. Puso sus manos contra su pecho, pero en vez de empujarle, ella deslizó sus manos hasta su cuello y curvó sus dedos en su cabello.

Ante sus acciones, un gruñido retumbó profundamente en el pecho de Vlad. Sin advertencia, empujó su espalda contra la pared de ladrillos. Cuando se presionó contra ella, pudo sentir la tela de su vestido, junto con la parte alta de sus muslos, rozando contra el áspero edificio. Pero no le importó. No podía conseguir suficiente de él estando cerca de ella. Su olor, la forma en que su cuerpo se modelaba contra el suyo, la forma en que su lengua le prendía fuego cuando entraba y salía de su boca.

Todos los pensamientos de cualquier decoro salieron volando de su cabeza. El simple hecho de que se estuviera enrollando con otro hombre en el porche delantero de Edward debería haber extinguido inmediatamente cualquier deseo que sentía. Pero en cambio, su pecho subía y bajaba en respiraciones rápidas. Vlad separó sus labios de los de ella y empezó a besarla hacia abajo por el cuello. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella murmuró:

**—Mmm, oh Edward.**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando los labios de Vlad se detuvieron. Un grito ahogado surgió de su garganta mientras se alejaba de él. Oh Dios, acababa de decir su nombre. En un momento de pasión pura y eléctrica con Vlad, había dicho Edward. Lágrimas de vergüenza escocían en sus ojos mientras se daba la vuelta para huir.

Vlad le agarró el brazo.

**—Espera, Bella.**

**—Oh Dios, ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!** —gritó, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Intentó alejarse de él para escapar porque no podía soportar mirarlo a la cara.

**— ¡Para, y mírame!** —ordenó Vlad.

Bella apartó la mirada del suelo embaldosado del porche hacia el rostro de Vlad.

**—Por favor, solo déjame ir. No hay nada que puedas decir que haga que me odie más de lo que ya lo hago.**

La sorpresa la inundó cuando él la acercó en un fuerte abrazo.

**—No te odio, así que será mejor que tú no te odies.**

Sacudió su cabeza para mirarle incrédulamente.

**— ¡Acabo de decir el nombre del hombre que me ha roto el corazón mientras me estaba besando contigo!**

La expresión de Vlad se entristeció.

**—Y cuando te he presionado contra la pared, todo lo que he visto en mi mente era a Shioban, y todo lo que he querido sentir era ella.**

En vez de estar enfadada, el corazón de Bella dolió por Vlad.

**—Lo siento mucho.**

**—Creo que ella confirma lo que he temido durante mucho tiempo. Solo somos dos personas rotas que no están listas para alguien más, sin importar lo duro que lo intentemos forzar.** —Empujó un mechón fuera de su rostro—. **Ambos estamos todavía desesperadamente enamorados de otras personas.**

**—Quiero amar a Edward… quiero decir, lo amo, desesperadamente a veces, pero tengo miedo de permitirme sentir lo que siento. Tu esposa siempre te fue fiel. Nunca te habría dejado.**

**—Admito que lo que hizo Edward todavía me enfurece hasta querer infringirle daño corporal. Pero él te quiere, Bella. Ha estado esforzándose hasta agotarse para intentar que tú vieras eso.**

**—Pero ni siquiera puede decir las palabras. ¡Cada vez que lo intenta, se interrumpe y luego nunca vuelve a hacer el esfuerzo!**

Vlad tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la forzó a mirarle a los ojos.

**— ¿Quiero que pienses en esto durante un minuto? ¿Qué preferirías tener? ¿Palabras que pueden decirse a la ligera y luego retirarlas tan fácil, o preferirías acciones?**

Un carrete de imágenes del comportamiento de Edward en las últimas semanas brilló en su mente. Había arriesgado su trabajo para cuidarle. Sin mencionar que había cocinado todo y cualquier cosa que ella quería, hizo escapadas a media noche para conseguir tocino y helado, masajeó sus pies mientras veían películas románticas de chicas que él odiaba y la sostuvo cuando había sentido desesperación.

Él sonrió.

**—No sé por qué no puede decir las palabras, pero sí sé sin ninguna duda que te ama, Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Edward probablemente se ha amado a sí mismo más que a nadie en el mundo. Y ahora te ama más a ti.** —Su mano tocó brevemente su vientre—. **Y ama a su hijo.**

Un sollozo salió de su pecho, y no luchó contra las lágrimas que llegaron. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Vlad y lo apretó con fuerza.

**— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan maravilloso? ¡Tendrías que estar enfadado como el infierno y dándole la vuelta a los muebles, llamándome una calienta pollas o algo!**

Vlad rio.

**—Lo último que soy es un hipócrita. Sé exactamente cómo te sientes.**

**—Vas a ser un marido maravilloso para alguien.** —Se alejó para acunar su rostro en sus manos—. **Quiero una esposa y familia para ti más de lo que alguna** **vez puedas imaginar.**

**—No es la hora, todavía, Bella.**

Ella le besó la mejilla tiernamente.

**—Voy a orar para que tu corazón se abra a alguien. Shioban querría que fueras feliz.**

Vlad apretó y desapretó la mandíbula, y Bella supo que estaba luchando contra sus emociones.

**—Sé que lo querría** —susurró.

**—Entonces haz que dos mujeres que te adoran estén orgullosas y encuéntrate una esposa.**

Su boca se abrió mientras la miraba. Bella sonrió y asintió.

**—Me preocupo por ti, Vlad. Me doy cuenta ahora de que los sentimientos que tenía por ti no eran enteramente románticos, a pesar de mi comportamiento en el carruaje o aquí en el porche. Independientemente del hecho de que quiero a Edward, no puedo dejar de preocuparme profundamente por ti.**

**—Yo también me preocupo por ti. Y quiero que seas feliz más que nada en el mundo.** —Se inclinó y le susurró en la oreja—. **Apresúrate y alegra la noche de Edward.**

Ella le dio un beso final en la mejilla antes de sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo.

**—Gracias otra vez por todo.**

**—De nada.** —Luego le dijo adiós con la mano antes de apresurarse por las escaleras del porche hacia su auto.

Los dedos de Bella temblaban mientras abría la puerta. Tentativamente, entró en la casa. La oscuridad le envolvió mientras hacía su camino por la sala de estar. Estuvo sorprendida de no encontrar a Edward despierto. Arrugó la nariz cuando vio las latas de cerveza llenando la mesita de café.

Mientras se quitaba el abrigo, algo cálido y peludo rozó su pierna.

**—Ohh, chico, ¿estabas esperando a que viniera a casa? **—Jake gimió y tocó su vientre**—. Estamos en casa ahora. Ya no tienes que preocuparte. —**Estiró la mano para rascar sus orejas— **¿Dónde está papi, chico? **—Él ladró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Con la forma en que habían dejado las cosas, no le sorprendía que él quisiera estar alejado de ella por lo que no había dormido en su habitación. Subiendo los escalones uno a uno, entonces se arrastró por el pasillo hasta la habitación de invitados. Las garras de Jake sonaban detrás de ella. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se volvió hacia él**—. Quédate chico **—A regañadientes se deslizó sobre sus patas para tumbarse fuera de la habitación. Ella le sonrió**—. Buen Jake.**

Su temblorosa mano trabajó duramente para girar la manilla. Los suaves ronquidos de Edward la encontraron cuando entró en la oscura habitación. Ya que él odiaba dormir en la oscuridad, la lamparita junto a la cama iluminaba su camino por el suelo. Se sentó en la cama junto a él. Tumbado sobre su espalda, la sábana estaba fruncida alrededor de su cintura mientras que un brazo estaba tirado perezosamente sobre su cabeza.

Mientras le miraba, se preguntó cómo alguna vez había pensado que podía querer a alguien más. La mortificación causó que temblara cuando pensé en cómo había besado a Vlad cuando todo el rato solo había querido que fueran los labios de Edward y las manos de Edward sobre ella. Justo como Edward había luchado contra sus sentimientos por ella llevando a casa a una extraña, ella había hecho lo mismo con Vlad. Y como él, nada de lo que pudiera haber hecho con Vlad habría alejado sus verdaderos sentimientos por Edward.

Al final, solo habría dos amores en su vida: Tayler y Edward. Frotó la parte posterior de su mano a lo largo de su mejilla. Trajo una sonrisa a sus labios darse cuenta cómo él estaba manteniendo un afeitado al ras porque sabía que a ella le gustaba. Cuando no se despertó con su toque, se inclinó y besó sus labios. Se alejó y miró su rostro dormido.

**—Te amo, Edward Cullen. Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré. Siento haberte hecho daño** —susurró.

Él hizo una mueca en su sueño, sus manos cerrándose en puños alrededor de la sábana.

**—Bells… Bella por favor… te… te amo.** —El corazón de Bella se detuvo y luego empezó a latir otra vez. Su mano fue a su pecho y frotó donde una lenta y dolorosa quemadura la llenaba. La estaba llamando. De alguna manera, en algún sitio en su subconsciente realmente la amaba, y había dicho las palabras que ella había anhelado escuchar. En aquel momento, no quería nada más que hacerle el amor y verdaderamente consolidar los sentimientos de ambos.

Con otro beso, Edward todavía seguía durmiendo profundamente. Mordiéndose el labio, Bella supo la forma en que iba a tener que despertarle para asegurarse de que él iba a estar listo y dispuesto. Inclinándose empezó a besar un húmedo trazo por su pecho desnudo. Cuando alcanzó la cinturilla de su ropa interior, él todavía no se había movido. Quitándoselos, tomó su polla en la mano.

Trabajando sus dedos sobre él, su longitud empezó a hincharse. Edward se movió en la cama, pero su respiración no cambió. Cuando lo deslizó en su boca, sus caderas empujaron. Luego un bajo gruñido retumbó en su pecho.

**—Bella** —murmuró, y ella hizo una pausa. Su corazón se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que todavía estaba durmiendo y llamándola.

* * *

**Dejare esto y me retirare muy lentamente... v( '.' )v **

**¿Review's?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Leer antes #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, nadamas para que estén en sintonía (=**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Edward intentó sacudirse de su sueño. Una vez más, sus noches estaban llenas de Bella. Sus días estaba consumidos por el creciente dolor de sus sentimientos y ahora le atormentaba incluso en sus sueños. Esta noche era físicamente dolorosa porque realmente podía sentir sus labios en él, moviéndole dentro y fuera de su cálida boca.

Gimió.

**—Bella** —murmuró. Dios, la deseaba. Quería envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y enterrarse profundamente adentro. Quería oírla gritar su nombre de nuevo como lo había hecho antes—. **Bella, te necesito.**

**—Estoy aquí, cariño, y no quiero nada más que hacerte el amor.**

Sus ojos se abrieron. Se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la cama. Esta no era la Bella de los sueños. Era real y estaba a horcajadas sobre él mientras trabajaba sus labios y su lengua sobre su erección.

**—No, espera** —graznó. Cuando lamió y luego succionó una de sus bolas en su boca, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada. Joder, había pasado tanto tiempo. Sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente, empujando su longitud más profundo en su boca.

_No, no, no._ No podía hacer esto. Su relación empezó con sexo, y no estaba a punto de dejar que empezara de nuevo de esa manera. Era sobre amor esta vez… puro y precioso amor. Se empujó a una posición sentada.

**—No, Bella, no lo hagas** —dijo. Sus ojos miraron de su polla a sus ojos con sorpresa. Él negó con la cabeza**—.No quiero que hagas esto.**

Ella se alejó tan violentamente que él hizo una mueca cuando sus dientes rasparon a lo largo de su longitud. Intentó agarrar sus hombros, pero ella se levantó tan rápido que no pudo. Corrió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Rodó sus ojos al techo. _¿Por qué parecía tener un don para joder completa y totalmente las cosas cada vez que estaba alrededor de ella?_ Retiró la sábana y se apresuró al cuarto de baño. Podía oír su llanto. Cuando alcanzó la manija, la encontró cerrada.

**—Bella, lo siento. Me has malinterpretado, lo juro.**

Ante sus palabras, ella lloró más fuerte. Edward golpeó su puño tan fuerte contra la madera que su mano gritó en agonía.

**—Maldita sea, Bella, ¿podrías abrir la puerta y permitir que me explique?**

**— ¿Cómo podría posiblemente malinterpretarte? ¡Has dicho que no querías acostarte conmigo!** —gritó entre sollozos que enviaron espinas al corazón deEdward.

Gruñendo con frustración, Edward pateó la puerta.

**—Bella, ¿alguna vez ha habido un momento en nuestra relación en el que no te haya deseado? Siempre me has mantenido a media asta solo al estar en la misma habitación.**

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte, y pudo oírla buscando bajo el lavabo lo que supuso era más papel higiénico. Estuvo en lo correcto cuando la escuchó sonarse la nariz ruidosamente. Pasándose las manos por el cabello despeinado por la cama, negó con la cabeza maniáticamente. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo y hacerlo rápido. Estaba perdiéndola por Vlad, y en su frágil estado mental y físico, esto era suficiente para conducirla sobre el borde.

Suspiró.

**—Así que, ¿realmente vas a obligarme a hacerlo de esta manera… en bóxers con una erección por tu deliciosa boca mientras estás llorando en el cuarto de baño?**

**—Por favor… solo déjame sola.**

**—No, NO voy a dejarte sola. Quiero estar contigo, Bella. ¡Quiero estar contigo cada jodido momento de cada jodido día!** —Mientras su corazóncomenzaba a latir rápidamente, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones irregulares. Estoera todo. Ahora o nunca**—. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque te amo! ¿Oíste eso? ¡Te amo, Bella Swan! Te amo con todo lo que hay en mí. Si fuera honesto conmigo mismo, probablemente te he amado desde aquella primera noche en Twiligth. Simplemente no podía decirlo hasta ahora **—El silencio le hizo eco—. **Confía en mí. No era que quería que no quisiera que siguieras chupándomela. Era que no quería que hiciéramos cualquier cosa sexual hasta que te dijera cómo me siento por ti. Aunque los médicos hayan dicho que podemos, no quiero follarte o tener sexo contigo. Quiero hacerte el amor, Bella.** —Miró a la puerta cerrada. _¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué no había abierto la puerta y se habíalanzado a sus brazos? ¿No estaba diciendo lo que ella quería escuchar?_Edward no sabía qué más hacer, así que simplemente siguió hablando desde su corazón**—. Todo ha estado muy loco con Pa y contigo y ese maldito Vladimir intentando robarte y haciendo que me volviera loco por los celos. Jodidamente siento no haberte dicho que te quería aquel día en el muelle. Incluso antes de que me lo dijeras, sabía cómo me sentía, y me asustó mucho. Sentí más hacia ti en aquel instante de lo que sentí por Tanya en los cuatro años que estuvimos juntos **—Cuando aún no dijo nada, su garganta quemó cuando las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Maldita sea, nunca quiso llorar delante de ella. Descansó su frente contra la puerta—. **Por favor, Bella. Te amo tanto que duele. Me duele el alma por ti. Por favor… no puedo vivir sin ti. Quiero estar contigo cada minuto de cada día. Quiero casarme contigo y hacer una vida contigo. Quiero criar a Anthony y ser una familia juntos. Por favor… por favor di que quieres estar conmigo para siempre.**

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Edward tuvo que agarrarse contra el marco para no caer hacia adelante. Bella estaba frente a él, con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca abierta, y con lágrimas oscurecidas por el rímel cayendo por sus mejillas. Dio un paso tentativo hacia él.

**—Dilo otra vez** —susurró finalmente.

Un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta.

**—Te amo.**

**—Oh, Edward** —respondió Bella. Acunó su cara en sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Llevó sus labios a los suyos y le dio un tierno beso. Cuando se alejó, su expresión era una mezcla de felicidad y arrepentimiento—. **Lo siento mucho por esta noche y por herirte con Vlad. En el fondo, nunca jamás dejé de quererte, y tenías razón cuando dijiste que nuestros sentimientos habían crecido en las últimas dos semanas. Solo estaba… solo estaba enfadada y amargada y con el corazón roto por lo que hiciste. Pero aunque quería odiarte, nunca pude. Y una vez más tenías razón porque pensé que podía hacer que mis sentimientos por ti se fueran intentando empezar algo con Vlad, pero no pude. **—Agarró los lados de su cara en sus manos—. **Te juro que mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá a ti.**

Él negó con la cabeza con disgusto.

**—Nunca debiste haber tenido que esperar, Bella. Parte de mí quería que tú y Vlad terminaran juntos. Sabía que él podía darte todo lo que yo debí haberte dado sin dudar, y su amor no estaría manchado por la infidelidad.**

Bella llevó su dedo a sus labios para silenciarlo.

**—Deja de torturarte. Cometiste un erro, y ahora está perdonado.**

Edward aguantó la respiración.

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Oh sí.** —Le dio un largo beso antes de alejarse—. **Y nunca debí haber salido con Vlad esta noche o tenerlo aquí. No solo fue irrespetuoso y doloroso hacia ti, fue estúpido por mi parte intentar tentar a la suerte. Además, él nunca podría darme lo que tú tienes. Hiciste que mis sueños se hicieran realidad al darme a Anthony. El hecho de que me enamorara de ti excedió cualquier cosa que podría haber imaginado. Y ahora que sé que tú también me amas… **—Un sollozo cortó su voz.

Edward limpió tiernamente sus lágrimas de sus mejillas. No podía soportar verla llorar, especialmente ya que finalmente todo estaba bien entre ellos.

**—Digo en serio lo de casarme contigo, Bella. Pero quiero proponerme de la forma correcta, no medio desnudo y apoyado contra la madera. Quiero pedirle permiso a Marcus, y quiero arrodillarme y poner un anillo en tu dedo. Te mereces eso, y quiero que lo tengas.**

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

**— ¿En serio?**

Asintió.

**—Te lo juro.**

**—Oh Dios, ¡me haces muy feliz!** —gritó, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Meciéndola hacia delante y hacia atrás, la apretó con fuerza—.** Te amo,** **te amo, te amo** —murmuró en su oído.

**—También te amo** —respondió.

Ella se retorció contra él, y cuando se relajó en sus brazos, lo miró con una mezcla combativa de amor y lujuria en sus ojos.

**—Hazme el amor Edward** —suplicó.

**— ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Porque no hay nada más en el mundo que preferiría hacer.**

Empujando su pelvis contra la suya, dijo:

**—Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo.**

La mano de Edward fue a la cremallera de su espalda. La deslizó hacia abajo agónicamente lento. Bella se rio, intentando apresurarse a salir de su vestido.

**— ¿Por qué estás tardando tanto?**

Él se rio.

**—No me había dado cuenta que quieres tanto estar desnuda.**

Sus ojos verdes lo miraron hacia arriba.

**—Quiero estar tan cerca de ti como pueda. Necesito sentir tu piel sobre la mía. Entonces sabré que todo esto es real… estaremos en el punto de partida de donde empezamos.**

Con un gemido, Edward tiró de su vestido, dejando que cayera al suelo. Desabrochó su sujetador y lo tiró lejos. Mientras su mirada hambrienta asimilaba sus pechos, se lamió los labios con anticipación.

**—Soy solo yo o…**

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Vaya forma de arruinar el momento.**

Edward se rio.

**—Lo siento, pero no he podido evitar darme cuenta que son… más grandes.**

**—Sí, y probablemente crezcan todavía más. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que lo harían?**

**—Se me debe haber olvidado.** —Con una sonrisa, dijo—: **Confía en mí, no me estoy quejando.**

Ella sonrió.

**—No creía que lo harías.**

La besó a lo largo de su mejilla y mordisqueó su cuello mientras sus manos ahuecaban y amasaban sus grandes pechos. Sus labios volvieron a los suyos mientras acariciaba su piel hasta que sus respiraciones entrecortadas salieron violentamente contra sus labios. Rompió su beso para succionar uno de sus pezones. Ella tiró de los mechones de su cabello mientras él giraba su lengua sobre el sensible capullo. Cuando la rozó con sus dientes, ella gritó, arqueándose contra su boca.

Una vez que hubo trabajado un pezón para que se endureciera, hizo su camino a besos hasta el otro. Todo el rato, Bella empezó a empujarse contra su erección.

**—Te quiero ahora, Edward. Por favor** —jadeó.

**—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?** —murmuró contra sus pechos.

**—Oh, sí** —gritó, empujando sus caderas contra su mano cuando descendió por debajo de su cintura.

Sus pulgares se deslizaron dentro de la cinturilla de sus bragas y luego las llevó hacia abajo por sus muslos. Cuando pendían de sus rodillas, ella se las quitó. Sus dedos fueron a sus bóxers para deslizarlos de sus caderas. De pie y desnudos, se miraron a los ojos.

**—Creo que podemos saltarnos la mayor parte del juego previo, ¿no lo crees?**

**—Mmm, hmm **—murmuró Bella deslizando sus manos hacia arriba por el pecho desnudo de Edward.

Él se acomodó a un lado de la cama. Tomando la mano de Bella, la tiró hacia él. Ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él mientras se levantaba para ponerse a horcajadas. Cuando la calidez entre sus piernas cubrió su polla, gimió.

**—Envuelve tus piernas a mi alrededor con fuerza, nena **—Bella rápidamente obedeció, y entonces Edward se empujó al centro de la cama. Entonces su mano se adentró entre sus piernas, haciéndola gemir. Cuando metió un dedo en su centro, sintió que sus paredes se apretaban a su alrededor—. **Solo quería asegurarme que estabas lista para mí.**

**—Siempre estoy lista para ti, mi amor** —susurró ella.

Llevó sus dos manos a su cintura y suavemente la levantó. Luego guió su erección entre sus húmedos pliegues. Mientras Bella lentamente se deslizaba sobre él, Edward dejó besos tiernos a lo largo de su clavícula. Después de que estuviera completamente dentro, tembló con placer.

**—Oh Dios, he echado de menos tu sensación.**

Cuando levantó la cabeza, ella le sonreía.

**—He echado de menos cada glorioso centímetro de ti, también.**

Él se rio.

**—Ahí estás acariciando mi ego.**

**—Creo que encajamos perfectamente.** —Ella miró a su creciente vientre—**. Bueno, excepto por esto poniéndose en medio.**

Edward empujó los largos mechones de su cabello castaño rojizo fuera de su rostro.

**—Nunca pienses que Anthony está en medio. Siempre será la cuerda que nos mantiene unidos. Él es nuestro amor creciendo dentro de ti. Puede que no sea la razón por la que me enamoré de ti, pero él es la razón por la que conseguí otra oportunidad en la vida**. —Le dio un profundo y largo beso—. **Me has salvado, Bella.**

Lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos verdes, y su pecho subió y bajó con duras respiraciones como si estuviera intentando evitar que sus emociones se escaparan fuera de su control.

**—Oh Edward.** —Acunó su cara en sus manos—. **Te amo demasiado** —murmuró contra sus labios.

Presionados pecho contra pecho, Bella empezó a elevar sus caderas mientras Edward levantaba las suyas. Ella jadeó en su oreja mientras sus lentas y lánguidas caricias le llevaban más y más profundo. Envueltos juntos, mantuvieron sus ojos en el otro. Eran una maraña de brazos y piernas, pero eran uno.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**(Dos Semanas Después)**

El estridente sonido de su teléfono celular despertó a Bella de un sueño profundo. Buscando a tientas con su mano a lo largo de la mesa de noche, finalmente lo agarró en su mano robóticamente deslizó su pulgar a través de la tecla de respuesta y se lo llevó a la oreja.

**― ¿Hola?** ―dijo con voz ronca.

**― ¡Bella!** ―chilló Rosalie antes de disolverse en sollozos.

Bella se despertó de golpe como si hubiera tomado varias tazas de café.

**―Rose, ¿qué pasa?**

Entre hipeantes sollozos, Bella pudo descifrar solo unas pocas palabras:

**―Félix. Padrino de boda. Intoxicado alcohol después. Despedida de Soltero. Hospitalizado. A nada de la boda. Boda arruinada.**

Bella se empujó a sí misma en una posición sentada.

**―Rosalie, toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? La boda no está arruinada solo porque algún idiota padrino de bodas se ahogó en alcohol hasta ir al hospital.**

**―Pero todo lo ensayamos con siete padrinos de boda. ¡Las fotos estarán casi echadas a perder!**

**― ¿No hay algún otro amigo o familiar de Jasper que pudiera llenar el lugar y llevar el esmoquin de Félix?**

**― ¡No lo sé! Además, ¿quién diablos va a caber en un esmoquin de un cuerpo de 1.93 de todos modos?**

Bella miró por encima del hombro a Edward durmiendo a pierna suelta, y una idea le vino a la cabeza.

**―Uhm, bueno, Edward tiene un esmoquin.** ―Hubo una larga pausa al otro lado de la línea―. **¿Estás ahí todavía?**

**― ¿Por qué no me sorprende que James Bond tenga su propio esmoquin? **―Llegó la respuesta mordaz de Rosalie.

**―Fue por motivos de trabajo, Rose.** ―Bella suspiró―.** Mira, entiendo que todavía no es una de tus personas favoritas, pero…**

**―No, no, tienes razón. No tenemos muchas opciones, y a Jasper realmente le gusta.**

**―Bueno, me alegra que al menos a uno de ustedes le guste el padre de mi hijo.**

Rosalie gimió.

**―Sabes que me gusta… solo que no estoy enamorada de él como tú.**

**― ¿Así que quieres que le diga que se vista y esté listo para rodar a mediodía con el resto de la fiesta nupcial?**

**―Sí, yo estaría encantada y honrada si él estuviera allí.**

Bella se echó a reír.

**―Sí, suenas realmente convencida de eso.**

Rosalie rio.

**―Voy a trabajar en ello en el momento en que lo vea, ¿de acuerdo?**

**―Está bien, entonces. Nos vemos más tarde.**

**―Adiós.**

Después de que Bella colgó el teléfono, se deslizó bajo las mantas. Arrastrándose hasta el cálido cuerpo de Edward se inclinó y besó sus labios.

**―Despierta, cariño.**

Hizo una mueca mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Ella lo besó de nuevo.

**― ¿Bella?** ―murmuró contra sus labios.

Ella acarició su frente contra su cuello, su muslo drapeado sobre el suyo. Confundiéndolo con una invitación, Edward deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él a horcajadas. Bella negó con la cabeza.

**―Caray, vaquero, ¿qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?**

Él sonrió perezosamente hacia ella.

**―Creería que tú eras más la vaquera en esa posición.**

Bella se echó a reír.

**―Sí, bueno, esta vaquera no está lista para montar hoy. **―Cuando Edward hizo una mueca, ella agregó―: **Bueno, al menos no en este momento. Tengo que** **preguntarte algo.**

Edward ladeó las cejas.

**― ¿Qué es?**

Entonces Bella le relató todo lo que había hablado con Rosalie. Cuando terminó, Edward suspiró ruidosamente.

**― ¿Quieres decir que realmente me quiere en la boda? **

**―Claro que sí.**

Edward le dio una mirada escéptica.

**― ¿En serio? ―**Cuando sacudió la cabeza con entusiasmo, Edward le sonrió―. **Bella Marie Swan, eres la peor mentirosa del mundo.**

**―Mira, a Jasper le gustas mucho, y a Rosalie siempre lo hiciste. Solo está teniendo un tiempo difícil perdonándote.** ―Su respuesta provocó un gruñido en Edward―. **¿Eso significa que lo vas a hacer?**

**―Por supuesto que lo haré.**

**―Gracias, gracias, gracias **―respondió, besando sus mejillas y luego sus labios―. **Realmente vas a hacer muy feliz a Rosalie haciendo esto. Ella pensó que su día perfecto estaba arruinado. Ninguna mujer quiere que la más mínima cosa salga mal el día de su boda. Quiero decir, se supone que debe ser el día más feliz de tu vida, ¿verdad?**

Una mirada lejana nubló los ojos de Edward.

**―Tal vez debería llamar y decirle que lo haré. Sabes, realmente tratar de suavizar las cosas.**

**―Eso sería increíble.**

Llevó sus labios a los de ella, besándola con ternura, mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

**―Ponte en marcha y ve a la ducha. Me uniré a ti en un minuto.**

**― ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que el vaquero va a esperar a cabalgar hacia el atardecer durante la ducha?**

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

**―Sigue, y déjame hablar con Rosalie.**

**―Bien, bien** ―murmuró mientras se subía encima de él.

Lo que sea que Edward tenía que decir, le tomó un tiempo hacerlo. Bella estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando llegó al cuarto de baño.

**― ¿Todo salió bien?** ―preguntó, envolviendo su cabello en una toalla. Cuando no respondió, captó su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Él se estaba cepillando los dientes, pero sus labios estaban fijados en una amplia sonrisa, casi ridícula―. **Edward, ¿me has oído?**

Escupió una bocanada llena de pasta de dientes.

**― ¿Eh?**

**―Te pregunté cómo fue la llamada.**

Una vez más, una amplia sonrisa curvó sus labios.

**―Fue muy, muy bien.**

Ella lo miró con suspicacia mientras se secaba.

**―Bueno, bueno. Me alegro de oír eso. Tenerlos a ti y a Rosalie de nuevo en términos amistosos sería la respuesta a una oración.**

Edward cerró el grifo.

**―Bella, yo no soy el único que tiene la culpa. Quiero decir, ¡conseguí ser clavado en las pelotas por el amor de Dios!**

**―Sé que no la tienes.** ―Ella besó su hombro desnudo―. **Es por eso que estoy tan orgullosa de ti por ser la persona más genial, tratando de hacer las cosas bien.**

Él arqueó las cejas hacia ella.

**― ¿Estás orgullosa de mí?**

**―Mmm, hmmm.** ―Ante su sonrisa, ella le golpeó el culo―. **Ahora muévete, señor. Las emociones de Rosalie hoy son como pisar sobre hielo delgado. Llegar tarde es la última cosa que necesitamos. **

**― ¿Pensé que tenías que ir a embellecerte con ella?**

**―Lo hago.** ―Bella miró su teléfono en el tocador―. **Mierda. Mejor me lanzo algo encima. Se supone que tengo que estar en el spa en treinta minutos. ¿Va a ser un verdadero amor y llevaras mi vestido a la iglesia?**

**―Por supuesto que lo haré. **―Cuando él se inclinó para besarla, su boca sabía a menta.

**―Gracias** ―murmuró contra sus labios.

**―Te** **amo ―dijo Edward mientras se alejaba.**

**―Te amo más.** ―Sostuvo con una sonrisa.

**εїз**

Después de una mañana en el lujoso spa teniendo tratamientos faciales y masajes, toda la comitiva de la novia tuvo su cabello y maquillaje hecho. Bella no pudo evitar reírse de lo cómica que se veía Rosalie con un chándal, con todo su maquillaje completo, el velo intrincado y la brillante tiara.

Rosalie se miró a sí misma.

**― ¿Qué? ¿No creen que hay algo mal con este estilo, verdad? Apuesto a que podría caminar en Wal-Mart así, y nadie diría nada.**

Bella agarro su bolso.

**―Hmm, un gran elogio, en efecto de parte de los clientes de Wal-Mart.**

Rosalie se echó a reír.

**―Vamos. Tenemos que arrastrar el culo a la iglesia.**

Poniendo los ojos, Bella dijo:

**―Solo tú dirías culo e iglesia en la misma oración.**

**―Sabes que amas mi boca sucia.**

**―Amo todo sobre ti, mejor amiga.**

Rosalie levantó la mano.

**―No más comentarios de minas emocionales como ese, Bella. No puedo arriesgar mi maquillaje.**

Bella se echó a reír.

**―Está bien. Voy a ser una total tipa dura el resto de la mañana. ¿Feliz?**

**―Encantada. Ahora vamos.**

Bella y Rosalie, junto con el resto de la comitiva de la novia, se dirigieron a la Catedral de Cristo el Rey. Había sido la iglesia de Jasper desde su infancia, y Bella pensó que haría un hermoso lugar para una boda. Una vez encerradas en una sala de preparación, estuvieron ocupadas metiendo a Rosalie en su descomunal vestido. Bella dio un paso atrás, mirando a Rosalie. Su promesa anterior quedó en el olvido cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

**― ¡Te ves increíble!**

Rosalie la señaló con el dedo.

**―Bella, ¡lo prometiste!**

**―No puedo evitarlo. ¡Son las hormonas haciéndome aún más emocionalmente loca!**

**―Ugh, en serio tienes que cerrar las cascadas de agua o me tendrás llorando, y esto a prueba de agua sólo funciona un tanto.**

**―Bien, iré a ponerme mi vestido.**

**―Bueno. Y mientras estás en ello, piensa en cosas desagradables, las personas que te enojan, cualquier cosa para no estar llorando.**

Bella arrastró una mano a su cadera.

**― ¿No crees que la gente se preguntará por qué tu muy embarazada dama de honor tiene tal expresión de "jodete" en su cara?**

Rosalie se echó a reír.

**―Siempre y cuando no estés llorando, estamos bien.**

**―Eres imposible** ―murmuró Bella mientras se deslizaba en el vestidor.

El vestido marrón colgaba en su bolsa en el gancho donde Edward lo había entregado. Se deslizó en él, y luego, después de tratar de luchar con la cremallera, se dirigió a la habitación principal para obtener ayuda. Irina, la hermana de dieciséis años de Rosalie, felizmente accedió.

Bella miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras un golpe se oyó en la puerta.

**―Soy Edward **―dijo una voz. Irina reía mientras corría a abrir la puerta. Cuando Edward entró, su mirada parpadeó sobre la habitación por ella. En el momento en que la vio, dijo sonriente: **― ¡Te ves hermosa!**

Bella sonrió.

**―Gracias.** ―Mirando hacia abajo en su vestido, negó con la cabeza―. **¡Francamente, me siento como un Oompa Loompa en este momento!**

**―Confía en mí, nena, no te ves como uno.** ―Cuando ella le dio una mirada escéptica, Edward le guiñó un ojo―. **Entonces tengo que tener un fetiche** **con Willy Wonka, porque me gustaría devorarte en este mismo instante.**

Bella golpeó su brazo juguetonamente mientras Rosalie preguntaba:

**― ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿No hay elogios para la novia?**

Sin perder un latido, Edward dijo:

**―Eres una visión exquisita de la perfección en blanco que dejará sin aliento a Jasper en el momento en que te vea.**

Rosalie sonrió.

**―Muy zalamero, Papá Oso, muy zalamero.**

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**―Es la verdad.**

**―Lo tomaré, entonces** ―respondió ella.

**―Estoy muy contento de llegar a ser parte de tu feliz día.**

**―También yo** ―respondió Rosalie con un guiño.

La boca de Bella cayó abierta ante su intercambio, especialmente cuando Rosalie besó la mejilla de Edward también. _¿Qué pasó con ella odiándolo? ¿Fue el mismo hecho de que había estado dispuesto a defender y salvar el día lo suficiente para que Rosalie perdonara a Edward por todo lo que había hecho mal?_

**― ¿Necesitabas algo?** ―preguntó.

**―Solo quería comprobarte, ver cómo te sientes, pero más que nada, quería disfrutar de tu exultante belleza.**

**―Dios mío, ¡eso es tan dulce!** ―exclamó Irina mientras una de las otras damas de honor asomaba la cabeza.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante ante la apreciación de sus sentimientos mientras Bella ponía los ojos.

**― ¿En serio?**

Él se echó a reír.

**―En realidad, es hora de tomar las fotografías del cortejo nupcial.**

**―Ya me lo imaginaba.**

Edward puso su mano sobre sus hombros, su expresión denotando preocupación.

**―Puede que haya estado bromeando, pero quería ver cómo estabas.**

Su corazón se calentó por la seriedad que había tomado su tono.

**―Estoy bien.**

Sus labios se apretaron en una dura línea.

**―Trate de estar de pie lo menos que puedas hoy.**

**―Edward** ―protestó.

**―Lo digo en serio.**

**―Estaba lista para regresar al trabajo y toda la actividad normal hace dos semanas, ¿recuerdas?**

**―Eso todavía no significa que deberías estar acelerando a fondo todo el tiempo. Era una cosa volver al trabajo, pero entre la cena de ensayo y la despedida de soltera de esta semana, has estado presionándote.**

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, estaba exhausta.

**―Bien, bien, Sr. Mandón. Cuando terminemos con las fotos, me sentaré y pondré mis pies en alto hasta la ceremonia.**

Una sonrisa de satisfacción llenó los labios.

**―Bueno. ―**Acarició uno de los bucles rizados fuera de su cara―. **Pero guárdame al menos un baile en la recepción.**

Su estómago se encogió ante la sola mención de la recepción. No solo estaría cantando en la ceremonia, sino que Rosalie le había pedido que cantara durante el primer baile de Jasper y ella.

Edward debe de haber notado su aprensión porque la atrajo hacia sí.

**― ¿Teniendo pánico escénico? **

Tragó la bilis subiendo en su garganta.

**―Un poco.**

**―Vas a sonar sorprendente. Siempre lo haces.**

**―Eso espero** ―dijo con voz ronca.

Él se apartó para ahuecar su cara entre sus manos.

**―Bueno, yo sé que sí.** ―Llevó sus labios a los de ella. Un calmante y agradable cosquilleo se extendió desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta los pies.

**― ¡No, no, no! ¡No empiecen ustedes dos! ¡Vas a estropear el maquillaje de Bella antes de las fotos!** ―protestó Rosalie.

Edward gimió contra sus labios antes de que Bella se separara de él.

**―Eres tan noviatzilla** ―bromeó.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

**―Cuidado, Papá Oso. Podría encontrar otro bolso con el que golpearte.**

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, Edward solo se rió de su burla.

**―No creas que no le he advertido a Jasper de alejarse de ti cuando estás enojada y empuñando un bolso. ¡Es un arma peligrosa!**

Bella continuó estando tan sorprendida por su amigable batalla que simplemente siguió en silencio detrás de ellos mientras caminaban hacia el altar. Después de tomar un millón de fotografías, primero con Rosalie, y luego después de su desaparición, con Jasper, Bella comenzó a sentir que su cara estaba congelada en una sonrisa, y podría estar ciega por todos los flashes.

Demasiado pronto, llegó el momento para que la ceremonia empezara. Bella tomó su lugar en el frente de Irina y miró a la enorme multitud presente. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, vio como Rosalie tomaba el brazo de su padre. Él se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

**―Siempre serás mi niña** ―dijo.

Una punzada de tristeza se apoderó de Bella de que su propio padre nunca la encaminaría hacia el altar. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que si ella y Edward alguna vez se casaran, abuelito estaría más que feliz de hacer los honores. Se apartó de sus sentimientos de tristeza y pesar. En cambio, abrazó los de felicidad pura y completa hacia el futuro por delante, para ambas, ella y Rosalie. No tuvo que forzar una sonrisa radiante en su rostro cuando se reunió con Edward a la puerta del altar. Mientras pasaba su brazo a través del suyo para hacer su camino por el pasillo, Anthony dio un suave punta-pie. No pudo evitar sentirse como la mujer más bendecida en la tierra

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Bella se sentó con el cortejo nupcial en la mesa principal bajo múltiples lámparas brillantes. No podía creer lo hermoso que todo se veía desde los arreglos florales desbordantes hasta las esculturas de hielo. Las familias de Rosalie y Jasper habían hecho todo lo posible para la recepción. Después de devorar su plato, Edward echó un vistazo para inspeccionar como ella estaba jugando con la comida.

**—Anthony se va a poner molesto si no comes** —advirtió, limpiando su boca con una servilleta de lino.

**—Comeré cuando termine de cantar. Lo último que quiero hacer es vomitar de los nervios en el gran día de Rosalie y Jasper.** —Ante su mirada escéptica, ella replicó—: **¡Prometo que tan pronto como termine, me la voy a embutir toda,** **incluyendo varios pedazos de pastel del novio y la novia!**

Edward tomó un sorbo de champán antes de asentir.

**— ¿Cuándo subirás?**

**—Después de los discursos.**

**—No falta mucho.**

**—Parece ser más pronto de lo que pensaba** —contestó ella, señalando a donde el hermano de Jasper y padrino estaba de pie con el micrófono en la mano.

Mientras Royce hablaba, Bella se dio cuenta de que era Edward, no ella, quien se había comenzado a retorcer en el asiento. Su mano se movió de su muslo al bolsillo de su abrigo varias veces. Cuando ella le disparó una mirada inquisitiva, él vocalizó: Lo siento. Una vez que Royce terminó su discurso con una ronda de aplausos, Irina tomó el micrófono con una mano temblorosa. Ya con los ojos llorosos, derramó las lágrimas cuando empezó a hablar de su hermana. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo el mundo comenzara a llorar, incluida Bella.

Cuando el líder de la banda tomó el micrófono de Irina, Bella sintió que las mariposas en su estómago se convertían en rocas. Una vez más, Edward se movió en su asiento.

**— ¿No me digas que estás nervioso por mí?** —susurró en su oído.

**—Oh, uhm… sí, creo que atrapé tus nervios o algo así** —murmuró finalmente.

**—Y ahora es momento para que la novia y el novio vengan a la pista para su primer baile como marido y mujer.**

Bella hizo una mueca.

**—Esa es mi señal**.

Edward sonrió.

**—Suerte, nena.**

**—Muchas gracias **—murmuró.

Sin que nadie lo viera, se acercó y le dio una palmada en su culo. Su alegría se mezcló con su nerviosismo. La primera vez que Rosalie la escuchó cantar en una noche de micrófono abierto en una de sus cafeterías favoritas, juró que Bella sonaba como una de sus cantantes favoritas, Patty Griffin. Así que no hubo ninguna duda de que Rosalie quería que Bella interpretara Heavenly Day para su primer baile con Jasper. Esa era también una de las canciones favoritas de Bella.

Agarro el micrófono con confianza y miró hacia el lleno salón de baile.

**—Hace siete años mi último prometido dijo: Oye, creo vas a amar a la novia de mi compañero de cuarto. ¡Ella es realmente dulce, pero más que eso, es loca y divertida como el infierno también! **—Bella sonrió ante la risa de los invitados—. **Supe la primera vez que vi a Rosalie que Tayler tenía razón, y que nosotras íbamos a ser las mejores amigas. También llegué a amar a Jasper. He sido bendecida por poder llamarla mí mejor amiga todos estos años, y que ella y Jasper hayan sido parte de mi vida tanto en los momentos malos como en los buenos.** —Bella violágrimas brillando en los ojos de Rosalie—. **No hay palabras para expresar lo feliz y emocionada que estoy por ellos, ya que comienzan este nuevo viaje de sus vidas juntos como marido y mujer. Les deseo todas las bendiciones de este mundo y rezo para que Dios los colme de muchos, muchos días celestiales.**

La banda comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de la canción, y entonces Bella se encontró cómoda con lo que hacía. Vertió su corazón y su alma en las palabras, y cuando terminó de interpretar la última nota, supo que lo había logrado. Los estruendosos aplausos sonaban alrededor de Bella, haciéndole saber que su presentación había sido bien recibida y la trajo de vuelta al escenario.

Sonrió ante la reacción.

**—Muchas gracias.**

Cuando le devolvió el micrófono al líder de la banda, él gritó:

**— ¿No fue eso maravilloso? **—Los aplausos continuaban sonando a través del salón de baile, haciendo que las mejillas de Bella se enrojecieran aún más. Rápidamente se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Edward—. **¿A cuántos de ustedes les gustaría escuchar cantar a Bella algo más?**

Silbidos y gritos estallaron ante la posibilidad.

**—Parece que quieren que cantes otra vez, nena** —dijo Edward, con una sonrisa.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

**—Ya he cantado dos veces. Van a pensar que soy una zorra que quiere llamar la atención o algo así **—protestó ella.

**—No cuando la gente está pidiendo que lo hagas.**

La voz del líder de la banda los interrumpió.

**—Edward, por qué no vienes aquí y ves si puedes convencer a Bella de cantar algo más para nosotros?**

Cuando él comenzó a ponerse de pie, Bella agarró la manga de su camisa y se colgó de ella para salvar su vida.

**— ¡No!** —gritó ella.

Él le sonrió de un modo tranquilizador.

**—Nunca entenderé como en un minuto puedes ser la persona más segura de sí misma, una cantante profesional, y al siguiente estar muerta de miedo por hacer una presentación.**

**—Es solo parte de mi dulce lado neurótico** —contestó ella.

**—Mira, solo toma una respiración profunda. Iré e inventaré alguna excusa diré que estás muy cansada para cantar otra vez debido a tu delicado estado.**

**—Muchas gracias** —refunfuñó.

Edward se acercó al escenario y tomó el micrófono del líder de la banda. Miró a la audiencia.

**—Bueno, se supone que vendría aquí para rogarle a Bella que cantara para ustedes otra vez o disculparme por ella.** —Él miró a Bella—. **Pero debo admitir que la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí delante de ustedes no tiene nada que ver con eso.**

Susurros se escucharon a través de la multitud.

**—Hoy estoy aquí delante de ustedes como uno de los hombres más felices del mundo. Tengo el amor de una hermosa mujer y un hijo sano que viene en camino. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente. Hoy he sido testigo del compromiso en la ceremonia, no puedo evitar querer tener lo que tienen Rosalie y Jasper.** —Un coro de "ahh" resonó en todo el salón—.** Así que solo hay una pregunta que quiero hacerle a Bella en este instante.** —A medida que se acercaba a ella, Bella no podía evitar sentir una total y absoluta incredulidad. Él puso el micrófono en la mesa provocando un fuerte chirrido. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su esmoquin, sacó una caja de terciopelo negro. Bella abrió los ojos como platos cuando él la abrió para revelar un brillante diamante. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus dedos, se arrodilló frente a ella**—. Isabella Marie Swan, ángel de la misericordia y el perdón, amor de mi vida y madre de mi hijo, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo y aceptarías casarte conmigo?**

**—Oh Dios mío** —murmuró Bella. No pudo contener las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos mientras sus manos volaban para cubrir su boca—. **Oh Dios** **mío **—repitió.

**—No es exactamente la respuesta que estaba esperando** —bromeó Edward.

Lágrimas de alegría corrían por sus mejillas cuando le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

**— ¡SÍ! ¡Sí, me casaré contigo!**

El salón estalló de nuevo con aplausos. Bella llevó sus labios a los de Edward. Justo cuando él comenzó a profundizar su beso, ella se apartó para darle suaves besos en sus mejillas, nariz, y frente. Finalmente, llevó sus labios de vuelta a los de él. Él se retiró de su abrazo para tomar su mano izquierda en la suya. Su pulgar recorrió con ternura sus nudillos antes de deslizarle el anillo.

**—Ya está. Ahora estamos oficialmente comprometidos.**

Ella soltó una risita agarrándolo por su camisa y tirando de él hacia ella. Cuando lo besó apasionadamente, él se rio contra sus labios.

**—Bella, recuerdas que estamos en un salón lleno de gente, ¿cierto?**

Ella gritó y luego se apartó. Las risas hicieron eco alrededor de ellos.

**—Eso es un buen poderoso sí, ¿no creen?** —se dirigió a la multitud.

**— ¡Claro que sí!** —dijo Emmett desde su mesa.

Bella cubrió su rostro avergonzada. Afortunadamente, el líder de la banda vino y se llevó el micrófono.

**— ¿Qué tal una canción para los recién casados y los recién comprometidos?** —preguntó él.

**— ¡No! Este es el día de Rosalie y no quiero quitarle nada** —protestó Bella.

**—Nena, ella y Jasper sabían acerca de esto. Es por eso que la llamé para pedírselo.**

**— ¿En serio?** —Entonces Bella miró más allá de Edward donde Rosalie estaba con una amplia sonrisa en la pista de baile. Cuando Bella levantó sus cejas inquisitivamente, Rosalie asintió y luego le lanzó un beso. Buscando la aprobación de Jasper, él sonrió y le mostró el pulgar hacia arriba.

**—Entonces está bien. Bailemos.**

Edward la condujo a la pista de baile. Cuando ella llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, no pudo evitar mirar con asombro su anillo. De vez en cuando mientras se balanceaban con la música, ella lo olvidaba momentáneamente hasta que el diamante atrapaba la luz, y este brillaba a su vez. Sintió la necesidad de pellizcarse para asegurarse de que eso no era un maravilloso sueño.

**— ¿Te gusta?**

**—Es hermoso.**

Edward sonrió.

**—No estaba seguro de lo que te gustaría, por lo que Emmett me ayudó a elegirlo.**

**— ¿De verdad?**

Él asintió.

**—Tiene un maldito buen gusto.** —Una sonrisa cruzó por su cara—. **Claro, cada vez que trataba de ir por un anillo más barato, a él le gustaba recordarme cosas de nuestro pasado.**

Bella se rio.

**—No creo que quiera saber todo lo que dijo para inducirte a comprar un diamante tan grande.**

**—Él debería pensar en hacer una carrera alternativa en la CIA. Sus poderes de persuasión son intensos.**

La canción llegó a su fin.

**—Muy bien todos. Es momento de cortar el pastel. ¿Alguien quiere poner un buen dinero en el hecho de que Jasper estará impregnado de glaseado en unos dos segundos?** —preguntó el líder de la banda a un coro de risas y silbidos.

Después de que el pastel fue cortado y todo el mundo estuvo atiborrado de azúcar, y decadentes delicias, Bella volvió de nuevo a la pista con Edward. Mientras se balanceaban con la música, Edward le sonreía.

**—Entonces, futura Sra. Cullen, ¿cuándo vamos a atar el nudo?**

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha, perdida en sus pensamientos.

**—Por mucho que me gustaría no estar embarazada en un vestido de novia, quiero que lo hagamos antes de que Anthony nazca.**

**— ¿Ah, legitimar al Hombrecito y todo, huh?**

Ella soltó una risita.

**—Exactamente.**

**— ¿Quieres algo como esto?** —preguntó, señalando en torno al elegante salón de baile.

Bella frunció la nariz.

**—Tuve planeado algo como esto hace muchos años.** —Edward se tensó ante su alusión a la boda con Tayler—. **Quiero algo sencillo, solo con nuestros familiares y amigos. **—Ella lo miró—. **Podemos casarnos en mi iglesia y tener una recepción en el granero.**

Edward respiró profundamente.

**—Mi papá va a poner el grito en el cielo si no me caso en una iglesia católica.**

**—Entonces podemos pensar en otra cosa.**

**— ¿Qué tal la pradera que da al estanque?**

**— ¿No crees que va a hacer demasiado frío?**

**—Podemos hacer una ceremonia corta y dulce** —bromeó Edward.

Bella sonrió.

**—Bien, eso sueno bien. Luego podemos hacer la recepción en el granero. ¿Eso te gusta más?**

**—Todo lo que me importa es la parte donde dices "acepto" y te conviertes en mi esposa.** —Edward llevó sus labios a los de ella. Cuando ella introdujo su lenguaen su boca y se presionó contra él, Edward se apartó sorprendido—. **¿Está tratando de comenzar algo conmigo Sra. Swan?**

Sin apartar los ojos de él, ella agachó la cabeza.

**—Llévame arriba.**

**— ¿Estás bromeando?**

**— ¿Quieres que te ruegue?**

**—Bella** —gruñó él.

**—Edward** —comenzó ella dulcemente—, **¿me llevarías arriba a nuestra gran habitación alquilada y me harías el amor hasta que me desmaye de cansancio?**

Sus ojos se ampliaron como si ella hubiera perdido la cabeza.

**—No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir.**

**— ¿Preferirías que hablara sucio y dijera, por favor llévame arriba y fóllame hasta que me desmaye de cansancio?** —bromeó.

**—Me estás matando, Bella. Me estás matando absoluta y completamente.**

**—Entonces haz algo al respecto.**

**— ¿No se supone que debemos quedarnos hasta que Rosalie y Jasper se vayan?**

**—La familia de Jasper es italiana. Van a estar bebiendo y festejando hasta las dos de la mañana.**

Las cejas de Edward se fruncieron.

**— ¿Al igual que la mafia italiana?**

Bella se rio.

**—No creo.** —Le dio un codazo juguetonamente—. **Solo tienes que acercarte y hacerles un ofrecimiento que no puedan rechazar, y llevar a tu prometida arriba para consumar su compromiso.**

Él frunció el ceño.

**—Se supone que debes consumar un matrimonio, no un compromiso.**

**—Bien, yo lo haré. **—Bella tomó su mano y lo condujo fuera de la pista de baile.

**—Por lo menos la gente está disminuyendo** —notó Edward.

**— ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?**

**—Es que no quiero molestar a Rosalie y a Jasper. Ya han sido bastante generosos en aceptar compartir su día con mi propuesta.**

Cuando se acercaron, Rosalie estaba lamiendo el glaseado de la mejilla de Jasper donde ella lo había untado. Bella se inclinó y susurró algo en su oído. Rosalie sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Edward le disparó a Jasper una mirada indefensa y Jasper respondió con un guiño.

**—Te tengo hombre** —masculló.

Bella tiró de la mano de Edward.

**—Muy bien, Papá Oso, ahora puedes llevarme arriba y extasiarme.**

Él se rio entre dientes.

**—Si hubiera sabido que el poner una piedra en tu mano te pondría de esta manera juguetona, lo habría hecho mucho antes.**

* * *

**Se dijeron TE AMO y por fin 'La Reconciliación' Cuando iba en esta parte del libro la verdad quiera que se invirtieran los papeles y Edward se enojara con Bella, pero como ven se mantuvo al pie de cañón.. Les dije que Vlad era encantador, aun queda mas Vlad ehh! Y la boda, awwss! AMO, realmente AMO, la pareja de Rose/Jasper. Acaso soy la unica? Y por fin se comprometieron! Veremos que pasa en la boda, sera que Anthony se nos adelanta?**

**Comos siempre Gracias por los Favoritos/Reviews/Follows. El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil... **

**¿Review's?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Leer antes #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, nadamas para que estén en sintonía (=**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Mientras entraban al ascensor vacío, Bella tomó a Edward con la guardia baja empujándolo contra la pared.

**—Bella, qué…**

Ella lo interrumpió aplastando sus labios contra los suyos. Tomando sus manos entre las suyas, las tiro por encima de su cabeza y las sujeto contra la pared. Su lengua se metió en su boca, con avidez en busca de la suya y frotándose tentadoramente sobre ella. Un gemido surgió de su garganta. Juntando sus manos en la de ella, Bella arrastró su otra mano por su pecho y por debajo de su cintura para ahuecar su creciente erección. Él aparto los labios de los de ella. Jadeando, miró fijamente los ojos café chocolate que ardían de deseo.

**—Bella Swan, ¿estás intentando violarme en este ascensor?**

Apretando su polla, enarcó las cejas hacia él.

**—No creo que se pueda violar a los dispuestos.**

Se rio entre dientes.

**—Buen punto.** —Mientras ella trabajaba su longitud sobre sus pantalones, sus labios fueron a besar un sendero cálido por su cuello. Se estremeció mientras ella lamía a lo largo de su mandíbula—. **Déjame adivinar. ¿Este momento extremadamente caliente fue posible gracias a las hormonas del embarazo?**

Su risa vibró contra su mejilla.

**—Sí, lo fue. Ugh, están locas. **—Libero su miembro y se apartó—. **Creo que estoy empezando a entender lo que se siente ser tú.**

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Edward estalló en risas.

**— ¿Te refieres a lo que se siente ser un perro en celo?**

Con los ojos bien abiertos, ella respondió:

**—Uh-huh.**

**—Entonces ¿Por qué te apartas?**

**—Bueno, porque…**

**—Ese no era yo quejándome, nena.**

Ella sonrió mientras pasaba sus manos por la parte delantera de su esmoquin.

**—Entonces ¿no te importa ser molestado en un ascensor público?**

**—Nop. De hecho, estaba disfrutándolo mucho.**

El ascensor sonó, y las puertas se abrieron en su piso.

**—Supongo que tendremos que continuar esto en nuestra suite** —dijo Bella.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta de su esmoquin y la llevó delante de su cintura para ocultar su condición. A pesar de que disfrutaba totalmente de Bella siendo tan agresiva en el ascensor, arruinaba de alguna manera sus planes para la noche. No habría ninguna escena de lenta seducción como una pareja comprometida, considerando que él estaba a media asta.

Bella le quito la tarjeta de acceso y abrió la puerta. Contuvo el aliento cuando entró.

**—Oh Dios mío** —murmuró.

Estiró el cuello para ver mientras sus tacones repiqueteaban a través de los pétalos de rosas esparcidos por el suelo. En la mesa, había una cubeta de champán y fresas. A pesar de que no podía ver su rostro, sabía que su mirada estaba asimilando el dormitorio donde las velas esperaban ser encendidas y el paquete envuelto en rosa situado en la cama.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente en la puerta.

**—Es como…**

Él sonrió.

**—Nuestra primera vez.**

Las lágrimas resplandecían en sus ojos mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Esta vez cuando lo besó fue con amor, no con pasión.

**—Te amo tanto, tanto, Edward** —murmuró contra sus labios.

**—Yo también te amo.**

Alejándose, inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

**—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar lo que hay en esa caja, porque no puedo creer que hayas encontrado ropa interior que me quede.**

Puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Actúas como si fueras una carga extra grande. Todo lo que tienes que mostrar por estar embarazada es tu bulto. —**Llevó la mano a su estómago—. **Eres la mujer embarazada más sexy y hermosa que he visto en mi vida.**

**—Ah, cariño, eres tan dulce.** —Se inclinó para mordisquear su labio inferior con los dientes—. **Pero no tienes que seguir haciéndome cumplidos porque** **vas a tener mucho sexo esta noche.**

Gruñó.

**—Tú y esa boca.**

Ella sonrió.

**—Bueno, estás atascado con ella, así que mejor disfrútala.**

**—Oh, la disfrutaré, y así también lo harán muchas partes de mi cuerpo.**

**—Travieso, chico travieso **—murmuro antes de besarlo otra vez.

Edward cerró la puerta mientras Bella lo empujaba hacia el dormitorio. Cuando pasaron la mesa con las fresas y las copas de champán, él se detuvo. Queriendo saborear desesperadamente el momento, dijo:

**—Espera un minuto, nena.**

**— ¿Qué es?**

**— ¿Por qué no descorchamos algo de burbujas y celebramos nuestro compromiso?** —preguntó.

Las cejas castañas de Bella se fruncieron.

**—Pero no puedo…**

Edward giró la botella para revelar que solo era sidra burbujeante, enviando una amplia sonrisa al rostro de Bella.

**—Oh, me encanta. Pensaste en todo.**

Empezó a desenvolver la botella, pero Bella se la quitó.

**—Guardémosla para más tarde.** —Entonces sus dedos fueron a los botones de su camisa.

**— ¿No quieres un poco de sidra primero?** —cuestionó, con diversión vibrando en su voz.

Lo miró fijamente, con una mezcla de amor y lujuria irradiando en sus ojos.

**—No. Solo quiero hacer el amor con mi prometido.**

**—Me gusta cómo suena eso** —contestó, mientras ella empujaba su camisa sobre sus hombros y bajo sus brazos—.** Me gustará aún más cuando seas la Sra. De Edward Cullen.**

**—Hmm… mis sensibilidades femeninas deberían irritarse ante esa insinuación, pero me gusta como suena.**

Mientras se quitaba los pantalones, Edward preguntó:

**—No quieres hacer algo loco como Bella Swan-Cullen, ¿verdad?**

**—No, señor Neandertal, no quiero.** —Le sonrió—. **Solo quiero ser tu esposa.**

**—Y tan pronto como sea posible ¿no?**

**—Por supuesto.**

**—Creo que podríamos montar algo juntos en un par de semanas.**

Bella contuvo el aliento.

**—Guau, no sabía que tuvieras tanta prisa.**

Sus nudillos rozaron tiernamente su abdomen.

**—No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de la llegada del Hombrecito.**

**—Eso es verdad, pero planear una boda no es fácil, incluso una pequeña como la que estamos considerando.**

Él saco el labio.

**—Solo quiero ser tu esposo.**

Ella rio.

**—Y lo serás, Sr. Paciente. No voy a ir a ningún lado, y si intentas huir de ello, te enlazaré e inmovilizaré.**

**—Mmm, ahí está mi vaquera traviesa.**

**—Eres imposible.** —Pasando los dedos por su cabello, negó con su cabeza—.** Podemos no estar unidos en santo matrimonio, pero nuestra relación fue** **cimentada en el momento en que Anthony fue concebido.**

Mientras los labios de Edward encontraban los de ella, sus dedos fueron a la cremallera de su vestido. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, el vestido se abrió, y él lo empujó por sus hombros. Sus cejas se fruncieron antes que sus labios se curvaran ante la vista de sus bragas de abuela.

**—Ooh, Bella, ¿puedes conseguir unos pares más de estos?**

El rostro de Bella se volvió del color fucsia del vestido agrupado a sus pies.

**—Tenía que usarlos, muchas gracias.** —Cruzó los brazos sobre sus desnudos pechos enfurruñada. Cuando él se rio entre dientes, le lanzó una mirada asesina—. **No es para reírse, Edward. Quiero decir, siempre he sido una chica con** **curvas, pero mejor vete preparando para amar un montón más de mí.**

**—Ya te dije que no eres nada más que un vientre… pero cualquier grasa que se quiera instalar aquí. **—Hizo una pausa para ahuecar su pecho mientras suotra mano iba a las nalgas de su trasero—. **O aquí, ¡está bien para mí!**

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Una vez más, eres completa y totalmente imposible.**

**—Y tú eres muy sexy cuando estás enojada.** —La besó antes de que pudiera responder. Su boca se apretó en resistencia, así que deslizó su lengua contra sus labios. Cuando se negó a moverse, un gruñido salió de la parte posterior de su garganta—. **Deja de ser tan terca, Bella** —murmuró contra sus labios. Su mano se deslizó entre ellos para ahuecar entre sus muslos. Pasó la mano sobre sus supuestas bragas de abuelita y la acarició, causando que Bella se tensase. Cuando deslizó un dedo entre el elástico y su calidez, jadeó. Aprovechó la oportunidad para empujar la lengua en su boca. Sus manos que habían estado colgando lánguidamente a su lado fueron a su cabello, y cuando ella entrelazó los dedos a través de las hebras, Edward supo que se había rendido—. **Ahí está mi chica** —dijo mientras llenaba de besos su mejilla. Cuando llegó a su oído, metió otro dedo en su interior mientras susurraba—: **Mi chica hermosa y sexy que me quita el aliento sin importar la talla que sea o la ropa interior que use.**

Un gemido entrecortado se convirtió en una carcajada.

**—Eres un zalamero, Papá Oso. Muy, muy zalamero** —contestó, repitiendo la línea de Rosalie de ese mismo día más temprano. Con sus dedos todavía trabajando en su magia, la ayudo a caer en la cama. Se acurrucó a su lado. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente mientras se retorcía contra su mano, sacudiendo sus caderas contra él cuando aceleró el ritmo—. **Mmm, por favor** —murmuró, con su aliento caliente contra su mejilla.

**—Por favor, ¿qué, nena?**

**—Hazme venir, Edward.** —En el momento en que su pulgar rozó su clítoris, sus dedos agarraron los bordes de la colcha mientras gritaba.

Sin perder el tiempo, deslizó sus dedos fuera de sus hinchadas paredes y se deshizo de sus bragas. Lucho por sacarse sus bóxers y se levantó sobre sus rodillas. Con su vientre en expansión, siempre era interesante encontrar una posición. Abriendo sus piernas, se metió en su interior. Bella envolvió fuertemente las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y él la agarró por detrás de sus rodillas. Mientras golpeaba en su interior, ella levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y empuñó las sabanas. Cuando se mordió el labio para mantener sus gritos apasionados en silencio, Edward calmó sus movimientos.

**—No seas pudorosa, Bella. Déjame escucharte** —instó.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

**— ¿Qué pasa si alguien más lo hace?**

**— ¿A quién le importa? Yo quiero oírte. Quiero saber lo que te hago.**

Ella se estremeció ante sus palabras.

**—Está bien** —murmuró.

Le sonrió.

**—Bien.** —Cuando se sumergió de nuevo en su interior, fue recompensado con un gemido de Bella.

Llevando su mano entre ellos para acariciarla mientras entraba y salía haciéndola chillar y luego gritar. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás ya que los gritos de Bella eran música para sus oídos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella estuviera sobre el borde, gritando su nombre una y otra vez. Él continuó empujando dentro y fuera mientras sus paredes se convulsionaban a su alrededor. Todavía no estaba listo. Quería prolongar su placer el mayor tiempo posible. Pero cuando sintió a Bella apretarse alrededor de él, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ella sonrió triunfalmente cuando él comenzó a dejarse llevar. Ahora era su turno para emitir profundos y guturales gritos y gemidos.

Una vez que terminó temblando dentro de ella, Edward se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, colapsando al lado de Bella en la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y luchó para recuperar el aliento.

Ella se acurrucó junto a él y besó su mejilla.

**—Te amo, Edward.**

**—Lo sé** —dijo jadeando. El fuerte golpe de su mano bajando por su muslo hizo eco a través de la habitación, junto con su profunda risa. Se dio la vuelta atrapando su expresión indignada—. **Y yo te amo jodidamente también, Bella.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**_(Tres Semanas Después)_**

Bella contempló su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo de abuelita. Girando a la izquierda y la derecha, dejó que las vaporosas capas de su vestido de novia giraran alrededor de ella. En su mente, el vestido había sido la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca, con su corte imperio fluyendo en metros de raso junto con las intrincadas incrustaciones de perlas y lentejuelas del corpiño. Nunca imaginó encontrar un vestido de novia de maternidad tan hermoso, especialmente a corto plazo.

Pero ahora que el gran día había llegado, no estaba tan segura.

**—Uf, creo que es seguro decir que me parezco al Hombre de Malvavisco de los Cazafantasmas** —gimió.

**— ¡Oh diablos no, no te pareces!** —discutió Rosalie, ajustando la brillante tiara en la parte superior de la cabeza de Bella.

La prima de Bella, Kebi, asintió con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a ahuecar el largo velo.

**—No seas tonta, Bella. Estás absolutamente preciosa.**

**—Si fuera heterosexual, totalmente querría que mi novia luciera igual que tú** —dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**—Oh Dios, estás empezando a sonar demasiado como Edward** —contestó Bella.

**—Ahora escúchalos, dulzura. ¡Te ves impresionante!** —gritó abuelita desde detrás de Bella. Ella ni siquiera había levantado la vista de escarbar en su joyero para una de los elementos "prestados" de Bella. El encaje azul entretejido en su liga contaba como algo "azul", mientras que el vestido y el velo eran lo "nuevo". Cuidadosamente ocultas bajo los metros de tela estaba lo "viejo" en la forma de un par de botas vaqueras. Hoy iba por la comodidad, así como por zapatos en que cupieran sus pies hinchados y no la hicieran tropezar y caer.

Bella suspiró.

**—Aprecio que traten de hacerme sentir mejor, pero en serio, es un cara o cruz entre El Hombre Malvavisco y El Hombre Michelin.**

Rosalie resopló.

**—Detén la pesca de elogios.** —Agarrando los hombros de Bella, le dio la vuelta—. **¡Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, y me incluyo a mí mismo en esa cifra! No importa si estás embarazada de siete meses. En el momento en que empieces a caminar al altar, vas a quitarle el aliento a Edward **—Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Bella con el cumplido de Rosalie**—. ¡Oh mierda, no arranques con las fugas de agua ahora y estropees tu maquillaje!** —Agitó las manos frenéticamente delante de la cara de Bella.

Bella las rechazó.

**—Está bien, de acuerdo, no voy a llorar.**

**—Bien.**

Con un collar de perlas en su mano, abuelita se acercó a ellos.

**— ¿Pueden todos darnos un momento?**

Rosalie sonrió.

**—Claro. Iremos a conseguir los ramitos de la nevera. **

**—Ni siquiera creas que voy a dejar que lo pongas en mi ojal.**

**— ¿Y por qué no?**

**— ¡Debido a que siempre terminas pinchándome!** —gritó Emmett.

Continuaron las disputas a su paso por la puerta. Una vez que estuvieron solas, Bella arqueó las cejas con expectación. La expresión de abuelita era tan seria que hizo inquietarse a Bella. Tratando de aligerar el ambiente, bromeó.

**—Sabes que no tienes que tener la charla sobre sexo conmigo, ¿verdad?**

Abuelita agitó su mano vacía con desdén.

**—Eso espero. Por supuesto, asumo que la nave zarpó con Tayler.**

La cara de Bella se calentó mientras asentía. Sin decir una palabra, abuelita se movió para pararse detrás de Bella. Llevó las manos sobre la cabeza de Bella y deslizó el collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello. Descansaron un poco más allá de la clavícula de Bella. Después de que cerró el broche, abuelita agarró los hombros de Bella y luego atrapó su mirada en el espejo.

**—Toda mi vida, quise un collar de perlas reales. Para nuestro tercer aniversario de bodas, tu abuelito tenía dos trabajos adicionales para comprarme estas perlas después de que hiciera algo muy parecido a lo que Edward hizo.**

Bella jadeó con horror.

**—Oh abuelita, ¡no puedo creer que abuelito hiciera algo así!**

**—Él pensó que podría huir del matrimonio y el compromiso, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de su error. Es algo que nunca le he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a tu madre. —**Abuelita sonrió—. **Por supuesto, nuestra reconciliación después de su aventura fue la única razón por qué estuvo allí en primer lugar. Supongo que obtuve estas perlas y a tu mamá con el trato.**

**— ¿Así que lo perdonaste?**

**—Todavía estoy con él, ¿verdad?**

Bella tocó las perlas mientras pensaba en todos los años felices que sus abuelos habían pasado juntos. Ni una sola vez había visto una grieta en la fachada. Eran lo que aspiraba a ser cuando se trataba de una pareja casada. Abuelita le dio a Bella unas palmaditas en la espalda.

**—Quería decirte esto hoy para que entiendas que el matrimonio no es perfecto. Va a haber buenos y malos momentos, dolor y alegría. No vuelvas a pensar que por lo que pasó antes tu amor no es tan fuerte o tan hermoso como cualquier el de alguien más. Es el amor que va más allá de las pruebas más duras y sobrevive el que vale la pena tener.**

**—Gracias, abuelita. **—Se inclinó y besó la mejilla arrugada de abuelita—. **¿Crees que Edward y yo seremos tan felices como tú y abuelito lo han sido?**

Abuelita sonrió.

**—Creo que lo serán.**

**—Espero que sí.**

**—El tiempo vuela tan rápido cuando estás feliz y enamorado. Un minuto serás joven, y al minuto siguiente estará de pie en frente de tu nieta, que se ve igual que su madre lo hizo en el día de su boda.**

Con la mención de su madre, los ojos de Bella se empañaron de nuevo. Habría dado cualquier cosa porque su madre estuviera de pie junto a ella, que le ajustara el velo, y le dijera que era la novia más bella. Cuando encontró los ojos de abuelita de nuevo, abuelita negó con la cabeza.

**—La última cosa en la tierra que tu madre querría es que hoy estés triste. Ella querría que fueras feliz y abrazaras el maravilloso futuro por delante de ti con Edward y Anthony.**

**—Sé que lo haría. Solo que es difícil.**

Abuelita la rodeó para tocar la mejilla de Bella.

**—Lo sé, pequeña. Ella era mi única hija, y daría cualquier cosa por tenerla aquí. Pero nunca está muy lejos. Ella siempre está aquí.** —Abuelita puso la manosobre el corazón de Bella—. **Ella va a estar allí con ustedes hoy, y cuando ese dulce bebé llegue a este mundo y lo pongan en tus brazos por primera vez, ella estará justo allí también.**

Bella se mordió el labio para reprimir sus emociones antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de abuelita.

**—Gracias por estar hoy aquí conmigo.**

**—Es un placer cariño.**

Abuelito se aclaró la garganta en la puerta.

**—Muy bien, esa planificadora dijo que les diga que ya es el momento.**

Bella separó sus brazos de la abuelita. Por un segundo parpadeo, vio al abuelito bajo una luz diferente por los errores de su pasado, pero entonces pensó en Edward y el perdón, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla. Cuando se apartó, agarró las solapas de su traje y sonrió.

**—Mira lo guapo que eres.**

Abuelito sonrió.

**—Es mi mejor traje. Tenía la esperanza de que sirviera.**

**—Estaré honrada de estar en tu brazo.**

Cuando empezaban a salir por la puerta, él la detuvo.

**—Athenodora te habló de las perlas, ¿no es así?**

La boca de Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

**— ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**— La mirada en su cara cuando entré.**

**—Lo siento.**

**—No lo sientas, Belly Bells. Estoy sorprendido de que Edward no te lo dijo.**

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

**— ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Cuándo?**

**—La vez que vino aquí para buscar la comida mientras estabas en reposo en cama.**

**— ¿Pero por qué?**

Abuelito hizo una mueca.

**—Quería que entendiera que yo sabía de dónde venía, pero al mismo tiempo, quería que luchara como el infierno para recuperarte.**

**— ¿Él te gusta tanto?**

**—Así es. **—Sonrió abuelito—. **Creo que incluso podría amarlo.**

Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con sorpresa.

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Estoy feliz por ti, Belly Bells. Creo que Edward va a ser un poderosamente buen marido para ti.**

**—Oh abuelito** —murmuró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**—No llores ahora.**

**—Son lágrimas de felicidad, lo prometo.**

**—Sí, pero me meterás en problemas con todas las gallinas por aquí si arruinas tu maquillaje.**

Ella se rio.

**—Muy bien, entonces. No me gustaría meterte en problemas.**

**—Bueno, entonces.** —Mirando el vestido de Bella, se rascó la cabeza—. **Vamos a ver cómo vamos a sacarte de aquí en esa cosa.**

Ella se rio mientras se gira a un costado y se deslizaba fuera de la puerta del dormitorio. Mientras iba hacia el salón, se encontró con la planificadora de la boda organizando el cortejo.

**— ¿Cómo me veo tía Bella?** —preguntó Brady, dando vueltas en su pequeño esmoquin.

Ella sonrió.

**—Te ves tan guapo y tan grande.**

Extendió su almohadilla.

**—Pensé que hoy iba a conseguir los anillos reales.**

**—Lo siento, cariño, pero Rosalie y tu papá Carlisle están a cargo de los anillos.**

Brady ladeó la cabeza.

**— ¿Entonces por qué diablos soy el Portador de los Anillo?**

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron mientras Rosalie trataba de ocultar su risa detrás de su ramo.

**— ¡Brady Witherdale Cullen! ¡No te atrevas a decir una palabrota! —**regañó Bella.

**— ¿Infierno es una palabrota?**

**—Sí, lo es.**

Brady se encogió de hombros.

**—Oh, yo solo escuché a Riley y al tío Edward usándola.**

**—Bueno, vamos a dejar que ellos estén en problemas, no tú.** —Ella le palmeó la espalda—. **Tienes un trabajo muy importante siendo el portador de los anillo, incluso sin los anillos reales. Eres parte de nuestro cortejo, y eso te hace muy especial.**

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Sí.**

Brady pareció momentáneamente apaciguado. Luego su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo.

**— ¿De verdad tengo que caminar con ella?** —Señaló con el mentón hacia la prima de Bella, Claire, la niña de las flores.

**— ¿Qué pasa con Claire?**

Brady puso los ojos en blanco por la exasperación.

**— ¡Es una niña!**

Bella se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

**—Te prometo que es una niña muy agradable, y no tendrás que tomar su mano o cualquier cosa.**

**— ¡Bien!**

Zafrina, la planificadora de la boda, golpeó sus manos.

**—Está bien, entonces. Es la hora. Brady, Claire, van a ir en primer lugar. Entonces necesito a Emmett, Kebi y Rosalie... oh Dios, que rima.** —Zafrina rio.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco mientras le entregaba a Bella su enorme ramo.

**—Esta chica en serio se tiene que ir.**

Bella dio la bienvenida a la risa que burbujeaba de sus labios. Le ayudó a aliviar los nervios que sentía. Hizo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmarse. Después de todos estos años, finalmente estaba pasando. Se iba a casar. Sintió a Anthony patear bajo sus capas de tela, negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Dios sin duda había bendecido el destrozado camino de dolor y pérdida para llegar a este punto de alegría extrema.

Cuando salieron al porche, Bella levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. Era como si Dios hubiera sonreído en su día especial por bendecirlos con no solo un hermoso cielo sin nubes, sin lluvia y sin frio como era costumbre en Forks a finales de enero. Se apoyó en el brazo de abuelito, y tomaron el camino alrededor de la casa. Recuerdos pasaron por su mente de hacer el mismo camino con Edward, cuando se coló en su habitación a media noche para una aventura de inmersión al desnudo.

El sendero de hierba que conduciendo al altar estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa rojos, rosas y amarillos entrelazados. El corazón de Bella se calentó ya que era un toque especial, no solo para darle vida a la moribunda hierba del invierno, sino un recordatorio de los momentos felices con pétalos de rosa en la habitación del hotel en su primera aventura para hacer bebés, así como su compromiso. Eso trajo una radiante sonrisa a su cara. Pero su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia al ver a Edward de pie en la parte delantera del altar. Miraba por el pasillo, tratando desesperadamente de echar un vistazo de ella.

El cuarteto de cuerda terminó de tocar Canon en D y entonces cambiaron por las primeras notas de la Marcha Nupcial.

**—Es hora del espectáculo, Belly Bells** —dijo abuelito, una mezcla de diversión y arrepentimiento vibraron en su voz.

Tomó una respiración profunda y dio un paso adelante en el pasillo. Mientras todo el mundo se levantaba de sus sillas para su entrada, su mirada se encontró con la de Edward cuando finalmente la vio. Su boca se abrió mientras sus ojos verdes se agrandaban. Se quedó sin aliento ante su reacción. En lugar de la sonrisa arrogante que esperaba cuando apareciera, se llenó de sorpresa cuando los ojos de Edward brillaron con lágrimas. Su corazón se estremeció y se reinició. En ese momento, todo lo que quería era caminar por el pasillo para que pudiera llegar a él y lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él. No podía imaginar que algún día pudiera amarlo más de lo que lo hacía en ese momento.

Una eternidad pareció pasar antes de llegar a su lado. Edward barrió las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. Aunque una sonrisa temblorosa brilló en su rostro, la emoción hacía estragos en sus ojos verdes. Sin pensarlo, soltó el brazo del abuelito y le echó los brazos al cuello.

**—Oh Edward** —murmuró, apretándolo firmemente.

**—Bella, estoy casi sin palabras. Quiero decir, eres como nada de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.** —Él contuvo la respiración entrecortada y seestremeció en sus brazos—. **Eres como una maldita visión. **—Una vez más, un recuerdo de la noche en que se encontraron para su primera sesión de hacer bebés llenó su mente. Había cruzado el vestíbulo del hotel lleno de gente, la besó, y luego le dijo esas palabras—. **Dios Bella, te amo tanto que duele **—le llegó a su oído el adoloridosusurro.

**—Lo sé. Te amo mucho, también.**

El ministro se aclaró la garganta.

**—No creo que hayamos llegado a esa parte.**

Al recordar dónde estaba y cómo arruinaba totalmente el plan cuidadosamente pautado, se apartó.

**—Ups** —respondió ella, un rubor caliente llenaba sus mejillas.

La risa sonó a través de la multitud. Dando un paso atrás, deslizó su brazo una vez más a través del de abuelito.

**—Se supone que debo renunciar a ti, Belly Bells, no que corras tan rápido como puedas** —bromeó.

Ella le sonrió a través de sus lágrimas.

**—Nunca renunciaras a mí, y tú lo sabes.**

**—Yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera, mi niña. Especialmente no contigo cargando ese bisnieto mío. Él va a necesitar un hombre para que le enseñe algunas cosas.**

**— ¡Abuelito!**—siseó Bella cuando Marcus le hizo un guiño a Edward.

El ministro, una vez más se aclaró la garganta.

**—Queridos hermano, hoy estamos aquí reunidos ante los ojos de Dios para unir a Edward Anthony Cullen y Isabella Marie Swan en los lazos del santo matrimonio.** —Bella comenzó a borrar al ministro y ahogarse en la imagen sonriente de Edward ante ella.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando abuelito se dio oficialmente la vuelta y salió de su lado para ir a sentarse con la abuelita. Ella incluso tenía problemas para concentrarse en su primo Embry, mientras él cantaba una versión moderna de John Lennon y su canción Grow Old Along With Me. No había nadie para ella en ese momento, excepto Edward, el hombre que había hecho realidad todos sus sueños. Bella volvió de golpe a la realidad cuando el ministro la llamó por su nombre, y repitió sus votos cuando él la impulsó.

**—Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, te tomo, Edward Anthony Cullen, para ser mi legítimo esposo. Para tenerte y mantenerte, desde hoy en adelante, para bien o para mal, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe.**

En un vozarrón, Edward repitió sus votos con total y absoluta garantía, que hizo aletear el corazón de Bella. Entonces, tomó su anillo de matrimonio de Carlisle, su padrino, y lo deslizó en su dedo.

**—Con este anillo, me uno a ti.**

Cuando ella lo miró, le guiñó un ojo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su lado engreído alzar su cabeza. Ella tomó su anillo de Rosalie y lo deslizó en su dedo y repitió las palabras. A continuación, se dirigieron al ministro que sonrió.

**—Por el poder que me confiere el Dios todopoderoso y el Estado de Washington, los declaro marido y mujer.** —Dio una mirada mordaz a Edward—. **Ahora puedes besar a la novia.**

**—Ya era hora** —respondió Edward antes de levantar las manos para ahuecar su cara. Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos en un casto, pero apasionado beso.

Un estruendoso aplauso se hizo eco alrededor de ellos mientras Edward se apartaba. Enganchando sus brazos, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y por la colina hasta el establo para celebrar. Mientras Embry y la banda de sus primos armonizaban perfectamente las letras de su primera canción de baile, Bella se balanceó en los brazos de Edward. Mirando hacia arriba al dosel de luces parpadeantes, no podía creer cómo Zafrina y su equipo habían transformado el granero en un paraíso invernal. Era absolutamente impresionante, y no pudo evitar suspirar con alegría de lo perfecto que todo había salido.

Trabajando en su apretada agenda no había sido fácil, pero abuelita, junto con sus tías y primas, habían preparado una comida mejor que cualquier empresa de catering. El solo pensamiento de la deliciosa barbacoa que había consumido envió un pequeño eructo escapándose de sus labios.

Con sus ojos centelleando con diversión, Edward la miró.

**—Disculpa** —dijo.

**— ¿Comiste demasiado?**

**—Tal vez.**

**—Maldita sea, estaba bueno.**

**—Lo estaba, ¿no es así?**

**—Sí. Todo ha sido bueno. Bueno, esta canción podría ser un poco mejor. **—Edward frunció la nariz—. **¿Cómo demonios dejé que me convencieras de tener a John Denver para nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer?**

**—For You es una canción hermosa. ¿Te molestaste siquiera en escuchar las letras? ¡Se trata de cómo el resto de mi vida es para ti y solo para ti!**

Edward sonrió ante su indignación.

**—Tienes razón. Es una canción hermosa. Y Embry está algo desafinado. Pero aún así...**

**— ¿Y qué habrías preferido? **—preguntó Bella mientras los últimos acordes de la canción terminaban.

Antes de que pudiera presionar de nuevo, Embry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**—Nuestra siguiente canción fue especialmente elegida por Edward. Quería que Bella supiera lo mucho que significan las letras para él y su relación. Entonces Bells, aquí está You Save Me.**

Bella se quedó sin aliento mientras apartaba la mirada de Embry hacia Edward. Su sonrisa arrogante se curvó en sus labios.

**— ¿De verdad hiciste eso?** —preguntó cuando Embry comenzó a cantar el clásico de Kenny Chesney.

**—Sí, lo hice.**

Mientras se quedaba inmóvil en sus brazos, dejó que las familiares letras hicieran eco en su mente. Sintió el aliento de Edward calentando su mejilla.

**—Y es la verdad, Bella. Tú me salvas. Todavía estaría perdido si no hubieras llegado a mi vida, y doy gracias a Dios todos los días de que me diste otra oportunidad para mostrarte lo mucho que mi alma clama por ti. Nunca va a haber nadie más para mí en el mundo **—Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando levantó la barbilla para mirarlo. Tenía la mandíbula tensa con determinación—. **Lo digo en serio, Bella.**

**—Tú me salvaste también** —susurró.

Él la besó con ternura antes de presionar su cara contra su mejilla.

**—Si me hubieras dicho hace un año que sería un hombre casado y con un hijo en camino, me hubiera reído como un demente y llamado loca **—reflexionó.Cuando ella se tensó, él se apartó y sonrió—. **Hombre, yo era un loco hijo de puta loco.**

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

**—Habría hecho lo mismo si alguien me hubiera dicho que no solo estaría casada sino llevando al hijo del asqueroso que se me acercó en la fiesta de Navidad.**

Edward se rio.

**—El destino tiene una manera divertida de resolver las cosas, ¿no?**

**—Sí, así es.**

Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella cuando la canción llegó a su fin.

**—Así que ¿por qué no nos damos prisa y cortamos el pastel, para que podamos largarnos de aquí y empezar nuestra luna de miel?**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

**— ¿Estás realmente tan impaciente?**

**Él gruñó. **

**—Me tienes esperando desde hace diez días. Voy a explotar.**

**—Quería que nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer fuera especial **—replicó ella.

Una sonrisa tembló en sus labios.

**—Entonces vamos a hacer algo especial pronto.**

**—La paciencia es una virtud, Sr. Cullen. No voy a perder la oportunidad de bailar toda la noche contigo debido a tu libido. Además, quiero bailar con abuelito y tu padre, y quiero que bailes con abuelita. Solo vamos a tener una recepción de bodas una vez.**

**—Está bien, está bien** —gruñó.

Inclinándose, le susurró al oído:

**—Te prometo que voy a hacer que valga la pena.**

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**—No tienes que prometerme nada, nena. Estoy tan locamente enamorado de ti que voy a hacer lo que sea que me pidas, incluyendo esperar para tener sexo.**

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella dijo:

**—Oh, ¿quién necesita la poesía cuando me dices líneas románticas como esas?**

Sonrió.

**— ¡Tú sabes que yo soy un infierno de hombre, nena!**

* * *

** Se necesitaron 2 libros para llegar a la boda... Aquí la tienen... Espero que les guste el capitulo... No queda mucho a esta adaptación...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos.. El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**¿Review's?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Leer antes #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, nadamas para que estén en sintonía (=**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Mientras las luces de bengala iluminaban el camino a través de la oscuridad, Bella y Edward corrieron a su auto mientras les arrojaban alpiste. Bella solo le dio una mirada fugaz al Mercedes decorado con crema de afeitar y condones, antes de abrir la puerta y colapsar en el asiento. Se quitó el alpiste pegado a su cabello y vestido.

Edward sonrió mientras encendía el auto.

**—Espero que no seamos atacados por una bandada de pájaros militares con toda esta mierda sobre nosotros.**

Bella se echó a reír.

**—Entonces, ¿qué tan lejos está la cabaña de tu amigo?**

**—Alrededor de veinte minutos de aquí en Blue Ridge.**

Con Bella en su último trimestre, Edward estuvo reacio en cuanto a volar a cualquier lugar para su luna de miel. Había sido capaz de conseguir una semana en una cabaña aislada que pertenecía a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

**—Siento que no sea un lugar exótico como el Caribe o romántico como Venecia** —dijo Edward cuando se detuvieron en la carretera**—. Después del nacimiento de Anthony, te prometo que te llevaré a Italia. Es un trato. Y desde que sé que no subirás a un avión sin él, vamos a hacer del Hombrecito un viajero internacional antes de que tenga un año.**

**—Ay, me encanta.** —Acercándose, Bella tomó la mano de Edward en la suya. — **No importa a dónde vayamos, siempre y cuando esté contigo.**

Se llevó la mano a los labios y le besó los nudillos.

**—Me siento de la misma manera nena.**

Después de tomar un desvío de la autopista interestatal, circularon por las oscuras y sinuosas carreteras de la montaña. Echando un vistazo a las instrucciones en su teléfono, Edward hizo un giro final.

**—Alec tuvo a los del mantenimiento llegando esta tarde y prepararon las cosas para nosotros.**

**— ¿Como sexo a domicilio?** —preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward sonrió.

**—Quizás. También nos trajeron un poco de comida. Iremos a cenar un par de veces, si quieres.**

**—Con nosotros aquí en el medio de la nada, ¿cómo sé que no me vas a mantener de rehén como tu esclava sexual?**

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

**—No nena, eres mi esposa, nunca mi esclava sexual.**

**—Es una pena** —murmuró. Cuando él quitó la mirada de la carretera con los ojos abiertos para encontrarse con los suyos, ella se rio—. **Es broma.**

Él exhaló un suspiro ruidoso mientras giraban en el camino de entrada. Los proyectores momentáneamente la cegaron. Cuando Bella salió del auto, luchó por evitar que su boca cayera al suelo con incredulidad. Miró a Edward y sacudió la cabeza.

**— ¿Qué?** —preguntó.

**—Dijiste que tu amigo estaba dejándote quedar en su cabaña. Eso** —señaló la gigantesca mansión—, **no es una cabaña. Es una casa de campo por lo menos. Apuesto a que tiene ocho o diez habitaciones.**

**—Y podemos bautizar cada una de ellas ya que estamos aquí** —comentó Edward.

Ella se echó a reír.

**—Sí, ya veremos.**

**—Vamos. Si crees que esto es increíble, espera a ver el interior. **—Tomando su mano, Edward la guió por el camino de enfrente y subió los escalonesdel porche. Una vez que Edward abrió la puerta, la miró con un brillo malicioso ensus ojos.

**—Lo que sea que estés pensando, puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que la respuesta es ¡no!**

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**—Vamos. Solo quería cargar a mi novia por la entrada.**

Ella no pudo evitar poner los ojos.

**—Tu novia está embarazada de siete meses. Además, se supone que debes hacerlo en tu casa, no el destino de la luna de miel.**

Ignorándola, Edward deslizó su brazo debajo de sus rodillas, mientras que el otro fue alrededor de su espalda. Ella gritó cuando la levantó antes de patear la puerta frontal.

**—Uff** —murmuró mientras se tambaleaba a través del umbral.

Bella estalló en risas tanto por su expresión decidida como por su coloración púrpura.

**—No te vayas a incapacitar antes de que comencemos la luna de miel, cariño** —bromeó.

**—Sí, sí** —respondió mientras la dejaba suavemente sobre sus pies en el vestíbulo.

**—Ay, mi héroe** —dijo, inclinándose para besarlo.

Él le sonrió.

**—Ve y explorar la cab…**

**—Casa de campo** —lo corrigió Bella.

**— Lo que sea. Iré a buscar nuestro equipaje.**

**—Ten cuidado. No me gustaría que un chico de ciudad como tú fuera llevado por un oso o un coyote.**

Él negó con la cabeza.

**—Siempre esa boca tuya.**

Una vez que Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta, Bella volvió su atención a la sala de estar. Estaba equipada con grandes y mullidos sofás y sillas. De piso a techo una chimenea de piedra estaba en medio de la habitación, y después de recoger el control remoto de una de las mesas, presionó un botón enviándola a rugir a la vida. Inclinando su cabeza, Bella observó los altos techos con sus entrecruzadas vigas de madera. Mientras caminaba por la habitación, vio la gran escalera circular que conducía a la siguiente planta.

Edward entró resoplando con tres de sus bolsas.

**— ¿Necesitas ayuda?** —preguntó.

**—No, lo tengo** —fue su respuesta amortiguada detrás del equipaje.

Cuando empezó a caminar por el pasillo, ella lo siguió. Al final del pasillo estaba el dormitorio principal. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Edward encendió el interruptor de luz. No solo contaba con una enorme cama con dosel, una sala de estar con un sofá individual, un sofá de dos piezas y una silla, sino también con su propia chimenea, con una alfombra peluda en frente de ella.

**— ¿Eso es...?** —preguntó, señalando hacia el suelo.

Edward sonrió.

**—No, es de piel de oso falsa o alguna otra piel falsa políticamente correcta.**

**— Es bueno saberlo.**

**—Sin embargo, apuesto a que se siente suave contra tu piel** —murmuró él, su aliento cerniéndose sobre su mejilla.

**—Apuesto a que sí.** —Se inclinó y le dio un largo beso. Cuando se apartó, su mirada cayó a las bolsas a sus pies—. **Espera, eso no es todo.**

Edward frunció el ceño.

**— ¿No es suficiente para que podamos empezar?**

Ella negó.

**—No trajiste mi maletín de regalos.**

Sus cejas se alzaron.

**— ¿Tu qué?**

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en sus labios.

**—Ya me has oído. Tiene todos los regalos que me dieron en mi despedida de soltera. Esposas, aceite para masaje, alguna ropa interior comestible…**

Edward levantó la mano.

**—No hay necesidad de explicar más. Me tuviste desde las esposas **—respondió antes de precipitarse fuera de la habitación y al pasillo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Bella volvió su atención hacia la pared del fondo de la habitación. Tenía ventanas de piso a techo con puertas de cristal que daban a un balcón. Bella se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba por la ventana a la magnífica vista. Incluso solo con el resplandor de la luz del porche, podía ver los kilómetros y kilómetros de montañas. No podía imaginar lo impresionante que sería cuando el sol saliera.

El sonido de la caída en el piso de más equipaje la alertó de la presencia de Edward de nuevo. Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella hacia atrás contra él, mientras que la otra mano se deslizaba hasta acariciar su pecho.

**— ¿No es increíble la vista?**

**—Sí, lo es** —murmuró en su cuello mientras su erección se clavaba en su espalda.

**— ¿Podrías dejar de ser un perro calenturiento por un minuto y mirar hacia fuera?** —Ella hizo un gesto a la amplia extensión de pinos.

**—Hace cinco segundos la palabra aceite para masajes y ropa interior comestible estaban saliendo de tus deliciosos labios. No quiero mirar nada excepto tu cuerpo hasta que te haya tenido por lo menos dos veces.** —Cuando ella comenzóa retorcerse de su agarre, su aliento arrasó contra su oreja—. **Tu. Desnuda. Bañera de hidromasaje. Ahora.**

Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y le puso los ojos.

**— ¡Hablas como un hombre de las cavernas!**

Se rio entre dientes.

**—Me siento como uno también. Hacer que esté casi dos semanas sin sexo **es una tortura, Bella.

**—En realidad, es una buena práctica. Después que nazca Anthony, serán por lo menos cinco o seis semanas antes de que esté operativa allí abajo de nuevo.**

Edward gruñó.

**—Oh Dios, no me lo recuerdes.** —Tomando el dobladillo de su vestido, se lo quitó por la cabeza—. **Quítate los zapatos** — instruyó. Con mucho gusto, salió de los tacones bajos que ya estaban causando que sus pies se hincharan.

Tomando su mano, comenzó a llevarla hacia el pasillo.

**—Pero se supone que no tengo que entrar en una bañera de hidromasaje cuando estoy embarazada** —protestó Bella.

**—Lo tengo todo bajo control, nena. Me aseguré de que tomaran todas las precauciones necesarias para reducir la temperatura del agua. Va a ser como un baño tibio.**

**— ¿En serio?**

Él asintió y la acercó más a él.

**—Además, me imagino que contigo montándome, no estarás totalmente sumergida en el agua de todos modos.**

Bella negó con la cabeza.

**—Siempre hay un pequeño plan sexual desviado, ¿no es así?**

**—Sip.**

Ella se echó a reír cuando Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación al otro lado del dormitorio principal. Con solo pulsar un interruptor, la atenuada luz de las velas iluminó la habitación.

**— ¿Velas eléctricas? ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿El Hombre de las Damas o algo así?**

Edward se rio mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

**—En realidad, es casado y tiene cinco hijos.**

**— Supongo que le gusta mantener vivo el romance, ¿eh?**

La bañera de hidromasaje estaba burbujeado en la esquina de la habitación en contra de más ventanas de piso a techo. Durante el día, se imaginó que la vista sería casi tan impresionante como la del dormitorio.

Después de quitarse su camisa, Edward comenzó con sus pantalones. Bella captó la indirecta y empezó a ayudarle. Una vez que se quitó su cinturón, lo dobló en sus manos. Mientras Edward se inclinaba para deslizar sus pantalones y calzoncillos abajo, ella aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear su culo desnudo con el cinturón. El golpe hizo eco a través de la habitación.

Edward azotado por la sorpresa frotó su nalga.

**—Bella, ¿qué demonios fue eso?**

Ella se rio.

**— ¿No te gusta un poco de azotes de vez en cuando?**

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

**—Ahora, yo no he dicho eso.**

Sin apartar los ojos de él, le golpeó la otra nalga. Ella se estremeció cuando sus ojos verdes ardieron en oscuro deseo.

**— ¿Por qué me azotas?**

**—Porque has sido un niño travieso.**

Sus cejas se arquearon.

**— ¿Ahorita?**

**—Mmm, hmmm. Todo lo que te importa desde que llegamos aquí es conseguir tu placer.** —Se llevó la mano al pecho—. **¿Y el mío?**

**—Ah, ¿así que debería atender tu placer primero?**

**—Sí, por favor.**

**— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?**

Tristemente Bella comenzó a flaquear, y de repente no creía que pudiera decir las palabras.

**—Uhm, bueno... Quiero que estemos en la bañera de hidromasaje. **

**— ¿Y?** —la provocó Edward mientras llegaba alrededor de ella para desabrocharle el sujetador con una rápida y experta precisión.

**—Quiero tu boca sobre mí.**

**— ¿En serio?** —Se llevó su ropa interior, dejándola sentir muy vulnerable ante su mirada hambrienta. Él puso su pulgar en la boca de ella y le recorrió el labio inferior—.** ¿Quieres mi boca aquí?**

**—No** —murmuró.

Sus dedos se arrastraron hacia abajo sobre su barbilla y su cuello para ahuecar su pecho.

**— ¿Quieres mi boca aquí?** —repitió. Ella negó con la cabeza. Liberando su pecho, deslizó la mano por su cadera al montículo entre sus piernas. — **¿Quieres mi boca aquí?**

**—Sí. Por favor **—gimió mientras su mano comenzaba a trabajar en un frenesí.

**—Entonces ven aquí.**

Bella lanzó un grito de frustración cuando Edward quitó su mano. Retrocedió hacia la bañera de hidromasaje. Ella vio cómo su forma deliciosamente desnuda se metía adentro. Él dobló el dedo hacía ella. Sin soltar el cinturón, ella lo dejó caer de sus dedos traqueteando al suelo. Cuando entró en la bañera de hidromasaje, Edward seguía de pie. Suavemente, la empujó para sentarla a un lado.

Se arrodilló ante ella, sus manos fueron a sus rodillas para ensanchar sus piernas. Echando un vistazo hacia ella, Edward acomodó las yemas de sus dedos hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre sus muslos exteriores, lo que la hizo estremecerse. Bella se mordió el labio para no arquear sus caderas hacia él. Inclinándose, comenzó tediosamente besando y mordisqueando un camino por la parte interior de su muslo. Justo cuando su cálido aliento se cernía sobre su montículo, se volteó y comenzó a darle al otro muslo la misma atención.

**—Edward...**

**— ¿Qué nena?**

**—Deja de burlarte** —murmuró.

Su risa vibró contra la sensible piel de su cara interna del muslo. Levantó la cabeza.

**—Lo siento. Dijiste dónde querías mi boca, ¿verdad?**

**—Sí.**

Inclinando la cabeza de nuevo entre sus piernas, Edward lamió un camino lento hasta su humedecida raja. Sus dedos llegaron para extender su calor antes de que él metiera la lengua. Mientras se sumergía dentro y fuera de ella, Bella se mordió el labio para mantener sus gritos vocales en silencio, pero un profundo gemido retumbó a través de su pecho. Con una mano, agarró el lado de la bañera de hidromasaje, mientras que la otra iba a los mechones de cabello de Edward.

Después de que quitara la lengua de su interior y comenzara a dar vueltas y a chupar su clítoris, metió un dedo y luego dos en ella. Imitando la curva que había hecho antes con su dedo, golpeó su punto G, y Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó. Mientras continuaba asaltándola con los dedos y la lengua, ella gritó su nombre. Su mano abandonó su cabello y ambas fueron a agarrar los lados de la bañera de hidromasaje. Sus caderas se movían contra su boca y dedos, obligándolo a llegar más profundo, mientras ella levantaba y bajaba el trasero del lado de la bañera de hidromasaje. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía soportarlo más, ella se tensó mientras se corría duro y rápidamente.

**— ¡Edward! ¡Oh, sí! ¡SÍ! **—exclamó.

Aunque ella todavía se estaba apretando alrededor de sus dedos, Edward usó su otro brazo para tirar de ella del lado de la bañera de hidromasaje para montarla a horcajadas sobre él. En lugar de tener su cara hacia él, la giró para que lo montara de manera opuesta. Remplazó sus dedos por su palpitante erección. Él gimió contra su espalda cuando se deslizó en el interior profundamente.

Agarrando las caderas de Bella, él la trabajó dentro y fuera de su polla. Bella se echó hacia atrás así podía volver la cabeza y besarlo. Su brazo se curvó para envolver los dedos en su cabello despeinado. Mientras la lengua de él se hundía en su boca, sus manos dejaron la cintura para ahuecar sus pechos doloridos. Amasó la carne y retorció los pezones en picos duros, lo que la hizo jadear de placer en su boca.

**— ¿Puedes soportarlo más duro, nena?** —jadeó contra su mejilla.

**—Sí.**

Sus manos dejaron sus pechos, y él una vez más, la agarró por la cintura. Alzó las caderas para empujar más duro mientras la empujaba dentro y fuera de su polla. Bella lo miró por encima del hombro antes de apretar sus paredes a su alrededor.

**—Oh mierda, Bella **—murmuró antes de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared de la bañera de hidromasaje. Apoyando las manos en sus muslos, ella lo montó cada vez más rápido hasta que los dos gruñían y gemían de placer mientras el sonido del chasquido de la piel y el golpe del agua hacían eco a través de la habitación. Al poco tiempo, Edward le preguntó en una respiración entrecortad—. **¿Estás cerca?**

**—Tal vez **—respondió ella.

Su respuesta fue agarrar una de sus manos y ponerla entre sus piernas. Al momento en que sus dedos se frotaron contra su clítoris, ella se deshizo. Gritó su nombre otra vez mientras se derrumbaba contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Él dio unos cuantos golpes duros antes de derramarse dentro de ella. Una vez que Edward terminó de convulsionarse, envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de ella antes de besar un rastro húmedo hasta su cuello.

**—Maldita sea, por eso valió la pena la espera.**

Dado que apenas podía moverse, Bella murmuró:

**— ¿Eso crees?**

**—Oh, sí.**

**—Me alegro de que pienses así. Quería que nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor como marido y mujer fuera especial.** —Echándole un vistazo, ella sonrió—. **No estoy segura de lo que acabamos de hacer es clasificado como hacer el amor, pero lo tomaré.**

Su cuerpo se elevó y cayó con su risa.

**—No, no lo fue. Te lo voy a compensar. La próxima vez será lenta y suave… realmente hacerle el amor a mi esposa. —**Cuando él chupó el lóbulo de su oreja, ella se estremeció.

**—Mmm, eso suena bien.** —Su momento fue interrumpido por el estómago de Bella retumbando.

**—Supongo que se te abrió el apetito, ¿eh? —musitó Edward.**

**—Siempre tengo hambre últimamente. O creo que debería decir que Anthony siempre tiene hambre últimamente.**

**—Ve y asalta la despensa.**

**— ¿Estás seguro?**

Con una sonrisa arrogante, le preguntó:

**— ¿Qué clase de imbécil obsesionado con el sexo sería yo para negarte el sustento?**

**—Hmm, ¿tu usualmente egoísta? **—bromeó ella.

**—No es gracioso** —gruñó antes de bajar de ella y suavemente empujarla a ponerse en pie. Cuando se tambaleó un poco, sus manos agarraron su cintura—. **Tranquila. Deja que te ayude salir.** —Después de que saliera de la bañera de hidromasaje, le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas para asegurarse de que no resbalara.

Ella recompensó sus esfuerzos con un beso.

**—Gracias, mi amor.**

**—De nada.**

Dos batas de toalla colgaban detrás de la puerta, y después de secarse con la toalla, Bella se arrojó en una alegremente. Caminó por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Lanzando abierta la masiva puerta de la nevera de acero inoxidable, ella miró el contenido. Edward debió haberlo colocado todo para ellos porque había una enorme bandeja de vegetales, una de todo tipo de embutidos y quesos, y un plato de fruta fresca.

Después de agarrar las verduras y la fruta, sus ojos se posaron en una lata de crema batida. Mirando hacia atrás al dormitorio, se mordió el labio y se preguntó si tenía el descaro de realmente sugerirlo. Dándose la vuelta, colocó los artículos en el mostrador antes de tomar una respiración profunda y agarrarlo.

Cuando empezó a mascar algunas zanahorias y apio, supo lo que realmente quería.

**— ¿Cariño?** —llamó ella.

**— ¿Sí?**

**— ¿Has traído esa caja de comida que envió abuelita con las sobras de la barbacoa?**

**—Espera. Creo que está aquí**—Mientras lo oía revolver en la montaña de maletas, abrió el frutero. Estaba a mitad de camino a través de él cuando por fin apareció**—.Las cajas de abuelita parecen equipaje** —reflexionó.

**—Ella va en serio sobre lo del Tupperware y los recipientes.** —Haciendo señas a la bolsa floral, Bella dijo—: **Le compré esa en el Americus Mart en Atlanta **—Entonces algo más le llamó la atención, y ella tragó saliva—.** ¿Encontraste mis esposas?**

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios.

**—Mientras buscaba los restos de comida, me encontré con tu bolsa de regalos.**

Sus mejillas se calentaron por el pensamiento de algunos de los artículos.

**—La mayor parte de lo que había ahí fueron regalos de broma de mi despedida de soltera. No son cosas para que nosotros realmente utilicemos.**

**— ¿Entonces por qué las trajiste?**

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**—Tenía prisa, así que simplemente lo tiré todo en la bolsa.**

Edward hizo girar las peludas esposas verdes en su dedo.

**— ¿No quieres probar estas?**

Mordisqueando su labio, ella dijo:

**—Lo haré si tú lo haces.**

**— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**

Lentamente dio la vuelta al lado de la encimera. Edward ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse una bata o ropa. Agarró las esposas de su dedo con una mano mientras ella llevaba la otra sobre su pecho. Empujándolo, lo dirigió hacia una de las sillas de la cocina.

**—Siéntate** —le indicó.

**—Sí, señora** —respondió, con un brillo curioso en los ojos. Abriendo una de las esposas, le agarró la mano. Sin protestar, Edward dejó que la encajara alrededor de su muñeca. Caminando detrás de él, puso su otra mano hacia atrás y luego lo abofeteó. Edward tiró de la atadura, pero no cedió—. **Hmm, ¿soy tu prisionero ahora? **

**—Tal vez.**

Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, la lata de crema batida le llamó la atención. Cuando ella comenzó a entenderlo, Edward osciló en la silla.

**— ¿A dónde vas?**

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

**—Ya lo verás.** —Agarró la lata y luego hizo su camino de regreso a él.

Él miró la lata y luego ladeó el ceño hacia ella.

**— ¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer con eso?**

**—Pues comérmelo, por supuesto.** —Lo sacudió y luego se desprendió de la parte superior. Inclinándose, roció una línea zigzagueante desde el hueso del pecho hasta su ombligo. Edward se sacudió ante el frío líquido golpeando su piel. Poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, ella se relajó en su regazo. Cuando se humedeció los labios en anticipación, la creciente erección de Edward dio sacudidas entre ellos. Ella bajó la mirada y sonrió—. **Abajo chico. Tendrás tu turno. —**Edward gruñó ante la insinuación y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella llevó su boca a su pecho y empezó a lamer y chupar la crema batida. El aliento de Edward se contuvo mientras ella iba más abajo, mordisqueando y saboreando su piel. Solo cuando llegó a su erección, comenzó su camino de regreso por su pecho. Él dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y sacudió sus caderas. Una vez que ella hubo lamido su pecho, se bajó de su regazo**—.Ponte de pie.**

**—Espera, ¿qué?** —preguntó Edward frenéticamente.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

**— ¿De verdad crees me voy a poner de rodillas en esta madera?** —Hizo un ruido con la lengua—. **Tienes que trabajar conmigo Papá Oso.**

Una mirada aliviada brilló en su rostro.

**—Gracias a Dios.**

Ella llevó sus labios a los suyos, dándole un beso largo y persistente. Edward barrió la lengua alrededor de su boca y labios, buscando la dulzura de la crema batida. Deslizando la mano entre ellos, ella trabajó sus dedos por encima de su dureza. Edward gimió contra sus labios. Ella lo soltó y luego rompió el beso para sentarse en la silla. Sus manos luchaban contra las esposas.

**—Quítate la bata** —ordenó él.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

**— ¿Por favor?** —dijo con voz ronca.

**— ¿De verdad quieres que me desnude?**

**—Mmm, sabes que yo siempre quiero verte. Tus pechos, tus piernas, tu coño.**

**— ¡Edward!** —chilló dejando caer la crema batida.

**— ¿Qué?**

**— ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho esa palabra!**

**— ¿Cuál?** —bromeó.

Sabiendo que no lo dejaría hasta que lo dijera, susurró:

**—Coño.**

Él se rió entre dientes.

**— ¿Qué prefieres que diga? Tu vul…**

Llevó la mano a su boca para callarlo, y sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

**— ¡No, no! Esa es aún peor.**

Cuando ella alejó su mano, una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

**—Bella, ¿no disfrutaste que te acariciara y lamiera tu coño esta noche?**

**—Por favor, ¡deja de decir eso!** —Ella se inclinó para recoger la lata de crema batida.

**—Cuando salga de estas esposas, voy a tocar tu…**

Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

**—Lo digo en serio, Edward.**

Una sonrisa maliciosa brilló en su rostro.

**—Me vas a rogar que folle tu... ahí abajo.**

Luchando por no sonreír, ella dijo:

**—Si no te detienes, voy a utilizar el cinturón de la bata para amordazarte, así ya no te tengo que escuchar.**

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**—Por lo menos eso significa que estarías desnuda.**

**—Eres imposible.**

**—Vamos, nena. Acabo de ver cada centímetro tuyo hace quince minutos.**

**—Bien, bien. Si te va hacer callar** —resopló. Desató el cinturón, y el manto voluminoso cayó de su cuerpo.

Edward le dio un guiño agradecido.

**—Gracias, preciosa.**

Ella lo miró tímidamente.

**—De nada.**

Inclinando la cabeza, entonces preguntó:

**— ¿Ahora vas a chupármela?**

Bella rompió a reír.

**—Cuando lo pides así de amable, por supuesto que lo haré** —bromeó. Ella agitó la lata de crema batida hacia él—. **Pero vamos a endulzar el punto, ¿de acuerdo?**

**—Mmm, está bien.**

Después de arrojar un chorro considerable de crema en la palma de su mano, comenzó a embadurnar la polla de Edward. Él se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Cuando ella se inclinó para dar un golpecito con la lengua por la punta, gimió. Ella deslizó su lengua desde la raíz hasta de nuevo la punta, mordisqueando y lamiendo la dulzura. Entonces se apoderó de ella con una mano y la llevó a su boca. Ahuecando sus mejillas, succionó con fuerza. Él arqueó sus caderas mientras sus brazos se flexionaron contra la atadura de las esposas. Ella sabía que él quería estar libre para envolver los dedos en su cabello. Cuando lo dejó caer en su boca libremente, su cuerpo tembló.

**—Bella, por favor —**Sin hacerle caso, lamió la crema batida restante mientras hacía movimientos largos con la mano. Sus dedos estaban casi pegados entre sí, por lo que aceleró el ritmo. Tomando solo la punta de nuevo en su boca, arremolinó su lengua alrededor y alrededor del eje, alternando entre succionar y dar golpecitos juguetonamente. El pecho de Edward jadeaba, y su respiración venía en roncos jadeos. Cuando ella lo tomó más profundo en la boca, un gemido retumbó en su pecho. Ella podía sentirlo tensarse y apretarse hacia la liberación. Lo sacudió más duro y más rápido en su mano mientras su boca se movía sobre él—. **¡Sí... uh... oh Dios, Bella! —**Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando él secorrió en su boca—. **¡Joder, sí!** —Sus caderas se sacudieron y se curvaron a travésde su liberación. Él la miró con un brillo totalmente jodido en sus ojos—. **Por favor, ¿dime que tienes una llave para estas?**

Levantándose de la silla, ella dobló el dedo para que la siguiera por el pasillo, y él obedeció felizmente.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**(Un Mes Después)**

Edward caminó a través de la puerta del garaje, exhausto ante la posibilidad de abordar un avión con destino a Charlotte en pocas horas. Al menos había conseguido salir del trabajo un poco más temprano. Después de que dejó caer su maletín sobre la mesa de la cocina, llamó:

**— ¿Bella?**

**—Estoy en el cuarto del bebé** —respondió, con la voz apagada desde arriba.

Sonrió mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. La voz de ella crecía en una canción que vibraba hacia él. Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto del bebé, la vio animada en los alrededores, quitando algunas mantas verdes de la cómoda.

**—Oye, nena.**

Se dio la vuelta.

**—Oye. Estaba terminando aquí, y luego iba a ir a empacar tu maleta.**

Con una mueca, dijo:

**—Todavía no estoy tan seguro acerca de dejarte.**

Ella cruzó la habitación hacia él.

**—Todo va a estar bien. Estarás apenas ausente por dos días. **

**—Aun así, no me gusta.**

Bella le echó los brazos al cuello.

**—La fecha de nacimiento no es hasta dentro de tres semanas y media. Los bebés de las primerizas no suelen nacer antes de tiempo, así que estaremos bien.**

**—Tienes todavía a Rosalie viniendo a pasar la noche contigo, ¿verdad? **

Sonrió.

**—Sí, preocupón. De hecho, ella y Emmett estarán cenando conmigo, y luego tendremos una fiesta de pijamas.**

Edward rio.

**—Esa debería ser una noche interesante.**

**— ¿Celoso de perderte los cambios de imagen y los chismes?**

**—No, creo que pasaré.**

**—Haz lo que quieras.**

Él miró alrededor de las paredes del cuarto color azul claro del bebé. Al principio, se mostró escéptico ante la idea de Bella de hacer un Arca de Noé como tema del cuarto de Anthony. A través de sus contactos de trabajo, ella había encontrado a un artista para dibujar un mural temático de un arco iris y animales a lo largo de las paredes. No podía creer lo increíble que había resultado. La última pieza de mobiliario había sido entregada la semana anterior, así que la habitación ya estaba equipada con una cama, una mesa para cambiar pañales, cómoda, una mecedora de bebés y una mesa de centro. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba en sí era a Anthony para completar el cuadro.

**—Parece que tienes casi todo listo para la llegada del Hombrecito.**

Ella asintió mientras se frotaba su vientre.

**—Solo unos pocos más animales de peluche... la jirafa y el elefante de tamaño grande que están pendientes de entregarnos.**

**— ¿Más animales de peluche? Ya tienes suficientes animales aquí para hacer un zoológico.**

Sonrió.

**—No, es un Arca lo que vamos a tener, cariño.**

**—Lo que sea.**

Ella le agarró la mano.

**—Vamos. Puedes ducharte y afeitarte mientras empaco.**

**— ¿Estás insinuando que apesto?**

Ella se rio mientras bajaban las escaleras.

**—No, pero considerando que te quedaste dormido esta mañana y saliste corriendo hacia la puerta, sin afeitarte, y menos aún ducharte, estoy pensando que deberías tomar una antes de tu cena de negocios de esta noche.**

**— ¿Pensé que te gustaba cuando tenía un poco de barba?**

Sonrió y le frotó la mejilla.

**—Me gusta, cariño.**

Él aproximó su mano para acariciarle la espalda cuando entraron en el dormitorio.

**—Por lo general, te gusta más cuando se está frotando contra tus muslos mientras voy hacia debajo de ti.**

**— ¡Edward Cullen!** —chilló golpeando su mano.

Se echó a reír.

**—Sabes que es verdad.**

Ella agitó un dedo hacia él.

**—Ve a ducharte, chico sucio.**

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo hacia sí.

**—Podría ser mucho más sucio si tuviéramos un rapidito para una agradable despedida antes de que me tenga que ir.**

Ella se retorció fuera de sus brazos.

**—Necesitas limpiarte, y luego tienes que tomar un vuelo, señor. Así que ponte a trabajar.**

Edward gruñó.

**—Eres una aguafiestas últimamente. No le das amor a tu hombre. Pensé que la prohibición de relaciones sexuales no debía suceder hasta después del nacimiento de Anthony.**

Sabía que estaba en serios problemas cuando sus ojos verdes se estrecharon en él.

**—Sí, bueno, lo siento tanto, estoy agotada de trabajar a tiempo completo, para mantener al día esta casa, y sobre todo, llevar a tu hijo cuya terquedad Cullen no conoce límites cuando quiere patear y moverse toda la noche cuando debería estar durmiendo** —replicó.

Rastrillando la mano por su cabello, dio un suspiro de derrota.

**—Lo siento. Es solo que te extraño… nos echo de menos. Eso es todo**—dijo antes de caminar al baño.

Se duchó y afeitó en un tiempo récord. Envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, Edward abrió la puerta del baño. Dio un paso al dormitorio y se quedó inmóvil. Su boca abierta en shock.

Bella estaba recostada en la cama, apoyada en sus codos en la bata verde que había comprado para su noche de compromiso la cual nunca llegó a usar. Lo que realmente hizo que su polla se contrajera fue el hecho de que llevaba sus botas vaqueras y un sombrero vaquero.

Su boca se secó.

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**—Bueno, ya que he estado tan cansada últimamente y no he estado de ánimo, me sentí mal por negarte un polvo rápido. De verdad has sido amable y comprensivo, y un perro calenturiento como tu tiene un punto de ruptura.**

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**— Gracias... creo.**

**—Así que, pensé que lograría darte el regalo de despedida que querías**—respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Palmeó la cama junto a ella—. **Así que arre vaquero. Por fin estoy lista para una cabalgata.**

Edward inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

**—Bueno, ¡yiiiiiiiii-jaaaaaa, hijos de puta!**

Ella se rio mientras cerraba la brecha entre ellos.

**—No puedo creer que hayas hecho una referencia a Duro de Matar.**

**— Sí, bueno, no puedo creer que me dijiste arre como si fuera un caballo.**

**—Hace mucho tiempo fuiste mi caballo semental, ¿recuerdas?**

**—Fui. Ahora soy tu esposo, así que toda la cosa del arre es un poco ridícula.**

**—Métete en el papel, cariño.** —Quitándose el sombrero de la cabeza, se lo puso a él. Cuando empezó a quitárselo, ella dijo—: **Uh… huh. Me gusta.**

**— ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?**

Se mordió el labio antes de arrancarle la toalla de su cintura. Bebió su apariencia y luego le sonrió.

**—Mmm, sí, me gusta verte desnudo en un sombrero vaquero, mucho, muchísimo.**

**—Bella, chica traviesa** —murmuró, mientras se inclinaba para besarla. Él hizo un trabajo rápido quitando la bata sobre su cabeza. La visión de su voluptuosa forma desnuda envió su erección contra su estómago. Ahuecó sus pechos mientras su lengua se hundía en su boca. Trabajó los pezones hasta que se erigieron en brotes, causando que Bella gimiera y mordisqueara su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Entonces, llevó sus manos al cuello de él y le acarició el cabello y tiró de la base de su cuello. Él gimió en su boca mientras sus dedos se arrastraban desde su pecho hasta el vértice de sus muslos—. **¿Sin ropa interior? Estabas muy confiada de que tu pequeño truco aseguraría que estuviera seguro, ¿eh?**

Ella se echó a reír.

**— ¿Y cuando no estás seguro de una cosa?**

**—Nunca. Porque nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti.**

La expresión divertida de Bella se desvaneció.

**—Ah, cariño, eso es tan dulce** —dijo, con los ojos brillantes de amor por él. Ella llevó sus labios a los suyos y lo besó apasionadamente, dejando que sus emociones fluyeran a través de sus besos— **Te amo, Edward** —murmuró contra sus labios.

**—Te amo, también.** —Acomodándola de espalda, la agarró de las caderas y deslizó su trasero hasta el borde de la cama. Abriendo sus piernas ampliamente, se posicionó entre ellas mientras permanecía de pie—. **¿Estás bien con no llevarme para una cabalgata?**

**—Me puedes tomar tantas veces como quieras, Vaquero.**

Él le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sus dedos encontraban su centro, que ya estaba goteando con necesidad.

**—De verdad estabas lista para mí, ¿eh?**

**—Es el sombrero** —jadeó mientras él trabajaba sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella.

Él puso los ojos.

**— ¿En serio?**

Ella frunció el ceño.

**—Fantaseas conmigo en ropa interior verde… yo te quería con un sombrero vaquero.**

**—Entonces me alegro de que puedo hacer que tus fantasías se hagan realidad.** —Encontró su punto dulce, y ella se agarró a los lados de la cama.

**—Oh, sí, sí, justo ahí, Edward. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Por favor!** —exclamó, yendo contra sus caderas en su mano. Cuando él la envió por encima del borde, la cabeza se retorcía hacia atrás y adelante mientras se corría.

Deslizó sus dedos fuera de ella y luego se colocó en su entrada. Con un solo golpe, la llenó, causando que ambos gimieran.

**—Mmm, envuelve tus piernas a mi alrededor apretándome, nena. Quiero que esas deliciosas botas vaqueras se entierren en mi culo.**

Ella lo jaló, y él jadeó con placer. Agarrando los lados del colchón, él comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera de ella. Las piernas de Bella se mantuvieron apretadas alrededor de él, y cuando él aminoró el paso, ella clavó los tacones en la carne, lo que indicaba que quería que acelerara.

Mirándola fijamente, él ladeó cejas.

**— ¿Estás segura?**

Ella se lamió los labios.

**—Mmm, hmmm** —murmuró.

Obedeciendo su orden, Edward golpeó en ella. Sus movimientos más frenéticos hicieron que más sudor comenzara a correr por su cuerpo. Él casi necesitaría otra ducha cuando terminara con ella. Sabía que no tenían tanto tiempo, entonces cuando sus paredes se apretaron a su alrededor, lo que significaba que ella se había corrido, la agarró por las caderas y empujó más rápido y más fuerte hasta que él gritó su nombre mientras se venía dentro de ella. Jadeando, se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

**—Gracias, nena. Ese fue una despedida infernal.**

Ella se rio.

**—Y gracias por permitirme mi fantasía del vaquero.**

**—De nada, señora** —respondió Edward, mientras inclinaba su sombrero hacia atrás—. **Ahora, después que desenvuelvas tus deliciosas piernas de mí,** **¿podrías hacerme el favor de llevarme al aeropuerto?**

**—Será un placer, también.**

**—Sólo dame un segundo para ahogarme en alguna colonia para enmascarar el embriagador olor del sexo. No quiero que mis compañeros de trabajo estén celosos de que conseguí algo.**

**—Edward** —gritó Bella, empujándolo fuera de ella.

Él se rio entre dientes.

**—No hay nada que me guste más que burlarme de ti, Bella. Especialmente cuando reaccionas de esa manera.**

Ella sonrió.

**—Y me encanta que te burles de mí sin piedad.**

Su pulgar llegó a acariciar su mejilla.

**—Y te amo.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Después de dejar a Edward en el aeropuerto, Bella se apresuró a regresar a casa. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para prepararse antes de que el timbre sonara, anunciando la llegada de Rosalie. Jake se arrastró por el pasillo detrás de ella cuando fue a abrir la puerta. En el segundo timbre, Bella exclamó:

**— ¿Me darías una oportunidad? Me estoy moviendo lentamente.** —Oyó la risa de Rosalie en el porche antes de que el timbre de la puerta comenzara a encenderse y a apagarse a la velocidad de la luz**—. No seas tonta, Rose** —dijo Bella, mientras abría la puerta.

Los ojos de Rosalie lloraban de diversión.

**—Tenía que tomarte el pelo.** —Entonces captó la apariencia de Bella—. **Ahh, Bella, te ves hermosa** —chilló, besándola en la mejilla.

**—Gracias. Siento que solo me tiré todo esto encima.**

**— ¿Qué quieres decir? Tuviste toda la tarde para estar lista antes de llevar a Edward al aeropuerto, ¿no?**

Bella bajó la cabeza, un rubor se arrastró a través de sus mejillas.

**—Bueno, puede ser que le haya dado a Edward un regalo de despedida.**

Rosalie rugió una vez más con la risa.

**—Bella, chica traviesa.**

**—No puedo evitarlo. A pesar de que estoy agotada, ¡las estúpidas hormonas del embarazo me tienen caliente todo el tiempo!**

**—Hmm, estoy caliente todo el tiempo, y yo ni siquiera tengo la ventaja de estar embarazada** —reflexionó Rosalie.

**—Entonces matarás al pobre Jasper cuando estés embarazada. Es una locura. Confía en mí.**

Arrugando la nariz, Rosalie dijo:

**—Bueno, eso es algo de lo que voy a tener que preocuparme en un futuro lejano. Es seguro que no está sucediendo ahora.**

Bella agarró su bolso.

**— ¿Lista para irnos?**

**—Sip. Vamos a buscar a Emmett.**

Quince minutos más tarde, Rosalie se abrió camino en la entrada de Emmett. Él insistió en que conducirían en su flamante camioneta Lexus 350.

**—Lindo auto, amigo** —dijo Bella cuando se metió en el asiento trasero.

**—Gracias. A Alistair y mi realmente nos gusta.**

**— ¿Todo sigue yendo bien con ustedes dos? **—preguntó.

Emmett la miró y sonrió.

**—Sip. De hecho, estamos hablando acerca de casarnos.**

**— ¿En serio? Eso es maravilloso.**

**—Sí, obviamente, no vamos a ser capaces de hacerlo por aquí, pero estamos queriendo hacer el compromiso.**

**—Es increíble **—dijo Rosalie, poniéndose su cinturón de seguridad.

**—Voy a esperar que ustedes dos sean mis damas de honor... o padrinos de boda... mierda, algo en el cortejo nupcial.**

Bella y Rosalie se rieron.

**—Sería un placer** —respondió Rosalie.

**—Siempre y cuando haya tenido el tiempo suficiente para conseguir perder un poco de peso** —bromeó Bella.

Emmett paró en el semáforo en rojo.

**—Oh, por favor. Como si tuvieras mucho que perder.**

Bella gimió.

**—Confía en mí. Es más de lo que piensas.** —Se inclinó hacia adelante en el asiento, agitando los dedos hinchados hacia Emmett—. **Mira algo de la** **encantadora retención de líquidos.**

**—Ew, eso es asqueroso.**

**—Deberías ver a mis pies.**

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

**—Oh, por favor, Bella. Has aumentado de peso básicamente solo en las tetas y el vientre.**

Bella arrugó la nariz mientras Emmett soltaba una risita.

**—Y has tenido una serie de prodigiosas tetas desde el séptimo grado.**

**— ¡Emmett! —**exclamó antes de golpearlo en su brazo.

**—Por favor, sabes que desde el momento en que cumpliste doce años, cada chico estaba hablando con tus tetas y no con tu cara.**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Está bien, está bien. Es suficiente de hablar sobre mis pechos para una noche. ¡Creo que es hora de un cambio de conversación!**

**—Bien** —murmuraron Rosalie y Emmett al unísono.

**—Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a comer?** —preguntó Rosalie.

**—Hay dos nuevos restaurantes que abren en el centro esta noche. Podría haber algunas celebridades, también** —dijo Emmett. Volvió a mirar a Bella paracalibrar su respuesta.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

**— ¿No podemos hacer algo más familiar con menos multitud?**

**—Jesús, ya suenas como una vieja aguafiestas casada** —gimió Emmett.

**—No puedo evitar que el estar embarazada me haga cansarme.**

**—Oh, no. No culpes al embarazo por ello. Es tu culpa por dar a Edward una sexy despedida completa con botas vaqueras** —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisamaliciosa.

Bella se sonrojó mientras Emmett gemía:

**—Oh Dios, yo podría haber vivido una vida sin eso.** —Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de sacudirse el pensamiento.

**—Está bien, así que nada de gama alta, ni lugares ostentosos para la Señorita Botas Folladoras allá atrás.**

**—Ugh, no puedo creerles a veces** —se quejó Bella cuando Rosalie rio.

**—Bueno, es tu noche, amor, así que puedes elegir** —dijo Rosalie.

**— ¿Qué hay del Cheesecake Factory?** —sugirió Bella.

**—Está bien, vamos a ir a donde no sucede nada** —dijo Emmett en broma.

**—Bueno. Estoy emocionada** —dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, tuvieron que abrirse paso entre la rebosante multitud**—. ¡No se ve tan aburrido para mí! —**gritó Bella por encima del ruido.

**—Es viernes por la noche. Va a ser una locura en cualquier lugar.**

Treinta minutos más tarde, cuando por fin les dieron una mesa, los pies de Bella estaban gritando en agonía. Mientras ella se dejaba caer en la cabina, el dolor se disparó en la parte baja de su espalda.

**— ¡Ay!** —aulló.

**— ¿Estás bien?**

Ella se rio.

**—Sí, esperaba un poco más de amortiguación no es que yo no tengo suficiente relleno allí.** —Cuando Emmett empezó a abrir la boca, ella agitó un dedohacia él—. **No necesito ningún comentario acerca de la forma en que siempre he tenido relleno en el trasero también, muchas gracias.**

**—Eres tan mojigata** —respondió con un guiño.

Para cuando terminaron de comer y Bella se había saciado a sí misma de su favorito Reese Peanut Butter Cup Cheesecake, estaba exhausta. No quería nada más que ir a casa, entrar en su pijama, y acurrucarse en el sofá. Solo esperaba que Rosalie y Emmett no tuvieran más grandes planes para la noche. Cuando se levantaron, Bella hizo una mueca mientras llevaba su mano a frotar su espalda. Lo que había sido un latido sordo durante la cena ya estaba pulsando. Salió cojeando del restaurante y trató desesperadamente de mantenerse al día con Emmett y Rosalie.

**—Chicos, no estamos corriendo la carrera Peachtree Road. ¡Despacio! **―llamó.

**—Dios, Bella, justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser más lenta** —comentó Rosalie, caminando hacia ella.

—Mi espalda me está matando.

Rosalie resopló.

**— ¿Tienes un esguince de sexo?**

Bella entornó los ojos.

**—No es un esguince de sexo. Todo comenzó en la cabina.**

Afortunadamente, llegaron al auto. Cuando se levantó para subir a la camioneta, una extraña sensación recorrió su espalda y el vientre antes de que un diluvio de agua corriera por sus muslos. Al principio, la mortificación la llenó pensando que ella estaba experimentando incontinencia por el embarazo. Pero entonces la revelación la golpeó. Ella había ido al baño antes de que su comida hubiera llegado... y antes del postre.

**—Oh Dios** —murmuró.

**— ¿Qué pasa?** —preguntó Rosalie, comprobando su reflejo en el espejo y aplicándose más lápiz labial.

Bella respiró desigual.

**—Uhm, creo que mi fuente solo se rompió.**

Tanto Rosalie como Emmett giraron en sus asientos, shock y horror grabados en sus rostros.

**— ¿Qué?** —exigió Rosalie.

**—Sí, estoy bastante segura. Está todo sobre mí.**

**—Oh mierda, Bella, ¿no me digas que acabas de arruinar mis nuevos asientos de cuero?** —gimió Emmett.

Rosalie le golpeó el brazo con fuerza.

**—No es como si lo pudiera evitar.**

La vergüenza calentaba las mejillas de Bella.

**—Lo siento muchísimo, Emmett. Te prometo que voy a pagar para que tenga una limpieza profesional.** —En el momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios un furioso dolor hizo su camino a través de su abdomen, lo que la hizo gritar. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente, tratando de sobrellevarlo.

**— ¿Bella?** —preguntó Rosalie.

Una vez que el dolor pasó, abrió los ojos. Tanto Rosalie como Emmett la miraban expectantes.

**—Sí, bueno, creo que vamos a tener que cancelar nuestra fiesta de pijamas. Tengo que ir al hospital. _AHORA._**

* * *

**Una luna de miel muy corta, pero no por eso la disfrutaron menos, me encanta la relación de ambos, el pasado está en el pasado, y el amor esta mas fuerte que antes….. Ahh, que cursi. En el próximo capitulo por fin el nacimiento de Anthony, reaparecerá el doctor Vlad!**

**Un capitulo mas, el epilogo y dos Outtakes es lo que queda de esta historia! Gracias a las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, a las que le dan follow y a las que me dejan Review, les mando un besituu… MUACK :***

**Link del grupo en mi perfil… Nos leemos prontito.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Leer antes #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, nadamas para que estén en sintonía (=**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**― ¡Buenas noches!** —dijo Edward mientras dejaba su cena de negocios. Rodando sus hombros, luchó contra la fatiga que lo llenaba. No quería nada más que volver al hotel y hacer una llamada nocturna. Cuando el timbre familiar de Bella sonó, cavó en el bolsillo para sacar su teléfono.

**― ¿Ya me extrañas, cariño?** —bromeó.

**—No tienes ni idea** —respondió, con voz tensa.

Se quedó inmóvil en la acera.

**—Bella, ¿pasa algo malo?**

**—Uhm, bueno, no te asustes…**

**—Demasiado tarde.**

**—Se rompió mi fuente, y acabo de ser ingresada en el hospital.**

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron en agonía.

**—No puedes estar hablando en serio.**

**—Confía en mí, desearía estar bromeando.**

**—Pero no estarás lista hasta dentro de tres semanas más. Desearía nunca, nunca haberte dejado.**

**―Oye, está bien. Solo tienes que ir al aeropuerto. **

**—Bella, no hay un solo vuelo de regreso de Charlotte a Atlanta esta noche.**

**—Lo sé. Es por eso que tengo un Plan B.**

**— ¿Y qué implica eso?**

**—Vlad está de camino para traerte en su avión.**

**—Tienes que estar bromeando.** —Cuando no respondió por un momento, dijo―: **Bella, ¿estás ahí?**

La oyó tomar una respiración entrecortada.

**—Teniendo. Un. Verdaderamente. Fuerte. Dolor.**

Él hizo una mueca.

**—Oh, mierda. Lo siento. Quiero tanto estar allí para tomar tu mano... para ayudarte.**

Le tomó unos segundos responder.

**—Bueno. Entonces te encontrarás con Vlad en el aeropuerto…**

**—Bella, sabes que tengo una cosa sobre los aviones pequeños.**

**—Edward** —gruñó antes de jadear y resoplar.

Cuando ella gimió de dolor, sabía que estaba en problemas.

**—Déjame adivinar, por el momento, te importa una mierda mis miedos o lo que quiero o no quiero hacer, ¿verdad?**

**— ¡Exactamente!** —le espetó.

**—Está bien, está bien. Iré al aeropuerto, y estaré allí tan pronto como pueda.**

**—Bien.**

**—Te amo, Bella. **

**—También te amo.**

Con temor y temblores disparados súbitamente a través de él, Edward alzó una mano temblorosa para detener un taxi. Sacó sus maletas del hotel. Anthony estaba en camino, y él necesitaba desesperadamente llegar con Bella. Apenas se había deslizado en el asiento de cuero del taxi cuando sonó su teléfono celular nuevamente. A pesar de que se trataba de un número desconocido, tenía una idea de quién era.

**—Hola, soy Vlad Nadeen** —resonó la familiar voz del otro lado de la línea.

**―Uhm, hola.**

**—Escucha. Cuando llegues al aeropuerto, pídeles que te lleven al hangar de aviones pequeños, en lugar de las puertas principales. Estaré esperando por ti.**

**—Está bien. Y eh, gracias de nuevo por hacer esto por Bella... Quiero decir, por mí. Por nosotros.**

**—No hay problema. Es un placer.**

Edward puso los ojos al momento de colgar el teléfono. Por supuesto, era su placer. Vlad era el tipo de hombre recto que aun cuando no podría ganar nada románticamente con Bella, todavía haría lo correcto. La bondad de Vlad no debía haber irritado tanto a Edward, pero por alguna razón, simplemente no podía dejar de lado lo que casi había pasado entre Bella y Vlad.

Edward retorció sus manos todo el viaje al aeropuerto. Cuando salió, miró alrededor del hangar. Sus ojos se ensancharon y un estremecimiento pasó por encima de él a la vista de lo que él imaginaba era el avión de Vlad ya en la pequeña pista de aterrizaje. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, mirando todas las otras trampas mortales que contenía.

**—Uhm, ¿hola?**

Vlad salió de una puerta lateral con un sujetapapeles.

**—Hola, Edward. Estaba registrando nuestro plan de vuelo con la torre. Pero vamos bien hasta ahora.**

**—Oh, está bien.**

Cuando empezaron a salir del hangar y sobre el asfalto, Edward patinó hasta detenerse. Cuando Vlad se dio cuenta que ya no estaba caminando junto a él, se dio la vuelta

**— ¿Qué pasa?**

**— ¿Bella no mencionó lo que pensaba de los aviones pequeños?**

**—No, pero parecía estar un poco preocupada de que no llegaras a Atlanta cuando hablé con ella.**

Edward hizo una mueca.

**―Es solo que tengo esta cierta aversión... o miedo a algo más pequeño que un 747.**

Las cejas oscuras de Vlad se fruncieron.

**—Pero este es un Cessna 270, uno de los aviones pequeños más seguros de todos.**

Gesticulando a la aeronave, Edward le preguntó:

**—Ese no es el modelo en que JFK Jr. se estrelló, ¿verdad?**

Vlad negó con la cabeza.

**—Ese era un Piper Saratoga.** —Abrió la puerta del lado de Edward—.

**Vamos, sube. Tenemos que ponernos en camino.** —Ante la continua vacilación de Edward, las comisuras de los labios de Vlad se arquearon hacia arriba—. **Tienes** **mucho miedo, ¿verdad?**

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

**—Sí, lo tengo. Llámame un marica o lo que quieras, ¡pero estas cosas son trampas mortales!**

Sin decir una palabra, Vlad excavó en la bolsa a su lado. Sacó un frasco de píldoras y se lo lanzó a Edward.

**— ¿Qué demonios es esto?** —exigió Edward.

**—Valium. Te ayudará a relajarte durante el vuelo.**

Edward le sonrió a Vlad.

**— ¿No es como ilegal que los médicos tengan drogas por ahí para darlas a la gente?**

**—No soy traficante de píldoras** —espetó Vlad. El dolor se apoderó de su rostro—. **Las píldoras pertenecían a mi difunta esposa. Siempre se ponía nerviosa al volar comercialmente o en mi avión. Están caducadas, por lo que no serán tan potentes, pero debe ser suficiente para que te calmes.**

Edward abrió la boca, pero Vlad comenzó a subir al avión.

**―Mierda** —murmuró en voz baja. Él justo había sido un gran imbécil con un tipo que solo estaba tratando de ayudarle a volver a casa para ver nacer a su hijo. Abriendo el frasco, echó hacia atrás dos de las píldoras ya que estaban caducadas. Las tragó y luego se estremeció ante el sabor que quedó en su boca. Poniendo un pie delante del otro, se acercó al avión y se trepó dentro. Vlad ya tenía unos auriculares puestos y estaba girando unos interruptores—. **Oye** —dijo Edward. Cuando Vlad no respondió, Edward alargó la mano y le tocó el brazo—. **Lo siento. Eso fue algo verdaderamente idiota de mí para decirte. Quiero decir, solo estabas tratando de ayudarme… en más de un sentido.**

Vlad se encogió de hombros.

**—Está bien. Solamente estás estresado.**

**—Esa no es excusa para que actúe como un imbécil, sobre todo acerca de tu difunta esposa. **—Edward dio una respiración irregular—. **Bella nunca me dijo que eras viudo. Lo siento mucho por tu pérdida.**

**—Gracias** ―respondió Vlad. Dio Edward una sonrisa sincera antes de volver a la cabina y a los controles. Cuando se lanzó hacia adelante para iniciar su despegue por la pista, Edward se aferró al lado de su asiento. Vlad le entregó un par de auriculares—. **Toma, esto te ayudará con el ruido en la cabina.**

Edward se los puso a regañadientes. Oyó una voz resonando en sus oídos:

**—Vuelo 33, ahora están listos para el despegue.**

**—Entendido** —respondió Vlad.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el Valium caducado comenzara a surtir efecto. Centró sus pensamientos en Bella, preguntándose cómo estaba. Él esperaba y rezaba que Anthony esperara hasta que pudiera estar allí. Edward no quería nada más que ver a su primogénito tomar su primer aliento. La próxima vez que abrió los ojos estaban subiendo de altitud. La oscuridad envolvió el avión mientras se abrían paso por los tenues hilos de las nubes. Una vez que se hubieron estabilizado, Vlad agarró su teléfono.

**―Amigo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?**

**—Tengo que hacer una llamada rápida.**

Edward negó con la cabeza violentamente hacia atrás y adelante.

**—Uh-huh. Mira el cielo o algo así. ¡No es necesario que te distraigas y nos hagas estrellar!**

Vlad se rio entre dientes.

**—Cálmate. Lo tengo cubierto.**

Edward gruñó por lo bajo. Habría dado cualquier cosa si tuviera su rosario con él. Por supuesto, probablemente tendría que excavar a través de varios de sus cajones para encontrar donde estaba. Dios, voy a ir total y completamente a misa todos los días... bueno, por lo menos cada semana, si me sacas de esta trampa mortal sano y salvo al lado de Bella.

La voz de Vlad sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos.

**—Soy el Dr. Vladimir Nadeen. Estoy solicitando que se me mantenga en contacto permanente con la condición de Bella Swan, 4º Piso de maternidad. Cualquier cosa y todo el estado de entrega deberá ser informado.** —Después de un latido, Vlad asintió—. **Gracias.** —Apagó su teléfono y se lo entregó a Edward—. **Ahora sabrás todo lo que está pasando.**

Edward arqueó las cejas hacia Vlad.

**—Vaya, gracias.**

**—No hay problema. No me puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser esto para ti.**

Con un bufido Edward respondió:

**—Cualquier infierno emocional, no se compara con lo que está pasando Bella.**

**—Puedes estar seguro de que está recibiendo la mejor atención física.**

Edward hizo una mueca.

**—Mierda, ni siquiera quiero pensar en la parte física... sobre todo el dolor que debe tener. Quería estar ahí para ella pasando por todo esto.**

**—Si hay una certeza sobre Bella, ella es tan fuerte como clavos emocional y físicamente. Ella va a salir adelante.**

**— ¿Tú crees?**

Vlad se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

**—Después de que la epidural haga efecto, estoy seguro de ello.**

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono celular de Edward. Él lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta de traje.

**— ¿Hola? ¿Bella?**

**—No, soy Rosalie. Bella quería que te llamara y me asegurara de que estabas bien y volando.**

El corazón de Edward se derritió ante la idea de que incluso en su estado, Bella seguía teniendo su usual compasión y se preocupaba por él.

**—Dile que estoy bien, y que no tenga un pensamiento más para mí.**

Rosalie comenzó a transmitir el mensaje y luego Edward oyó un grito.

**—Maldita sea, Belly Bells, ¡ilumíname con la compresión! Me gustaría ser capaz de tener la sensibilidad en la mano de nuevo **—gritó Emmett.

**—Uhm, así que ¿cómo van las cosas?** —preguntó, vacilante.

**—No quieres saberlo.**

**—Bueno, Vlad tiene al hospital manteniéndonos informados de su condición también.**

**—Bien, porque en este momento me está dando una mirada diabólica por estar en el teléfono.**

**—Oye, Bella, ¿podríamos ponerlos a ti y a Edward en Skype si gustas? **—sugirió Emmett.

**— ¡No quiero mostrar mi vagina por Skype! Solo quiero a Edward aquí, ¿de acuerdo?** —gritó Bella con una rabia que Edward no había experimentado muchas veces.

**— ¿Ves lo que quiero decir?** —preguntó Rosalie.

**—Mierda, es intenso.**

**—Oh, gracias a Dios. El anestesiólogo acaba de entrar. Ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?**

**—Lo tendré. Dale a Bella mi amor.**

**—Lo haré.**

Edward colgó el teléfono y se retorció en su asiento.

**—Las cosas están bastante duras en este momento, ¿eh?** —preguntó Vlad.

**—Sí** —murmuró.

**—Va a estar bien, Edward.**

Se volvió para ver la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Vlad.

**—Ella todavía te querrá después de esto, también. Has hecho todos sus sueños realidad. En el momento en que sostenga a Anthony en sus brazos por primera vez, cualquier dolor y sufrimiento que experimentó solo se evaporará en un instante. Y tú serás quien se lo dio.**

**—Maldita sea, realmente eres un tipo decente, ¿no es así?**

Vlad se rio entre dientes.

**—Supongo que lo soy.**

La cabina parecía empezar a girar alrededor, y Edward tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el mareo.

**— ¿Eso lo estás haciendo tú o las drogas?**

**—Es seguro decir que se trata de las drogas.**

Lo siguiente que Edward supo fue que estaba siendo sacudido para despertarse.

**—Vamos, dormilón. Tenemos que entrar en el auto.**

**— ¿Terminó? ¿No nos estrellamos?** —preguntó Edward mientras se frotaba los ojos.

**—Nop. Estamos sanos y salvos aquí.**

La mención del aeropuerto puso a Edward en acción. Buscó a tientas su cinturón de seguridad y luego cayó por la puerta que Vlad había abierto para él.

**—Estamos a solo diez minutos del hospital, ¿no?**

**—Sip. La última llamada se produjo un poco antes de aterrizar. Anthony aún no está aquí, y Bella solo dilató a siete.**

Las cejas de Edward se fruncieron. Todo el conocimiento del embarazo parecía haber volado por la ventana.

**—Espera, ¿entonces eso significa...?**

**—No puja hasta los diez. Tenemos tiempo.**

**—Gracias a Dios.**

Se deslizaron en el Jaguar de Vlad esperándolos. Ante la iniciativa de Vlad, Edward alzó las cejas.

**— ¿No estás preocupado por la policía?**

**—Ser médico es como tener un pase gratis para Salir de la Cárcel. Todo lo que tengo que decir es que hay una emergencia.**

Edward sonrió.

**—Me estás gustando más y más a cada minuto.**

Vlad rio.

**—Sabía que te ibas a encariñar conmigo.**

**—No estoy seguro acerca de eso.**

Retumbaron hasta la entrada de la Sala de partos. Edward abrió la puerta del auto. Cuando fue a cerrarla, se encontró con la mirada de Vlad.

**—No podré nunca, jamás, agradecerte lo suficiente por esto. Lo digo en serio.**

**—Fui feliz al hacerlo. Por Bella... y por ti.** —Vlad sonrió—. **Ahora, ve a conocer a tu hijo.**

**—Lo haré. ¡Y gracias de nuevo! **—Edward salió corriendo en la acera y a través de las puertas correderas mecanizadas. Saltó sobre el primer ascensor disponible. Una vez que llegó al piso, corrió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Bella.

Él se deslizó por la puerta. Al ver a una enfermera entre las piernas de Bella, tuvo una extraña sensación de déjà vu de cuando él la llevó a la sala de emergencias. Agachándose, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y trató de recuperar el aliento.

**— ¡Hola, Papá Oso! Llegas justo a tiempo** —dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa.

**— ¿En serio?** —jadeó.

La enfermera sonrió.

**—Sí, ella acaba de dilatar hasta los diez, y vamos a empezar a pujar.**

**—Edward, ven aquí —**dijo Bella, con la voz un poco ronca.

Se tambaleó hacia adelante para llegar a su lado. Él le tomó la cara entre las manos antes de besarla en los labios. Luego la besó en ambas mejillas y la frente.

**—Lo siento, Bella. Lamento tanto no haber estado aquí para ti.**

**—Está bien. No podías hacer nada.**

**—Lo sé, pero…**

Bella le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

**—Voy a dejar que me lo recompenses en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?**

Dio un gruñido juguetón.

**—Ah, así que esta será la munición que utilizarás contra mí en los próximos años, ¿eh?**

**—Tal vez.**

Él le apartó los sudorosos mechones rojizos de la cara.

**— ¿Ha sido malo?**

**— ¿El dolor?** —Cuando él asintió, ella hizo una mueca—. **Fue bastante horrible hasta que la epidural surtió efecto.**

**—Los moretones en mis brazos responderán por eso** —bromeó Emmett.

**— ¿Así que ahora no te duele?**

**—Nop. De hecho, tienen que decirme que estoy teniendo una contracción.**

Edward miró por encima del hombro a Rosalie.

**—Supongo que han tenido toda la diversión sin mí, ¿eh?**

Rosalie sonrió.

**—A partir de la breve visión que tuviste en el teléfono conmigo, no estoy segura de cómo puedes clasificarlo como divertido.** —Ella sacudió la cabeza—.** Cuando Bella siente dolor, es más aterradora que Reagan en El Exorcista.**

Edward se rio mientras Bella se sonrojaba.

**— ¿Fui realmente tan mala?**

**—Sí, pero aún te quiero** —respondió Rosalie. Ella se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Bella.

La amable enfermera de mediana edad le tendió la mano a Edward.

**—Soy Cinthya. ¿Supongo que usted es el orgulloso futuro padre?**

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

**—Sí, lo soy. **

**—Estoy muy contenta de que llegara a tiempo para ver a su hijo venir al mundo.**

**—Yo también.** —Su mirada fue a Bella—. **Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias a Dios por Vlad.**

Ella sonrió.

**—Le debemos mucho.**

Edward levantó la mano.

**—No nos dejemos llevar ahora.**

La puerta se abrió de un empujón, y una doctora no mucho mayor que Bella entró en la habitación. Ella parecía familiar, y Edward recordó que la había conocido una vez antes cuando estaban haciendo un al tín marín con todos los médicos de obstetricia en práctica. En su bata blanca se leía el nombre Dr. Senna.

Ella les sonrió.

**— ¿Así que bebé Anthony ha decidido hacer su entrada en el mundo?**

Cinthya asintió con la cabeza.

**—Sí, lo ha hecho.**

Deslizándose un par de guantes de goma, miró entre Edward y Bella.

**—Entonces vamos a llevar el show al público. ¿Lo hacemos?**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Bella respiró profundamente. Esto era todo. Cuando llegó el momento de pujar, era de verdad.

**—Está bien, Bella, si estás lista** —dijo Cinthya.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y usando sus manos, se empujó a sí misma en la cama.

**—Si no te opones, vamos a poner un espejo, para que puedas ver nacer a Anthony. ¿Está bien?** —preguntó Cinthya.

—Claro. Quiero verlo.

**—Uhm, ¿dónde puedo estar de pie para asegurarme que no veré la vagina de Bella?** —preguntó Emmett. Bella lo miró, y él levantó las manos—. **Te quiero, cariño, pero he estado dieciocho años sin ver tu vagina, y me gustaría que siga siendo así.**

Cinthya se echó a reír.

**—Quédate ahí, detrás de la cama, y no tendrás un vistazo o un reflejo**—instruyó.

**— ¡Muchas gracias!**

Cinthya le hizo señas a Edward.

**—Si tomas una de sus piernas y…** —Hizo una pausa para mirar entre Rosalie y Emmett. Inmediatamente Emmett negó con la cabeza.

**—Como he dicho, voy a estar aquí en la esquina.**

Rosalie se echó a reír.

**—Me encantaría ayudar.**

Edward tomó la pierna izquierda de Bella mientras Rosalie tomaba su derecha.

**—Está bien, Bella, respira normalmente, agarra la parte de atrás de tus piernas, y empuja hacia abajo, mientras contamos** —instruyó la Dra. Senna.

Bella respiró profundamente y luego comenzó a pujar tan fuerte como pudo. Apenas oyó a la Dra. Senna y a Cinthya contar hasta diez.

**—Bien. Para.** —Bella acababa de recobrar el aliento cuando la Dra. Senna dijo—: **Está bien, de nuevo.**

Cerrando los ojos en concentración, pasó por otras tres rondas agotadoras, cuando Cinthya exclamó:

**—Abre los ojos, cariño. Está coronando.**

Los párpados de Bella se abrieron de golpe, y su mirada expectante se centró en el espejo, mirando con asombro la diminuta cabeza de Anthony.

**—Ahh, Bella, parece que tiene el cabello color fresa** —comentó Rosalie.

Edward sonrió.

**—No, creo que es más cobrizo, como el mío, tan único.**

Ella rechinó los dientes contra él.

**— ¡Siempre tan modesto!**

Emmett y Rosalie rieron, mientras Edward se inclinaba y la besaba en la mejilla.

**—Solo estoy bromeando, cariño. Solo espero que se oscurezca y sea hermoso. **

Bella abrió la boca para darle las gracias, pero la Dra. Senna la interrumpió diciendo:

**—Bueno, ahora otro gran empujón.** —Cuando Cinthya llegó a diez y Bella comenzó a relajarse, la Dra. Senna negó con la cabeza—. **Sigue, sigue**. —Justo cuando Bella pensó que no podía, la doctora Senna dijo—: **Está bien, basta.**

La cabeza de Bella cayó sobre la almohada por el esfuerzo. No sabía si todavía le quedaban fuerzas en su interior para empujar de nuevo. Cerrando los ojos, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para tratar de disipar el cansancio.

**—Solo un gran empujón más, Bella** —dijo la Dra. Senna.

Apretando sus manos en la parte de atrás de sus muslos, puso todo lo que le quedaba y entonces empujó. La voz de la Dra. Senna hizo eco con el fuerte gemido que emitieron los labios de Bella.

**— ¡Y aquí está!** —exclamó, sosteniendo a un Anthony gimiente y sangriento para que Bella y Edward lo pudieran ver.

El mundo alrededor de Bella se estremeció hasta detenerse, y en lo único que podía centrarse era en los fuertes gritos de Anthony. Era como si cada molécula, cada célula y cada fibra de su ser, vibrara y zumbara por la nueva vida en frente de ella. Anthony, carne de su carne y hueso de sus huesos; era de hecho, la cosa más hermosa que había visto u oído. Las lágrimas le escocían en sus ojos abiertos.

**—Vaya, vaya, él sigue siendo un niño grande para ser de tres semanas antes de tiempo** —comentó la Dra. Senna con una sonrisa.

Incapaz de hablar, Bella estiró sus brazos hacia Anthony, desesperada por tenerlo. No se sentiría real hasta que pudiera poner sus manos sobre él.

**—Espera, mamá. Vamos a limpiarlo un poco **—dijo Cinthya.

Una toalla fue colocada sobre el vientre de Bella, y luego Anthony fue colocado allí. Él seguía gritando mientras Cinthya lo secaba con la toalla. Una vez que estuvo más limpio, lo envolvió en una manta. Una eternidad pareció pasar antes de que pusiera a Anthony en los brazos de Bella. Después de besar la coronilla de la cabeza, Bella le atrajo hacia su pecho. Su lamentación cesó inmediatamente. Sus ojos, una vez apretados fuertemente con ira, se abrieron de golpe, y la miraron. Al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, el corazón de Bella se detuvo y reinició. Sus emociones estaban en una espiral fuera de control, y no estaba segura de sí podía mantenerlas bajo control.

**—Hola mi pequeño ángel. Te he estado esperando durante tanto, tanto tiempo** —murmuró.

Cuando Edward se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama, para frotar con el pulgar la mejilla de Anthony, éste, mantuvo su mirada en Bella.

**—Parece que solo tiene ojos para ti **—musitó Edward.

No se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Al levantar la mirada hacia Edward, le preguntó:

**—Es hermoso, ¿no?**

Edward sonrió.

**—Es la cosa más increíble y hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida **―respondió, su voz ahogada por la emoción.

**—Papá, ¿estás listo para cortar el cordón?** —preguntó la Dra. Senna pasándole a Edward un par de tijeras quirúrgicas.

Bella observó divertida, como temblaban las manos de Edward mientras las tomaba de ella.

**—Uhm... ¿Dónde debo...?**

Cinthya hizo señas en un área, y vacilante, Edward separó a Anthony de Bella.

**—Buen trabajo.**

**—Está bien mamá, odio llevármelo lejos, pero hay que pesarlo y hacer su examen para verificar no tenga nada congénito. Entonces puedes tenerlo de vuelta por un rato.**

Después de besar cada una de sus mejillas y su pequeña nariz, a regañadientes Bella le entregó a Anthony a Cinthya. Estirando el cuello, observó cómo lo sentaban en la balanza.

**—Tiene tres kilogramos, con trescientos ochenta y siete gramos.**

**—Imagínate si se hubiera quedado cocinándose por otras tres semanas o más** —dijo Edward.

Bella se estremeció.

**—Ni siquiera bromeas sobre lo grande que podría haber sido. ¡Fue lo suficientemente grande!**

Con una sonrisa, la besó.

**—Hablando de increíble y hermoso, ¿puedo decir lo orgulloso que estoy de ti?** —Ella le sonrió.

**— ¿En serio?**

Él asintió con la cabeza.

**—Acabo de ver salir de ti una vida. Es... bueno, es jodidamente intenso.**

**—Sabes, a algunos hombres les cuesta tener que mirar a sus esposas o novias de la misma manera después de experimentar el nacimiento** —dijo la , terminando con la atención post-parto de Bella.

**—Puedo ver por qué** —murmuró Emmett desde su posición privilegiada en la esquina.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

**—Ella podrá ser madre ahora, pero siempre será mi Bella** —respondió Edward.

**—Maldita sea, Papá Oso, eso fue dulce** —comentó Rosalie, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se inclinó para quitar el cabello de la cara de Bella―.** Eso fue tanto estimulante como aterrador. Pero no me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo.**

Bella besó la mejilla de Rosalie.

**—Estoy tan contenta de que estuvieras aquí conmigo.** —Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, le sonrió a Emmett―. **Y tú también.**

**—Estoy contento de haber llegado a verlo todo sin tener que realmente verlo todo... si sabes lo que quiero decir **—respondió Emmett, con un guiño.

Bella y Edward se rieron mientras Rosalie negaba con la cabeza.

**—No puedo creer que estés tan asustado de una vagina.**

**—Soy lo suficientemente íntimo con Bella, sin tener que conocer de cerca y personalmente su vagina —**contrarrestó Emmett.

Bella dejó de prestar atención a la disputa de Rosalie y Emmett; y volvió a Anthony. Lo observó mientras les tomaban sus huellas, mientras gritaba por estar atrapado en el examen y, finalmente, mientras era envuelto en una manta y un gorro era colocado en su cabeza.

**— ¿Listo para sostenerlo, papá?** —le preguntó Cinthya con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Bella se derritió un poco cuando Edward la miró por su aprobación. Ella le sonrió y meneó la cabeza ante él.

**— ¿No lo quieres de vuelta primero?**

Aunque, no quería nada más que tener a Anthony en sus brazos de nuevo, quería que Edward tuviera su primer momento como padre.

**—No, adelante. Es hora de que sostengas a tu hijo.**

**—Está bien** —dijo.

Mientas Cinthya pasaba a Anthony a los brazos de Edward, las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Bella al ver la expresión de absoluto y total asombro que apareció en el rostro de Edward. Bajó la mirada hacia Anthony, sin parpadear y sin moverse. Por último, negó con la cabeza.

**—Él se parece un poco a una luciérnaga, atado así como esta. **

**—Mantenerlo envuelto le hace sentir como si estuviera de nuevo en el útero** —contestó Bella.

Edward siguió mirando fijamente a Anthony. Un pequeño puño escapó de su apretado amarre, y lo levantó hacia Edward casi desafiante. Eso provocó que Edward sonriera ampliamente.

**—Ah, ese es el espíritu Luchador Cullen llegando. Nadie te ata, ¿cierto Anthony?**

Bella negó con la cabeza.

**—Vas a cambiar tu opinión sobre ese espíritu desafiante cuando llegue a ser un adolescente.**

**—Nah, me gusta fuerte y luchador.** —La respuesta de Anthony fue sacar la lengua, lo que hizo que Edward riera—. **Sip, ve, ya una pequeña cosa arrogante como su viejo.**

Rosalie dio un paso vacilante hacia Edward.

**—Así que sabemos que él tiene de su papi su personalidad de idiota insoportable…**

Edward arqueó las cejas.

**—Oye.**

Rosalie sonrió y le palmeó la espalda.

**—Solo te estoy tomando el pelo, Papá Oso. Mi pregunta es ¿a quién se parece?**

**—Se parece a ti, Bella** —observó Edward, mientras notaba las pequeñascaracterísticas de Anthony.

**—Hmm, vamos a ver** —dijo Rosalie, mirando por encima del hombro de Edward. Gritó y se llevó la mano al pecho—. **¡Oh, Dios mío, esa cara! ¡Es tan guapo** **y adorable!**

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja por el cumplido de Rosalie. Emmett se acercó a ellos.

**—Entre Edward y Bella era un hecho que sería bien parecido. Pero, ¿es realmente un mini Bella?** —cuestionó Emmett.

Rosalie ladeó la cabeza.

**—No, también tiene un montón de Papá Oso en él.**

Edward lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro a Rosalie.

**— ¿En serio?**

Asintió con la cabeza.

**—Definitivamente tiene la nariz y la boca de Bella, pero tiene tu cabello y tus ojos.**

Edward le sonrió a Bella.

**—Tiene algunos poderosos genes, eso es seguro.**

Ella se rio y puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Uh, oh** —murmuró Edward mientras la cara de Anthony se nublaba, y parecía listo para soltar un grito gigantesco.

**—Parece que ahora podría ser un buen momento para ver si quiere alimentarse** —sugirió Cinthya.

**— ¿Ya tiene hambre?** —preguntó Edward con incredulidad.

**—Algunos salen del vientre listos para comer, otros tardan horas **—respondió Cinthya.

**—Si tiene hambre, quiero intentarlo** —dijo Bella, sosteniendo sus brazos hacia fuera para Anthony.

**—Sí, bueno, en ese caso, creo que me iré** —dijo Emmett, partiendo hacia la puerta.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

**— ¿Por qué no salimos y le decimos al resto de la multitud esperando que Anthony está aquí?**

**— ¿Hay una multitud?** —preguntó Bella sorprendida.

Rosalie asintió.

**—Jasper me envió un mensaje de que la sala de espera está llena con familiares tuyos y de Edward. Carlisle está por ahí; la abuelita y el abuelito acaban de entrar. Él dijo que los chicos de Victoria le hicieron prometer traerlos incluso si era a mitad de la noche. Estoy segura de que todos van a querer echarle un vistazo al Sr. Guapo.**

Bella se sintió un poco abrumada ante la perspectiva de todos los visitantes, especialmente con su cansancio post-parto empezando. Pero un sentido de renovación la llenaba al pensar en todas las personas que esperaban ver y amar a Anthony. La hacía sentirse muy agradecida y muy amada.

**—Bueno, eso suena bien.**

Una vez que Rosalie y Emmett se fueron, Bella deslizó la bata de hospital hacia abajo en un lado y tomó Anthony de Edward. Mientras lo llevaba a su pecho, la llenó la aprensión de que no podría ser capaz de hacer esto. _¿Y si su leche no era lo suficientemente fuerte, o tenían que buscar a un consultor de lactancia? _Había oído de sus amigas, así como de la lectura de libros cómo la lactancia materna era un asunto complicado. Pero milagrosamente, después de rebuscar por unos segundos, Anthony se aferró a su pezón y comenzó a mamar con ganas.

**—Oh, eres muy afortunada** —señaló Cinthya.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Bella miró con cariño de su hijo a Edward. Una sonrisa llenó sus mejillas.

**—Oh, no tienes ni idea.**

* * *

**Les dije que Vlad no era malo, es mas es todo un hombre... Ningun otro hubiera ayudado a Edward. Como sea Anthony llego! Aww (=**

**Solo queda el epilogo y dos Outtakes... Nos leemos a la próxima.**

**Link del Grupo en mi Perfil... Gracias por su apoyo con la historia..**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	12. Epilogo

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Leer antes #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, nadamas para que estén en sintonía (=**

* * *

**Epilogo**

Edward se frotó sus adormilados ojos antes de estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza. Un vistazo al reloj de la pantalla del ordenador le dijo que era claramente el tiempo suficiente para terminar la noche. Su teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta también le recordó que tenía que poner su culo en movimiento. Así que agarró su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla junto a su maletín y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con el sonido de una campana, una fuerte conmoción atrajo su atención. En lugar de dispararse hacia adelante listo para salvar el día una vez más, se limitó a sonreír. Sabía que la causa de la conmoción era un ángel de ocho meses con los ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo de su padre.

Al girar la esquina, vio a Bella de pie junto a un cochecito, ruborizada con toda la atención que Anthony estaba recibiendo de una manada de admiradoras. A pesar de que se habían casado hace casi un año, todavía le cortaba la respiración cada vez que la veía. La mayoría de los días no conseguía verla vestida como estaba ahora. Arreglada con tacones de aguja negros, una falda corta negra y un ceñido top verde que dejaba ver su fabuloso escote, hizo que el calor se agitara por debajo de la cintura de Edward.

Últimamente desde que se convirtió en un ama de casa, Bella pasaba su tiempo en pantalones de yoga o jeans. Pero para él, ella podría lucir increíblemente hermosa y atractiva en una camiseta andrajosa y sus bóxers. Mientras ella se lamentaba de los presuntos cuatro kilos y medio que todavía tenía que perder, a él le encantaba el hecho de que parecían residir en sus pechos y el culo como él se había burlado. Al final, el dejar de trabajar había sido una decisión difícil para Bella. Al principio, había tratado de trabajar a tiempo parcial, pero la mayoría de los días terminaba en lágrimas ante la perspectiva de dejar a Anthony. Debido a que Edward quería que fuera feliz, sugirió que renunciara. Así que cuando Anthony tenía tres meses, Bella dejó la compañía.

Es por eso que esta noche en particular había querido reunirse con él en la oficina para que las mujeres con las que solía trabajar pudieran ver cuánto había crecido Anthony. Se dio cuenta de que no solo eran varias de las mujeres con las que ella trabajó, sino que algunas de ellas eran de su piso también, incluida su secretaria Emily. Todas ellas estaban de pie alrededor, sonriendo y arrullando a Anthony.

Sentado en su sillita como un rey con su corte. Echando un vistazo hacia ellas a través de sus largas pestañas, mostraba sus dos nuevos dientes inferiores cuando sonreía. Edward negó con la cabeza ante su hijo. Él ya era terriblemente coqueto y sabía exactamente cómo trabajar a las damas o a cualquier persona en esa materia. Era verdaderamente una astilla del viejo hombro cuando se trataba de atraer la atención de las hembras. Por supuesto, en cualquier momento que Edward hacia ese comentario, a Bella le gustaba golpear su brazo y poner los ojos en blanco.

Se acercó al grupo de mujeres.

**―Bueno, hola allí.**

La mirada de Anthony se sacudió de sus admiradoras y sobre Edward.

**― ¡Papá!** ―exclamó, levantando sus brazos.

El corazón de Edward se derritió ante la vista. No importa cuántas veces escuchaba a Anthony llamarlo, siempre tenía la misma reacción. El amor puro se estremecía desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies.

**―Hola Hombrecito** ―dijo, recogiendo a Anthony para sacarlo de su silla.

**―Dale un beso a papá** ―le dijo Bella.

Anthony inmediatamente se inclinó para otorgar un beso húmedo y pegajoso en la mejilla de Edward. Un coro de "ahh" sonó a su alrededor.

**―No puedo creer lo mucho que se parece a ti, Edward** ―dijo Emily.

**―Él lo hace, ¿no?** ―respondió con una sonrisa dirigida a Bella.

Ella puso los ojos mientras que otra mujer negaba con la cabeza.

**―Veo algo de Bella en él también, sobre todo esa dulce sonrisa suya.**

Bella se echó a reír.

**―Eso es solo cuando no está dando la engreída sonrisa Cullen que hace la mayor parte del tiempo.**

Anthony comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de Edward.

**― ¿Te está entrando hambre, Hombrecito?**

Alcanzando su bolso, Bella sacó un chupete y lo metió en la boca abierta y lista para gritar de Anthony.

Emily sonrió.

**―Bueno, mejor dejamos que ustedes dos se pongan en marcha.**

Tomó un par de minutos para que dijeran sus adioses y que cada una diera a Anthony un beso en la mejilla. Mientras que él pudo haber estado molesto antes, se deleitaba con su atención y ondeó alegremente un adiós antes de sacar su chupete para soplar besos.

Edward colocó a Anthony de nuevo en el cochecito.

**―Lo llevaré, nena. Tomate un respiro**—Mientras Bella mantenía abierta la puerta para Edward, negó con la cabeza y sonrió―. **¿Qué?** ―preguntó él.

**―Estoy segura de que la mayoría de la gente en este edificio haría una doble toma a la vista del Señor Mujeriego Cullen empujando un cochecito.**

Él frunció el ceño.

**―Es Señor Ex Mujeriego, gracias.**

Ella se rio.

**―Eso es correcto. Eres mi Señor Mujeriego ahora.** ―Le dio una nalgada juguetona en el culo, mientras comenzaban a caminar por la acera.

**―Señora Cullen, te rogaría que no manosees mi culo en público.**

**― ¿En serio?**

Una sexy sonrisa curvó sus labios.

**―Déjalo para cuando lleguemos a casa.**

Bella se rio.

**―Está bien, lo haré.**

Cuando la señal de paso de peatones brilló para que avanzaran, Edward empujó el cochecito a la calle.

**― ¿Estás segura de que deberíamos llevar a Anthony a Twiligth?**

Bella le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

**―Le hemos traído aquí por lo menos cinco veces. Rachel ha estado bombardeando mi teléfono con mensajes de texto acerca de cuándo vamos a volver.**

**―Sí, pero él era más pequeño. Y ahí está todo ese humo.**

**―Nos sentamos en la sección de no fumadores, Edward.** ―Una vez que llegaron al otro lado de la calle, ella lo miró―. **Además, él es en parte irlandés. ¿No** **debería estar creciendo en torno a la bebida?**

Él puso los ojos.

**―Ja, jodido, ja.**

Ella sonrió y luego entrelazó su brazo con el de él.

**―Te quiero, cariño.**

**―Justo como yo** ―respondió, antes de inclinarse para besarla.

Cuando Bella llegó a abrir la puerta, Rachel salió por ella.

**― ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Pensé que habían decidido no venir!** ―Apenas dirigió una mirada fugaz a Edward y Bella antes de que se acercara a Anthony―. **¡Ahí está mi chico grande y hermoso!** ―Después de escupir el chupete, sonrió y agitó los brazos para dejar que Rachel lo recogiera.

**―Veo que clasificamos bastante bajo en estos días, ¿no? ―**dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

**―Exactamente. Por lo menos es coherente. Quiero decir, todo el mundo partiendo desde tu padre a abuelita y abuelito dicen lo mismo** ―respondió Bella.

Mientras Rachel rebotaba a Anthony en sus brazos, la siguieron a su interior.

**― ¿Podemos conseguir una cabina tan lejos de la zona de fumadores como sea posible?** ―preguntó Edward.

Vio como Bella y Rachel intercambiaban una mirada antes de que Rachel asintiera.

**―Claro. Vera, ¿puedes llevarlos a la cabina quince por favor?**

Vera asintió y empezó a avanzar a través de la barra. Cuando Bella se estiró por a Anthony, Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**―No, no, no. No he tenido mi ración de él todavía.**

Bella se echó a reír.

**―Cuando se ponga inquieto como si quiere comer, solo tráelo de nuevo.**

**―Lo haré. Ustedes dos pueden tener algo de privacidad. Como una noche** ** de cita** ―dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa.

**―Cierto. Ni siquiera recuerdo como eran esas** ―musitó Edward.

**―Sí, lo haces. ¿Recuerdas cómo Leah cuidó a Anthony por nosotros hace dos meses para que pudiéramos volver a la casa de campo en las montañas?**

La mente de Edward inmediatamente fue a caer en Anthony fuera con su sobrina, en el apartamento de Leah, antes de regresar a la casa de campo donde pasaron su luna de miel. Mientras que Anthony había estado feliz de ir con Leah y emocionado por jugar con su primo, Seth, Bella había llorado todo el viaje a las montañas. Pensando en su comportamiento, él negó con la cabeza.

**― ¿Quieres decir la noche que pasaste enviando mensajes de texto a Leah cada cinco minutos para asegurarte de que Anthony estaba bien?** ―contrarrestóEdward.

Bella sonrió.

**―Sí, esa.**

**―Lo que sea** ―respondió mientras se apresuraban a ponerse al día con Vera. Ella estaba de pie delante de la cabina en la esquina más alejada.

Cuando Bella se deslizó junto a él en lugar de a través de la cabina, la frente de Edward se frunció. Al ver la expresión soñadora en su cara, le preguntó:

**― ¿En qué estás pensando?**

**― ¿No lo acuerdas?**

**― ¿Recordar qué?**

Ella suspiró.

**―Esta es la misma cabina en que nos sentamos la noche que llegaste a casa de la India.**

**― ¿En serio?**

Ella inclinó la cabeza antes de inclinarse para darle un prolongado beso. Su lengua solo había rozado la suya cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta, poniendo fin a su breve sesión de besos. Vera dio una sonrisa de disculpa mientras Bella se alejaba de Edward como una banda elástica.

**―Entonces, ¿qué les puedo ofrecer de beber esta noche?**

**―Solo una Coca-Cola para mí** ―respondió Bella.

Edward sonrió.

**―Deberías tomar una copa. Quiero decir, no estás amamantando ya, y estamos supuestamente en una noche de cita.**

Un rubor se deslizó por su cara, y Edward supo que había avergonzado a Bella mencionando la lactancia. Finalmente, ella se encogió de hombros.

**―No, estoy bien.**

**―Vamos. Toma una margarita, Bella. Te mereces celebrar y perderte un poco. Incluso voy a ser el conductor designado esta noche** ―instó Edward.

Ella negó con la cabeza hacia él y luego miró a Vera.

**―Solo una Coca-Cola.**

Edward gruñó.

**―Está bien. Se un aguafiestas. Voy a tener una Heineken de barril.**

**―Vuelvo en un minuto para conseguir sus pedidos de comida.**

Edward asintió hacia Vera antes de que se fuera. Luego volvió su atención de nuevo a Bella.

**― ¿Por qué no quieres tener una bebida? ¿Asustada de que te estuviera dando alcohol para emborracharte, por lo que podría tomar ventaja de ti?**

Ella sonrió.

**― ¿Desde cuándo tengo que tener alcohol en mí para conseguir que tu libido reviva?**

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

**―Nunca.**

Un grito llamó la atención a donde Rachel estaba rebotando a Anthony en su cadera. Iba a alcanzar uno de los globos que el cantinero estaba soplando hacia arriba para él. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión en el rostro de Anthony mientras pateaba sus piernas con emoción.

Bella se aclaró la garganta, y Edward la miró.

**―Lo siento, cariño. Ahora yo soy el que no está haciendo un buen trabajo en noche de cita.**

**―Bueno, hablando de tu libido...** ―Edward la miró mientras cambiaba su menú y se mordía el labio inferior.

**―Bella, ¿cuál es el problema? Te ves un poco pálida. ¿Estás bien?**

**―Tengo que decirte algo.**

Por el rabillo del ojo, Edward vio a Rachel con tres globos meneándose caminando con Anthony hacia un grupo de admiradoras. Levantó un dedo.

**―Solo un segundo, Bella.** ―Él se levantó de la cabina―. **Rachel, no lo acerques tanto a la sección de fumar** ―llamó. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y asintió. Una vez que él sintió que Anthony estaba seguro lejos de la sección de fumar del otro lado, se volvió hacia Bella―. **Lo siento. ¿Qué es?**

**―Bueno, es... Yo sé que no estábamos realmente pensando en esto, pero…**

**―Oh, mira, Bella. Anthony está soplando besos a todos los viejos en el bar.**

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ella había agarrado ambos lados de su cara con las manos, lo que le obligó a mirarla.

**― ¡Podrías por favor escucharme!**

**―Jesús, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?**

Sus ojos se estrecharon en él.

**― ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa!**

Su corazón se sacudió hasta detenerse.

**― ¿Estás qué?**

La expresión de Bella se suavizó momentáneamente.

**―Acabo de llegar del médico. Esa gripe estomacal que pensé que tenía... sí, no era eso. Estoy embarazada de seis semanas.**

**―Santa mierda... pero estábamos usando condones.**

El rosa tiñó sus mejillas.

**―No ese fin de semana en la casa de campo.**

Él se inclinó y bajó la voz.

**―Sí, pero me salí.**

Bella enarcó las cejas.

**―Y tú eres el Señor de Esperma Súper Potente, ¿recuerdas? **—Edward tragó saliva. Su mente giraba con pensamientos fuera de control. Él iba a ser padre de nuevo. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de tener más hijos hasta que Anthony tuviera al menos dos, si no más. Claro, sus hermanas Bree y Heidi se llevaban catorce meses, pero nunca había imaginado tener dos tan juntos. Anthony estaría todavía en pañales cuando el nuevo bebé llegara. Jesús, apenas podía sobrevivir a todos los cambios de Anthony... ¿qué sucedería con los dos? ―. **_¿Edward?_** ―preguntó Bella. Cuando se encontró con su mirada, él pudoleer de inmediato cómo se sentía. Ella estaba emocionada ante la perspectiva deotro niño al que amar, pero también tenía miedo de su reacció ó sus labios a los de ella y le dio un profundo beso tranquilizador. Cuando por fin se alejó, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos―. **¿Eso quiere decir que estás bien con esto?**

Su mano fue a tocar con ternura su abdomen.

**―Tengo que admitir que estoy muerto de miedo ante la perspectiva de otro niño, pero ya hemos pasado por mucho. Otro bebé solo significa más amor.**

Su brillante sonrisa calentó su corazón.

**―Oh, Edward, me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo por darme un hijo. Después has hecho mi vida completa por darme tu corazón y tu amor. No puedo imaginar nada más increíble que otro hijo tuyo.** ―Entonces le dio un largo beso.

Cuando ella se apartó, él sonrió.

**― ¿Esto significa que puedo esperar que tu libido se ponga en marcha tan pronto como cuando estabas embarazada de Anthony?**

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y luego le dio un guiño.

**―Oh, sí.**

Cerró los ojos con exagerada felicidad y se llevó la mano al pecho.

**―Estate quieto corazón mío.**

Ella le dio un codazo juguetonamente mientras Vera volvía a tomar sus pedidos. Cuando Bella ordenó el chuletón de costumbre, Edward la miró con sorpresa.

**― ¿Estás pidiendo un filete?**

**―Claro, ¿por qué no?** ―respondió mientras le entregaba los menús de regreso a Vera.

**―Pensé que la carne te hizo enfermar en el primer trimestre, cuando estabas embarazada de Anthony.**

Bella se estremeció.

**―Oh, sí. Ni siquiera podía soportar el olor de ella, ¿recuerdas?** ―La sorpresa brilló en su rostro mientras las ruedas giraban en su cabeza. Sin perder el ritmo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro―. **¡Supongo que eso significa que este bebé es una niña!**

**―Oh Dios** ―se lamentó.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró.

**― ¿Qué te pasa, Papá Oso? ¿No crees que puedas manejar una niña?**

**―Creo que voy a estar bien hasta que llegue a ser una adolescente, ¡y entonces podré terminar en la cárcel por cortar el pene de algún pequeño calenturiento!**

Bella se echó a reír.

**―Pobrecita. Contigo como su padre, ella no va a llegar a las citas sino hasta que tenga treinta.**

**―Y va a ser algo bueno, porque si ella es la mitad de hermosa que su madre, va a tener a todos los chicos persiguiéndola.**

Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de Bella ante su cumplido.

**―Eres tan dulce.**

**―Es la verdad.**

**―Pero sí recuerdo que dijiste que traerías algunos poderosamente buenos genes también.**

**―Somos un buen par para hacer bebés, ¿verdad?**

Bella soltó un bufido.

**―En más de un sentido.**

Edward se rio.

**― ¿Quién sabía que serías tan fértil y yo sería tan potente?**

**―Eso solo significa que después de este bebé, tendremos que tener más cuidado o considerar otras opciones.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza con furia de ida y vuelta.

**― ¡Ni siquiera pienses en sugerir una vasectomía!**

Bella puso los ojos.

**―Estaba pensando, ya sea pastillas anticonceptivas o algo para mí. No te tuerzas las bolas con que quiero tomar tu virilidad o algo así.**

Edward no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio.

**―Es bueno saberlo.**

**―Pero no creas que solo porque voy a estar en control de natalidad, he terminado con el hacer bebés.**

Él arqueó las cejas hacia ella.

**― ¿En serio?**

**―Mmm, mmm. Quiero una familia grande como la tuya.**

**―Bella, no creo que haya firmado para ser padre de cinco hijos.**

**―Ah, pero eres tan bueno en eso **―bromeó.

Él gimió.

**―Allí van tú y esa boca tuya otra vez.**

**―Bueno, voy a pensar en cortarme en tres si me callas y me besas.**

**―Voy a estar feliz de hacerlo señora.**

Edward llevó sus labios a los de ella. Justo mientras su caliente boca se abría tentadoramente, un gemido agudo hizo que se separaran. Observaron mientras Rachel se apresuraba con Anthony con la cara roja, gritando sobre ellos.

**― ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?** ―preguntó Bella.

**― ¡Mu! ¡Mu! ―**exclamó.

Bella negó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras tomaba a Anthony de Rachel.

**― ¡No puedo creer que pueda decir papá todo el día, pero me llame "mu"!**

Enterrando su cara en el cuello de Bella, los gritos de Anthony se tranquilizaron mientras Bella lo arrullaba. Su comida llegó entonces.

**― ¿Quieres venir con papi, Hombrecito, y así mamá pueda comer?**

Anthony apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bella por la insinuación.

**―Vamos ahora. Mamá necesita comer para hermanito o hermanita.**

Cuando Edward se acercó a tomar a Anthony, él gritó y se aferró a Bella.

**―Oh Jesús. Se está convirtiendo en un Niño de Mamá** ―se lamentó Edward.

**―No hay nada malo en ello. Creo recordar a otro chico Cullen que fue uno, y él resultó bien** ―respondió Bella, mientras frotaba amplios círculos en laespalda de Anthony y besaba los mechones de su cabello rubio fresa.

Edward asintió ante la insinuación de él ya su madre. Ella tenía razón. Había sido un Niño de Mamá y orgulloso de serlo.

**―Bueno, eso es cierto, pero tuvo algunas meteduras de pata hasta que encontró el amor de otra buena mujer** ―respondió Edward.

**―Entonces tendremos que esperar y rezar para que Anthony encuentra lo mismo algún día.** ―Bella le sonrió sobre la cabeza de Anthony―. **Y hasta entonces, él puede ser mi Niño de Mamá.**

Edward gruñó.

**―Vamos, hombrecito. Eres realmente un Niño de Papi, ¿no es así? **―preguntó. Mirando a escondidas a través del cabello castaño de Bella, Anthony le sonrió a Edward. El pequeño gesto hizo que el pecho de Edward se apretara, y luchara por respirar.

**― ¿Estás bien?** ―preguntó Bella.

**―Estoy más que bien.** ―Se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Anthony antes de besarla tiernamente en los labios―. **Estoy jodidamente increíble.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Y vivieron felices comiendo perdices, o eso espero después de todo lo que pasaron. Como ven Anthony salio igual al papa... Nadamas de leerlo y me dan ganas de apretarle las mejillas.**

**Y llegamos al fin de esta trilogia... Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer toda esta historia, se que fue un poco larga, pero estuvieron desde el principio acompañandome, dejando sus comentarios siempre... Gracias!**

**Solo faltan 2 Outtakes que subiré lo mas pronto posible, ya verán todo lo que hace Edward por su hijo por mas ridículo que sea..**

**!Gracias!**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	13. Outtake: La Primera Pascua de Anthony

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Leer antes #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, nadamas para que estén en sintonía (=**

* * *

**_La Primera Pascua del Bebe Anthony_**

_(El Conejito de Pascua Edward Cullen)_

Un chillido agudo irrumpió a través de las capas del subconsciente de Edward Cullen. Mientras el llanto persistía, sus sentidos llegaron a despertarse lentamente.

**— ¿Bella?** —murmuró somnoliento. Con los ojos aún entrecerrados, rodó en la cama para encontrarla vacía. Estirando su cuello, oyó el inconfundible sonido de la ducha funcionando. Bueno, apenas por encima escuchó los gritos de su hijo de cuatro semanas y media—. **Bien, bien, ya voy, Anthony **—murmuró Edward mientras se colocaba a sí mismo en una posición sentada.

Mientras se apresuraba alrededor de la cama, Edward sacudió el sueño de sus ojos con sus puños. Para el momento en que llegó a la cuna, Anthony se encontraba en modo plenamente enojado. Encogía sus pequeñas piernas hacia su estómago mientras agitaba sus puños. Su rostro estaba carmesí por sus gritos.

**―Tranquilo hombrecito** —dijo Edward mientras alcanzaba a Anthony y lo recogía. Mientras que a todos los miembros de su familia les encantaba decirles a Edward y a Bella que ellos habían sido bendecidos, ya que Anthony tenía un temperamento tranquilo, él podría realmente dejarles tenerlo cuando se ponía en marcha. Por supuesto, la única vez que realmente lloraba era cuando tenía hambre o el pañal sucio.

Besando a Anthony en su mejilla, entonces Edward lo acurrucó contra su pecho. Cuando las pequeñas cejas de Anthony se fruncieron en confusión, Edward le sonrió.

**—Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un pobre sustito de mami, especialmente si tienes hambre.** —Ante el sonido de la voz de Edward, Anthony abrió de golpe sus ojos—.** Hmm, siento como que conseguiste un pañal mojado. Vamos a cambiarlo.**

El una vez dormitorio principal de soltero de Edward se había convertido en el centro de operaciones del bebé. Con el cuarto de niños arriba, Bella no quería a Anthony lejos de ella cuando él era tan pequeño, así que dormía en un corral en el dormitorio de ellos. Edward se preguntaba, con toda la mierda de Anthony en su dormitorio, porque necesitaba su propia habitación. Pero al llegar el momento, a Edward en realidad le gustaba tenerlo cerca también. A pesar de que adoraba y amaba a Bella con toda su alma y cuerpo, el amor por su hijo era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado.

Desde el momento en que Anthony había sido colocado en sus brazos, Edward había sentido el más asombroso vínculo alterando su vida. Odiaba pasar tiempo lejos de Anthony. Incluso había tomado una Licencia de Paternidad de dos semanas para estar con Bella cuando Anthony llegó a la casa desde el hospital, pero había sido forzado con el corazón apesadumbrado a regresar al trabajo la semana pasada.

Acostando a Anthony de nuevo en el corral, entonces Edward desabrochó su mameluco y pañal. Le había tomado una épica mojada de orín en la cara para que Edward recordara tomar las debidas precauciones cuando cambiaba a Anthony. Mientras que Bella lo había encontrado gracioso, para él no había sido tan divertido. Después de colocarle un pañal fresco, Edward besó tiernamente a lo largo de vientre expuesto de Anthony, inhalando la dulce esencia de bebé, antes de ajustar de nuevo su mameluco. Entonces metió el chupete de nuevo en la boca de Anthony solo en caso de quisiera ponerse quisquilloso antes de que Bella saliera de la ducha.

Se sentó en el planeador y empezó a hacer una de sus nuevas cosas favoritas, balancear a Anthony. No podía conseguir suficiente de sentir a Anthony en sus brazos. Bella había bromeado con que iba a echar a perder a Anthony por sostenerlo tanto, pero la verdad era que ninguno de ellos podía mantener sus manos fuera de su dulce hijo por mucho tiempo. Edward amaba la manera en que se sentía a Anthony acurrucado en su pecho, junto con la forma en la que se quedaba mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviera memorizando la cara de Edward.

Bella apareció en la puerta del baño con su bata de seda verde. La sola vista de su húmedo y enredado cabello castaño rojizo y sus mejillas de alabastro enrojecidas por la ducha ponía a Edward excitado y en marcha. Pero estaban aún a dos semanas de volver a ajustarse en el dormitorio, así que Edward apagaba rápidamente el fuego creciendo por debajo de su cintura. Le sonrió a Bella desde su asiento en el planeador.

**—Alguien se despertó mientras estabas fuera.**

**—Oh, lo siento. Pensé que mejor me deslizaba en la ducha mientras podía.**

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward se levantó de su asiento.

**—No me importa levantarme con él, nena.** —Besó la mejilla de Bella—. **Simplemente no tengo todo para ofrecerle.**

Bella se rio ante su insinuación.

**—Acaba de comer hace tres horas.**

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**—Sí, bueno, está consiguiendo ese brillo en sus ojos de "este chupete no me va a mantener tranquilo por mucho tiempo".**

**—Aquí, lo voy a cargar** —dijo Bella. Edward pasó suavemente a Anthony—. **¿El ángel de mami tiene hambre de nuevo? —**arrulló. Solo el sonido de su voz hizo que Anthony cobrara vida mientras agitaba sus puños y se acurrucaba más cerca de ella. Le sonrió mientras se sentaba en el planeador. Escupió bruscamente su chupete, mientras Bella empujaba para abrir un lado de su bata. Una vez que estuvo mamando entusiastamente, Bella volvió su atención de nuevo a Edward**—. ¿Estás listo para un día completo en las montañas?**

**—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Sabes que me encanta estar con tu familia.**

**—Ah, pero nunca has experimentado una de nuestras cacerías de huevos de Pascua.**

Edward arqueó las cejas hacia ella.

**— ¿Debo estar asustado?**

Bella se rio.

**—Confía en mí, es intenso. Probablemente hay más de un centenar de personas con miles de huevos escondidos.**

**— ¡Santa mierda! ¿Miles?**

**— ¿Por qué crees que he estado vaciando huevos como loca los últimos días?**

**—Pensé que tenías un fetiche con los huevos de Pascua. ¿Quién era yo para juzgar?**

Con una carcajada Bella respondió:

**—No, es una tradición, no un fetiche.**

**—Si tú dices.**

**—Oh, tenemos que irnos tan pronto como podamos.**

Edward levantó sus cejas sorprendido.

**— ¿No me digas que ofreciste mis servicios para la masiva tarea de ocultar los huevos?**

Bella sonrió.

**—No, se trata más de mí ayudando a abuelita. Sigue siendo terca e insistiendo en que no es demasiado vieja para hacer el almuerzo ella misma. Pero entonces ella está acabada durante días después de hacerlo.**

Edward le sonrió.

**—Hmm, entonces de ahí es de donde tú y ahora Anthony sacaron la terquedad.**

**—Oye ahora. Hay un montón de terquedad flotando alrededor de tu ADN Cullen **—respondió Bella mientras apoyaba a Anthony en su hombro para sacarle los gases.

**—Si tú lo dices. Mejor me voy volando a la ducha.**

**—Hazlo, terco idiota** —replicó Bella, con una sonrisa.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de meterse en el baño. Se duchó a un ritmo más rápido que un relámpago antes de salir a afeitarse a una velocidad récord. Después que se envolvió una toalla en la cintura, Edward salió del cuarto de baño al dormitorio. Vistiendo un hermoso vestido de verano verde que hacia acelerar los latidos del corazón de Edward, Bella tenía a Anthony en la cama, vistiéndolo.

Ante la vista del atuendo, Edward dio un respingo.

**— ¿Qué demonios está usando?**

Bella levantó su mirada sorprendida.

**—Su traje de Pascua.**

Edward negó con la cabeza de atrás para adelante violentamente.

**—Tiene rosado en él.**

**—Y azul y verde.** —Cuando continuó dándole una mirada escéptica, Emm bufó—. **Estos son colores pasteles, colores de Pascua, Edward.**

**—No quiero a mi hijo en rosado.**

Bella rodó sus ojos.

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Sí.**

Levantando a Anthony en sus brazos, clavó a Edward con una dura mirada.

**—Tú vistes camisas rosadas.**

Edward se rascó la nuca.

**―Eso es diferente. Soy un hombre.**

**—Y él es un hombrecito. No hay ninguna diferencia. Además, mira cuan de adorable es.** —Sostuvo a Anthony para que Edward lo inspeccionara.

Por mucho que odiará admitirlo, Anthony lucía lindo como el infierno en su traje de algodón barato. Incluso tenía un sombrero que combinaba con unas orejas de conejos cosidas. Exhaló ruidosamente.

**—Está bien, tú ganas.**

Bella sonrió.

**—Gano en más de un sentido. Carlisle escogió esto para él.**

Edward gruñó.

**—Jesús, ¿Pa?**

**—Sí, tú padre. —**Con Anthony en un brazo, se estiró para golpear juguetonamente su culo—. **Ahora date prisa y alístate. Necesitamos estar en la** **carretera en media hora.**

Más tarde esa tarde, Edward descansaba en la mesa caoba en el comedor de abuelita y abuelito. Luchó contra el impulso de desabrochar sus pantalones ya que como siempre, había comido demasiado. Entre los esfuerzos combinados de abuelita y Bella, la comida había sido deliciosa. Estaba debatiéndose entre comer otro trozo de pastel cuando Bella torció su dedo hacia él desde la puerta del comedor. Sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión mientras se levantaba de su silla. A la cabeza de la mesa, Anthony dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Marcus, así que no pudo evitar preguntar:

**― ¿Qué está mal?**

**—Ven conmigo** —dijo, tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo por el pasillo. Los encerró en el dormitorio de abuelita y abuelito antes de volver a hablar—. **Necesito pedirte que hagas algo por mí.**

Su intensa mirada le hizo tragar saliva varias veces.

**—Uhm, Bella, ¿estás pidiendo lo que creo que estás pidiendo?**

Le tomó un momento antes de que sus ojos se desorbitaran, y sacudiera la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante violentamente.

**— ¡Oh Dios no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te traje al dormitorio de mis abuelos para tener sexo?**

Edward exhaló un aliento derrotado.

**—Quizás porque ahora he estado sin sexo por años.**

Bella rio.

**—No han sido años. Hace exactamente cuatro semanas y cinco días.**

**— ¿Tenías que bajarle la ciencia?**

**—Bueno, está todo basado en la fecha de nacimiento de Anthony desde que te di el regalo de despedida que me envió a un trabajo de parto antes de tiempo**.

Edward sonrió ante el recuerdo.

**—Oh sí.**

**—De cualquier manera, te traje aquí porque estamos con una especie de crisis… una crisis de Conejo de Pascua.**

**— ¿Perdón?**

Bella hizo un gesto hacia la cama. Cubierta por lo que era un peludo, traje de Conejo de Pascua tamaño adulto.

**—Verás, cada año Collin, el vecino calle abajo, actúa como el Conejo de Pascua durante la cacería de huevos. Pero acabamos de recibir una llamada de su esposa de que está en la sala de emergencias por un cálculo renal.** —Bella respiró desigualmente—. **Edward, necesitamos que actúes como el Conejo de Pascua.**

Una risa histérica escapó de sus labios.

**—Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?**

Bella se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de replicar:

**—Me gustaría hacerlo, pero estamos aquí en desesperada necesidad.**

Edward la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, esperando que en cualquier momento le dijera que era una broma. Cuando no lo hizo, negó con la cabeza.

**—Ahí hay otros miles de hombres en tu familia. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo**? —protestó.

**—Todos los otros hombres que son de tu tamaño y podrían encajar en el disfraz tienen hijos en la cacería de huevos de Pascua.**

Edward se encogió de hombros.

**— ¿Y?**

**— ¿No lo ves? Si sus padres están desaparecidos, van a pensar que algo está pasando.** —Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia él—. **No quieres arruinar el misterio del Conejo de Pascua para ellos, ¿verdad?**

**—Uhm, si eso significa mantener mi culo fuera de un traje de conejo peludo, ¡entonces demonios que sí!**

Bella colocó sus manos en sus caderas y le frunció los labios.

**—Así que en un par de años, ¿te gustaría que alguien se lo arruinara a Anthony?**

Edward abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró. En el fondo, la verdad era que no le gustaría que algún bastardo egoísta arruinara la Pascua para su hijo.

**—No** —se quejó.

**— ¿Significa eso que lo vas a hacer?**

**—Supongo.**

Las comisuras de los labios de Bella se curvaron en una sonrisa complacida.

**—Sabes, me hará muy feliz si haces esto.**

Él levantó las cejas inquisitivamente hacia ella.

**— ¿Qué tan feliz?** —Mientras ella cerraba la brecha entre ellos, la respiración de Edward se aceleró. Ella no solo caminó hacia él. Se contoneó. Sus caderas se balancearon hacia adelante y atrás en el vestido.

**—Aunque todavía tenemos una semana antes de que esté plenamente operativa de nuevo en el departamento del dormitorio.** —Él frunció el ceñoprovocándole una pausa—.** Ahora señor Cullen, no he terminado.**

**—Está bien, está bien.**

**—Como estaba diciendo, aunque todavía nos queda una semana, estoy segura de que podría encontrar varias maneras de recompensarte por tus buenas obras.**

**— ¿Qué tienes en mente?**

Golpeó sus dedos en su barbilla pensativamente.

**— ¿Tal vez mucha atención oral, cariños y cuidados a tu posesión más preciada?**

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara.

**—Hmm, me gusta el sonido de eso. Pero creo que necesito algo más de convencimiento.** —Serpenteando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, dijo—:** Píntame una imagen más vivida.**

Bella rio.

**— ¿Te acuerdas de las peludas esposas verdes y la nata en nuestra luna de miel?**

Los ojos de Edward rodaron hacia atrás en su cabeza mientras gemía.

**—Oh, jodidamente sí.**

**—Entonces te garantizo que si te pones ese traje de conejito, recrearemos esa escena esta noche, cuando Anthony esté dormido.**

**— ¡Entonces trae el traje y las orejas de conejo!** —exclamó Edward.

**—Ves, sabía que ibas a entrar en razón cuando te hiciera una oferta que no pudieras rechazar**. —Bella le dio un beso con la suficiente pasión para dejarlos a ambos sin aliento**—. Está bien, es mejor que estés preparado.**

Edward miró con recelo el disfraz en la cama.

**—Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos esto?**

**—Primero, creo que deberías quitarte la ropa.**

Edward no pudo evitar la sonrisa arrogante que se formó en su rostro.

**—No tienes que pedirme dos veces que haga eso.**

Bella rodó los ojos.

**—Solo estoy pensando que va a estar lo suficientemente caliente afuera con esto. No queremos añadir a lo mismo, agregar una capa de ropa. **

**—Bien** —murmuró Edward. Rápidamente se deslizó fuera de sus pantalones y camisa de vestir de color caqui, pero dejó puestos sus calzoncillos. Sosteniendo el cuerpo del traje, Bella le ayudó a entrar. Cuando le subió la cremallera, Edward no pudo evitar la momentánea sensación de pánico ya que estaba atrapado en el traje. Genial, si él se estaba volviendo loco ahora, ¿qué sentiría cuando la gigantesca cabeza fuera puesta encima de él? Exhaló unas cuantas respiraciones tranquilizadoras antes de que Bella lo cubriera con la cabeza de conejo.

**— ¿Cómo está eso?**

Sorprendentemente podía ver mejor de lo que pensaba con los ojos de malla, y estaba recibiendo suficiente oxígeno.

**—No está mal.**

**—Bueno.** —Frotando su pecho peludo, preguntó—: **¿Listo para ir a cautivar a los niños?**

**—Tan listo como pueda estarlo.**

Cuando ella lo guio hacia el pasillo, abuelita los estaba esperando.

**— ¿Cómo incluso hiciste para convencerlo?** —preguntó.

**—Simplemente apelé a su sentido del deber como padre** —replicó Bella.

Athenodora miró entre Edward y Bella antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

**—Uh, hum...** —murmuró con escepticismo.

Marcus apareció en el pasillo con Anthony en sus brazos. Al ver a Edward con el disfraz, comenzó a reírse. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera aullando de la risa.

**— ¡Guau, hijo, creo que acabas de perder totalmente tu tarjeta de hombre!**

Edward suspiró dentro del disfraz.

**—Bien, bien. Ríete todo lo que quieras. Yo soy el que va a estar cosechando los beneficios esta noche.**

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron antes de golpear su brazo de conejito.

**— ¡Mucho ojo!**

Abuelita rio detrás de ellos.

**—Como si no supiéramos que le prometiste algún tipo de favores para meterlo en ese disfraz.**

Mientras Bella moría de mortificación junto a él, Edward movió su pata peluda hacia Marcus.

**—Trae a Anthony por aquí, así puede verme, quiero decir, al conejo. **

Marcus cerró la distancia entre ellos. Anthony miró a su alrededor, felizmente chupando su chupete. Pero en el momento en que Edward se inclinó sobre Marcus, la carita de Anthony se arrugo. Él comenzó a gritar con lo que solo podría ser miedo.

**—Diría que no es un fan del conejo** —reflexionó Marcus sobre el llanto.

**—Genial, ahora he traumado de por vida a mi hijo** —gimió Edward.

Bella tomó a Anthony de Marcus. Después de besar su mejilla para tranquilizarlo y meciéndolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, comenzó a tranquilizarse.

**—Todo está bien, amor. Mamá no dejará que ese conejo infame te lleve.**

**—Nena, eso no es tan divertido —**murmuró Edward a través de su cabeza de conejo.

**—Muy bien, entonces.** —Le sonrió antes de bajar su mirada a Anthony—. **Debes estar muy orgulloso de tu papá hoy. A pesar de que se dejó llevar por la idea de conseguir algo que realmente quiere, hizo un gran sacrificio por ti. Te ama lo suficiente como para hacer un tonto absoluto de sí mismo. Así que no tengas miedo del conejo, amor. Amalo tanto como él te ama.**

Aunque ella no podía verlo, Edward sonrió en el interior del disfraz.

**—Eso suena mucho mejor.**

Bella se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su cabeza de conejo. Gritos felices y risas de niños provenían de afuera en el patio.

—Bueno, creo que es tu señal —dijo ella.

**—Vamos a poner en marcha el espectáculo.**

Y con eso se contoneó por la puerta principal y salió a la luz del sol.

* * *

** Edward y su inmenso amor por Anthony me mata de ternura... Espero que les haya gustado, queda otro y terminamos definitivamente.**

**Link del grupo en mi Perfil**

**!Gracias!**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	14. Outtake 2: El 1 Halloween de Anthony

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: Leer antes #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta, nadamas para que estén en sintonía (=**

* * *

**_El Primer Halloween del Bebe Anthony_**

_(Es la gran calabaza, Edward Cullen)_

Golpeteando con sus pulgares el volante al ritmo de la canción, Edward Cullen manejaba con cuidado su Mercedes convertible por las calles de su vecindario. El aire fresco de octubre recorría su cabello. Amaba los días de otoño como este, cuando no estaba demasiado frío para viajar con la capota abajo. Aunque había un Volvo todoterreno en un lado de su garaje, para destacar su nuevo estatus de hombre de familia, se las había arreglado para mantener su juguete, también conocido como el convertible, después que Anthony había nacido.

En cambio, el confiable, pero viejo modelo Camry de Bella, había sido cambiado por un práctico todoterreno más familiar. Aunque Bella había pensado que era pretencioso, Edward había insistido en el Volvo por su historial de seguridad. Quería todos los recursos para mantener a los amores de su vida seguros y protegidos.

Mientras se acercaba al 401 de Ansley Park Drive, miró dos veces. Para ser exactos, pasó directamente delante de su casa antes de darse cuenta. A pesar de que había estado viviendo allí durante más de cinco años, nada en el patio le era familiar. Poniendo el auto en marcha atrás, miró con la boca y los ojos abiertos, el espectáculo que tenía delante. Su patio y sus dos pisos, de alguna manera se habían transformado en Villa Halloween.

Cuando se había ido a trabajar esa mañana, solo había una decorativa corona de otoño colgada de la puerta principal y dos calabazas en el porche, que habían sido compradas la semana pasada, cuando él y Bella llevaron a Anthony a Burt Pumpkin Patch. Ahora, había parpadeantes luces naranjas y negras que adornaban los barandales del porche. Una bruja estaba boca abajo en el patio, para dar la apariencia de que había volado directamente al césped. Otra estaba aplastada contra el lado del porche, junto con su escoba. Lápidas y pacas de heno, también llenaban el patio, mientras los fantasmas revoloteaban entre los árboles de roble.

**—Cristo todopoderoso** —murmuró, mientras movía el auto por el camino de entrada. Aunque su casa lucía un montón como a las otras en el barrio, era un concepto totalmente ajeno a él. Después de aparcar el auto, sacó las llaves y bajó de un salto.

Mientras Edward abría la puerta del garaje que conducía a la casa, deliciosos aromas asaltaron sus sentidos. Espera, ¿era esa la barbacoa de abuelita? Seguramente no. Esa mierda tomaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Al mismo tiempo, el estómago de Edward rugió con la esperanza de que en realidad fuera una barbacoa casera.

Su mirada parpadeó alrededor de la cocina antes de fijarse en Bella. Parada en la estufa, tarareando con la radio. Cerca de ella, Anthony estaba sentado en su andadera. Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Edward por la vista de su bebé riendo. Con Jake de pie delante de él, Anthony intentaba desesperadamente atrapar la cola de Jake que estaba agitándose en su rostro.

Anthony se reía tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

**—Estoy en casa** —llamó Edward.

Jake ladró alegremente mientras Bella se daba la vuelta.

**—Hola cariño** —dijo ella, una verdadera sonrisa se extendía por sus mejillas.

Edward se inclinó para recoger a Anthony que sostenía sus brazos arriba esperando pacientemente por su padre.

**—Hola Hombrecito** —dijo antes de aplastar un beso en la mejilla de Anthony.

Luego volvió su atención a su esposa. Bella sonrió cuando se inclinó para darle un beso. Apretándola con sus brazos, sus labios se encontraron con los cálidos y acogedores de ella. Justo cuando él le metía la lengua, el gorgoteo de Anthony los interrumpió.

**— ¿Has tenido un buen día?** —cuestionó Bella sin aliento.

**—Bastante bien. ¿Tú?**

**—Sí. Ocupado, pero fue genial.**

Pensando en su ahora escalofriante patio, espetó:

**—Bella, ¿qué diablos pasó afuera?**

Ella sonrió.

**—Carlisle vino hoy y me ayudó a decorar. ¿No es increíble?**

**—Oh, es correcto. Es solo que no estoy seguro de que sea increíble.**

Las comisuras de los labios de Bella bajaron en un ceño, y Edward se preparó para algunos cambios de humor por el embarazo.

**— ¿No te gusta?**

Edward exhaló un suspiro cauteloso. Trató desesperadamente de decidir cuál era la mejor manera de responder a su pregunta sin ponerse a sí mismo en la casa del perro.

**—Simplemente parece mucho cuando Anthony ni siquiera tiene un año de edad.**

**—Oh, pero deberías haberlo visto cuando estábamos decorando. Estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo. Y tu papá tuvo mucha diversión, también. La mayor parte fue su idea.**

_Genial_. Si los otros dos hombres Cullen que Bella más amaba en el mundo estaban contentos con el desenfreno de su césped, no había sentido en discutir. Solo tendría que aguantar y sonreír. Solo esperaba que ninguno de sus amigos solteros lo viera, o exigirían que fuera revocada su tarjeta de hombre.

Necesitando cambiar de tema, olfateó el aire.

**—Hmm, esa la barbacoa de abuelita eso que huelo, ¿no es así?**

Bella sonrió.

**—Sí, hice su receta solo para ti. Tener a Carlisle aquí para cuidar a Anthony, realmente ayudó a tener más tiempo para la cocina. Oh, hay un poco de tarta de manzana, también.**

Ajustando a Anthony en su hombro, Edward miró sospechosamente a Bella.

**—Está bien, ¿qué está pasando?**

**— ¿Qué quieres decir?** —preguntó Bella inocentemente.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**— ¡Oh, no, no juegues a ser tímida conmigo, Bella! Pasaste por un montón de problemas para hacer una barbacoa casera. Así que, ¿cuál es el trato?**

Mordisqueando su labio, se inclinó para sacar la humeante tarta de manzana holandesa, que pasó a ser la favorita en todo el mundo para Edward, del horno. La había hecho desde cero, lo que no era fácil. Cuando colocó la tarta, suspiró.

**—Está bien. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.**

Con una sonrisa, él respondió:

**—Lo sabía. Siempre tratas de ganarme por mi estómago o mi polla cuando quieres algo.**

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Quería ver si deseabas disfrazarte conmigo para Halloween. Ya sabes, como con trajes de pareja, pero más bien un tema para toda la familia.**

**—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?** —Nunca había sido un gran fan de las fiestas.

Durante la escuela secundaria y la universidad, disfrutó de las fiestas que ofrecían bebida libre y chicas en escandalosos y pequeños disfraces. Después de que se había mudado a su casa, había descubierto con consternación, que su vecindario atraía a una muchedumbre pidiendo truco o trato. Por lo general, pasaba la noche de Halloween en Twiligth, bebiendo cerveza y esperando a que el caos terminara antes de irse a casa. Entonces justo cuando pensaba que era seguro, Victoria llegaría con sus hijos. Por lo general les daba unas barras de granola o dinero, porque no tenía ningún dulce en la casa. Poniendo su mejor cara enfurruñada, Bella dijo:

**—Es solo que realmente, de verdad quería que nos disfrazáramos como una familia este año.**

**—Nena, todo esto parece un poco ridículo teniendo en cuenta que Anthony solo tiene ocho meses. No tiene ni idea de nada de todo este alboroto, y desde luego, no va a comer los dulces de truco o trato. **—Cuando ella abrió la boca paraprotestar, Edward añadió—: **Y ni siquiera trates de hacerme sentir culpable con esto. No creo que, años más tarde, cuando Anthony mire hacia atrás, el hecho de que su padre se negara a vestirse para Halloween, lo enviará a terapia.**

**— ¿Así que realmente no lo harás?** —Su cara enfurruñada había desaparecido y una expresión más decidida apareció.

Sabía que cuando Bella ponía su mente en algo, por lo general se salía con la suya. Había intentado recurrir a él con extrema amabilidad, y sabía por su fiera disposición, que su polla sentiría las próximas repercusiones de sus acciones. Podría estar embarazada de nuevo y anhelar el sexo por las hormonas, pero no iba a dejar que eso le impidiera darle la espalda.

Edward suspiró ruidosamente.

**—Sí es que, y eso es un gran si es que, digo que sí, tendría que aprobar el disfraz. No voy a usar medias bajo ninguna circunstancia.**

Bella sonrió.

**—Bueno, creo que puedo trabajar con eso.**

**—Pero antes de que tu imaginación se vuelva loca con los disfraces en los que nos vas a meter, quiero ser alimentado por esa magnífica comida con la que te tomaste la molestia de sobornarme.**

**—Estaré feliz de hacerlo.** —Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y luego le dio un cálido, invitador beso en los labios—. **Había planeado apelar a tu** **polla más adelante, pero ahora que has consentido, voy a guardarlo para otro** **momento.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza con furia de lado a lado.

**—Oh no, puedes sacar todos los recursos. No voy a discutir contigo.**

Ella se echó a reír antes de besarlo de nuevo.

**—Muy bien. Una vez que Anthony esté dormido, estoy a tu merced.**

**—Mmm, me gusta el sonido de eso.**

**—Pensé que lo haría.** —Ella se apartó y le sonrió—. **Ahora siéntate y comamos.**

Después de que hubo aspirado dos sándwiches de barbacoa y comido un gran pedazo de tarta, Edward se sentó y se frotó el vientre lleno.

**—Está bien, Bella, golpéame con los disfraces.**

Ella sonrió y se levantó de la mesa. Después de entregarle a Anthony, metió la mano en uno de los cajones de la cocina. Regresó con un catálogo completo de los disfraces de parejas y familias. Al tocar con el dedo una de las páginas, Bella le preguntó:

**— ¿Qué tal este de Star Wars? Te verías muy sexy como Han Solo, mientras que Anthony se vería muy lindo con unas orejas de Yoda.**

Mientras él admitía que el disfraz de "Bebé Yoda" era muy jodidamente lindo, Edward miraba el disfraz de Han Solo y de la Princesa Leia desdeñosamente. Todavía no estaba a bordo con esta ridícula cosa de parejas disfrazadas.

**—Hmm, preferiría mucho más que usaras el disfraz de la esclava Leia en lugar de este** —musitó Edward, con un guiño.

Bella resopló antes de mirar hacia abajo a su abdomen.

**—No creo que esté pasando con este vientre.**

Edward alargó la mano para frotar el abultado vientre de Bella que apenas sobresalía.

**—Como si siquiera lo estuvieras mostrando.**

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella respondió:

**—Oh, lo que sea. Con este bebé, prácticamente comencé a mostrarlo en la concepción.** —Ella le dio un codazo juguetonamente—. **Lo que confirma una vez más que este bebé es una niña.**

Edward sintió la familiar patada en la tripa cada vez que se mencionaba el sexo del bebé. No era que no quisiera una niña, amaba a todas sus sobrinas, especialmente a la mayor, Leah. Era solo que sabía que las niñas eran problemas, las jóvenes y especialmente las grandes. Diablos, con cuatro hermanas mayores, sabía de más de que estaba hablando. Entonces por supuesto, estaba la bella castaña sentada a su lado, la cual lo seguía desconcertando a diario.

**― ¿Me escuchaste, Edward?**

**—Hmm, ¿qué?**

Bella sonrió.

**—Te pregunté, ¿qué pensabas acerca de nombrar a la bebé, Renesmee, una combinación del nombre de nuestras madres?**

**—Eso sería hermoso** —murmuró, su pecho inflado con las emociones. No podía imaginar un nombre más perfecto para su hija que el que había pertenecido a sus difuntas madres. Como siempre Bella lo conocía mejor que él a sí mismo, ella se acercó y le apretó la mano. Cuando Edward alzó su mirada, ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora**—. Te amo.**

**Se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en los labios.**

**—Te amo más.**

**— ¡Mmm!** —gruñó Anthony entre ellos.

Edward se rio mientras miraba hacia abajo a su hijo.

**— ¿Qué Hombrecito? ¿Estás celoso de que le estoy dando a mami algo de amor? **—Anthony sonrió y agitó su puño. Edward lo levantó para soplar cosquillas en su vientre. Anthony se rio y pateó con sus piernas. Bajando a Anthony para mirarlo, Edward arqueó las cejas hacia su hijo—. **Ya sabes, Hombrecito, si no hubiera dado a mami algo de amor, no estarías aquí.**

**— ¡Edward!** —amonestó Bella, un rubor rojo llenando sus mejillas.

Él se echó a reír.

**—Es la verdad. **—Con un guiño hacia Bella, añadió—: **Y tengo pensado darle una gran cantidad de amor después de que estés en la cama.**

Ella puso los ojos.

**—Eres imposible **—resopló.

**—Mmm, y tú eres la mujer más sexy del mundo entero cuando estás ruborizada.**

Los ojos de Bella se quedaron bloqueados en él mientras su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente.

**— Te… Tenemos que elegir un dis… disfraz** —tartamudeó.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

**—Eso puede esperar. Vamos a darle un baño a Anthony y alistarlo para la cama.**

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, causando que Edward se moviera en su silla.

**—Si insistes** —dijo, con un tono burlón en su voz.

**—Oh sí, lo hago.**

Cuando ella se levantó de su silla, lo clavó con una mirada.

**— ¿Supongo que esto significa que voy a escoger el disfraz, y tú estarás de acuerdo?**

**—Oh, te daré un buen acuerdo…**

Bella negó con la cabeza.

**—Dilo. Yo escojo el disfraz, y estarás de acuerdo con eso.**

Edward levantó la mano derecha como si fuera un juramento.

**—Sí. Bien. Lo que sea.**

**—Bueno, me alegro de oír eso.** —Se estiró y se llevó a Anthony de sus brazos.

Echándole un vistazo por encima del hombro, procedió a caminar hacia las escaleras con un contoneo adicional y agitando las caderas. Cuando le lanzó una mirada expectante sobre su hombro, él salió a toda prisa de su asiento y corrió a su lado.

**_Dos Semanas Después de Halloween_**

Edward estaba dando los toques finales a una propuesta cuando su amigo, Benjamín, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

**—Oye, hombre. ¿Quieres tomar una cerveza en Twiligth?**

**—Uh, no, tengo que llegar a casa.**

Una mirada de complicidad apareció en el rostro de Mike.

**—Oh sí, el Truco o Trato de Anthony, ¿eh?**

**—Algo así** —gruñó Edward.

Benjamín le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

**—Que se diviertan. Me aseguraré de beber una cerveza o dos en tu ausencia.**

**—Muchas gracias.**

Con una carcajada, Benjamín cerró la puerta de la oficina. Sabiendo que Bella le estaba esperando en casa un poco más temprano de lo habitual, Edward guardó sus documentos y entonces apagó la computadora. Puso el pie en el acelerador de camino a casa y se las arregló para llegar a casa con tiempo de sobra. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el timbre comenzara a sonar con los buscadores de dulces.

Cuando Edward caminó por el pasillo, encontró a Jake situado en el exterior de la puerta del dormitorio. Aspiró una dolorosa respiración. Jake estaba vestido con un disfraz de Hombre de Hojalata complementado con un sombrero de taza de lata en su peluda cabeza negra.

**—No, ¿tú también, amigo? —**Jake parecía resignado a su suerte y no estaba tratando de masticar el disfraz. En su lugar, solo miraba a Edward con una expresión de: _"¿Qué iba a hacer? La amo, y por razones que mi cerebro de perro no puede comprender, esta mierda la hace feliz, qué más da"._ Inclinándose, Edward le dio unas palmaditas a Jake—. **Eres un malditamente buen perro, ¿lo sabías?**

Jake golpeó su cola en respuesta. Con un suspiro, Edward pasó a Jake para entrar en el dormitorio. El pavor se apoderó de él al ver el traje de espantapájaros sobre la cama. De alguna manera entre todas las opciones, Bella se había decidido por El mago de Oz, ya que era su película favorita desde que era niña. Incluso había actuado de Dorothy en una producción de la escuela secundaria. Y aunque, había cosas peores que podría haber elegido, _¿convertirse en el espantapájaros?_ Honestamente.

**— ¿Edward eres tú?** —cuestionó Bella desde el baño.

**—Sí** —murmuró. Ella dio un paso hacia la puerta con Anthony en sus brazos. El corazón de Edward se derritió al ver el disfraz del León Cobarde de Anthony. Si bien la mayor parte del cuerpo era marrón dorado, la melena estaba variando en sombras de oscuridad y luz. Una cola hinchada se arrastraba por la pierna de Bella. El rostro de Anthony se asomó por la melena para sonreírle—. **Parece que está disfrutando de su disfraz** —musitó Edward.

Bella se echó a reír.

**—Así es. Pensé que podría lanzarse en un ataque Cullen cuando se lo puse, pero ha estado perfectamente bien.** —Mirando hacia abajo a su hijo con unasonrisa radiante, con voz cantarina, Bella dijo—: **Es la dulzura de mami y el niño mejor portado en el mundo entero. ¿No es así, Anthony?** **—**En ese momento, la mirada de Edward se fue de Anthony a observar el aspecto de su esposa. Maldición, ella incluso hizo un sexy disfraz de Dorothy. Su largo cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás en el estilo de cabello idéntico al de Judy Gardland. Su ajustado vestido azul con blanco se tensaba sobre sus pechos, haciendo que la boca de Edward se secara. Mientras que el vestido era un poco más largo de lo que hubiera preferido, todavía tenía una gran vista de sus fabulosas piernas hasta abajo, donde las zapatillas de rubí brillaban en sus pies**—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?** —bromeó.

Su mirada se posó en la de ella. Él le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

**—Sí, ya lo creo.** —Dio un paso hacia ellos—. **Sé que trato quiero esta noche.**

Ella se rio.

**—Eres imposible.** —Inclinándose, le concedió un beso en sus labios. Cuando se apartó, ladeó la cabeza, imaginándolo—. **Si logras pasar por los lloriqueos y esa aburrida y enojada expresión tuya, me comprometo a llegar a la cama esta noche vestida solo con estos tacones.**

Edward deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

**—Mmm, me aseguraré de seguir diciendo en mi mente: "No hay lugar como el hogar, ¡no hay lugar como el hogar!"**

* * *

**Ahora asi eso es todo, como ven Edward esta dominado por el sexo y la comida, y Bella lo sabe aprovechar muy bien... **

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo... Les reitero las gracias.**

**El nombre de la autora esta arriba y la trilogía se llama La Proposición...**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	15. Outtake 3: El Baby Shower del Infierno

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Katie Ashley.**

* * *

**_El Septimo Anillo del Infierno de Edward, o el Baby Shower de Bella_**

Ante los sonidos del estridente chillido femenino, Edward agarró su cerveza y levantó la botella. Con dos tirones largos, se bebió el espumoso líquido. Un fuerte eructo salió de sus labios. Como católico practicante, estaba muy familiarizado con la idea del purgatorio. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que tendría que experimentarlo en la tierra, ni podía imaginar que estaría escondido de su hermana, Victoria, en el cuarto extra, de la manada de hembras que asistían al baby shower de Anthony.

Una cosa era cierta acerca de su hijo. Él ya estaba atrayendo hordas de atención y amor femenino, y ni siquiera había nacido. Casi cincuenta mujeres llegaron a la casa de Victoria. Llegaron con paquetes bien envueltos con mucho ornamento y abultadas bolsas de regalo junto con conversaciones sin parar. Una vez que la multitud estuvo reunida, se escabulló a buscar refugio con los otros hombres.

Cuando Edward fue a agarrar otra cerveza del mini-refrigerador, su padre negó con la cabeza.

**—Es mejor que cuides eso. Bella tendrá tu pellejo si vas por ahí borracho**—le advirtió Carlisle.

**— ¿De qué otra manera se supone que tengo que soportar esto?**

Edward hizo una mueca y su cuñado, James, resopló.

**—Lo siento por ti, hombre. Pero si no mejoras y actúas correctamente, no solo incurrirás en la ira de Bella, sino también de todas las chicas Cullen.**

Un estremecimiento pasó por Edward ante el pensamiento de cinco mujeres enojadas. La furia de Bella era suficiente para asustar a la mierda de él, pero si combinaba eso con la de todas sus hermanas mayores, sería una tormenta de estrógenos de mierda de proporciones épicas.

**—Bien, bien** —gruñó, devolviendo la cerveza.

Por la última media hora, mientras que los banales juegos del baby shower eran jugados y el festín de alimentos era consumido, Edward se había colocado a sí mismo en el cuarto extra con Carlisle, James y en sus otros cuñados, Diego, Demetri, y Colín. Un juego de los Play-offs en la pantalla grande cautivó a los otros hombres, junto con Riley y Mike, pero Edward estaba demasiado ansioso por descansar.

Sabía que cuando llegara el momento de empezar a abrir los regalos de la rebosante mesa, Bella lo querría a su lado, y él realmente, realmente no quería hacer eso. Todo el ooh y ahh y jijiji... era una pesadilla.

Brady entró corriendo en la habitación.

**— ¡Vamos, tío Edward! ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos!** —exclamó.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Brady. Se había negado a dejar el lado de Bella todo el día y no podía esperar a ver lo que Anthony estaba recibiendo por su "pre-cumpleaños". Edward se alegró de que Bella fuera tan considerada que había traído regalos para todos los niños dado que el baby shower se estaba realizando en su casa y los sacaron por una tarde. Pero en el fondo, sabía que lo hacía principalmente por Brady.

Él saltaba mientas que Edward permanecía sentado en el taburete de la barra.

**— ¿Qué tas espedando?** —cuestionó Brady impacientemente.

Edward respiró profundamente. Mirando por encima de Carlisle, dijo:

**―Deséame suerte.**

Carlisle golpeó a Edward en la espalda.

**—Vamos, hijo. Iré ahí con ustedes.**

**— ¿Lo harás?**

**—Solo por el bien de Bella, no el tuyo** —respondió Carlisle con un guiño.

**—Imagínate** —gruñó Edward.

Brady agarró la mano de Edward y lo jaló del taburete. A rastras, sacó a Edward por la puerta y por el pasillo. Cuando Brady le hizo dar la vuelta a la esquina, Edward vio una silla vacía a la espera a un lado de Bella mientras que por otro lado había una montaña de cajas envueltas y bolsas de regalos. Cuando ella se encontró con su mirada, su sonrisa de satisfacción le calentó el corazón. Él sabía que ella había esperado toda su vida para llegar a tener un baby shower, y dado el sonrojo de sus mejillas de alabastro, sabía lo emocionada y feliz que estaba. Y para él, no había nada mejor que ver a Bella verdaderamente feliz.

Impulsivamente, se inclinó y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

**— ¿Te he dicho lo bella que estás hoy?**

No solo la estaba adulando. El vestido esmeralda de maternidad, los leggings color negro, y las flats la hacían absolutamente adorable. Le encantaba la forma en que podía parecer a la moda, elegante y sexy con lo que llevaba puesto, incluso con ocho meses de embarazo.

El rosa tiñó sus mejillas por sus elogios.

**—Gracias.** —Su mano se acercó a su mejilla—. **Nene, ¿estás seguro de que no te importa ayudarme a abrir los regalos?**

Él frunció el ceño y contuvo el aliento. Esto tenía que ser una especie de pregunta con trampa, ¿no? Ella probablemente no le estaría dando una salida de éste Baby Shower del Infierno. Y así, vio el destello en sus ojos, y él sabía lo mucho que lo quería a su lado.

**—Por supuesto que estoy seguro.**

Ante su amplia sonrisa, a regañadientes se dejó caer en su silla. Mirando hacia el mar de caras, reconoció unas amistosas. Rosalie y Emmett estaban presentes junto con Athenodora, la abuela de Bella. Aunque no podía nombrarlos a todos, había un montón de primas de Bella que habían bajado por este día de las montañas. Si sobrevivía a este baby shower, tenía que hacerlo a través del siguiente fin de semana con todos los familiares de Bella.

**—Bueno, vamos a empezar a trabajar** —dijo Victoria, entregándole una gran caja a Edward.

Él miró de Victoria a Bella.

**— ¿Quieres que la abra?**

**—Claro, adelante** —dijo Bella.

Tomando un respiro, Edward rompió el envoltorio de papel azul pastel. Bajó la mirada hacia la caja.

**— ¿Qué demonios...?**

Bella se rio a su lado.

**—Es una bomba de pecho, cariño.**

**— ¿Una qué?**

**—Así puedo sacarme la leche para que tome Anthony mientras estoy en el trabajo o cuando no pueda amamantar.**

Él la señaló con la mirada.

**— ¿Quieres decir que esto en realidad se conectará a ti para eso? **—preguntó con risa de las mujeres resonó en sus oídos y le tocó el turno de sonrojarse—. **Parece doloroso** —murmuró.

**—Estaré bien** —lo tranquilizó Bella.

Con una última mirada escéptica, pasó la caja atrás de Victoria. Después de unos minutos, se sentía como un robot en una línea de montaje. Una caja o bolsa se le daban para abrir. Bella y otros ooh y ahh se escucharon sobre ella, a veces Bella también lloraba como con la colcha que Athenodora le regaló, y luego el proceso se repetía de nuevo.

Se frotó las sienes al ver tanta ropa, mantas, baberos, chupetes y juguetes. Hicieron que su cabeza flotara, especialmente los pensamientos de llevar todo de vuelta a su casa. Podía imaginar que no tendría que comprar nada más para Anthony en un largo, largo tiempo. Cuando el último regalo fue desenvuelto y Bella, a través de sus lágrimas, dio las gracias a todos abundantemente, acercó su silla a la de él.

**—Gracias por ayudarme.** —Echó un brazo por encima de su hombro y se inclinó para acariciar su cuello—. **Sé lo mucho que odiabas hacer esto, pero te lo** **agradezco mucho.**

**— ¿Es una broma? Acabo de tener el mejor momento de mi vida **—argumentó.

Bella se apartó para sonreírle.

**—Eres un mentiroso.**

**—Está bien, solo fue un poco de infierno en la tierra para mí.**

**—Ya me lo imaginaba.** —Tomó su mano entre las suyas, la que ahora brillaba con su anillo de compromiso de platino junto a su anillo de bodas y la llevó a su vientre—. **Anthony dice gracias.**

Ante los movimientos de su hijo bajo su mano, Edward sonrió.

**—Le gusta tener a su viejo alrededor, ¿eh?**

Bella lo miró con una sonrisa de ensueño.

**―Sí, así es. Y lo mismo ocurre con su mamá.** —Sus labios se cernieron cerca de los suyos—. **Te amo, Edward. Te amo por darme el día de hoy y todos los días que estamos juntos.**

Su pecho se llenó de emoción, y su única respuesta fue besar apasionadamente Bella. No le importaba que estuvieran en una habitación llena de otras mujeres o rodeado de extractores de leche y pañales. Él solo quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Y lo hizo.

* * *

**Al final siempre Bella sale ganando, porque Edward la complace en todo.. Aqui les traigo este pequeño Outtake, si otro, y You Know, soy tan despistada que no note que habia otro, pero aqui lo tienen...**

**No olviden pasarce por el Fic emparejados, hay va haber mas de Edward, Bella, Leah, Vlad... Anthony, Seth y sobretodo Renesmee veran como es Edward con ella.**

**El link del grupo esta en mi perfil, y les reitero las gracias por los Review, Favoritos y Follow.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


End file.
